Megaman ZX: La Leyenda Renace
by alexzero
Summary: En un mundo en crisis por las guerras pasadas, un elegido surgirá para traer paz o destrucción al mundo, prepárense porque la leyenda de Megaman renace.
1. Prologo

**Megaman ZX: la leyenda renace**

Prologo

El Dios Bíblico estaba sentado en su trono descansando pues estaba muy cansado después de encerrar al dragón Trihexa, además de que ya dentro de tres días será la batalla final entre los cuatro Satanes, los Ángeles y los Caídos, el mismo sabía que no podrá usar todo su poder pasando esos días y no sobreviviría pero antes de seguir con sus pensamientos y su descanso, el Dios Bíblico tuvo una visión del futuro, un futuro que él no lo esperaría.

Un futuro lleno de caos y destrucción hecho por máquinas, que querían el mundo arder además de unas figuras misteriosas que para el dios les son desconocidos y no podía identificar sus siluetas a excepción de una, una que pudo identificar y el mismo Dios no podía dejar de reír de la ironía de esto al ver quien estaba involucrado en su visión.

-Lucifer incluso estando muerto, tu descendiente no podría darme más problemas en el futuro-dijo el Dios Bíblico.

Pero de repente apareció una silueta que el Dios Bíblico se dio cuenta que está al lado opuesto enfrentando a esas siluetas misteriosas el tenia forma humana, tenía puesto alguna clase de armadura color rojo con un casco con un cristal con cabello rubio largo que le llegaba hasta las piernas y en ambos brazos llevaba armas el derecho llevaba una especie de sable de luz de color verde neón y el otro brazo llevaba una especie de pistola (Buster en realidad, pero él no lo sabe), pero lo que le sorprendió de verdad al Dios Bíblico fue en lo que reflejaba en los ojos de este personaje.

Ojos de color azul zafiro, tan azul como el cielo en ellos se reflejaban tanto luz y oscuridad, pero más luz que oscuridad debido a un pasado doloroso pero también refleja pureza que hasta el dios bíblico se sorprendió de alguna manera el chico logro conservar su pureza y además de que sus ojos se reflejan algo mas y eso es valor, determinación y esperanza para un mañana mejor, tales cualidades no se ven en cualquier humano.

El Dios se dio cuenta de que este chico era el único con el poder suficiente para detener esas siluetas que no se veían a excepción del descendiente de Lucifer.

Pero también vio que detrás del chico estaban muchas siluetas que parecían estar de su lado dándole su apoyo y su respaldo pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver a tres siluetas familiares para él.

Los dos eran sus hijos el primero estaba vestido de negro y tenía su pelo negro con una parte rubio con una sonrisa despreocupada pero que parecía que confiaba en el chico se trataba de Azazel el líder de los ángeles caídos, el otro era alguien de pelo rubio claro con un halo en su cabeza y con una sonrisa sincera y angelical se trataba de Michael el futuro líder de los ángeles.

Y por último alguien que no esperaba ver y era un diablo pero no un diablo cualquiera, no era un diablo de raza pura, un súper diablo para ser precisos con una especie de armadura que parecía a la de un Maou (n/a: ojo Dios todavía no sabe que sirzench será el nuevo Lucifer) ojos verdes azulados con una sonrisa normal casi angelical pero lo que lo destaca era su cabello rojo carmesí, se dio cuenta de que era un Gremory y estaba al lado de este chico.

Al dios bíblico le salió una lagrima al ver esto, en que tal vez no ahora pero en el futuro las tres facciones estarían de la mano peleando juntos pero también dejarían de lado las peleas que lo han separado por tanto tiempo, eso era lo que el dios bíblico deseaba que las tres facciones ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios puedan trabajar mano a mano a pesar de las diferencias y vivir en paz y al parecer ese deseo se hizo realidad gracias a ese chico humano.

El dios despertó de esa visión además de que se tomó tiempo para asimilar lo que acaba de ver, se dio cuenta de que esa armadura no era de este mundo ni de sus sacred gear, sino de una dimensión alterna diferente él sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo tenía que encontrar ese poder, así que con su propio poder abrió un portal a otra dimensión solo esperaba encontrarlo pronto.

 **Dimensión alterna siglo 28xx** (400 años después de lo acontecido de ZX Advent)

En una ciudad con tecnología increíblemente avanzada un portal se abre y allí el dios bíblico entra en la dimensión, sin embargo antes de entrar en esa dimensión se hizo invisible y que el portal no se viera ni se sentiría su energía, mucho tiempo en la guerra le enseñó muchas cosas.

El Dios Bíblico se sorprendió de lo avanzado que estaba esta dimensión y no solo hecho por humanos sino también por maquinas con conciencia propia, no podría creer que la humanidad en esta dimensión había llegado lejos, humanos y maquinas conscientes trabajando codo a codo y viviendo en paz y en armonía.

(n/a: recuerden que dios no sabe lo que son los reploids debido a que él es de otra dimensión, solo para aclarar)

Decidió dejar esos pensamientos de lado y concentrarse por suerte antes de despertar de su visión pudo memorizar esa fuente de energía por lo que solo es cuestión de sentirla y rastrearla, al dios bíblico no le tomo mucho tiempo en trazar donde se encontraba esa fuente de energía y sin más preámbulos se dirigió hacia su destino.

 **Lugar desconocido ruinas Lab. Subterráneo**

El Dios Bíblico le costó trabajo encontrar la entrada pero después de muchos intentos lo hizo y llego a la parte más profunda del laboratorio en donde se encontró con muchas capsulas de hibernación en donde contiene lo que el dios bíblico estaba buscando.

Los biometals (n/a: como he dicho antes debido a que el dios bíblico es de otra dimensión no sabe el nombre de los objetos)

Solo que estos estaban invernando por eso al Dios Bíblico les costó encontrarlos, pero su esfuerzo valió la pena, él estaba pensando en cómo los humanos crearon estos objetos con tan semejante poder incluso estando como dormidos aun sentía el poder que irradiaba y es tremendo; pero el salió de sus pensamientos al oír una voz detrás de él.

-Quien es usted y que hace aquí?- respondió una voz

El dios dio la vuelta y se encontró con alguien que no esperaba ver, era un humano pero era muy viejo que parecía irradiar energía de color azul el cual figura es algo regordete y tiene puesto una bata blanca de laboratorio con pantalones azules y una barba blanca y ojos algo cansados.

-repito quien es usted – la figura azul volvió a hablar.

El Dios Bíblico al ver que no tenía opción decidió a hablar.

-yo soy el Dios Bíblico de otra dimensión y necesito su ayuda ehhh…

La figura se dio cuenta de que estaba tratando de saber su nombre por lo que respondió.

-mi nombre es Dr. Thomas Light y puedo ver que usted no está mintiendo así que dime en que necesita ayuda- lo dijo amablemente.

El dios bíblico decidió contar todo desde el principio y él porque está aquí y lo que busca al Dr. light después de todo estaba a contra-reloj en regresar a su mundo

-ya veo pero que tiene que ver con los biometals con esto? - pregunto el doctor.

El dios bíblico le explico sobre una visión del futuro que tuvo y lo que pasara y de alguien con una armadura roja con cabello rubio largo y con una espada de luz verde neón y de las misteriosas figuras que el dios bíblico no pudo ver y que alguno de ellos es metálico.

El Dr. light se asustó al darse cuenta de algo, alguien de los antiguos enemigos de anteriores guerras sobrevivió y de alguna forma y está en el mundo del Dios Bíblico en donde lo sobre natural existe y que allí reviva a los robots del pasado, eso no fue lo que asusto no, lo que lo asusto es también de lo que implica de lo que pasara en el mundo donde el Dios Bíblico vive, si este cae en el que estaba ahora lo hará también en este debido a que estos mundos están conectados ahora.

En otras palabras si el mundo cae quizás ellos piensan invadir este.

Este mundo ya había sufrido bastantes guerras y apenas se está recuperando a pesar que han pasado 400 años el mundo todavía no se ha recuperado del todo se necesita uno o dos milenios para que este se recupere totalmente.

-muy bien pero antes tienes que saber un poco de la historia de este mundo y la actual- dijo el doctor.

Entonces el Dr. Light le conto todo desde el comienzo desde sus comienzos en la robótica, la creación de megaman, sus batallas, la creación de X, las guerras maverick, las guerras elficas, la guerra de weil, el brote de mavericks por culpa de model W, el surgimiento de los elegidos del biometal, la revelación de Albert y sobre todo la rebelión de Master Thomas.

El Dios Bíblico estaba sorprendido de la historia y de las guerras que este mundo tenia, definitivamente su guerra es un juego de niños comparado a esta.

El doctor Light también explico que en estas capsulas están los biometales que son seres consientes que contiene no solo los fragmentos de los héroes de hace muchos años sino también sus almas, en estas contienen:

Model X: Megaman X

Model Z: Zero

Model H: Sage Harpuia

Model F: Fighting Fefnir

Model L: Fairy Leviathan

Model P: Hidden Phantom.

Model A: Axl

Dr. Light mostro los biometales y las características de cada uno, decir que el dios bíblico estaba con la boca abierta seria quedarse corto estaba impresionado que los humanos crearan semejantes artefactos, pero él cree que eso es lo que en su mundo necesita, tecnología creado por humanos. Para un gran cambio en su mundo.

Luego este desvió su mirada y vio otro biometal pero este era diferente a otros y no solo estaba en una capsula sino también en una especie de contenedor, el dios bíblico le pregunto porque ese biometal estaba apartado de los otros biometal. El Dr. light tenía una cara seria y este por lo pronto le contesto:

-este es un biometal sin duda pero a diferencia de los otros contiene el alma de un reploid que llevo una gran destrucción en las guerras elficas, que aunque duro 4 años fue la guerra más terrible que la humanidad haya enfrentado tomando el 60% de la vida humana y 90% de los reploids, aunque no por su voluntad sino por el malvado científico Dr. Weil, que este se robó el cuerpo del reploid Zero y lo modifico, este reploid se llama Omega y tiene sus apodos como, "el reploide demonio", "el reploide definitivo", pero el ultimo apodo es lo que lo hace más temido y es "el Dios de la Destrucción".

Model O: Omega.

El dios bíblico se sorprendió de esta información ese biometal es muy peligroso, pero pensó que igual es necesario porque algo le dice que ese biometal le sería útil para enemigos poderosos.

-entonces necesitare su ayuda doctor puedo crear los sacred gear sin problemas, pero estos deben ser especiales debido a que el poder que emana el poder de los biometals es muy grandes además de que son de otra dimensión y dudo que mis sacred gear se acoplen, allí es donde necesitare su ayuda Dr. Quizás con su conocimiento y el mi podría crear unas sacred gears únicos y que estos asimilen el poder de los biometals y se fusionen en uno solo creando unos sacred gears únicos en su tipo, sacred gear tipo reploid. –termino de decirlo el Dios Biblico.

Dr. Light lo pensó y se dijo que es una buena idea este mundo está ya ahora en paz y que la humanidad y los humanos ya trabajan codo a codo y vivían en paz y en armonía, claro aún hay disidentes, pero comparados a los de antes ellos ya no eran muchos ni tampoco fuertes después de la última batalla de hace 400 años con los megaman elegidos Vent y Ashe pues gracias a ellos lograron detener a Master Thomas y sus seguidores, además de que gracias a sus esfuerzos los disidentes perdieron mucho poder por lo que el biometal ya se vio innecesario, cuando los portadores murieron de forma natural decidió esconder los biometals y asegurar de que la existencia de los biometals sea solo un mito.

Además el otro mundo necesita héroes y el mismo Dr. Se los dará.

-Está bien será como tú dices, sin embargo aún hay un pequeño problema si hay problemas con los nuevos sacred gear y un guía, necesitaremos a alguien experto en ese tema alguien que sea de mi mundo y que tenga tus conocimientos y los míos debido a eso necesitaran una guía para ayudarlo en sus problemas, yo podría crear un reploid, pero desgraciadamente ya no me está quedando mucha energía muy pronto desapareceré y esta vez será para siempre, pues yo hace tiempo mi cuerpo humano se convirtió en energía para vigila al mundo y muy pronto desapareceré y esta vez será para siempre.- dijo el doctor Light.

El Dios Bíblico lo pensó y tenía razón ese héroe necesitara una guía que lo ayude en sus misiones y por su persona y antes de decir algo más sintió un tremendo poder que apareció encima de ellos.

Ellos miraron hacia arriba y vieron un orbe muy grande y brillante que libera una calidez reconfortante al dios bíblico le extraño que era esa criatura pues le recordaba a sus hijos los ángeles, pero el Dr. Light se sorprendió ya que reconocía quien era:

-Mother Elf?! - dijo el Dr. Light, esto ya no era coincidencia que ella este aquí significa que algo grande va a pasar no en este mundo sino en el otro, pero él vio que la mother elf no vino sola.

Tenía encima de ella una Cyber Elf hembra pero no era una Cyber Elf cualquiera era alguien que el Dr. Light ya había visto en las memorias de Zero se sorprendió pero luego lo comprendió él porque estaba aquí.

Esto era lo que ambos estaban buscando, una guía que guiaría al nuevo Megaman en sus aventuras y su lucha contra el mal.

Así que los tres comenzaron a trabajar.

Primero el dios bíblico y el Dr. Light trabajaron juntos para crear los nuevos sacred gear tipo reploid y que se fusionaran los biometal con los sacred gear asegurándose de que no solo funcionen sino que se complementen a las armas que tiene ya que el Dios Bíblico dijo que los sacred gear tiene tres etapas la primera la etapa de reposo, la segunda el despertar en el que el sacred gear solo mostrara el 50% de su poder debido a que el portador primero debe adaptase al sacred gear y el tercero es la etapa final la cual el Dios lo denomina como Balance Breaker en el que usara el 100% de su poder, el Dr. Light estaba de acuerdo aunque tendría que hacerle algunos ajustes a las nuevas sacred gears por si acaso.

Ya después de un día y varias horas lograron completarlos todos y los puso en varias capsulas, ya que estas serán selladas en un solo lugar, mientras que el de omega estaba apartada de las demás ya que esta estará sellada en otra parte del mundo para que una vez el portador tenga un control casi perfecto de los sacred gears y se enfrente a enemigos poderosos este sacred gear será el último recurso para el futuro portador aunque la tendrá difícil debido a su tremendo poder.

Luego procedieron al ayudante del Megaman y de allí la Mother Elf ayudaría así que hicieron lo siguiente:

El Dios Bíblico con su poder creo un cuerpo lo suficientemente fuerte para que la Cyber elf resida en ese cuerpo.

La Mother Elf le dio más poder al Cyber Elf, lo suficiente para que esta pueda usar sus poderes sin que el Cyber Elf muera, para que ayude al Megaman elegido además de que su energía sería igual de grande como una segunda Mother Elf además de que también brindo su energía al cuerpo que el Dios Bíblico creo para que esta se adapte a su poder, además de una habilidad especial que se los mostrare más adelante.

Y finalmente el Dr. Light creo una capsula (más o menos la misma que creo para sellar a X en Maverick hunter X) en donde sellaría el cuerpo de la hibrida que aunque gracias al Dios Bíblico y la Mother Elf crearon un cuerpo nuevo, el poder que está alrededor de su cuerpo está muy inestable, para eso está la capsula no solo para que selle el cuerpo junto con su poder sino para que esta se estabilice con el tiempo y además de ponerlo en periodo de prueba junto con los conocimientos del Dr. Light de tecnología y todo y junto con la del dios bíblico con los sacred gears y los nuevo que recientemente crearon.

Al doctor light le entro la nostalgia, la misma escena cuando sello a X hace muchos siglos atrás, solo que ahora esta vez están sellando a una nueva especie.

Una hibrida

Una cyber elf humanoide, mitad humano y mitad Cyber Elf.

Les tomaron otro día pero de igual modo lo lograron.

Ya después de sellar a la hibrida ya estarían haciendo los últimos preparativos además chequeando dos veces más por si acaso antes de que el Dios Bíblico los teletransportará el cuarto donde estaba sellados sus sacred gears a su mundo, pues estaba preparando su círculo mágico le tomara algo de tiempo pero lo haría con éxito, los sacred gears serán puestos en un solo lugar que solo el dios bíblico sabe dónde estará(n/a: los que hablo es de los modelos X,Z,H,F,L,P Y A) mientras el sacred gear con el Model O será puesto en un cuarto aparte y teletransportado a un sitio diferente de los otros pues su poder era abrumador así que este lo enviara a lo más profundo del inframundo, es decir la parte más oscura del inframundo donde ningún demonio o Maou se atreverían ir allí.

También otro cuarto donde está la capsula de la hibrida fue teletransportada a su mundo solo que en una ubicación diferente de los dos primeros, en donde nadie de lo sobre natural podría saber de ella hasta mucho mas tarde.

La Mother Elf ya se habría ido, pues cumplió con su trabajo en la creación del hibrido ¿adónde se habrá ido? Nadie lo sabe.

Una vez ya teletranportado los nuevos sacred gears a su mundo, el Dios Bíblico tuvo que descansar un poco pues este teletransporte le quito una buena parte de su energía, pero sabía que no debería ser por mucho tiempo pues tenía que volver a su mundo pues la última guerra que viene es inminente y sabía que no iba a sobrevivir pues si estuviera al 100% podría salir con vida, pero desgraciadamente no iba a ser así pues apenas está a su 25% de su poder, pues el resto sello a Trihexa y con el descanso en su mundo apenas recupero un poco de su poder antes estaba al 45% pero, por su sueño premonitorio de un futuro lejano de nuevos enemigo no lo dejo tranquilo, además del nuevo Megaman de otra dimensión, ir a esa dimensión, la creación de los nuevos sacred gear y un nuevo cuerpo del ayudante para el Megaman elegido, lo dejo muy agotado estaba al 15% de su poder, necesitaba estar al menos el 20% para regresar a su mundo y descansar todo lo que podía antes de la inevitable ultima guerra.

Y antes de irse se estaba despidiéndose del Dr. Light.

-Humano….. No Dr. Thomas Light gracias por darme su ayuda para salvar a mi mundo, me hubiese gustado hablar con usted por más tiempo, pero desgraciadamente ya no me queda mucho tiempo, ya que debo regresar a mi mundo pues la última guerra de mi mundo está a la vuelta de la esquina y debo estar allí para mis hijos, así que me temo que será la ultimas vez que nos veamos.-dijo el Dios Bíblico.

-no te preocupes, lo mismo pasa a mí ya que mi energía se está acabando y pronto dejare de existir en este mundo, ya que este está en paz y que mi sueño de que humanos y robots convivan en harmonía ya se cumplió así que puedo morir en paz y estar con mis seres queridos en el otro mundo, pero antes de irse voy a entregarle algo así que espere por favor tardare un poco pero le aseguro que valdrá la pena.-dijo el Dr. Light.

Paso dos horas en la que el dios bíblico espero a lo que sea que el doctor Light le entregara entonces el Dr. Light apareció y le entrego al dios bíblico tres disco.

-¿y estos?- pregunto el dios bíblico.

-son discos que contiene información valiosa para el Megaman elegido de tu mundo en el futuro-contesto Light- quiero que los ocultes y se los cuentes a alguien de confianza de tu facción, pues tengo el presentimiento de que lo van a necesitar en el futuro en momento de gran necesidad también contiene algunas cosas más que no te lo puedo decir pero serán útiles para el Megaman elegido.-finalizo el doctor.

El

Dios Bíblico asintió-bien me asegurare de que esta información no caiga en manos equivocadas- dijo el Dios Bíblico mientras abrió un portal. Antes de cruzar el portal se miraron por última vez.

-sabes si hubiese sido en circunstancias diferentes creo que habríamos tenido una charla interesante ¿no crees?-dijo el Dios Bíblico con una sonrisa.

-tienes razón hubiera sido interesante- el doctor light también sonrió- adiós señor Dios Bíblico.

-adiós Dr. Light, mi amigo- despidió el Dios Bíblico.

Con ello el Dios Bíblico cruzo el portal y este se cerró para no abrirse de nuevo.

El doctor Light suspiro además de que la energía ya se le está terminando y ya no podía quedarse más tiempo por lo que entonces antes de desaparecer dijo sus últimas palabras.

-ruego que los espíritus de los biometals sean felices junto con su elegido sé que se enfrentaran con enemigos poderosos y que tendrán muchas dificultades, pero yo creo que ellos podrán salir adelante como siempre lo han logrado en el pasado, Rock, Roll, Blues espérenme pronto estaré con ustedes.- con sus últimas palabras dichas el Dr. Thomas Light desapareció como si nadie hubiera estado allí.

 **En el mundo dxd en el salón del trono- el cielo**

El Dios Bíblico regreso a su mundo un día antes de la guerra lo cual dio un respiro de alivio con esto quizás no recupere su poder al 100% pero al menos daría pelea antes de perecer en la batalla.

Luego recordó lo que su amigo Dr. Light dijo de lo que le entrego, así que sin perder el tiempo llamo a su ángel más fiel mientras guardaba los discos en un lugar que solo el Dios Bíblico y su ángel sabe.

Luego de que guardara esos discos el/la ángel más confiable y leal del dios bíblico vino, y le conto lo que estuvo haciendo estos dos días en la que el no estuvo, le conto toda la historia de la otra dimensión, las guerras y los héroes y lo del elegido del Megaman y los nuevos y últimos sacred gears que gracias al humano que lo ayudo y lo que iba a pasar en el futuro y también le conto lo que el dios había guardado para que en caso de que el no estuviese y el elegido tuviera problemas que se encargara de entregárselo, el/la ángel estaba pasmado/a pero creyó en su padre pues sabía que los sueños de su padre son premoniciones del futuro y la mayoría de ellas son de lo que iba a pasar en el futuro y que son muy ciertas, el Dios Bíblico dijo que mantuviera esto en secreto para que ningún enemigo supiese de esto ni siquiera debe decírselos a sus hermanos pues no quería ningún infiltrado y para asegurarse de que no debía decirlo le obligó al ángel hacerle un juramento frente al dios bíblico, un juramento que para los ángeles era sagrado y deben de seguirlo hasta el final.

Una vez hecho el juramento el/la ángel se retiró y el dios bíblico decidió descansar ya que mañana será el día definitivo para terminar esta guerra de una vez por todas aunque muera en el proceso.

Gracias al sueño premonitorio y la ayuda de un humano científico de otra dimensión, el futuro del mundo está asegurado y con estas decisiones al menos la humanidad en el futuro estará preparada, no se sabe cómo terminara ni quiénes serán sus enemigos pero de una cosa es muy seguro la humanidad no se dará por vencida.

Y con esto la leyenda de un elegido de Megaman está a punto de comenzar.

Y esto es:

 **Megaman ZX: la leyenda renace**

 **Fin del prologo**

 **Nota del autor:** que les parece este es el primer fic que escribo así que no sean duros comenten así veré si continuo la historia o no, sino no importa de todas maneras continuare con esta historia que tenía en mente.

Y solo para aclarar el personaje principal será oc.

Habrá harem pero las chicas ya tengo más o menos escogidas bueno nos leemos luego.

See you later


	2. Cap1 el comienzo

**Megaman ZX: La Leyenda Renace**

Cap. 1 El Comienzo

Han pasado muchos siglos desde la última guerra de las tres facciones, tal y como el capítulo anterior el Dios Bíblico había perecido, pero no lo hizo solo, los 4 Maou Lucifer, Leviatán, Asmodeus y Beelzebub también habían perecido, después de esto la guerra ya quedo finalizada sin ningún ganador debido a que esto pasó:

Los Ángeles Caídos aunque no han perdido a sus líderes, han perdido a un gran número de ángeles caídos, por ello fueron los primeros en retirarse de la guerra.

Los Ángeles desde que perdieron al dios bíblico el sistema de milagros aún seguía funcionando, pero sin embargo no con la misma capacidad de antes debido a su muerte este se vio limitado además de que sin el dios bíblico ya no podría crear más Ángeles, aunque las perdidas también están allí.

Sin embargo los Demonios son los que salieron mal parados debido a que la pérdida de Demonios fue casi igual o más grande que el de los caídos al igual con la perdida de sus líderes.

En ese tiempo las tres facciones tuvieron un alto al fuego, pues debido a que si la guerra continuase las tres facciones dejarían de existir al igual que una gran parte de la humanidad.

En estos siglos las tres facciones estuvieron en una tensa paz, pero sin embargo esta paz era muy frágil debido a que en alguna de las tres facciones algunos no estuvieron de acuerdo con el alto al fuego (véase: Kokabiel y la vieja facción Satán) ya que la mecha para la guerra aún sigue ahí solo falta que alguien la encienda.

Pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta hay una facción más que nadie de las tres, ni siquiera de las otras facciones del mundo, ni ophis ni el gran rojo sabían quiénes eran, estaban en las sombras esperando el momento en donde ellos harían su aparición pero debido a que la tecnología no era muy avanzado en ese tiempo, por lo que decidieron no intervenir hasta el tiempo en que la tecnología en el mundo avance en un punto donde la robótica sea un tema importante en la humanidad.

Sin embargo eso no significa que esta facción no actuaría en las sombras (N/A: ya ustedes deben de tener una idea de cuál facción misteriosa hablo).

Pero algo que esa facción no se ha dado cuenta es que el Dios Bíblico mando desde otra dimensión herramientas con almas de héroes para detenerlos, ellos no lo sabrán hasta más tarde.

Como sea nos estamos saliendo del tema.

Ahora nos dirigiremos al inframundo en donde recientemente un demonio explorador encontrara algo que cambiara el mundo.

 **Inframundo -lugar desconocido- Bosque Oscuro**

En el lugar estaba un diablo que estaba explorando, estaba perdido pues la parte del bosque del inframundo además de que el bosque estaba rodeado de criaturas muy peligrosas y desconocidas es un sitio inexplorado además de que el bosque es muy oscuro y gigantesco (n/a: imagínense una combinación del bosque de la muerte de Naruto con el bosque Everfree de MLP solo que en una versión mucho más grande y algo siniestro, sin más nada que decir continuemos.) el diablo sabia defenderse sin embargo decidió ahorrar su magia, algo le decía que lo necesitaría para más adelante.

El demonio explorador seguía explorando el bosque pues quería ampliar el terreno además de conocerlo, siguió caminando por una hora hasta que algo le llamo la atención, a lo lejos se ve como una edificación en ruinas como si hubiera estado allí mucho tiempo el demonio se fue a la edificación y cuando lo vio de cerca se sorprendió, porque el lugar parecía como una especie de viejo laboratorio (n/a: aquí los demonios no saben mucho acerca de tecnología ni de laboratorio así que ya lo saben) el demonio explorador estaba sorprendido por el gran descubrimiento. Así que uso un círculo mágico de comunicación para llamar a un viejo amigo para decirle acerca de este descubrimiento.

Espero como tres horas hasta que varios círculos de teletransportacion aparecieron y se dejaron ver a varios demonios con pintas de arqueólogos pero uno entre ellos se destaca entre ellos y es un pelirrojo muy joven con ojos aguamarinas de mirada amable este es Sirzechs Gremory (n/a: otra aclaración es que aquí todavía no ha ocurrido la guerra civil de los diablos en el inframundo, así que aquí todavía conserva el apellido Gremory de momento sin más que decir continuemos).

-Beker cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas una estupidez yendo a la parte desconocida del bosque oscuro solo porque los arrogantes demonios te dijeron que un clase baja no harías nada en la vida- dijo el joven Sirzechs a su amigo en tono de reproche y preocupación.

-lo se amigó pero no me podía quedar de brazos cruzados por eso, solo porque esos arrogantes demonios son descendientes de los maous fallecidos no significa que nos hagan ver como meras hormigas eso es algo que no voy a soportar- dijo beker con un tono de enfado.

-como sea pero al menos tu tontería sirvió de algo, hemos descubierto unas ruinas que no habíamos visto antes, hiciste bien en llamarnos.- dijo el joven Sirzechs con entusiasmo.

Ya después de la pequeña charla, Sirzechs con la ayuda de sus sirvientes con sus ayudantes y su amigo se dedicaron a buscar la forma de entrar a estas ruinas se tomaron como unas dos horas hasta que encontraron con una enorme puerta de acero que tuvieron que abrirla a la fuerza pues era muy dura y no sabían si esta tuvieran trampa, pero al abrirla no sucedió nada así que sin más entraron al laboratorio abandonado.

 **Dentro del laboratorio en ruinas**

Sorpresa, es la expresión que todos los Demonios estaban teniendo debido a que lo que había dentro los tomo a todos con la guardia baja ya que estas ruinas antiguas no eran tan "antiguas" que digamos porque lo que había allí es algo que nadie soñó y es que había cosas que no estaban acostumbrados a ver, tecnología de laboratorio avanzada cuidadosamente conservadas aunque el óxido del laboratorio los rodeaba algunas cosas se conservaban muy bien otras no tuvieron tanta suerte, había muchas piezas de alta tecnología que los demonios no estaban acostumbrados a ver pues se supone que la humanidad en el mundo todavía no tenía este tipo de tecnología y menos en el Inframundo.

Sirzechs salió de su sorpresa y empezó a dar órdenes:

-muy bien quiero que investiguen todo este lugar y hagan lo que hagan no toquen nada no sabemos si habrá trampas en este lugar, por algo estamos aquí-dijo Sirzechs mientras pensaba ( _lástima que Ajuka no estuviese aquí debido a los asuntos de su casa, le habría dado un ataque al corazón al ver esto)_ -pensó Sirzechs con una sonrisa al saber el "pasatiempo" de su amigo.

(N/a: solo para aclarar imaginen el laboratorio como en la cinemática de Megaman X4 cuando Sigma se encontró a Zero por primera vez, solo que más grande y cubierto de ramas de árboles desde el exterior esto lo digo solo para aclarar, sin más continuemos)

Después de investigar el lugar que le tomo entr horas no hallaron nada interesante además de algunos aparatos que no sabían cómo funcionaba además de que hicieron lo que Sirzechs dijo de no tocar nada hasta que uno de los Demonios ayudantes grito:

- **SEÑOR SIRZECHS** -grito el demonio- **HEMOS DESCUBIERTO ALGO GRANDE SEÑOR**.

Sirzechs y Beker se miraron entre si y decidieron seguir al demonio dejando que este liderara el camino, estuvieron caminado en los pasillos por varios minutos hasta que llegaron al final de este, pero lo que vieron lo dejaron atónitos.

En ella se encontraron una puerta, pero a diferencia de la puerta del exterior de donde entraron la cual estaba algo oxidada, esta no lo estaba en vez de eso estaba en muy buenas condiciones y no estaba oxidada además de que esta estaba muy bien hecha con algunas luces en el fondo y una cerradura muy bien hecha.

(N/A: solo imaginen la misma puerta en la que Ciel encontró la cámara en donde Zero estaba durmiendo en Megaman Zero 1)

Sirzechs, Beker y los demás estaban sorprendidos de todos los lugares esta enorme puerta estaba bien conservada, además de que se dieron cuenta que estaba muy bien sellada y que no será fácil de abrirla.

Los Demonios trataron de abrir la puerta incluso usaron magia para tratar de forzar de abrir la puerta, pero sin resultados, incluso el poder de la destrucción de Sirzechs no logro hacerle ni una abolladura es como si la puerta estuviera hecho de un material muy duro y resistente, pero una cosa que Sirzechs pensó era seguro, sea lo que sea que haya dentro era algo muy importante para que nadie pudiese entrar muy fácilmente.

-Beker será mejor que regresemos a nuestros hogares-Beker iba a reclamar pero Sirzechs lo interrumpió- mira hemos hecho de todo para abrir esta puerta pero no pudimos ni siquiera arañarla, y tambien se está haciendo tarde y necesitamos descansar, además de que mi familia se está empezando a preocupar y no hemos avanzado mucho al menos tu descubrimiento fue grande, además tengo una idea de lo que vamos a hacer-dijo Sirzechs que tomando una respiración profunda y prosiguió- De momento que alguno de los míos se queden a acampar al igual que tú también te quedaras aquí, además necesitamos a alguien con cerebro para poder descifrar como abrir esta puerta y tengo a alguien en mente, pero me tomara tiempo en lograr convencerlo de venir aquí-dijo Sirzechs a Beker que estaba sorprendido por la idea y vio que iba a decir algo más, él ya tenía una idea de lo que iba a decir, pero aun así dejo que el continuase hablando para confirmar su idea- eso si no debemos decir de este descubrimiento a nadie, ni siquiera a los viejos maou porque siento que harán algo malo a lo que sea que halla detrás de esa puerta eso también va para los míos y los tuyos ¿entiendes?- finalizo Sirzechs.

Beker lo pensó cuidadosamente y vio que tenía razón en eso, los descendientes de los 4 Maous buscaran una excusa y harán lo que sea para iniciar otra guerra que para los jóvenes demonios lo veía inútil, ya que simplemente otra guerra los llevaría a la extinción al igual que en las otras razas incluyendo los humanos.

-está bien será como tú digas amigo- dijo Beker estando totalmente de acuerdo con su plan.

-bien entonces nos veremos en unos días-dijo Sirzechs yéndose por un círculo mágico a su hogar.

 **ALGUNOS DIAS DESPUES**

Pasaron algunos días desde que hicieron el descubrimiento del laboratorio tal como dijo Sirzechs le costó mucho convencer a Ajuka sobre el descubrimiento hasta que finalmente acepto, Sirzechs ya le aviso a Beker que ya estaban en camino mientras este se puso a revisar un poco por si encontraba algo mas pero sin suerte 1 hora después un círculo mágico apareció en el que aparece Sirzechs junto a un peliverde, el cual Beker se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Ajuka Astaroth.

-Espero que esto valga la pena mi tiempo Sirzechs-dijo Ajuka con un tono aburrido.

-Créeme amigo mío lo valdrá-dijo Sirzechs en un tono muy seguro.

Los tres demonios se dirigieron al laboratorio en ruinas.

 **Dentro del laboratorio en ruinas**

Decir que Ajuka estaba sorprendido quedaba corto estaba extasiado y a punto de dar paro cardiaco con este descubrimiento y sus ojos estaban brillando como un niño con su nuevo juguete.

-¿Qué te parece ajuka?-pregunto Sirzechs sonriendo.

-Retiro lo dicho esto es muy interesante jamás pensé que encontraría tal lugar esto parece muy avanzado más que en el inframundo, ni siquiera los humanos han llegado a esa tecnología aun-exclamo Ajuka muy emocionado.

-Y eso que aún queda algo que demostrar Ajuka lo importante lo dejaremos de último, mientras tanto te daremos un recorrido de lo que hemos visto hasta ahora vamos Beker- dijo Sirzechs.

-si-respondió Beker.

Entonces los tres se pusieron a recorrer el laboratorio y ajuka estaba cada vez más sorprendido de lo que veía ya que este tenía aficiones de crear cosas nuevas y quizás descubrir unas nuevas y al parecer este lugar tenia cosas que no había visto y también dándole la inspiración de que definitivamente estudiar todo este lugar.

-bueno vamos al lugar importante que mencione ajuka- menciono Sirzechs.

Los tres se dirigieron a la puerta sellada llegando minutos después, Ajuka quedo sorprendido de ver esta puerta enorme.

-Wow-exclamo ajuka.

-Aquí es donde te necesitamos, ya que entre todos los demonios, eres el más inteligente y el que sabe más de estas cosas de estas cosas que yo-explico Sirzechs.

-¿Pero no pudiste abrirla tú y tu grupo?- pregunto ajuka extrañado, ya que no pensó que Sirzechs no podría abrir esta puerta.

-Créeme lo intentamos, utilizamos magia y no funciono, Beker intento ver si había un interruptor oculto pero nada, incluso yo utilice el poder de la destrucción y ni siquiera hizo un rasguño a esa puerta- dijo Sirzechs impresionando a Ajuka.

-Debe ser porque debe estar hecho de un material de la que no sabemos ni hemos descubierto- dijo Ajuka pensativo mientras miraba la puerta, tal vez la puerta se vea simple a primera vista pero para Ajuka Astaroth no lo veía así, sabía que algo más había en esa puerta y eso lo hacía más interesante.

-Bueno me pondré manos a la obra para analizar esta puerta-dijo Ajuka –pero necesito hacerlo a solas debido a que ustedes solo me desconcentrarían, cuando encuentre algo te aviso-finalizo Ajuka.

Sin más que decir Sirzechs y Beker salieron del pasillo y dejaron solo a ajuka y avisando a los otros que no entraran en ese pasillo.

 **Varias horas después**

Han pasado varias horas desde que ajuka se puso a revisar la puerta y tanto Sirzechs y Beker estaban muy aburridos de la espera mientras que algunos de los trabajadores demonios regresaron a casa a descansar, Sirzechs ya harto de la espera estaba a punto de entrar cuando Ajuka salió y apareció y se le ve un poco cansado.

-Y ¿qué conseguiste?- pregunto Sirzechs impaciente.

-Tengo buenas y malas noticias acerca de esta puerta-dijo Ajuka.

Sirzechs y Beker dieron una mala cara algo les decía que no les gustara, pero preferiría adelantarse a su sufrimiento y dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-danos la mala-exclamaron al unísono.

Ajuka asintió y empezó a hablar.

-La mala noticia es que no pude descifrar el metal que está hecho esa puerta, eso es algo que ni siquiera he podido descifrar pero lo que sé es que ese metal es más duro que el diamante hasta yo diría que es más duro que las escamas de un dragón en total madures-dijo Ajuka sorprendiendo a Sirzechs y Beker por lo dicho -pero eso no es todo- dijo Ajuka- también tiene en esa puerta una especie de sello con energía sagrada pegada de forma permanente que hara que no importa que ataque le lances esta puerta no sufrirá ninguna abolladura, incluso puede resistir el ataque de un dragón poderoso como el de Tiamat the chaos dragón- finalizo Ajuka.

Sirzechs y Beker se sorprendieron de esta tremenda mala noticia, en otras palabras la opción de destruir la puerta estaba totalmente descartada.

-Sin embargo-dijo Ajuka interrumpiendo los pensamientos de ambos Demonios- la buena noticia es que aunque no podamos destruir la puerta, eso no significa que haya otra manera, y es que puedo abrir la puerta- dijo Ajuka sorprendiendo y poniendo contentos – con mi formula Kankara podría hacerlo para que desbloquee la cerradura y abrir la puerta, sin embargo cuando analice la cerradura, las formulas y ecuaciones de dicha cerraduras son muy grandes y muy complejas por lo que me llevara tiempo en desbloquear la cerradura-dijo Ajuka.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-pregunto Sirzechs.

-Semanas, meses, tal vez un año máximo- finalizo Ajuka.

Sirzechs y Beker se sorprendieron del tiempo, ¿tan complejo era la cerradura de esa puerta? Pues parece que sí.

-Dime Sirzechs ¿alguien más sabe de esto?- pregunto Ajuka seriamente.

-Yo, mis sirvientes, mi amigo Beker, sus ayudantes y tú-respondió Sirzechs.

-Ya veo, tomaste una buena decisión de contármelo a mí y a los que son de tu confianza, porque no estoy seguro de lo que hay en el otro lado de esa puerta, pero estoy seguro de que sea lo que sea es muy importante por el sello que tenía esa puerta, pues resulta que si adentro hay un arma los viejos tendrán la excusa perfecta de comenzar otra vez la guerra- finalizo Ajuka seriamente.

-Si lo sé es por eso que te pido un favor-dijo Sirzechs, Ajuka lo miro-y es si puedes ayudarme a abrir la puerta cuando tengas tiempo libre, no sabemos lo que hay allí hasta que lo abras eso si nadie de tu familia debe saber de esto ¿entiendes?-dijo Sirzechs.

-Puedes contar conmigo amigo mío-dijo Ajuka sonriendo con mucho entusiasmo, pues hacía tiempo que no había hecho algo interesante y que usara su intelecto, claro sabía que le costaría mucho trabajo pero el esfuerzo valdría la pena.

-Por cierto Ajuka-llamo Sirzechs.

-¿sí?- dijo ajuka.

-¿Sabes quién coloco ese sello en la puerta? Me dio mucha curiosidad-dijo Sirzechs.

Ajuka se puso serio cosa que sorprendio Sirzechs, pues si el mismo Ajuka se pone así significa que la cosa es muy seria y lo que descubrió sería algo muy grande, así que se preparó mentalmente para la bomba que viene (oh no sabe lo que le espera).

-Te lo repito amigo-mencionó Ajuka llamando la atención de Sirzechs- tomaste una muy buena decisión en decírmelo y no a nadie más porque lo que descubrí, hasta yo mismo estoy sorprendido de lo que descubrí de quien puso ese sello y aún estoy asimilándolo- Ajuka respiro profundamente para dar la respuesta-el que puso ese sello no es nada más ni menos que el mismísimo Dios Bíblico.-respondió Ajuka.

Sirzechs se quedó sin palabras, estaba sorprendido con la boca casi llegándole al suelo, pues esa respuesta no se lo esperaba que el mismo Dios Bíblico haya puesto ese sello en esa gigantesca puerta, debe significar que allí hay algo muy importante adentro.

Beker igual estaba sorprendido jamás espero que el descubrimiento lo llevara a algo grande, por el Maou esto lo llamaría la suerte del diablo.

-Bien Ajuka-dijo Sirzechs recuperando la compostura- comenzaremos mañana con el trabajo de abrir esa puerta, por ahora debemos volver a casa a descansar- dijo Sirzechs.

-De acuerdo Sirzechs, nos vemos mañana- despidiéndose Ajuka yéndose por un sello mágico de teletransportacion.

-Bueno Beker nos vemos mañana, que descanses amigo-dijo Sirzechs con una sonrisa despidiéndose de su amigo yéndose también por un círculo mágico de teletransportacion.

-hasta mañana amigo-dijo Beker regresando al campamento.

 **Dentro del laboratorio en ruinas (11 meses después)**

Han pasado 11 meses desde que Ajuka Astaroth acepto el trabajo de Sirzechs Gremory, y debía admitirlo le gustaba pero a la vez lo detestaba, pues jamás pensó que esas fórmulas y ecuaciones con su magia formula Kankara fueran muy complejas, debía admitir que el que puso estas fórmulas y ecuaciones tan complejas para que uno abra esta puerta usando solo el cerebro y no la fuerza, era un puto genio pues vaya que lo hizo sudar y sufrir muchos dolores de cabeza e hizo que exprimiera su cerebro al máximo.

En algún lugar del cielo en otra dimensión un científico con barba blanca estornudo y también sintió un poco de orgullo por el reconocimiento de su inteligencia.

Pero vaya que valió la pena todo el esfuerzo y dolor de cabeza que paso, pues ya había descifrado la formula hace no más de una hora aunque no lo ha aplicado ya que primero debería llamar a Sirzechs y Beker pues ya había memorizado las ecuaciones y fórmulas exactas para finalmente abrir la puerta.

Pero debería abrir la puerta mañana ya que el memorizar todo esto lo canso mentalmente y solo quería irse a dormir aunque antes debería avisar a Sirzechs y Beker para dejarlo todo mañana.

 **Al día siguiente dentro del laboratorio en ruinas frente de la gran puerta**

Llego el día en que finalmente abrirían la puerta Sirzechs y Beker ya estaban allí al igual que los sirvientes de Sirzechs y los ayudantes de Beker al igual que Ajuka que se estaba preparando para abrir la puerta.

-Escuchen todos – dijo Ajuka llamando la atención de todos Sirzechs y Beker incluidos-en estos momentos colocare las formulas y ecuaciones que he descifrado y memorizado puede que tarde una hora en colocarlo debido a la complejidad y largo que es así que les sugiero que esperen y yo les aviso cuando haya terminado de colocar todas las ecuaciones y formulas.

Todos asintieron y entonces decidieron esperar.

Y así todos esperaron una hora exacta hasta que Ajuka les aviso a todos.

- **TODOS PREPÁRENSE YA LA PUERTA ESTÁ A PUNTO DE ABRIRSE** -aviso Ajuka.

Después de colocar la última formula y ecuación Ajuka dejo de usar magia y espero, pasaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que se escuchó un ruido que provenía de la cerradura desbloqueándose y abriendo la puerta lentamente dejando salir vapor frío enfriando algunos Demonios, al abrir completamente la puerta todavía había un vapor frío cubriendo la entrada al principio no viendo nada pero segundos después se vio algo eran contenedores.

Para Sirzechs, Beker y Ajuka estaban sin palabras jamás se esperó que esta parte de las ruinas todavía siguiese intacto además de lo que sea que contiene en esos contenedores debe ser algo muy importante.

-Wooooow- dijeron Sirzechs y Beker definitivamente se quedaron sin palabras

Ajuka no dijo nada y tenía una cara de póker, pero por dentro estaba definitivamente sorprendido por la tecnología que había en este sitio, decidió investigar eso contenedores y ver que tenía dentro de ellos, por suerte estos contenedores tenían vidrio aunque algo delicado uso su magia para despejar un poco el frio y el vapor sin llegar a tocar la capsula y lo que vio allí lo dejo congelado y sin palabras ya que para él era imposible que algo este allí encerrado.

Sirzechs se dio cuenta de que su amigo Ajuka estaba como paralizado, congelado de la impresión es como si hubiese topado con algo increíble, se acercó con cuidado tratando de no asustarlo, Beker también se dio cuenta y decidió seguirlo cuando estaban cerca trataron de que Ajuka reaccionara pero nada hasta que entonces desviaron su vista hacia donde estaba mirando su amigo, Beker lo vio y no comprendía que era eso, pero Sirzechs si supo que era eso y también se quedó helado, de todas las cosas que esperaba detrás de la puerta esto no era lo que tenía en mente.

-A-A-A-A-A-Ajuka- dijo Sirzechs tartamudeando aun de la impresión-¿e-e-e-esos son l-l-lo que c-c-c-creo que s-s-s-son?- dijo Sirzechs aun impresionado y tartamudeando.

-S-s-s-si no hay duda-dijo Ajuka tratando de calmarse pero fue inútil la impresión fue demasiada para el-e-e-e-e-esos son s-s-s-s-sin d-d-d-duda a-a-a-alguna sacred gears- finalizo Ajuka.

Si señoras y señores dentro de los contenedores están los sacred gear, 7 para ser exactos.

Ajuka se puso a investigar un poco y ver esos sacred gears sin tocar esos contenedores pues en su familia tenía algo de información de los sacred gear que el Dios Bíblico creo, más sus utilidades, poder y sobre todo cuales niveles tenían, incluso también tenía información de las longinus.

Sin embargo estas no estaban en los reportes en su familia sin dudas estas son desconocidas y únicas debido a que estos emanaban una energía desconocida en especial la del centro además de que son poderosas, claro no al nivel de una Longinus pero de que daría pelea a un usuario longinus daría pelea.

-Increíble-dijo este llamando la atención de Sirzechs y Beker-estos sacred gear son desconocidos no conozco ninguno de ellos pero desprende un gran poder, claro no al grado de una longinus pero muy cerca- dijo Ajuka sorprendiendo a Sirzechs por esta información.

Beker estaba sorprendido también por el descubrimiento definitivamente su suerte le sonreiría, lástima que debía mantener el secreto de este descubrimiento, los hubiese restregado en su cara a esos engreídos.

Los sirvientes y ayudantes se pusieron a revisar el lugar y debía admitir estaba bien conservado que los otros lugares de estas ruinas mientras Ajuka seguía mirando una computadora (n/a: él no sabe cómo manejar una así que no tiene idea de que hará con ella) por lo que entonces se quedó allí pensando que hacer con ella.

Mientras Sirzechs estaba allí con cara de aburrimiento, pues no le dejaban hacer nada además de que Ajuka le dijo que no tocara nada, ya que aunque el laboratorio además de que parece no haber ninguna trampa más vale prevenir que lamentar, todavía tenía curiosidad con esos sacred gears y quería verlos más de cerca, además el sacred gear en el centro le llamaba mucho la atención, ya que de todos ellos el del centro emanaba un poder misterioso y atrayente como si estuviera vivo.

Sirzechs sin aguantarlo más quiso acercarse y tocarlo un poco, sin embargo deberá hacerlo con cuidado de que no lo descubran, ya que veía a todos los demás trabajando por lo que no lo notarían, se acercaba cada vez más y más, se sentía como un niño que quería hacer una travesura sin que nadie lo notase.

Un ruido lo dejó congelado se volteo lentamente al ver que uno de los ayudantes de su amigo Beker se le cayó su equipo de excavación pero nadie le había mirado ni siquiera lo notaron, mientras Ajuka todavía estaba en sus pensamientos acerca de este aparato cosa que saco un suspiro de alivio, estaba a salvo por ahora.

Volviendo a su objetivo se acercó cada vez más y más, estaba nervioso y rogaba por el Maou aunque este muerto que no pasara nada al tocar el contenedor hasta que finalmente llego estiro su mano y lo toco pudo sentir su poder, era increíblemente fuerte y no sentía ninguna pisca de maldad en esa sacred gear, quería quedarse un poco más y memorizar un poco ese poder, lástima que las cosas no saldrían como él lo planeo.

El contenedor que estaba tocando empezó a brillar cosa que asusto a Sirzechs y los otros contenedores empezaron a brillar como si estuvieran conectados, esto también llamo la atención de los que estaban en el laboratorio Ajuka incluido quien salió de sus pensamientos al ver un resplandor, se preguntó quién de ellos habían desobedecido su advertencia y vio que fue Sirzechs, Ajuka se quiso golpear la cabeza en la pared, al no recordar que cuando Sirzechs se aburría tiende a hacer una que otra cosa con tal de que se le vaya el aburrimiento y esta vez no fue la excepción.

\- **SIRZENCHS QUE HICISTE** \- grito Ajuka muy enojado.

-Yo solo quería verlo de cerca y sentirlo- dijo Sirzechs algo asustado, sabía que la había cagado.

De repente el techo del laboratorio se empezó a abrir mientras una especie de portal se abría los contenedores no aguantaron y se rompieron ocasionando en que los sacred gears se liberasen y estaban rodeando el lugar entero forma de circulo girando al su alrededor por 5 minutos mientras los demonios no hacían nada simplemente miraban con incredulidad, Ajuka daba gracias a su instinto en crear un campo mágico alrededor del laboratorio en ruinas, después los sacred gear dejaron de girar y después salieron disparados hacia el portal ajuka uso su magia formula Kankara para tratar de cerrar el portal sea lo que sea para evitar que los sacred gears entre ahí, pero fue demasiado tarde los sacred gears ya habían entrado al portal, ajuka maldijo su suerte entonces pensó en analizar el portal con su magia formula Kankara de que estaba hecho y a donde iría, él se puso a analizarlo y se sorprendió al haber descubierto algo de ese portal iba a analizar un poco más pero desgraciadamente el portal se cerró haciendo imposible analizarlo un poco más y el techo del laboratorio se cerró, Ajuka se sorprendió de que su campo mágico haya aguantado tanto por lo que ningún demonio de afuera podrían detectarlo eso era bueno pero esos sacred gear se han ido gracias al estúpido de su amigo, que por cierto estaba tratando de irse disimuladamente mientras nadie lo miraba, desafortunadamente para Sirzechs Ajuka lo descubrió corrió rápido lo alcanzo y lo alzo de su camisa.

\- **SIRZENCHS GRANDISIMO IDIOTA ¿TE HAS DADO CUENTA DE LO QUE HAS HECHO?** \- grito muy furioso Ajuka a su amigo.

-E-e-e-e-es que p-p-p-pensé que n-n-no ocurriría n-nada- dijo Sirzechs tartamudeando tratando de encontrar alguna excusa, desafortunadamente no encontró ninguna y sabía que estaba en serios problemas.

- **ES POR ESO QUE DIJE CLARAMENTE QUE NO TOCARA ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA PORQUE NO SABRIA QUE PASARIA Y MIRA LO QUE HICISTE Y SOLO PORQUE ESTABAS ABURRIDO, SI ESTABAS ABURRIDO DEBISTE ESPERAR FUERA, PERO NOOOOOOOO TUVISTE QUE HACER OMISO DE MIS ORDENES AHORA VAS A PAGAR LA CONSECUENCIAS Y YA SABES CUALES SON** \- dijo ajuka llevando a Sirzechs a un lugar solitario de las ruinas dejando a Sirzechs pálido como un papel al saber lo que le haría su amigo.

- **NO AJUKA AMIGO MIO TODO MENOS ESO NOOOOOOO** \- eso fue lo último que se escuchó de Sirzechs al alejarse del lugar mientras los otros demonios y Beker sintieron pena por el mientras le dedicaban un momento de silencio para el pobre desgraciado.

 **Dos horas después**

Después de ser sermoneado y de varios chichones en la cabeza Sirzechs se juró no volver a cabrear a Ajuka pues su amigo tenía un muy mal genio cuando las cosas no salen como él quería, no es muy brutal pero sus sermones eran largos tediosos y si no le haces caso a su sermón pues su prueba estaba en su cabeza, chichones cortesía de ajuka.

-Oye ajuka-dijo Sirzechs un poco nervioso.

- **Que** \- dijo Ajuka todavía molesto.

-¿T-tu s-s-sabes que era e-e-e-ese portal?-dijo Sirzechs ya muy nervioso.

Ajuka cambio su expresión de uno enojado a uno serio, ahora recordaba muy bien lo que había analizado hace unas horas, aunque no fue mucho lo que analizo si pudo saber algo importante y es para donde se dirigía el portal.

-De lo que pude descifrar-dijo ajuka llamando la atención –ese portal que se abrió es un portal de tiempo-dijo Ajuka sorprendiendo a Sirzechs-créeme también me quede sorprendido además de que la energía que creo el portal es desconocida para mí no tuve tiempo de descifrarla pero pude descifrar la función de ese portal y es viajar en el tiempo pero eso no fue lo que me sorprendió.

-¿Qué fue lo que encontraste que te sorprendió?- pregunto Sirzechs.

-Lo que me sorprendió es hacia donde se dirigía los sacred gears y ese es hacia el futuro-finalizo Ajuka dejando a Sirzechs sorprendido definitivamente no esperaba esto.

-¿Hacia qué año o siglo?- pregunto Sirzechs.

\- No lo sé- dijo Ajuka.

Ambos fueron acompañados por un incómodo silencio después de no decir nada más, Ajuka estaba en sus pensamientos al ver el giro de acontecimientos ocurrido no hace mucho, además de que todavía había muchas cosas que ver, sin embargo no podría llevarse nada a su laboratorio debido a que no era muy grande para llevar todo esto, por lo que después de pensarlo por unos minutos tomo una decisión y comunicárselo.

\- Sirzechs- dijo Ajuka llamando a este- después de lo sucedido he tomado la decisión de que debemos cerrar y dejar este lugar-dijo Ajuka sorprendiendo a Sirzechs, él iba a decir algo pero Ajuka lo interrumpió- y antes de que digas algo no es por lo que sucedió hace poco sino porque nuestras familias y amigos ya empiezan a sospechar de algo de lo que hacemos no te lo dije por no preocuparte a ti y a los otros de aquí pero tendremos que sellar este lugar lo más pronto posible-finalizo Ajuka .

Sirzechs lo pensó un momento y vi que su amigo tenía razón su familia ya estaba comenzando a sospechar incluso su otros amigos Serafall Sitri y Falbium Glasya-Labolas, saben que tarde o temprano harían un descuido y vendrían aquí y explicarles todo y eso sería problemático así que decidió aceptar.

-Bien acepto esto pero ¿qué haremos con las ruinas?- pregunto Sirzechs.

-Qué bueno que lo preguntas ya me había estado preparando para esto- dijo Ajuka con una sonrisa- ¿recuerdas el circulo que coloque para que no se sintiera ningún poder que expulsara desde afuera de las ruinas?-pregunto, Sirzechs asintió y entonces Ajuka continuo- este mismo circulo también puede ocultar este lugar en una dimensión de bolsillo, ningún demonio de clase suprema ni un Maou puede detectarlo, claro seguirá en este mismo lugar pero nadie se dará cuenta de que hubo unas ruinas de un laboratorio aquí-finalizo ajuka.

-Guau debo admitirlo te luciste esta vez amigo-dijo Sirzechs- veo que viniste bien preparado.

-Tengo mis momentos- dijo sonriendo Ajuka para luego ponerse serio –debemos avisarles a los demás y decirles esto- dijo Ajuka

-Está bien- dijo Sirzechs.

Después de esto Sirzechs y Ajuka se dirigieron hacia los demás ayudantes de Beker y sirvientes de Sirzechs y les hablaron de lo que iban a hacer al principio hubo varias protesta de estos, pero después de eso se llegaron a un acuerdo y es que Sirzechs y Ajuka les pagaran por el trabajo que habían hecho por meses, cosa que ellos aceptaron a cambio de que se guardara silencio sobre este sitio.

(N/a: solo para que se den una idea solo le pagaron suficiente para que los Demonios pudiesen vivir cómodamente, después de todo, los clanes Gremory y Astaroth son clanes muy ricos).

Después de unas horas todos ya estaban afuera con el equipamiento y todo. Ajuka activo la otra función del circulo y oculto las ruinas en una dimensión de bolsillo, pero quedándose en ese mismo lugar así nadie sabría que habría unas ruinas aquí, con eso listo todos los demonios incluyendo Sirzechs, Beker y Ajuka todos a sus casas.

Aquí Ajuka había hecho la decisión correcta de ocultar las ruinas, pues este lugar será vital para lo que viene en el futuro que les espera.

 **SALTO DE TIEMPO (Siglo 23XX)**

(n/a: como no soy bueno con el tiempo lo pondré como en los juegos de Megaman y solo para aclarar las ciudades no será lo mismo que en el Megaman Zero o el ZX, simplemente será como en el Megaman Star Force solo que sin la tecnología de EM wave, a lo que me refiero es la civilización en el mundo humano, Kuoh seguirá igual que en el canon solo que con la diferencia de la implicación de la tecnología pero a menor escala lo demás todo será igual)

 _ **Pov Sirzechs**_

 _Han pasado 300 años desde ese incidente en el laboratorio en ruinas por culpa mía, pero ¿pueden culparme? Era muy curioso en ese entonces pero de una cosa no puedo olvidar y es que cuando sentí ese poder en ese sacred gear lo sentía vivo y con un tremendo poder y eso no lo podría olvidar ni aunque quisiera ni siquiera desde que sellamos esas ruinas._

 _Oh cierto._

 _Desde que sellamos esas ruinas volvimos a nuestras vidas normales al menos por unos meses hasta la reunión de los nueva generación de jóvenes Demonios, allí también estaban los viejos descendientes de los anteriores Maous y cuando les dije cuál era mi meta, ellos se comenzaron a reír pero luego esas risas se pararon cuando vieron que yo no estaba solo, detrás de mi estaban mis amigos Ajuka, Serafall y Falbium junto a otros demonios que también estaban conmigo, debido a que la vieja facción querían a la generación joven que siguieran sus pasos algunos todavía lo siguen pero otros decidieron no hacerlo y se pusieron de mi lado después de todo nosotros no queríamos guerra ni tampoco participar en ella, ya que debido a que todavía los demonios no se han recuperado de la gran guerra y también sabemos que si participamos en la guerra una vez más las tres facciones se extinguirían sin remedio, sin embargo esos viejos no querían escucharnos._

 _Después de esto comenzó una guerra civil en la vieja facción satán, y la facción anti-satán además de que antes de que comenzaran la guerra la facción Demonio se aisló del mundo exterior para no recibir ayuda desde afuera además de que esta guerra era solo asunto de los demonios, a medida de que la guerra civil avanzaba de los 74 pilares solo quedaban 34 ya que la vieja facción y los que la apoyaban era fuertes pero sin embargo no nos rendíamos hasta que finalmente la guerra civil acabo exiliando a la vieja facción Satán del Inframundo, incluyendo a los descendientes de los Maous sin embargo no lo ganamos sin pagar un alto precio._

 _Mi amigo Beker junto a su familia abrían sido asesinados debido a una emboscada, sus ayudantes también perecieron en el mismo asalto, al igual que atacaron a los Gremory, por suerte mi familia no sufrieron daños pero sus sirvientes no lo consiguieron._

 _En otras palabras los que quienes supieron de las ruinas ya no están entre los vivos, por suerte el secreto de las ruinas se lo llevaron a la tumba, ahora los únicos que saben sobre las ruinas solo son Ajuka y yo._

 _En fin me estoy desviando, estoy en el mundo humano a caminar un rato y admirando cuanto a avanzado y eso me sorprende y la razón por la que ando caminando solo es debido a que._

 _Me fugue de mi trabajo de Maou por unas horas._

 _Sip como ustedes se imaginaron después de terminar la guerra civil hubo un vacío de poder en los puestos de los maous así que nosotros tomamos los puestos pero a un precio de dejar los anteriores apellidos y yo tome el apellido de Lucifer, la de serafall el de Leviathan, la de Ajuka el de Belzebuub, y la de Falbium el de Asmodeus._

 _Debo admitir al principio es bueno tener el puesto pues muchas cosas cambiaron en el Inframundo no mucho la verdad pero al menos estamos avanzando poco a poco. Pero después vino el horror un enemigo peor que Rizevim, mucho peor que enfrentarse a los dos dragones celestiales, es algo que no se lo desearía ni a mi peor enemigo._

 _El papeleo._

 _Quien hubiese sabido que algo como esto existiría de haber sabido esto hubiera dejado el puesto a alguien más pero mi esposa me había regañado por esto, sip mi esposa Grayfia lucifuge nos conocimos durante la guerra civil en secreto ella era de la vieja facción Satán pero luego ella se puso de nuestro lado y gracias a eso terminamos la guerra además de que ella es la madre de mi hijo Milicas, la amo como nunca al igual que a mi hijo pero ella es una ogro cuando me pone a trabajar, además de que ella es la que lleva los pantalones en la relación._

 _Yo hubiese ido a la mansión Gremory a ver a mi kawai imoto Rias-tan pero estoy seguro que mi esposa esperaría allí a darme un regaño y un jalón de orejas._

 _Bueno como iba diciendo estaba caminando admirando el mundo humano, en Tokio Japón para ser exactos y debo admitir es mucho más avanzado que el inframundo y eso es decir mucho y debo admitir que tengo envidia de los humanos que aunque su vida es muy corta hacen cosas increíbles, saben resolver problemas y seguir adelante y además de que viven su vida al máximo apreciando lo que tienen como sus seres queridos entre otras cosas._

 _En el Inframundo apenas hemos avanzado un poco además del intercambio de culturas debido a que Ajuka gracias a su ingenio encontró una manera de que podamos recuperar los números y es a través del sistema de Evil Pieces usando piezas de ajedrez con poderes de reencarnar a los humanos y convertirlos en demonios, al parecer lo que aprendió en esas ruinas lo beneficio bastante pues jamás se me hubiera ocurrido esto. Además está el intercambio de culturas pues el Inframundo apenas tiene algo de tecnología que no es mucho pero con ella beneficiaria bastante en el Inframundo, claro aún había muchas cosas que afinar de esto pero está yendo a buen camino._

 _Pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una gran explosión que se oyó a lo lejos y cuando vi de donde fue la explosión grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que el humo era demasiado grande de donde venía ¿qué habrá pasado allí?_

 _Al principio pensé en ignorarlo pues era problema de los humanos pero algo en mi interior me decía que vaya, tenía el presentimiento de que encontraría allí algo interesante y la mayoría de mis presentimientos eran muy acertados._

 _Sin más preámbulos me dirigí hacia a donde estaba el humo de la explosión._

 _ **Fin del**_ _ **Pov Sirzechs**_

 **SECTOR "C" ZONA RESIDENCIAL**

Sirzechs se tuvo que ir corriendo y usando un hechizo de ocultamiento para que nadie lo vea, además de que tenía que ser rápido ya que por lo visto ninguna de las autoridades había llegado a la zona todavía y tenía que revisar que había pasado al llegar a la zona no espero a encontrar la escena que estaba frente a sus ojo.

Toda la zona se estaba incendiándose, la zona residencial entera estaba en llamas además de que había cuerpos en algunas partes algunos quemándose y otros estaban en el piso sin vida esto era algo que no esperaba y estaba sorprendido y conmocionado pero dejo ese pensamiento de lado y decidió revisar los alrededores, luego de un rato de ver a los alrededores no encontró signos de vida en este lugar en llamas además de encontrar cuerpos de muchas personas sin vida y además de la forma de cómo alrededor de los lugares estaban destruidos solo daba a entender muchas cosas:

Primero: esto que sucedió de aquí no fue un accidente la destrucción del lugar y la muerte de varias personas definitivamente no fue un accidente, sino que esto fue planeado pero la pregunta es ¿Quién lo hizo?

Segundo: según el rastro de la destrucción del lugar sea quien sea que planeo esto estaba buscando algo en este sitio, pero al parecer no encontraron nada así que destruyeron el lugar para que no hubiese testigos.

Tercero: esto no lo hizo ninguna de las facciones conocidas debido a que los Ángeles Caídos habrían destruido los cuerpos sin dejar ningún rastro ni lo hizo la facción de los Demonios debido a que el mismo creo una ley en que ningún demonio matase a algún humano, al menos no si hay algún motivo para hacerlo por lo que si no tiene ningún motivo esto se castiga con la muerte, tampoco lo hizo ningún humano pues ningún humano habría sido capaz de hacer una destrucción de este calibre al menos que lo haya hecho por un grupo pero no habría ningún rastro de ellos por lo que esa teoría queda descartada.

Había una última parte que debía revisar ya que su presentimiento le decía que allí encontraría algo así que se fue a revisar.

Al ir a esa parte se encuentra con una casa de dos pisos pero que esta estaba a medio de derrumbarse así que se dedicó a revisar adentro de la casa todo el interior estaba destruido y a medio derrumbarse en la sala, en las habitaciones, pero cuando iba a la cocina escucho un ruido pero no era fuerte pero para un súper demonio como Sirzechs lo había escuchado claramente se dirigió a la cocina rápidamente y encontró varios escombros unas dos vigas y amontonado pero el vio que se movió algunos así que Sirzechs se apresuró a mover los escombros y se encontró con una pareja que estaba abrazados pero estos estaba ya muertos pero vio que en el medio de su abrazo estaba un niño por lo que supuso que era su hijo pero lo que vio lo sorprendió.

El niño tenía el pelo negro y tenía sangre en parte de su cabeza el niño estaba muy herido eso se dio cuenta además de que parece que apenas tenía unos 8 años de edad pero eso no fue lo que sorprendió, lo que lo sorprendió es que el niño estaba emitiendo un aura azul claro mientras este respiraba débilmente cosa que Sirzechs no se había dado cuenta aun, cuando Sirzechs tenía al niño en sus brazos fue entonces que lo sintió.

(n/a: olvide mencionar que el niño esta inconsciente sin mas continuemos)

-Esta energía ya lo había sentido antes-dijo Sirzechs recordando en las ruinas en un laboratorio era la misma energía que sintió al tocar el contenedor es algo en lo cual Sirzechs nunca lo olvidaría, no había duda era el sacred gear de ese laboratorio, pero aún tenía una pregunta en su cabeza ¿Por qué estaba el cuerpo del niño brillando? Fue entonces que puso dos dedos en su cuello para ver si tenía pulso luego de 1 minuto entonces se sorprendió.

-( _EL NIÑO AUN ESTA VIVO)-_ pensó Sirzechs sorprendido tal parece que la energía proveniente del brazo derecho del niño era el mismo sacred gear que aunque no está despierto estaba dándole energía al niño para mantenerlo vivo eso fue una sorpresa para Sirzechs pero cuando vio al niño con más detenimiento pudo sentir el alma del chico y vio que era el alma más pura que haya sentido cosa que dejo aún más perplejo a Sirzechs dejándole con más preguntas como:

-¿Porque los ángeles no sintieron esto? Y ¿porque no vinieron alguno de ellos a rescatarlo?- se preguntó Sirzechs sin ninguna respuesta alguna pero salió de sus pensamientos al oír las sirenas a lo lejos al parecer se le estaba acabando el tiempo por lo que entonces pensó por unos dos minutos y luego tomo una decisión y miro al cuerpo de sus padres.

-No se preocupen voy a cuidar de su niño me asegurare de que no le falte nada lo juro- dijo Sirzechs con decisión en su voz.

Antes de irse decidió explorar una vez más la casa con el niño en sus brazos para recoger algunas cosas, entonces encontró una foto tipo familiar donde estaba su familia completa y además de un collar con una piedra azul que era un regalo para su hijo que le iban a regalar en su cumpleaños de parte de su padre, y una ocarina de parte de su madre además de algunos documentos con los datos del niño, que de forma milagrosa estaban intactos.

(n/a: el collar será parecido al de Naruto solo que este tendrá una cadena pequeña de acero y la piedra será de color azul zafiro sin más nada que decir continuemos)

Ya con todo recogido dio una última mirada hacia la casa se teletransporto junto al niño con un círculo mágico directo al Inframundo donde le esperara una nueva vida.

Sirzechs sin saberlo había salvado al que es el nuevo elegido que traerá paz o destrucción al mundo actual y las ruedas del destino comenzaron a girar, no se sabe cómo terminara esto pero una cosa es seguro, el elegido no lo hará solo ya que habrá gente a su lado que estarían con él para apoyarlo y ayudar en su crecimiento mientras haya amistad, compañerismo y amor en ello el elegido puede crear milagros y terminar guerras.

La aventura del elegido apenas acaba de comenzar.

 **Nota del Autor:** hola a todos como están feliz año atrasado, aunque los review son pocos igual me motivaron a seguir con la historia, como dije aun soy un novato con la historia pero hago lo que pueda para el disfrute del lector en fin aquí voy a hacer algunas aclaratorias.

La magia de Ajuka tuve que ajustarla a mi versión de la historia para que este pudiera abrir la cerradura de la puerta además de analizar cosas como el portal de donde los sacred gears se fueron, en otras palabras seria como el destornillador sónico de Doctor Who pero con magia, si lo se algo ortodoxo pero es lo que se me ocurrió en mi algo loca imaginación.

Como dije anteriormente mi oc tendrá harem, el próximo capítulo confirmare quienes van a estar.

Comenten dejen preview y sobre todo mándeme PM si tiene algunas dudas

Eso es todo

See you later.


	3. Cap 2 Empezando de cero

**Megaman ZX: La Leyenda Renace**

Cap. 2 Empezando de cero, Conociéndonos, Primera Misión y el despertar del Megaman

En una mansión en el inframundo sentado en el techo estaba un chico de 12 años de pelo negro vestido con una franela de color azul claro pantalones negros con zapatos marrones tenia ojos marrón claro mirando el cielo pensativo en todo lo que ha pasado desde que era niño.

(n/a: la apariencia del oc sería parecido a Vent pero con las características ya antes mencionadas, sin más que decir continuemos)

Había pasado 4 años desde que lo habían rescatado cuando era niño y lo había salvado gracias a un pelirrojo quien no solo es su amigo sino que también es su Rey.

(n/a: sip aquí mi oc será Demonio, pero no lo será por mucho tiempo, ya verán como)

El aún recuerda como paso todo esto al despertar.

 _ **Flash back**_

 _Dolor era lo que el niño pensaba al despertar parpadeando varias veces tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz tardo dos minutos hasta que finalmente se acostumbró a la luz y se puso a mirar a su alrededor y vio que estaba en una especie de mansión además de que estaba en una cama exageradamente grande para una persona, el niño se puso a sentar pero luego le empezó a doler la cabeza y cuando puso sus manos a la cabeza tenía una venda luego este se volvió a acostar, este se preguntaba dónde estaba y que hacia aquí, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una sirvienta que entro en la habitación y al ver al niño despierto dijo:_

 _-Vaya veo que despertaste- dijo la sirvienta-¿cómo te sientes te duele algo? –pregunto la sirvienta al niño._

 _-¿…?- el niño simplemente inclino la cabeza a un lado dando a entender que no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando._

 _La sirvienta tuvo que hacer el uso de todo su autocontrol para no gritar "kawaii" e ir a abrazarlo tenía que admitir que el niño tenía una gran pureza e inocencia que incluso si no fuera un poquito mayor le hubiera hecho cosas nada santas al niño. Pero tuvo que recuperar la compostura y luego le dijo._

 _-Voy a llamar a_ Sirzechs-sama para avisarle que ya estas despierto ya vuelvo- dijo la sirvienta mientras sale de la habitación del recién despierto niño.

 _Solo se tomó dos minutos hasta que la sirvienta trajo a otras dos personas una es Sirzechs Lucifer actual Maou y la otra era otra una mujer de cabello plateado con ojos azules algo fríos con un traje de mucama ella es Grayfia Lucifuge la reina de Sirzechs y su esposa._

 _-Vaya así que finalmente despertaste ¿eh?- dijo Sirzechs al niño- dime cómo te sientes después de todo estuviste en coma durante 4 meses-dijo Sirzechs y el niño estaba sorprendido pero luego asintió pues algo en él le daba confianza._

 _-¿Tu recuerdas algo de lo que te sucedió?-pregunto Sirzechs al niño._

 _El niño cerro los ojos intentando recordar aun le dolía la cabeza por la venda pero no era tan doloroso por lo que podría soportarlo, pasaron varios minutos hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos y comenzó a hablar._

 _-Y-Y-Y-Yo n-n-n-no recuerdo n-n-nada- dijo el niño dejando a las dos mujeres sorprendidas mientras Sirzechs no lo estaba pues esto lo había confirmado lo que el doctor de la casa Sitri le había dicho._

 _-¿Al menos recuerdas cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto Sirzechs al niño quien al cerrar los ojos trato de ver si lo recordaba, no tardo mucho al abrirlos ya que noto un brillo en ellos, al parecer el niño todavía recordaba su nombre._

 _\- Mi nombre es…_

 **Interrupción del Flash back**

-Hey Alex con que aquí estabas- dijo una voz detrás de él, Alex se dio la vuelta al encontrarse a un chico de 15 años de edad pelirrubio de cabello largo hasta la cintura con una camisa de color rojo carmesí un pantalón blanco acompañado de una katana en la espalda y con unas sandalias al estilo samurái, se trataba de Ryu el caballero de Sirzechs, su sensei, su amigo y un elegido de un sacred gear especial.

-Ryu-sen…ouch- dijo Alex cuando ryu le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente.

-Que no me llames así, no estamos entrenando así que no me llames así, solo llámame por mi nombre normal- dijo Ryu.

-Lo siento costumbre Ryu-sen digo Ryu- corrigió Alex, aun le dolía ese golpe por su maestro y amigo.

-Está bien pero dime que haces aquí y que piensas-pregunto Ryu a Alex.

-Solo recordando- dijo Alex- de todo lo que me ha pasado hasta este momento no me puedo creer que haya pasado 4 años desde que Sirzechs me encontró y eso que apenas puedo recordar mi nombre, pero no puedo recordar ni a mis padres ni lo que paso- dijo Alex, Sirzechs le dijo cuando estuvo al borde de la muerte, Sirzechs pensó que no lo lograría, pero que gracias a su Sacred Gear logro mantenerlo vivo cuando regreso al inframundo y atenderlo gracias a la familia Sitri, pero el medico dijo que aunque logro mantenerlo estable no le quedaría mucho tiempo pues su herida en la cabeza fue muy grave y todavía no estaba fuera de peligro y el doctor Sitri dijo que había una sola alternativa y Sirzechs ya sabía cuál era la forma de salvarlo, por lo que tuvo que revivirlo usando su peón volviéndolo un demonio, aunque este logro salvarle la vida, no pudo despertar antes debido al golpe en la cabeza que no se había recuperado del todo, además de que el daño mental, más el tiempo en que estuvo en coma hizo que no tuviera ningún recuerdo, salvo su nombre, en otras palabras era una casi pizarra en blanco.

Claro para Alex no le molestaba que lo reviviera sin su consentimiento pues de no haber sido por ello no hubiese conocido a buenas personas como Ryu, Sirzechs, Grayfia los otros del sequito de Sirzechs que a pesar de que no pasan mucho tiempo con el debido a unas misiones son muy buenas personas, a Milicas que era como un hermanito menor para él entre otras personas, pero el que estaba más agradecido es a su sacred gear que de no haber sido por él no estuviera estado vivo en estos momento.

\- ( _ **No debes de agradecerme**_ )- dijo una voz que proviene de la mano derecha de Alex-( _ **de no haber sido por Sirzechs no lo hubiese logrado yo solo, además lamento el no poder recuperar tus recuerdos pero al menos estas vivo y eso es lo que cuenta**_ )-termino de decir la voz.

-Gracias Model X- dijo Alex.

(n/a: sip mi Oc tiene el sacred gear que contiene a Model X)

-Je debo admitir que cuando te conocí pensé que eras solo un mocoso mimado-intervino Ryu- pero luego tú me demostraste lo equivocado que estaba no solo ganándote un maestro genial como yo- señalándose a sí mismo- sino a un amigo también- dijo Ryu.

-( _ **Pero también ganaste un aliado fuerte**_ )- dijo otra voz que venia del brazo derecho de Ryu-( _ **además aún le falta bastante que aprender al chico Alex después de todo el aun no despierta el Balance Breaker, aunque lo hallas entrenado bien y su cuerpo ya tiene la fuerza y resistencia suficiente para despertar el Balance Breaker, pero recuerda que el chico aún necesita un motivo mucho más fuerte para que lo libere.**_ )- finalizo la voz.

-Oh vamos Model Z- se quejó Ryu- tal vez nuestro motivo del que despertó nuestro balance breaker sea diferente, pero al menos deberías estar agradecido de que al menos seguimos enteros- dijo despreocupadamente- además de que es bueno de que al menos no estoy solo con lo del sacred gear que el dios bíblico hizo y que estos no están registrados en el sistema del cielo- finalizo Ryu.

-Pero de no ser así no nos hubiésemos conocido ¿no lo crees Ryu?- dijo Alex.

-Cierto muy cierto-dijo Ryu- además de que eres todo un casanova ¿no crees?- dijo Ryu riéndose, Alex al no entender que quiso decir Ryu solo suspiro ante su densidad e inocencia y solo respondió- a lo que me refiero es que desde que estas aquí en el inframundo eres como decirte alguien muy buscado para las mujeres y debo decirlo siento un poco de pena por ti- dijo Ryu- además de que también llamaste la atención de cierta Maou- dijo Ryu haciendo que Alex se sonroje por lo dicho, eso era cierto ya que de alguna manera había llamado la atención de la Maou Serafall Leviathan.

Aun recordaba como ocurrió eso.

 _ **Flash back**_

 _Sirzechs se llevó a Alex a la reunión ya tenía como 3 días que se despertó del coma además de que se los presentaría a sus amigos los Maous además de que necesitaría a Ajuka para examinarlo porque si su presentimiento es correcto se había topado por accidente a otro portador de esos sacred gear, ¿oh eso estaba destinado? Quien sabe pero como sea._

 _Mientras Alex estaba de la mano de Sirzechs pues sabía que se perdería si se separaba, ya llegando a la sala de reunión se encontró con sus amigos y compañeros de guerra y solo ellos._

 _Te preguntaras ¿porque solo ellos?_

 _Debido a que los otros Falbium y Serafall les dijo lo que él y Ajuka encontraron antes de la guerra civil y además de que como encontraron a otro elegido de esos Sacred Gear (n/a: en otras palabras a Ryu en el sequito de Sirzechs) así que no tuvieron opción que decirlo todo a sus amigos (n/a: cuando es todo es todo, incluyendo la metida de pata de Sirzechs XD)._

 _Bueno volviendo al tema._

 _Cuando se sentaron comenzaron la reunión con Sirzechs empezando a hablar._

 _-Se preguntaran el porque les pedí que nos reuniéramos ¿verdad?- pregunto Sirzechs los demás asintieron entonces continuo- bueno la razón es por este niño aquí a mi lado- dijo Sirzechs y presento al niño cosa que llamo la atención en especial a Serafall._

 _-¿Porque crees que el niño es importante Sirzechs?- pregunto Falbium a Sirzechs._

 _-Porque es portador de "esos" Sacred Gear- dijo Sirzechs sin tapujo._

 _Ajuka, Falbium y Serafall se sorprendieron de lo que Sirzechs dijo en ¿verdad se encontró con otro portador?_

 _-¿Cómo estás seguro de esto Sirzechs?- pregunto Ajuka a su amigo._

 _Sirzechs le conto todo lo que paso con el niño y como lo encontró, Ajuka y Falbium lo estaban escuchando incluyendo Serafall, pero mirando de vez en cuando al niño sin perderlo de vista, ya que había algo que le había llamado la atención, cuando vio sus ojos tenía un vacío en ellos eso la tomó por sorpresa ya que no se esperó que ese niño tuviera esa mirada._

 _\- Sirz-tan- llamo Serafall- ¿porque el niño tiene una mirada vacía?- pregunto Serafall._

 _Sirzechs suspiro y dijo._

 _-Cuando encontré al niño estaba al borde de la muerte, pero gracias a su Sacred Gear que aunque no había despertado del todo le dio suficiente poder para que el niño sobreviviera y lo llevase al hospital de los Sitri para que lo atendiese- dijo Sirzechs- aunque lo atendieron a tiempo el niño aún no estaba fuera de peligro ya que aunque sus padres lo protegieron de todo daño no pudieron proteger la cabeza del niño y él estaba en un estado de coma además de que perdió mucha sangre y la lesión de la cabeza fue muy grave así que no tuve otra opción que revivirlo usando mi pieza de peón, aunque eso le salvo la vida el daño interno y mental más el hecho de que estaba en coma por 4 meses según dijo el doctor el niño perdió la memoria- dijo Sirzechs sorprendiendo a todos más a Serafall- también cuando despertó reviso el estado físico y mental de niño el físicamente está bien pero mentalmente la mente del chico se dañó demasiado, en otras palaras el nunca jamás recuperara la memoria, es un milagro que todavía recuerde su nombre- finalizo Sirzechs._

 _Serafall se tapó la boca con las manos de la sorpresa antes de que las lágrimas se mostraran por sus ojos morados, en verdad le dolía lo que le paso al niño y sin contenerse avanzo hacia el niño y lo abrazo con fuerza y suavidad al mismo tiempo._

 _-Disculpa ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto el niño con una preocupación en la cara cosa que hizo que Serafall se aferrara más a él._

 _Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Serafall dejo de llorar, pero seguía aferrada al niño cosa que no le molestaba pero aún le preocupaba, ya después ella se apartó un poco pero no lo dejo ir, ya que el niño emanaba una calidez que incluso Serafall tuvo mucha dificultad de separarse del niño._

 _-Cuál es tu nombre- pregunto Serafall al niño._

 _-Mi nombre es Alex señorita…. –dijo Alex con duda al no saber su nombre._

 _-Mi nombre es Serafall Leviathan una gran y genial Maou- dijo ella con mucha alegría dejando salir una gota en la cabeza de los otros Maou incluyendo a Alex- pero tú puedes llamarme Sera-tan- dijo Serafall con su pose de chica mágica haciendo que la gotas de los presente aumente de tamaño por la escena._

 _-Es un gusto conocerte pero ¿está bien si solo te llamo Sera-chan?- dijo Alex con una sonrisa sincera cosa que Serafall la tomo con la guardia baja, ya que para Alex algo en su interior le decía que Serafall era alguien confiable y con que se llevaría bien._

 _Serafall sin aguantar más se acercó rápidamente para abrazarlo con una sonrisa enorme._

 _-_ _ **HAAAYYYYYYYYYYY QUE LINDO ERES**_ _\- grito Serafall con mucho cariño-_ _ **A PARTIR DE AHORA ERES MI AMIGO ESPECIAL DE TU SERA-CHAN**_ _-respondió Serafall._

 _-¿Huh?- fue lo que dijo Alex._

 _ **Fin de Flash back**_

Y ya después de eso Serafall no lo dejo solo, cada vez que viene de visita puede que sea para hablar y pasar un buen rato, además de que a veces lo invita a ver animes cosa que ella le encanta ver al igual que a él, además de que ella también tiene su anime que lo llama "la chica mágica Levi-tan" que a veces va a sus estudios para visitarla y ver como hace sus escenas, claro eso lo hacemos en nuestro tiempo libre pues Grayfia le enseña historia del inframundo y entre otras cosas de estudio como Matemáticas, Ciencia de la Naturaleza, Ciencia Sociales de los humanos, Literatura, además de historia del inframundo y de las tres facciones, la sociedad de los demonios y otras cosas, ella es muy estricta en su educación pero ella tenía un lado suave y eso lo confirmo cuando conoció a Millicas quien es dos años menor a el vi el cariño que Grayfia le daba a su hijo al igual que el claro aunque no mucho igual se conformaba con eso.

Cuando conoció a Millicas al principio me vio con curiosidad, claro igual yo pues la verdad no conocía a nadie de su edad pero luego, ya al poco tiempo empezaros a caer bien, y Millicas a diferencia de él es un poco más inteligente y más respetuoso que el a pesar de que es un año menor y también van a las mismas clases con la misma Grayfia, creo que lo hace para no perder mi niñez a pesar de que no tengo recuerdos de mi infancia igual estaba agradecido de conocer a buena gente y a Millicas que lo ve como un hermano menor al que jugar y a veces molestarlo un poco pero el fin y Millicas también lo ve como el hermano mayor al que pasar un buen rato, además el comento que tiene una tía muy cariñosa al igual que unos abuelos muy cariñosos(n/a: para que lo entiendan se refieren a Zeuticus, Venelana y Rías Gremory) pero que debido a que estaban muy ocupados con los asuntos de la familia Gremory y otras cosas no tenían mucho tiempo para visitar a su padre y madre.

Por cierto había otro recuerdo que la verdad lo dejo perplejo ya que a pesar de haber perdido su memoria, tal parece que la de su cuerpo y su parte inconsciente de su mente aún recuerda cosas.

 _ **Flash back**_

 _Había pasado un año desde que Sirzechs lo había encontrado y gracias a las lecciones de Grayfia ahora ya tenía más o menos el conocimiento del inframundo y del mundo sobrenatural además de conocer a Milicas ya era un poco más abierto a sus conocidos, además de que ya no tenía esa mirada tan vacía y que al parecer aunque ya no tenía memoria su esencia y forma de ser antes de perder la memoria aún seguía intacto en él, solo le faltaba un poco de confianza en sí mismo eso era todo y de allí su personalidad sale a relucir._

 _Ahora él y Milicas estaban yendo a una sala donde los esperaría Grayfia para sus clases, pero cuando llegaron allí estaba Grayfia pero también estaba otra persona era una chica de unos 16 años de edad con un cabello castaño con ojos azules y una sonrisa encantadora, para Alex no hubo reacción solo sintió curiosidad por la persona al lado de su maestra Grayfia, Milicas por otro lado solo la vio con un sonrojo enorme al ver la belleza al lado de su madre Alex se preguntaba porque estaba rojo si estaba enfermo o algo._

 _(n/a: recuerden que mi oc tiene apenas 9 años de edad además de que todavía estaba un poco perdido por la pérdida de memoria así que todavía no sabe lo que es el amor)_

 _-Grayfia-sensei- llamo Alex- ¿porque la señorita está aquí en la sala?- pregunto con curiosidad._

 _-Buena pregunta Alex- respondió Grayfia con una pequeña sonrisa al menos su clase de educación y modales les estaba yendo bien- la señorita de mi lado les dará una clase que yo no puedo dar debido a que esta clase no es mi fuerte, además de que será muy educativo y aprenderá mucho de ella- dijo Grayfia._

 _-Hola niños- les hablo la chica de cabellos castaño claro con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar más a Milicas- mi nombre es Aurica Netsmile a partir de hoy seré su maestra en el arte de la música- finalizo la chica._

 _(n/a: para los que están leyendo esta no es un personaje oc de mi invención como Ryu ella aparece en un video juego si quieres saberlo búscalo en google con el nombre de Aurica Netsmile y allí tendrás una idea de su apariencia, sin más que decir continuemos)_

 _-¿En serio?- dijo Alex emocionado de que enseñaran algo nuevo._

 _-Por supuesto, por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto Aurica con una sonrisa._

 _-Mi nombre Alex un gusto conocerle Aurica-sensei- dijo Alex con una sonrisa._

 _-El gusto es mío- dijo Aurica con una sonrisa al ver lo educado que era Alex, para Aurica sería muy fácil llevarse bien con Alex, luego paso su vista con el niño pelirrojo- y quien es este lindo niño pelirrojo- dijo áurica aun con su sonrisa, Milicas se puso aún más rojo que su cabello al verla sonreír cosa que llamo la atención a Grayfia._

 _-B-B-B-buenas m-m-m-mi n-n-nombre es M-M-Milicas G-G-Gremory u-u-u-un gusto c-c-c-c-conocerla A-A-Aurica-sensei- dijo Milicas todavía muy rojo cosa que Grayfia tenía una leve sonrisa al ver a su hijo ponerse tímido aunque no entendí el porqué._

 _-También el gusto es mío pequeño Milicas- respondió Aurica con una sonrisa sincera._

 _\- Bien a partir de mañana comenzaran sus clases de música- dijo Grayfia- por hoy tienen el día libre solo los llame para avisarles pueden irse- finalizo Grayfia._

 _-Hai- dijeron ambos niños._

 _Después de ello habían pasado dos meses que empezamos las clases de música de Aurica-sensei, ella les enseñó a leer notas musicales, además de cómo escribir las partituras, en otras palabras les enseñó lenguaje musical cosa que a Alex se le hacía muy sencillo al principio el leer las notas aunque luego se le subió la dificultad al ver que su sensei le dio algo difícil de leer e incluso solfearlo le costó pero no se quejaba, Milicas por el contrario leer las notas musicales no se le hizo difícil pues él era inteligente, sin embargo estaba cometiendo muchos errores debido a que él se ponía muy nervioso por la cercanía de su sensei y eso lo desconcentraba, pensó que Aurica-sensei lo regañaría pero para sorpresa de los dos ella no era así ella es muy paciente y siempre los apoya con una sonrisa en sus labios._

 _Luego un día cuando les toco clase de música después de las clases de historia de Grafia-sensei pensaron que verían lenguaje musical, pero lo que no sabían es que Aurica-sensei tenía planeado algo diferente en la clase._

 _-Bueno niños hoy vamos a hacer algo diferente- dijo Aurica llamando la atención de los dos niños sobre todo a Milicas- hoy voy a enseñar como tocar los instrumentos musicales que traje en el otro salón de al lado y como usarlos, no digo que ya sean profesionales al tocarlo, sino para que al menos se familiaricen con uno de ellos son muchos los que traje en el salón y encuentren un instrumento preferido para ustedes, ahora síganme por favor- dijo Aurica._

 _Los niños asintieron y fueron al siguiente salón._

 _Al llegar al otro salón había muchos instrumentos entre ellos estaban instrumentos de uso sencillo como la clave, panderetas, el triangulo, entre algunas otras cosas además de instrumentos de cuerda como los violines, las violas, los violonchelos y contrabajo además de las guitarras, también estaban los instrumentos de viento como el clarinete, la flauta, el oboe y uno que otro instrumento además de instrumentos metálicos como la trompeta y el trombón además de unos cuantos instrumentos de percusión y un piano._

 _(n/a: antes de continuar se preguntaran ¿por qué se de todo esto de instrumentos y música? es porque de pequeño fui a una escuela de música donde aprendí a leer las notas musicales, las clases y sobre todo los instrumentos además de que estuve en una orquesta por lo que esto lo escribo por experiencia, ya aclarado esto continuemos.)_

 _-Bueno niños aquí están los instrumentos, como lo dije anteriormente los instrumentos que están aquí pueden escoger uno que les llame la atención a ustedes y los que quieren aprender a tocar puedes ser uno o dos instrumentos que ustedes pueden tocar así que elijan, no se preocupen no hay apuro-dijo Aurica a sus Alumnos._

 _Cada uno de ellos se fue a su lado a ver los instrumentos sin que ellos sepan que áurica invito a Sirzechs Grayfia a Zeuticus y a Venelana para ver el progreso de los niños además de que a Zeuticus y Venelana tenían curiosidad del peón de su hijo Sirzechs, aunque Aurica se llevó tremenda sorpresa a ver a Serafall allí también (n/a: si se preguntan cómo serafall se escapó del trabajo pues ni siquiera yo lo sé y eso que yo soy el que escribo en esta historia XDD, en fin continuemos)._

 _-Serafall-sama ¿qué hace usted aquí no se supone que usted tiene trabajo?-pregunto Aurica a la Maou._

 _-Un pajarito me dijo que les vas a ensenar a los niños a tocar un instrumento y eso es algo que no quiero perdérmelo con el amigo especial de su Sera-chan- dijo la Maou juguetonamente y con su pose de chica mágica haciéndole salir una gota de sudor a Aurica por su respuesta y forma de actuar- aunque es una lástima que So-tan no esté aquí en esta clase también habría venido aquí a apoyarla pero ni modo ella se lo pierde-dijo Serafall._

 _-Si es una lástima que mi Rías-tan no este también en esta clase también- expreso Sirzechs también con tristeza y con lágrimas en forma de cascadas en los ojos antes de sentir un jalón de orejas por parte de su esposa- Fia-tan no tan fuerte duele, duele- se quejó Sirzechs a su esposa._

 _-Entonces compórtese como un Maou serio Sirzechs-sama- dijo Grayfia a su esposo._

 _Mientras charlaban Milicas y Alex estaban viendo que instrumentos elegir para Milicas lo encontró y era el piano cosa que sorprendió a su familia y los demás Aurica incluido_

 _-Vaya Milicas de todos los instrumentos que podrías escoger escogiste el piano es algo complicado pero por lo menos se cómo tocarlo, ven déjame darte una lección rápida- dijo Aurica._

 _Milicas nervioso y sonrojado asintió_

 _Había pasado una hora y Milicas ya entendía más o menos como tocar el piano claro aún era un novato y no profesional, pero ya le había agarrado el ritmo aun algo nervioso._

 _-Bueno tengo una partitura perfecto para ti es sencillo y corto trata de tocarlo lo mejor que puedas ¿sí?- dijo Aurica con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar aún más a Milicas y asintiendo, luego dirigió su mirada a su otro alumno - ¿ya conseguiste algún instrumento que te llame la atención?-pregunto Aurica._

 _-No, aun no Sensei-dijo Alex._

 _-Bien sigue buscando-luego dirigió su mirada hacia las otras personas-mientras Alex sigue buscando su instrumento vamos a escuchar a Milicas tocar su primera canción- dijo Aurica sorprendiendo a los dos ya que ni si quiera se habían dado cuenta de que había más personas en el salón._

 _Ya después de prepararse y que su maestra les dio las partituras empezó a tocar:_

 _ **Heartwarming Soundtrack from GochiUsa [piano]( watch?v=r-zBI5rBV2E)**_

 _La tonada era suave y sencilla y muy cálido como representando lo feliz que el chico estaba con la gente aquí que tiene, su familia, su único amigo casi hermano mayor, y su querida sensei (n/a: sip definitivamente un amor platónico hacia su sensei, sin más continuemos) por supuesto como apenas es su primera vez no es de sorprenderse que cometa algunos pequeños errores, pero aun así siguió tocando cuando termino de tocar se escucharon aplausos de la gente que estaban escuchando, incluido de su sensei._

 _-Bravo Milicas bien hecho claro hubo algunos errores pero lo hiciste bien para ser tu primera vez tocando el piano- dijo Aurica sonriendo haciendo que Milicas se sonroje aún más de la vergüenza pero feliz._

 _Alex tenía que admitir que Milicas no lo hizo mal, tenía talento en el piano por lo que entonces decidió seguir buscando estaba con los instrumentos de viento hasta que encontró uno que le llamó la atención._

 _Era un instrumento pequeño en forma circular y ovoide además de que parecía hecho de un caracol de color verde con azul y con marcas amarillo. (n/a: no soy bueno detallando el instrumento asi que dejare el link para que vean el instrumento del que hablo parecido pero de color diferente._

 _., sin más continuemos)._

 _Para cuando Alex recogió ese instrumento un ataque de nostalgia le llego a golpear no sabía porque pero se sentía muy familiarizado con este instrumento, por lo que le pregunto a su sensei._

 _-Aurica-sensei ¿qué instrumento es este?- pregunto Alex a su sensei._

 _Aurica se volteo a ver que instrumento escogió su alumno, se llevó tremenda sorpresa al ver el instrumento que escogió._

 _-Eso que llevas allí es una ocarina un instrumento de viento son muy raras en el inframundo además de que este instrumento también es raro ya que este lo encontré en una isla en el mundo humano se mas o menos como se debe tocar además de que tengo algunas partituras de ellas ya vuelvo voy a buscarlas –dijo Aurica mientras fue a buscar las partituras._

 _Mientras ella fue a buscar las partituras Alex seguía mirado el instrumento, le daba una sensación de familiaridad como si ya hubiese tocado ese instrumento antes aunque no recordaba donde, no sabía cuánto tiempo estaba mirando el instrumento hasta que de repente empezó a acercarse, sus ojos perdieron un poco de su brillo como si estuviera en trance y sin más comenzó a tocar una melodía que inconscientemente comenzaba a recordar._

 _ **Lugia's Song (Original) (**_ _ **watch?v=ZqpXrDuLqE0**_ _ **)**_

 _Aurica mientras estaba buscando partituras se detuvo al escuchar una tonada se volteo y vio que era su alumno Alex que estaba tocando la ocarina con los ojos cerrados, esto era algo que ella no lo esperaba. Se quedó paralizada escuchando la hermosa melodía que su alumno estaba tocando._

 _Sirzechs y Grayfia estaban con la boca abierta por la canción que estaba tocando con la ocarina no podían créelo pero lo está tocando Sirzechs se dio cuenta cuando el niño entreabrió los ojos demostrando que no tenía brillo ¿será posible? Pero sus pensamientos fueron dejados de lado al seguir escuchando la melodía que era sumamente hermosa y transmitía algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo._

 _Paz._

 _Los padres de Sirzechs tampoco se quedaban atrás la canción transmitía tanta paz que no pudieron evitar estar agarrados de la mano y sonreír con alegría._

 _Serafall estaba fascinada la canción transmitía tal paz que no pudo evitar emocionarse más por lo hermoso que es la canción además de que miro de reojo a su amigo especial Alex cada vez que estaba cerca de él le daba tanta alegría que incluso podría explotar, cada vez más se interesaba en el niño._

 _De repente el cuerpo del niño empezó a brillar un poco mientras entonces una especie de visión se empezaba a dar en el salón y los demás empezaron a ver la visión._

 _Vieron el cielo azul despejado y también el mar mientras la canción continuaba podrían ver el cielo que había figuras volando en el cielo los primero que vieron fueron a los Ángeles junto con sus líderes volando libremente._

 _Las otras figuras también aparecieron para sorpresa de todos eran Ángeles caídos también volando junto con sus líderes actuales._

 _Y finalmente las otras figuras eran los demonios también con los líderes incluidos que para la sorpresa de todos estaban Sirzechs, Serafall, Ajuka y Falbium volando juntos._

 _Y en el centro de las tres facciones también había solo cuatro figuras volando de la mano pero no se le veía la figura pero pudo identificar que son 3 chicas y 1 chico._

 _Los demonios estaban viendo la visión con sorpresa ya que vieron que las otras facciones no tenían ni una pizca de odio o resentimiento ya que ellos estaban volando con sonrisas sinceras junto con las cuatro figuras que no se podían ver pero estaban volando juntos con las tres facciones._

 _(n/a: solo imaginen la imagen de las tres aves legendarias y Lugia en el centro, en vez de eso reemplace a las tres aves legendarias a de las tres facciones, de Articuno a los Ángeles, de Zapdos a los Ángeles Caídos, de Moltres a los Demonios y finalmente de Lugia a las 4 figuras que no son visibles, sin más continuemos.)_

 _Los demonios presentes estaban llorando por lo hermoso de la canción además de la visión de las tres facciones volando juntos en armonía sin odio ni malicia solo volando con sonrisas en sus rostros demostrando que la paz entre las tres facciones es posible con mucho esfuerzo y no dándose por vencido, pero también demostrando que el mundo es hermoso y que debemos cuidarlo cuando haya paz entre las tres facciones._

 _Aurica en un susurro que incluso entre los demonios presentes escucharon dijo:_

 _-Una canción que puede terminar guerras- susurró Aurica cosa que sorprendió a todos por lo dicho._

 _Mientras los demás todavía admiraban la visión Alex seguía en trance tocando la ocarina con la mirada vacía ya estando casi terminando la canción una figura en forma de luz no se veía la cara pero su figura era femenina quien puso su mano en su mejilla que para Alex, que por alguna razón el toque se sintió cálido y le recordaba a alguien pero no podía recordar en dónde._

 _Los demonios viendo que la visión se estaba terminando no pudieron evitar sentirse tristes por ver la visión que se terminaba pero si algo aprendieron es que la paz era posible además de que se dieron cuenta de que el chico Alex era más especial de lo que imaginaban._

 _Serafall se volteo para ver a Alex que aún seguía tocando pero ella sentía que estaba a punto de terminar, pero cuando lo vio jadeo de la sorpresa al verlo, los demás vieron a Serafall preguntando porque reacciono así, pero cuando voltearon a verlo todos tuvieron la misma reacción._

 _Alex estaba tocando la ocarina con los ojos abiertos mostrando una mirada vacía y su cuerpo estaba brillando pero eso no fue lo que lo impacto a todos._

 _En el rostro en la mejilla derecha de Alex dejo salir una lagrima, en otras palabras estaba llorando._

 _Eso hizo que sintió un dolor en el corazón de todos los demonios en el salón, más en Serafall por ver esa mirada y esa lagrima en su mejilla derecha._

 _Alex dio su última tocada de la ocarina, su cuerpo dejo de brillar y Alex estaba cayendo al piso lo último que vio antes de perder la conciencia era a Serafall corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos gritando su nombre, luego allí se puso oscuro._

 _ **Fin de Flash back**_

Después de eso Alex se despertó sin recordar mucho, pero sin embargo la canción que había tocado antes lo tenía ahora grabado en su mente, como si ya antes lo hubiese tocado.

Después de eso Aurica-sensei se había dedicado a que él y Milicas supieran tocar los instrumentos ya Alex tenía otras canciones que tocar con la ocarina pero también se dedicó un poco con la guitarra además de canto, Milicas tampoco se quedó atrás y se dedicó también a otro instrumento que es el violín.

Dejando eso de lado también recordó su cumpleaños cuando Sirzechs le dio los regalos de sus padres muertos los cuales fueron una ocarina de parte de su madre y un collar de parte de su padre debía admitir que no esperaba eso pero le estaba agradecido a su rey pues al menos tenía algo de su pasado olvidado, la ocarina era casi igual a la de Aurica-sensei pero de color diferente (n/a: aquí si será igual a la ocarina de Melody de Pokemon 2000, sin más continuemos).

Aunque dos meses después de su cumpleaños ya Aurica-sensei ya no les podía enseñar nada más y tuvieron que despedirse, después de todo ella aún tenía uno o mejor dicho dos sueños que cumplir.

Aun recordaba cuando lo dijo y su despedida.

 _ **Flash back**_

 _Un día como cualquier otro con las clases de Grayfia-sensei después de esa clase vino la de Aurica-sensei quien nos daba clases de música en ese periodo ya habíamos mejorado bastante además de que nos enseñó muchas canciones para nuestros instrumentos, pero esta vez este día fue diferente debido a que áurica nos dijo una noticia que nos afectó a ambos pero más a Milicas._

 _-Entonces ¿se ira Aurica-sensei?- pregunto Alex a su sensei._

 _\- Si pasado mañana me iré- dijo su sensei a su alumno._

 _-¿Por qué? ¿Hicimos algo mal?- pregunto Milicas a punto de estallar en llanto._

 _-No es por eso, ustedes no hicieron nada malo al contrario lo hicieron tan bien en mis clases que ya no tengo nada que enseñarles- dijo Aurica a sus alumnos._

 _-Entonces ¿Por qué?-volvió a preguntar Milicas._

 _-Porque a mí me pusieron a prueba a ver si tenía lo necesario para ser una profesora de música, tal parece que sí que lo hice bien- respondió Aurica con una sonrisa- además de que tengo dos sueños que tengo que cumplir-dijo Aurica-sensei con una sonrisa._

 _-¿Cuál es tu sueño sensei?- pregunto curioso Alex._

 _-Mi sueño es crear una escuela de música en el inframundo para los niños- dijo Aurica-sensei sorprendiendo tanto a Alex como a Millicas Aurica continuo- el inframundo todavía se está recuperando de la guerra civil de los demonios y muchos niños están sin hogar y no tienen padres, además cada vez que salgo y los veo tienen una mirada triste y desoladora eso me rompe el corazón, por eso pensé que la única manera de alegrar a los niños es por la música y quiero transmitir la felicidad a través de la música que no todo es malo en la vida y que todavía hay motivos por los cuales sonreír y quiero transmitir eso a través de la música- finalizo Aurica._

 _Decir que estaban sorprendidos era quedarse corto, para mí y Milicas esto nos tomó por sorpresa, no nos esperaba esto._

 _-Cuál es tu otro sueño sensei?- pregunto Alex por Milicas ya que el pobre no podía hablar por el shock._

 _\- Mi otro sueño es crear cajas de música y vender para todas las personas en el inframundo incluso en las otras facciones, como ustedes saben que me encantan las cajas de música y sueño ganarme la vida con esto junto con un hombre al que amare con todo mi corazón-finalizo Aurica-sensei._

 _Debía admitir son muy buenos sueños a seguir y yo sin embargo todavía no tengo una meta o sueño que seguir o cumplir, Milicas ya tiene uno el cual es tener a su sequito igual de fuerte que su padre, pero bueno volviendo al tema será muy triste en no ver a Aurica-sensei en estos lados._

 _-No se pongan tristes- respondió Aurica con una sonrisa un poco triste pero aun así continuo- aun estando separados siempre los atesorare en mis recuerdos y en mi corazón a mis dos más preciados alumnos- dijo Aurica abrazándolos Alex estaba triste, mientras Milicas ya no aguantando le empezó a salir lagrimas-además de que tengo algo que decirle a ustedes antes de comenzar nuestra última clase-dijo Aurica._

 _Ellos se separaron del abrazo para escuchar lo que áurica les diría, Aurica dirigió su mirada a Milicas y comenzó a hablarle._

 _-Milicas sé que debes estar un poco confundido y dolido, pero debes entender que yo tengo que seguir mis sueños, además eres un buen niño y sé que los Gremory se caracterizan en ser muy cariñosos y afectuosos con su familia, amigos cercanos, con sus sirvientes e incluyendo a los humanos, eres alguien inteligente, caballeroso, un poco tímido, eso lo sé por el tiempo que pasamos juntos y sé que serás alguien grande cuando crezcas solo te pido que no olvides tus sueños y que sepas que aunque no esté aquí siempre estaré en tus recuerdos y en tu corazón, además de que no estás solo- dijo Aurica limpiando las lágrimas de Milicas mientras este solo asintió._

 _Luego ella le dirigió su mirada hacia su otro alumno se acercó y le hablo._

 _-Alex yo también sé que no sabes que sueños o metas tienes en mente, después de todo es gracias a la pérdida de memoria y sé que no volverán, pero una amiga mía me dijo unas palabras que marcaron mi vida para siempre, sé que lo que diré no lo entenderás al principio debido a que todavía eres un niño pero sé que en el futuro lo entenderás: "olvida el pasado, vive el presente y forja tu futuro". Esas son las palabras que dijo mi amiga, Alex veo en ti un futuro difícil y lleno de retos pero sin embargo puedo ver en persona que eres alguien que no se dará por vencido y que además harás lo que sea por la gente que amas, también sé qué harás algo muy grande Alex cuando tocaste esa canción con la ocarina pude verlo claramente lo que tu podrías hacer por el mundo no solo en lo sobre natural, sino en el mundo humano, pero también no olvides esto, no estás solo hay gente que están allí por ti y que quieres que sigas vivo y que no desaparezcas hazte fuerte y vive por ellos, además aunque no esté contigo siempre estarás en mis recuerdos y en mi corazón al igual que Milicas-finalizo Aurica._

 _Alex asintió y tratando de ser fuerte por ella y Milicas._

 _-Oh por cierto después de terminar la última clase les tengo a ambos un regalo de despedida- dijo Aurica a sus alumnos los cuales se sorprendieron y asintió, haciendo que Aurica sonría- bien entonces aprovechemos el tiempo que nos queda y comencemos con nuestra última clase- dijo Aurica por lo cual sus alumnos asintieron._

 _Después de varias horas que aprovecharon al máximo cuando ya se les termino el tiempo Aurica ya tenía listos sus regalos._

 _Para Milicas Aurica le regalo el piano en el que Milicas tocaba durante las prácticas._

 _Para Alex Aurica le regalo algo más pequeño pero significativo._

 _-A-A-Aurica-s-s-sensei e-e-esto es- dijo Alex sorprendido por el regalo que le dio su sensei._

 _-Si esto es una caja de música- dijo áurica con una sonrisa- la primera que hago, en esta contiene una canción muy hermosa y significativo cuando llegues a tu cuarto quiero que lo oigas- dijo Aurica con una sonrisa luego continuo- esto no solo es tu regalo de cumpleaños atrasado es también el regalo de despedida- dijo Aurica._

 _-Gracias sensei- dijo Alex._

 _Aurica sonrió aunque estaba mostrando pequeñas lagrimas dolía pero estaba siendo fuerte por ellos, ya que al final termino encariñándose con sus dos alumnos, Aurica los llamo y les dio a los dos un gran abrazo._

 _-Aun estando lejos siempre los tendré en mi corazón mis preciados alumnos- dijo Aurica empezando a derramar lágrimas- recuerden siempre perseguir sus sueños y no rendirse jamás, olvida el pasado vive el presente y forjen un futuro para ustedes y sus seres queridos y sobre todo vivan y sean felices, esa es mi última lección como su sensei- finalizo Aurica._

 _Ambos niños comenzaron a llorar junto con su sensei y siguieron abrazando por unos cuantos minutos sin darse cuenta de que Grayfia estaba detrás de la puerta escuchando todo y ella tampoco pudo evitar derramar lágrimas por lo emotivo de la despedida._

 _Ya después se regresaron a sus habitaciones Alex al querer escuchar la música abrió la caja de música y una tonada comenzó a sonar._

 _ **SplitPlaythru Ar Tonelico I - Melody of Elemia US (EX016) Hymnos – Memories ( watch?v=OMzgiSQ5DSA)**_

 _Era una tonada muy tranquila y muy Hermosa que no pudo evitar volver a derramar lágrimas al recordar hermosos momentos con su sensei junto con su casi hermano Milicas, recuerdos que Alex pensó que jamás debe olvidar porque eran hermosos para él y que lo definían como persona, también vio algo dentro de la caja lo examino y vio que era una foto de ellos tres que lo tomaron durante un día libre._

 _Ya después de escucharlo y limpiarse las lágrimas fue a cenar, después fue a bañarse y dormirse, sabían que iban a verla por última vez pasado mañana, por lo que pensó a pensar en prepararse mentalmente para esa despedida además de darle también un regalo de despedida quizás tendría que decírselo a Milicas también, con ese pensamiento en mente cerro los ojos y se durmió._

 _ **Fin de Flash back**_

El día en que su Sensei se iba a ir el mismo le dio un regalo de despedida lo cual fue un brazalete de flores y de parte de Milicas un conejito de peluche cosa que su sensei les agradeció a ambos, fue doloroso para ambos pero fue más doloroso para el pobre Milicas ya que después de que ella se fue se encerró en su habitación y no había salido de allí por 2 semanas hasta que sus padres lo convencieron de salir.

Y eso que había dos cosas que uno extrañaría y la otra no tanto, una de ellas es que su sensei cocina cosas raras pero que estas saben sorprendentemente bien, esa es una cosa que extraña de su sensei lo otro que no extrañaría de su sensei es que era horrible nombrando cosas, una cosa es que su amigo Milicas tenía un familiar pero no le había dado nombre porque no sabía que nombre darle así que le pidió a su sensei si tiene el nombre por lo que lo nombro "Catnip" al principio Milicas pensó en que cambiara ese nombre pero al ver la sonrisa esperanzador de su sensei no tuvo el valor para negarlo y se quedó con el nombre del familiar.

De solo recordarlo una gota de sudor cayo en la cabeza, el pobre "Catnip" se puso en un rincón a llorar por ese nombre que le dio su dueño.

Y por cierto el familiar de Milicas "Catnip" no es un gato.

Es un Lobo demoniaco.

Dejando eso de lado también empezó a recordar cuando despertó por primera vez su Sacred Gear.

 _ **Flash back**_

 _Sirzechs se llevó a Alex a la reunión como la vez anterior pero con la diferencia de ya con el joven Alex de ya 10 años de edad ya tenía la edad requerida para que este despertara su Sacred Gear así que prefirió ir a la sala de reunión con sus amigos._

 _Apenas abriendo la puerta un destello rosa con negro apareció abrazando al pobre niño lo cual eso lo tomo con la guardia baja, Serafall lo estaba abrazando mientras la cara de Alex estaban entre sus pechos._

 _-_ _ **AAAAALLLLLLLEEEEEEXXXXX-TANNN**_ _\- grito Serafall con mucha emoción- tu Sera-chan está aquí te extrañé bastante- dijo Serafall sin soltar su abrazo con la cara de Alex en sus pechos._

 _-¿S-S-Sera-chan?- dijo Alex algo apenado, ya que Serafall cuando estaba con él se comportaba más cariñosa de lo normal desde lo de la canción de la ocarina además difícilmente podría ocultarse de ella, y también de que ella a veces se escapa de su trabajo solo para verlo._

 _Los dos Maous maldecían la suerte de Alex al llamar la atención de la Maou más poderosa además de la más hermosa del inframundo._

 _-Serafall ¿podrías separarte de Alex? lo necesito para lo que vamos a hacer por favor- pidió Sirzechs Serafall de mala gana se separó de Alex y se volvió a su sitio de reunión._

 _Ya en todo su sitio comenzó la reunión._

 _-Muy bien- comento Sirzechs- la razón de esta reunión es para verificar el Sacred Gear de mi peón Alex- dijo Sirzechs todos asintieron en acuerdo luego Sirzechs dirigió su mirada a Alex- tu sabes lo que es un sacred gear ¿no?- le pregunto Sirzechs a su peón lo cual Alex asintió, después de todo Grayfia le había no solo educado sobre muchas cosas sobre los sacred gears también- bueno la razón de esto es que ya es momento de que despiertes ese poder- finalizo Sirzechs sorprendiendo a Alex, pero luego asintió._

 _-¿Cómo lo hago?- pregunto Alex._

 _-Solo sigue mis indicaciones- dijo Sirzechs Alex asintió- ok primero cierra los ojos- Alex cerro los ojos- ahora quiero que imagines a quien tu creas quien es más poderoso- Alex asintió, debería agradecer a Sera-chan que lo llevo a ver animes con ella, solo tomo dos minutos para que un personaje apareciera en su cabeza Alex asintió a Sirzechs dándole a entender que ya lo tenía- bien ahora imagínatelo en una pose en donde se muestre poderoso después imítala sin contenerte, ya una vez que lo hagas tu Sacred Gear se despertara- finalizo Sirzechs._

 _Alex asintió y se puso en pose que ya tenía en mente._

 _Alex puso sus piernas separadas y sus brazos comenzaron a moverse como si estuviera trazando un movimiento para su ataque._

 _Serafall reconoció esa pose jamás pensó que haría esa pose._

 _Alex al terminar dijo las siguientes palabras con mucha fuerza._

 _-_ _ **PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN**_ _\- grito Alex con fuerza, de repente el brazo derecho de Alex comenzó a dar un brillo muy fuerte de color azul que encegueció a los Maou el brillo solo duro unos cuantos segundos y cuando el brillo se apagó vieron el brazo derecho de Alex se llevaron tremenda sorpresa al que este estaba cubierto con una especie de protección de color azul con anillo dorado y una gema roja en el centro, además de que todo el brazo parece cubierto de un traje de color negro y las manos pareciera guantes con puntas blancas en los dedos, ya saliendo de su asombro Serafall dijo._

 _-¿Eso es todo?- exclamo incrédula Serafall- esperaba algo mas- dijo Serafall a los demás, los tres Maous estuvieron a punto de decir algo pero una voz hablo._

 _-(_ _ **Lamento decepcionarlo señorita pero no es todo el poder que puedo hacer**_ _)- comento la voz, todos desviaron su mirada a Alex quien negó con la cabeza haciéndoles saber que él no había abierto la boca en ningún momento-_ _ **(aquí en el brazo del niño)**_ _\- repitió la voz y ellos miraron la gema roja en su brazo parpadeando._

 _-_ _ **H-H-H-HABLO?**_ _\- gritaron los tres Satanases sorprendidos (véase: Serafall, Falbiun, Ajuka) a excepción de Sirzechs quien ya se esperaba esto._

 _-(_ _ **Así es yo puedo hablar señorita**_ _)- hablo la voz y luego se dirigió a su nuevo portador-(_ _ **hola Alex es bueno ver que estés bien y que hayas logrado despertar tu Sacred Gear**_ _)- dijo la voz._

 _-¿Quién eres?-dijo Alex con curiosidad._

 _-(_ _ **Yo antes era un biometal, pero ahora soy tu sacred gear me llamo Model X, yo fui quien te dio la energía necesaria para que no murieras hasta que alguien te rescatase, debo admitir que estuve a punto de rendirme hasta que ese tal Sirzechs te rescato, por cierto debo agradecerte por haberlo rescatado y salvarlo de la muerte**_ _)-finalizo Model X._

 _-No fue nada-dijo Sirzechs sonriendo- por cierto ¿cuál es el nombre del sacred gear?- pregunto Sirzechs._

 _-(_ _ **El nombre del Sacred Gear se llama X-Buster**_ _)-dijo Model X._

 _-¿X-Buster?- respondió Alex con cierta duda pues no sabe qué quiso decir, pero su respuesta llego pronto al ver que su brazo brillo un poco, ya después de que termino el brillo apareció una especie de cañón en su brazo derecho._

 _-(_ _ **Este es el X-Buster es un arma poderosa se puede usar en cualquiera de los dos brazos además de que tiene un amplificador de energía que permite cargar y realizar disparos más poderosos**_ _)-dijo Model X sorprendiendo a todos en el salón de reunión-(_ _ **lamentablemente como este es un estado básico del sacred gear solo puedo usar dos niveles del X-Buster**_ _)- dijo Model X_

 _-Interesante- dijo Sirzechs- cuantos niveles de carga tiene el X-Buster._

 _-(_ _ **Cuatro para ser precisos, el primer nivel del buster se llama "bala solar" en otras palabras balas estándar que en si no provoca mucho daño si es una sola pero si son disparos seguidos pueden hacer daño, el segundo nivel son balas de carga media, solo tarda medio segundo en cargar y disparar este puede hacer un poco más de daño que la bala estándar, los otro niveles no los puede alcanzar hasta que llegue a lo que ustedes llaman Balance Breaker**_ _)- finalizo Model X._

 _\- Ya veo- dijo Sirzechs- sabes conocí a alguien que está en mi sequito, además de que también tiene un sacred gear con una espada verde, pero este no hablo- dijo Sirzechs dejando a Model X pensativo, luego de un minuto hablo._

 _-(_ _ **Creo saber de qué sacred gear estás hablando, no se preocupe yo me encargo**_ _)- dijo Model X._

 _-Bien gracias- dijo Sirzechs._

 _Mientras los Maou estaban hablando Alex iba a comenzar a hablar con su Sacred Gear pero Model X se le adelanto._

 _-(_ _ **Si quieres preguntar acerca de tus padres la respuesta es no, no lo conozco solo me desperté temporalmente cuando tú estabas en peligro, y antes de que me preguntes acerca de tus recuerdos lo siento no puedo recuperarlos debido a que tu mente quedo muy dañada después del golpe en la cabeza, además estaba en ese momento ayudándote a dar energía para mantenerte vivo, lo siento si tu querías respuestas**_ _)-respondió Model X._

 _-No está bien gracias Model X al menos hice el intento de preguntar-dijo Alex._

 _El mismo Alex se puso a revisar el X-Buster en su mano derecha debía de admitir que se veía genial y poderoso, el sin darse cuenta al seguir admirando su arma se tropezó con sus propios pies y él iba cayendo cómicamente con el X-Buster aun activado y este sin querer disparo tres veces antes de caer al piso, ya una vez recuperado miro hacia donde esta los Maous y este no pudo evitar poner una cara de nerviosismo al ver lo que hizo._

 _El primer disparo fue directamente a Serafall pero ella reacciono rápido y coloco un escudo mágico que apenas aguanto el disparo, pues el escudo se desvaneció, pero sin embargo serafall logro salir ilesa asi que ella estaba a salvo._

 _El segundo disparo fue a su rey Sirzechs quien no se esperó ese disparo y no tuvo tiempo de poner un escudo por lo que tuvo que esquivarlo solo poniendo sus pies de puntillas ya que el disparo si bien no llego a darle casi le da en su entrepierna, el pobre Sirzechs estaba palido estuvo a punto de quedar sin hijos._

 _El tercer disparo Falbium tampoco se esperó ese disparo al igual que Sirzechs no tuvo tiempo para colocar un escudo simplemente se agacho y esquivo el disparo apenas casi dándole en el cabeza, para Falbium era bueno que no tuviera pelo se habría quedado calvo del susto._

 _Ajuka al ver esto hizo todo el intento posible para no soltar una risa al ver esto, Serafall por otro lado estaba haciendo el intento de no reírse sin embargo este intento era inútil así que ella no aguanto más soltando tremenda carcajada al ver esta escena._

 _A Alex le salió una gota en la cabeza por esto._

 _-(_ _ **Creo que tenemos mucho entrenamiento por delante compañero**_ _)- dijo Model X._

 _-Ehh jejejejeje ¿Ups?- dijo Alex._

 _ **Fin de Flash back**_

Debía de admitir que la cara de su rey y de su amigo Falbium no tenía precio algo que valió la pena recordarlo, aunque el pobre Sirzechs quedo traumado por esto.

En ello también se puso a recordar como conocio a su maestro Ryu.

 _ **Flash back**_

 _Sirzechs junto a Alex lo llevo hasta el jardín de la mansión Gremory a conocer a su maestro quien le enseñara a controlar su Sacred Gear además de ensenarle a pelear y defenderse._

 _Al entrar en el jardín se encontró con un joven de cabello rubio en un estado de profunda meditacion y en su regazo tenía una katana, pero se veía alerta y listo para atacar a quien sea._

 _-Hey Ryu- dijo Sirzechs haciendo que ryu se relaje y abra sus ojos azules oscuros._

 _\- Sirzechs-sama- dijo Ryu con mucho respeto- ¿qué te trae por aquí?- pregunto Ryu._

 _-Directo al grano como siempre- dijo Sirzechs con una sonrisa- bueno quiero presentarte a un miembro de mi nobleza que no te mostré antes, además de tu nuevo alumno-dijo Sirzechs tomando por sorpresa a Ryu._

 _Ryu se puso a ver al niño de arriba abajo debía admitir que el niño se veía que tiene potencial sin embargo no veía por qué Sirzechs lo dejo a él como maestro._

 _\- Sirzechs-sama porque me dejas el niño a mí, no lo entiendo- dijo Ryu a Sirzechs- que tiene que ver el niño conmigo- sin embargo su respuesta seria respondida cuando el brazo de Alex apareció el Sacred Gear la protección con la gema roja y empezó a hablar._

 _-(_ _ **Esto confirma mis sospechas, ha pasado mucho tiempo Model Z**_ _)-dijo model X sorprendiendo a Ryu al mismo tiempo que una protección de color rojo con gema verde apareció en el brazo derecho de Ryu._

 _-(_ _ **Esta energía la reconozco es bueno verte de nuevo Model X, me alegro de que hayas logrado conseguir un portador después de todo eres especial**_ _)- dijo Model Z dejando algo intrigado a Ryu._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Model Z?- pregunto Ryu._

 _-(_ _ **Lo que quiero decir es que model X solo escoge a portadores que tienen un corazón puro, con una fuerte determinación y con un potencial latente que aun falte por despertar**_ _) dijo Model Z._

 _\- Ya veo- dijo Ryu, luego dirigiendo su mirada a Sirzechs- muy bien lo pondré a prueba por un mes para ver si tiene lo necesario de que sea mi alumno ¿está bien con eso Sirzechs-sama?- pregunto Ryu._

 _-Como tú quieras después de todo Alex te va a sorprender- dijo Sirzechs._

 _\- Estoy en tus manos Ryu-sensei- dijo Alex con una sonrisa._

 _Y después de ello Ryu puso a Alex en varios ejercicios para por lo menos a evaluar a su próximo alumno, quería ver de lo que es capaz, además de conocerlo un poco, por lo que ha visto hasta ahora el chico posee un potencial enorme que no lo ha sacado aun, él pensó que no pasaría el primer día con sus ejercicios ya que los ejercicios que preparo no eran para debiluchos ni para niños mimados, los cuales son trotar, hacer lagartijas, dar vueltas alrededor de la mansión 5, flexiones entre otras cosas pensó que no lo pasaría, pero Alex demostró que no era como los demás, ya que aguanto sin quejarse ya después de pasar el mes cumplido se dispuso a hablar con Alex._

 _-Bien debo admitir que no esperaba que aguantaras mis ejercicios, bien antes de dar mi respuesta, quiero preguntarte-dijo Ryu mientras Alex estaba prestando atención- dime ¿porque estás haciendo todo este entrenamiento? dudo que sea solo para que seas fuerte así que dime ¿porque lo haces?- pregunto Ryu sorprendiendo a Alex sin embargo debía ser sincero con su sensei asi que ya con su respuesta clara respondió._

 _-La verdad sensei no lo sé- respondió Alex con sinceridad cosa que Ryu lo sorprendió pero luego Alex continuo- desde que me encontraron y estuve cerca de la muerte no recuerdo mucho de mi pasado, de cómo era mi pasado antes de que todo esto ocurriera, además de que he visto a muchas personas que ya tienen que hacer en su vida que sueños y metas a seguir, Milicas piensa tener una nobleza más fuerte al igual que su padre, Aurica-sensei piensa crear una escuela de música en el inframundo para los niños desafortunados, mientras que yo todavía no tengo en claro que es lo que voy a hacer, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que Model X me escogió por alguna razón y debo descubrir cual, por eso es que hago todo esto quiero ser lo suficientemente fuerte para decidir qué es lo que tengo que hacer y escoger mi propio camino con mi propio poder-finalizo Alex._

 _Ryu se sorprendió de esas palabras, pero luego sonrió el niño no mentía, además de que había algo en ese niño que le caía bastante bien será interesante entrenarlo, también algo le decía que con él las cosas no será tan aburridas._

 _-Bien ahora eres oficialmente mi alumno- dijo ryu contento- te sugiero que vayas a dormir temprano porque mañana comenzara la verdadera tortu digo entrenamiento, si entrenamiento- lo dijo con una sonrisa algo siniestra haciendo que Alex se estremeciera Model X lo sintió y solo pudo decir._

 _-(_ _ **Nuestro tiempo fue corto pero fue un placer conocerte amigo mío**_ _)- dijo Model X._

 _-¿Huh?- fue lo único que Alex podría decir._

 _ **Fin de Flash back**_

Después de ello comenzó el entrenamiento con su sensei, debía admitir que fue una completa tortura los ejercicios fueron muy duros además de muy espartano, pero debía admitir que fue muy efectivo para él ya que gracias a eso ya era más fuerte además de saber pelear mano a mano, controlar su sacred gear y mejorando su puntería, además de que su sensei también le enseño a usar una espada, claro no tenía la misma maestría que su sensei pero al menos podría darle pelea por unos minutos antes de que le pateara el trasero varias veces que hasta el mismo Alex perdió la cuenta, pero también le dio tiempo de conocer un poco más a su sensei, además de ser muy duro en el entrenamiento y muy frio hacia otros es una persona maravillosa que estaba dispuesto a proteger a gente inocente, en entrenamiento o batalla él es muy frio y calculador algo en lo que no es muy bueno, puedo ser serio pero no soy algo frio como el, mi sensei dijo que cada persona es diferente que no tiene que imitar a otros simplemente siéntete cómodo por cómo eres como persona, claro su sensei tiene un sentido del humor bastante raro cuando bromea además de que es muy orgulloso, pero en fin no es mala persona además de que también me enseno algo de magia debido a que si los puños no fuese suficiente la magia es algo que los demonios tiene aunque claro tanto yo como Ryu somos diferentes del resto porque nosotros somos lo que llamamos "neutros" debido a que nosotros para cualquier magia elemental somos capaces de aprenderla aunque claro Ryu tuvo que pedirle ayuda a Grayfia ya que ella es la experta en magia además de buscar afinidades y cuando dieron con el mío a través de un círculo mágico para encontrar afinidades elementales el mío al igual que Ryu es neutro, pero lo que más les sorprendió a los dos incluso a Sirzechs fue otro elemento con el cual tiene una fuerte afinidad y eso es:

Afinidad de Luz.

Eso es algo que a los tres lo tomaron con la guardia baja, magia de luz es algo que solo los Ángeles del cielo y los caídos pueden hacer y se preguntaron: ¿cómo es posible esto? Esa respuesta lo dio Model X lo cual él dijo que fue por su culpa ya que él no solo es de elemento neutral sino también de luz por lo que Alex también tiene afinidad a la luz, aunque Model X dijo que Alex todavía es débil ante las lanza de luz, pero que si alcanza su Balance Breaker puede que tenga cierta inmunidad pero igual le haría daño ya que este solo retrasa los efectos de quemado.

Alex aprendió algunos hechizos de luz y el resto del tiempo se la paso entrenando con su sensei al igual que pasando el tiempo con los otros.

Alex salió de sus pensamientos cuando Ryu lo llamo.

-Alex debes volver a la cama y trata de dormir- dijo Ryu seriamente- sé que estas nervioso después de todo mañana comienza tu primera misión como el peón de Sirzechs-sama pero preocuparte no resolverá nada, recuerda todo el entrenamiento que Grayfia y yo te dimos y estarás bien después de todo tienes el suficiente poder para dar pelea a demonios de clase media- finalizo Ryu.

Alex lo pensó y vio que Ryu tenía razón ponerse nervioso no resolvería el problema necesita estar al 100% para la misión de mañana.

-Está bien sensei me iré a dormir nos vemos mañana- dijo Alex despidiéndose retirándose a su cuarto.

-Buenas noches- dijo Ryu antes de irse a su cuarto por un círculo mágico.

 **Al Día Siguiente**

En la sala de reunión los 4 Maou estaban reunidos junto con el peón y el caballero de Sirzechs para darle la primera misión de Alex.

-Muy bien Alex ¿listo para tu primera misión?- pregunto Sirzechs.

-S-Si- respondió Alex.

-Bien Ajuka puedes comenzar-dijo Sirzechs.

-Está bien-respondió Ajuka comenzando a hablar-ha habido muchas desapariciones de muchas personas, de género femenino para ser exactos- dijo Ajuka haciendo que Alex prestara mucha atención de esto, Ajuka continuo- según nuestros reportes ya han desaparecido muchas chicas jóvenes además de muchas de ellas según nosotros sabemos son vírgenes además de que no son solo demonios sino que también son de otras razas las que fueron secuestradas- dijo Ajuka sorprendiendo a Alex, ya sabía a donde iba esto- no sabemos cómo lo hacen, ni como es su modus operanti pero lo único que se nos ocurre para que se usan las chicas secuestradas-iba a decir Ajuka pero Alex lo interrumpió.

-Venta de esclavos- dijo Alex seriamente su maestro Ryu le había hablado de sus experiencias en las misiones, esto era una de ellas así que ya estaba informado de aquello, Ajuka sonrió al menos el chico fue inteligente en deducir esto.

-Así es- dijo Ajuka complacido, esto le facilitaría algunas cosas- tu misión es averiguar en donde se esconde buscar información y sobretodo el responsable de esto- dijo Ajuka.

-Disculpe Ajuka-sama ¿puedo preguntarle algo?-dijo Alex, Ajuka hizo un gesto de "adelante"- de lo que sé es que esta clase de misión solo lo hacen la nobleza de clase media o alta debido a no solos sus poderes mágicos sino a su experiencia así que ¿porque me escogieron a mí que soy un clase baja?-finalizo Alex.

-Eso yo te lo puedo responder Alex- dijo Falbium- hemos enviado a algunos demonios de clase media, pero ninguno regreso con vida- dijo Falbium seriamente sorprendiendo a Alex, Serafall lo miro con preocupación - eso nos da una idea de que el enemigo ya estaba preparado para ello, por eso teníamos que planear las cosas desde un Angulo diferente lo primero es recolectar información de manera desapercibida de ellos, según los reportes de tu sensei él te enseñó a ocultar tu presencia casi completamente incluyendo tus poderes mágicos además de agregar un plus a ello- dijo Falbium esperando a que Alex se dé cuenta de a donde quería llegar, a Alex solo le llevo un minuto al entender a donde iba los tiros.

-Que yo al ser todavía un niño puedo pasar desapercibido muy fácilmente, además de que ellos no se esperaran de que un demonio de clase baja como yo podría infiltrarme a su base sin que ellos se darían cuenta-finalizo Alex.

-Exacto- respondió falbium con una sonrisa- Ryu te llevara a la zona donde vas a estar ya después de ello estarás por tu cuenta y te sugiero ir disfrazado de niño de calle para que así la gente no te tome en cuenta tienes una hora para prepararte- finalizo Falbium Alex asintió y salió para prepararse.

 **Inframundo- parte más pobre de la ciudad.**

Un círculo mágico apareció en el callejón allí estaba Ryu y Alex este ya andaba disfrazado de niño pobre de calle.

Ya estando allí Ryu comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno Alex aquí es donde comenzara tu primera misión, recuerda debes ser discreto en esta misión has todo lo que te enseñe y todo saldrá bien, pero también recuerda que también está a tu criterio en si debes intervenir y usar la fuerza o no dependiendo de la situación, no te arriesgues mucho recuerda que solo tienes el poder suficiente para enfrentarte a un demonio de clase media incluyendo con tu Sacred Gear que no has alcanzado aún el balance breaker, en fin toma esto- Ryu le da dinero- solo te di dinero suficiente para que puedas comer algo pero no es mucho asi que aprovéchalo bien ¿de acuerdo?- Alex asintió- buena suerte- finalizo Ryu teletransportandose a través de un círculo mágico.

-Bien comenzando misión- dijo Alex.

 **Misión Start.**

Alex comenzó su misión saliendo del callejón simplemente caminado, antes de ello él se había ensuciado a propósito para ser más creíble su disfraz además tal y como dijo falbium la gente no le está prestando la mínima atención después de todo es lo que él estaba buscando, pasar desapercibido.

Alex estaba caminando con los ojos cerrados usando una habilidad que el mismo Model X le había enseñado lo llama **"Frecuencia"** esta habilidad consistía en mejorar su audición para poder escuchar conversaciones de otras personas sin tener que acercárseles demasiado y sin escuchar el ruido de los alrededores, además de que tiene un radio de 200 metros esta habilidad es muy útil si lo usas bien.

Alex siguió caminando por unos cuantos minutos escuchando conversaciones hasta que una le llamo la atención, Alex desvió su camino hasta donde está un callejo tratando de no acercarse demasiado hasta que estuvo en una distancia prudente y entonces se puso a escuchar la conversación.

-Has escuchado de que otra chica fue secuestrada- dijo un hombre.

-Si lo he oído- dijo la voz de otro hombre.

(n/a: no voy a perder el tiempo con poner nombres de personas que no tendrán mucha importancia en la historia así que sin más continuemos)

-Bueno según he oído de los rumores de que a las chicas secuestradas se las llevan a una zona cercana de la zona roja del inframundo- dijo el hombre.

-Oye ¿hablas en serio?- dijo el hombre sorprendido- por lo que se esa zona roja está muy cerca del territorio de los Ángeles caídos- dijo el otro hombre algo alterado- por cierto ¿de dónde oíste ese rumor?- pregunto.

-Lo oí cerca del bar de mala muerte, sabes muy bien que no me meto mucho en esos lugares pero debido a un pedido tuve que tomar ese camino, gracias al Maou que no me sucedió nada-dijo el hombre.

Alex al escuchar la conversación ya tenía un lugar a donde comenzar a buscar información así que sin más salió de ese callejón sin que esos dos hombres se diesen cuenta.

Alex pidió la ubicación del bar a la gente con la excusa de que un amigo suyo iría a esa zona cerca del Bar, por suerte la gente le creyó la pequeña mentira y le dieron la dirección con la única condición de que no se acercara mucho a dicho bar, cosa que asintió luego de unos minutos encontró el bar pero decidió tomar distancia ya que sabía que no le era permitida la entrada a niños.

-Bien que hacemos Model X- dijo Alex a su Sacred Gear.

-( **Te sugiero que rodees el lugar para que encuentres una manera de entrar sin que nadie se dé cuenta** )- dijo Model X, Alex asintió ante la idea.

Alex estaba rodeando los alrededores del bar hasta que encontró un sitio donde entrar al bar y era la entrada hacia un sótano donde se guarda las bebidas, por suerte estaban guardando nuevos barriles de cerveza así que aprovecho de entrar allí sin que lo descubriese y luego se ocultó entre uno de los tantos barriles ya una vez que cerraron la puerta exterior del sótano Alex se puso a investigar el lugar hasta que encontró una trampilla donde se dirigía hacia una cocina del bar Alex rápidamente salió de allí y decidió subir a las vigas del techo suprimiendo su presencia por completo mientras Model X lo ayudo usando **"Frecuencia"** para escuchar las conversaciones, Model X debía de admitir que su portador para ser su primera misión lo estaba haciendo bien, si Model P estuviera aquí ya estuviera aprobando su estilo para ocultarse.

En algún lugar un Sacred Gear con el Model P estornudo y también sintió que también se estaba perdiendo de algo.

Alex tenía los ojos cerrados para que se pudiera concentrar en mantener su presencia oculta mientras model X mantenía su **"Frecuencia"** activada escuchando conversaciones de diferentes personas dentro del bar hasta que topo con una que le llamo la atención eran dos diablos hablando en un lugar apartado del bar así que Alex decidió acercarse poco a poco hasta donde estaban ellos mientras escuchaba la conversación.

-¿Las esclavas están listas para venderse Humbert?- pregunto un demonio con voz ronca.

-Si mi señor- dijo humbert.

-Excelente y dime ¿has sabido si algunos de los Maous han enviado algún espía?- dijo el demonio poniendo a Alex tenso por un momento.

-No mi señor, creo que ellos ya captaron el mensaje ya que no he oído que hayan enviado más espías- dijo humbert a su señor.

Alex suspiro de alivio al parecer no lo habían descubierto aun ni tampoco los Maous dejaron salir información vital.

-Ya veo, sin embargo no debemos bajar la guardia ya que algo me dice que ellos no se quedaran de brazos cruzados- dijo el demonio.

-Si mi señor- dijo Humbert.

(n/a: oh olvide mencionar que el demonio está ocultando su identidad con una capucha, sin más continuemos).

-Bien de momento voy a volver a mi lugar a hacer los preparativos, toma- le entrega unos papeles- asegúrate de que nadie vea estos papeles después de todo son importantes y no sabré cuando los necesitare- dijo el demonio.

-Si mi señor-dijo Humbert retirándose al mismo tiempo que el demonio encapuchado también se retiraba del bar aunque en direcciones distintas.

Alex hablo con Model X.

-¿Qué hacemos Model X?- pregunto Alex a su sacred gear.

-( **Te sugiero seguir a ese Humbert al lugar donde este vaya y trates de sacarle la información, tengo la sensación de sabe más de lo que se deja ver ver** )- sugirió Model X a su amigo.

-De acuerdo, vamos a salir de este sitio primero-Alex activo su X-Buster y dio un disparo en el suelo haciendo una explosión pequeña pero si ruidosa que asusto a la gente del bar y aprovechando el momento de pánico logro salir de allí sin que nadie lo viera.

-( **Esa salida no fue nada sutil** )-dijo Model X.

-Lo siento pero en estos momentos no tenemos tiempo, tenemos que seguirle antes de que lo pierda de vista-dijo Alex.

Alex siguió a Humbert desde la distancia, escondiéndose en casa, árboles y otros sitios para que ese sujeto no lo viera, quizás pueda ocultar su presencia pero parece que el sujeto miraba atrás en ocasiones incluso entre otras personas ya que Alex también se mezcló entre otras personas para que este no lo viera cosa que resulto.

Esto siguió por media hora hasta que el sujeto llego a su casa y pidió a algunos demonios que vigilaran mientras atendía unos asuntos, ya una vez adentro los demonios pusieron guardia en la casa.

Alex al ver esto lo único que se le ocurrió es hacer un rodeo a la casa, por suerte esos guardia al verlo simplemente lo ignoraron, al parecer su fachada de niño pobre de las calles funciono a la perfección, al terminar el rodeo se dio cuenta de que había pocos guardias, seis en total tres estaban en la entrada principal y los restantes en la trasera, Alex no quería mancharse las manos de sangre todavía así que ideo un plan para dejarlos inconscientes cosa que Model X estuvo de acuerdo ya que matar a los guardias llamaría demasiado la atención.

Alex se escondió en la pared de una casa preparando un ataque sorpresa creando una pequeña bola mágica hecha de magia luz y arrojando en medio de los guardias, los guardias miraron eso con curiosidad hasta que de repente estallos con un gran brillo cegando temporalmente a los guardias, Alex aprovecho el momento y en unos movimientos rápidos golpeando a los guardias en las nucas dejándolos inconscientes, era una suerte que las calles de zona no eran concurridas así que nadie vio lo que paso Alex escondió a los guardias inconscientes a un callejón y fue a los siguientes que estaban en la parte trasera Alex decidió a hacer lo mismo, pero esta vez usando magia elemento trueno lo mismo ocurrió con los guardias cuando exploto, pero con la gran diferencia que cuando exploto esto dejo muy aturdidos a los guardias que no tuvieron tiempo de pensar nada más antes de algo los ataco por la espalda dejándolos inconscientes.

-( **Debo admitir que crear esas bombas usando solamente la magia de luz y trueno fue muy buena idea** )- dijo Model X complacido de que al menos su portador decidió solo dejarlos inconscientes.

-Si además de que ellos no deben recordar y ya sé cómo- dijo Alex con una sonrisa algo maliciosa poniendo algo nervioso a Model X.

Unos minutos después vemos a varios soldados desperdigados con muchas botellas de vodka vacías que Alex consiguió en la basura además de manipular sus recuerdos con magia, no era tan fuerte como el de grayfia pero fue suficiente para hacerlos pensar que estuvieron bebiendo todo el día hasta desmayarse.

-Bueno ya con esto resuelto continuemos- dijo Alex entrando a la casa de Humbert en silencio.

Se puso a revisar alrededor de la casa, suerte para él que no había guardias al parecer Humbert estaba muy confiado en que los guardias de afuera lo protegerían ja pobre iluso en fin siguió buscando en la casa hasta que finalmente lo encontró en su oficina revisando sus papeles sin el mayor cuidado del mundo, sip definitivamente demasiado confiado, Alex se puso una capucha encima (n/a: como la de Assassins Creed) y se dispuso a entrar abriendo la puerta silenciosamente, humbert no se había dado cuenta debido a que estaba inmerso en los papeles que tenía hasta que sintió un golpe en la nuca dejándolo noqueado, Alex aprovecho el momento y fue a amarrarlo en la silla de manos y pies asegurándose de que no escape además de cerrando la ventana y puertas.

-( **¿Qué piensas hacer con el sujeto?** )- pregunto Model X.

-Pienso interrogarlo él sabe muchas cosas y pienso sacarlo todo de el- respondió Alex- comenzare un poco suave, pero si el no coopera entonces tomare medidas drásticas- dijo Alex muy serio sorprendiendo a Model X.

-( **¿Acaso vas a usar…?** )- Model X no termino de decirlo ya que fue interrumpido por Alex.

-Por favor Model X no me lo recuerdes, todavía tengo pesadillas en usar "ese" método- respondió Alex después de todo Ryu le enseñó a usar la tortura como medio de interrogatorio incluyendo "ese".

Minutos después Humbert se despertó y se dio cuenta de que estaba amarrado a una silla y que no podía moverse también vio que la ventana estaba cerrada al igual que la puerta después vio a un encapuchado esperándolo a que despertara.

-Vaya finalmente despiertas- dijo Alex con voz distorsionada- ahora que regresaste del mundo de los sueños necesito hacerte unas cuantas preguntas y espero que cooperes por las buenas, créeme no querrás saber lo que te pasara si no colaboras- termino Alex.

-N-N-No te diré nada- dijo humbert con voz de nerviosismo Alex suspiro.

-Bueno pensaba que me lo dijeras todo por las buenas ahora tendré que hacerlo por las malas- dijo Alex con voz distorsionada.

Y entonces comenzó a darle una golpiza a humbert tanto en la cara como en las otras partes mientras el mencionado sufría y recibía todos y cada uno de los golpes.

-¿Ahora hablaras?- pregunto Alex, Humbert asintió- bien quiero que me respondas unas preguntas y quiero que me lo digas todo, mientes y sufrirás las consecuencias ¿de acuerdo?-Humbert asintió.

-¿Tú eres el que planifica cuando es la venta y el lugar donde vendes las esclavas?- pregunto Alex Humbert asintió, Alex se complació esto va bien por ahora- ¿tú eres el líder responsable de la venta de esclavos?- Humbert dudo un poco y después asintió, mala decisión Alex le dio un fuerte golpe al estómago haciendo que perdiera por un momento el aire- **TE DIJE QUE NO ME MIENTAS ASI QUE RESPONDE LA PREGUNTA** \- grito Alex humbert negó la cabeza- ¿ves? No era tan ¿verdad?-dijo Alex humbert asintió.

-Muy bien ¿tú sabes quién es el cerebro y responsable de todo esto? – Pregunto Alex humbert no respondió por lo que Alex lo golpeo- responde- no recibió respuesta le dio otro golpe en la cabeza-responde- sigue sin hablar le da otro golpe más- **RESPONDE** \- y humbert siguió sin responder así que Alex comenzó a darle una golpiza hasta que hablara pero él no soltó ni pio.

-Creo que es hora de subir de nivel- dijo Alex llamando la atención- en vista de que no me quieres decir el nombre de tu líder tendré que usar un método diferente de persuasión- dijo Alex sacando un martillo que consiguió en la casa mientras revisaba cosa que a humbert empezó a ponerlo nervioso, Alex puso la mano izquierda de humbert- bueno será mejor que repita la pregunta ¿tú sabes quién es el cerebro y responsable de todo esto?- humbert no respondió- bueno tú te lo has buscado- dijo Alex destrozando uno de los dedos con el martillo haciendo que el mencionado gritara de dolor al sentir uno de los dedos destrozado- bueno ¿vas a responder?- el mencionado estaba jadeando pero no respondió- bueno como quieras- dijo mientras destrozaba otro dedo con el martillo.

Cuando Alex ya iba con el quinto dedo Humbert comenzó a hablar.

- **D-D-DARIUS DANTALION EL ES CEREBRO DETRÁS DE LA VENTA DE ESCLAVAS** \- grito finalmente Humbert cosa que sorprendió a Alex ya que la familia Dantalion es uno de los pilares de los demonios que aunque no eran tan importantes como los Gremory o Sitri eran parte de esos pilares, de repente se acordó de un rumor que escucho en el castillo de Sirzechs así que decidió confirmarlo ahora mismo.

-He oído un rumor que la familia Dantalion estaban detrás de la venta de lágrimas de fénix en el mercado negro además de robos de artefactos, entre otras cosas ¿es eso cierto?-pregunto Alex fríamente aun con la voz distorsionada, si esto resultase cierto entonces no solo esa familia sino que los que están implicados están metidos en un buen lio.

-S-Si e-eso es cierto- dijo Humbert.

-Entonces ¿me vas a decir todo lo que sepas de ello?- sin embargo Humbert se quedó callado dando a entender- ya veo bueno entonces seguiré con lo mío- dijo Alex con voz fría haciendo estremecer de miedo a humbert.

Alex siguió dándole martillazos a los otros dedos de la otra mano haciendo que el dolor de humbert sea mucho mayor, pero él no soltaría más información de lo necesaria ya si soltaba más de lo que debía su amo lo mataría, sin embargo a Alex no le quedó otra opción usaría "ese" método.

-( **¿Estás seguro que piensas usar "ese" método Alex?** )- pregunto Model X con preocupación.

-( _Sí este tipo no me está dejando otra alternativa, Model X quiero que duermas mi compasión y conciencia también después de esto quiero olvidar esto, no quiero recordar esto_ )- dijo Alex con mucha tristeza no le gustaba el método pero este tipo no le deja otra opción.

Alex invoco una espada corta cosa que puso aún más nervioso a humbert pensó que finalmente lo iba a matar, pero el pobre no tenía idea de lo que el encapuchado hará.

-Bien como veo que no vas a soltar esa lengua tuya tendré que tomar medidas drásticas- dijo Alex mientras usaba la espada corta además de que esta vez la mezclo con magia de fuego haciendo que la cuchilla arda al rojo vivo cosa que asusto aún más a Humbert.

Y Alex empezó a hacer leves cortes con la espada corta por los brazos y piernas pero añadiendo que la hoja de la espada estaba al rojo vivo es hace que las heridas y los cortes ardan haciendo que Humbert gritara de dolor ya que esto dolía más que el martillo Alex comenzó a profundizar aún más las heridas con la espada corta pero humbert se negó a soltar la lengua, pero Alex ya se dio cuenta de que él ya estaba en las ultimas un empuje más y este soltara todo.

-Vaya que eres resistente ¿a ti no te importa perder brazos o piernas verdad?-pregunto Alex con voz profunda y distorsionada, humbert asintió con cansancio y miedo- entonces ¿no te importara si te corto lo que está en medio de las piernas verdad?- dijo Alex mientras usaba su espada corta al rojo vivo acercándose a su miembro este apenas al rozarlo, a humbert se bajó toda la valentía y la compostura y entonces empezó a soltarlo todo.

El comenzó a decirle todo lo que sabía de los negocios de la venta de esclavas, la ubicación de donde se vende las esclavas, de los archivos de donde se guarda los registros de las esclavas que vendieron y sus actividades, también dijo que su amo escribía todo eso en su diario además de sus actividades y la ubicación de este, también dijo que toda la familia Dantalion estaba involucrada en esto, lo que enojo es que ellos también estaban involucrados en asesinatos de los cómplices para no hallar pruebas que los culpen, además de que ellos también planean derrocar al actual gobierno Maou y que también parte del consejo de los ancianos estaban de acuerdo, en otras palabras entre los ancianos hay traidores y eso no es lo peor.

 **LO PEOR ES QUE TAMBIEN MATARON COMPLICES QUE NO SOLO FUERON DIABLOS SINO QUE TAMBIEN MATARON A HUMANOS TAMBIEN**.

Alex sabía que la familia Dantalion habían violado dos reglas importantes que los nuevos Maous colocaron las cuales son:

1) La venta de esclavos en el inframundo está prohibido.

2) Esta extremadamente prohibido matar a los humanos en el mundo humano.

En otras palabras la familia Dantalion está hasta el cuello de mierda ya que el que viole ambas reglas merece algo mucho peor que la muerte una ejecución pública y la extinción completa de esa familia además de ser recordado como la vergüenza más grande en el inframundo.

Alex al ver que humbert ya no podría revelar nada más decidió dejarlo inconsciente por varias horas y se dispuso a buscar esos archivos por suerte no le tomo mucho tiempo para que los encontrara después de leerlos rápidamente necesitaba revisar rápido la casa pues necesitaba más pruebas para demostrar la culpabilidad de la familia Dantalion, pero también esperaba por el Maou que también encontrara pruebas para los implicados de esta.

Después de una hora encontró todo lo que necesitaba incluyendo el nombre de los viejos del consejo aunque todavía necesitaba unas pruebas más pero Alex ya reviso la casa entera dos veces y ya no pudo encontrar nada más así que todo lo que le quedaba hacer es encontrar el diario de Darius Dantalion quizás allí encuentre lo que el buscaba. Así que antes de salir envió todos los papeles y archivos encontrados a su rey a través de un hechizo de teletransporte e incluso llamo a su sensei Ryu para indicarle que vigile la casa de Humbert ya con esto hecho salió de la casa.

(n/a: sé que se estarán preguntando por qué hice esto y es porque es parte de la misión además mi oc todavía no es fuerte y no ha despertado su balance breaker… todavía, así que no se preocupe entre este y el otro capítulo volverá a la normalidad y ya no habrá escenas como estas, ya que lo de tortura no es lo mío sin más continuemos ).

El estómago de Alex rugió de repente todo ese interrogatorio (n/a: que prefiere olvidarlo sea de paso) le abrió el apetito así que sin más fue al puesto de comida más cercano a comer.

Quince minutos después de haber comido Alex siguió con su ruta al camino más peligroso, además de que debía de apurarse ya que la venta comenzaría en tres horas pensó usar el circulo de teletransporte, pero luego desecho la idea debido ellos lo detectarían así que mejor era andar a pie tardaría una hora en llegar, pero no le quedó otra opción así que sin más comenzó a dirigirse a aquel lugar.

 **Inframundo- Zona Roja cerca del territorio de los Ángeles caídos**

Alex mientras estaba en camino se comunicó con Sirzechs de lo que estaba pasando y que él ya le Había enviado los papeles, documentos y algunas pruebas de lo que hacen de las esclavas decir que Sirzechs estaba enfadado se queda corto, estaba muy furioso de lo que habían descubierto no solo la familia Dantalion los habían burlado de ellos en su cara sino que también algunas partes de los viejos consejeros demoniacos estaban detrás de ello, sabía que la acusación es muy seria y que además necesitaba más pruebas para dar el hecho de que ellos estaban involucrados, Alex también le dijo que a través de la información que extrajo de Humbert el resto de la información estaba en el diario de Darius, además de que tenía un plan para ello, le pregunto a su rey cuanto tardaría en llegar los refuerzos, Sirzechs dijo que tardaría dos horas una hora para preparar los refuerzos y otra para acercarse a la fortaleza sin usar hechizos de teletransporte, Alex estuvo de acuerdo es tiempo suficiente, mientras tanto Alex decidió ir a supervisar esa fortaleza.

Alex al llegar se quedó sorprendido.

La fortaleza era en término enorme ya que según lo que dijo Sirzechs esa fortaleza era donde la vieja facción satán estaba allí durante los tiempos de la guerra civil y que ellos lo usaron como su cuartel general durante esa guerra, después de que la vieja facción se terminaran exiliándose esa fortaleza quedo abandonada y quedando como un recuerdo, nunca pensaron que usarían esa vieja fortaleza para hacer sus negocios sucios de ventas de esclavas.

Alex se dispuso a dar un rodeo para ver cuantos guardias hay por esta fortaleza al pasar al menos 5 minutos en ver tenía que admitir que estaba muy fuertemente protegido había demasiados guardias por lo que entrar lo tendría muy difícil debía planear esto con cuidado, un paso en falso y la misión será un rotundo fracaso.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando círculos mágicos de teletransporte aparecieron y Alex se dio cuenta de que no conocía esos círculos así que Alex se escondió y suprimió su presencia para que no lo encuentre además de activar su habilidad **"frecuencia"** allí cuando se hicieron presencia de varios demonios que Alex no reconocía, pero hubo uno que Alex reconoció inmediatamente y era de la familia Glasya-Labolas, eso lo tomo con la guardia baja ¿Qué hacia uno de esa familia aquí?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de un guardia.

-bien señores entren porque dentro de una hora comienza la venta de esclavas- dijo el guardia mientras los demonios entran dentro de la fortaleza y ya después cierran la puerta de la fortaleza.

Eso a Alex también lo tomo con la guardia baja no esperaban que comenzara demasiado pronto, rayos si esto sigue así ellos saldrían muy temprano y Darius se aseguraría de no dejar pruebas y para empeorar las cosas los refuerzos tardarían dos horas en llegar, Alex ahora más que nunca debía planear una estrategia para poder entrar en la fortaleza pero el problema es que había muchos guardias no podría contra todos ellos, hasta que recordó una estrategia que su sensei Ryu le enseño en caso de entrar en un campo con varios enemigos.

Un ataque falso.

Si falsificaba un ataque a través de explosivos eso llamaría la atención de los guardias y ellos se verían obligados a investigar haciendo que la fortaleza quedase con menos guardias y el mismo entraría por otro lugar, por suerte había encontrado otra entrada iría a esa entrada y mientras haya menos guardias mejor, sin más Alex se dirigió al lugar para comenzar con su plan.

 **10 minutos después**

Alex ya había colocado muchos explosivos gracias a su control de magia de fuego (n/a: aquellos que vieron dragón ball súper en el torneo de poder Goku coloco minas hechos de ki aquí agregué la misma idea pero con magia de fuego, bueno sin más continuemos).

Cada explosivo lo había colocado en lugares estratégicos para llamar la atención de los guardias solo que estas solo se activarían al chasquear los dedos era una suerte que los lugares donde puso las bombas no había gente así que no hubo problemas, ya con esto listo Alex fue hacia la parte trasera de la fortaleza a prepararse.

Ya estando en su posición tomo un profundo respiro, para después chasquear los dedos.

 ***BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM***

 ***BAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMM***

 ***CRASSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH***

Muchos de los guardias se sorprendieron de esto ellos pensando que es un ataque mucho de los guardias de la fortaleza se fueron a investigar el lugar de las explosiones, para Alex el plan funciono en la entrada trasera había menos guardias gracias a las explosiones muchos guardias se fueron mientras unos pocos se quedaron para Alex no fue problema dejando inconsciente a los pocos guardias y entro a la fortaleza sin dificultades.

 **Dentro de la fortaleza**

Alex se puso a averiguar en la fortaleza donde está la oficina haciendo hablar a un guardia, por suerte no requirió de la tortura pues el guardia estaba muy asustado y le conto donde estaba la oficina de Darius, no le tomo mucho tiempo encontrar la oficina y entrar en ella se fijó con cuidado de que no hubiera una trampa, por suerte no había ninguna así que Alex se dispuso a revisar la oficina y encontró algunos papeles y documentos que podría serles útil además de la lista de las esclavas que venderían hoy, aunque había dos nombres que les llamaba la atención:

Himari

Mittlet

Definitivamente esos nombre no pertenecían de la clase de los demonios, esto daba a entender de que eran de otras razas aunque no sabía de qué raza eran así que decidió no darle importancia de momento así que debía apresurarse, siguió revisando hasta que se dio cuenta que había un cuadro descolocado llamando la atención a Alex que al quitar el cuadro encontró la caja fuerte.

Por suerte para Alex Humbert le había dicho la combinación para abrir la caja fuerte así que tardo solo dos minutos en abrir la caja en donde está el diario de Darius, Alex lo encontró pero se dio cuenta que tiene una cerradura mágica, por lo que Alex uso magia de luz ya que esta al ser magia demoniaca esta es débil a la magia de luz así que la cerradura se destruyó en cuestión de segundos y Alex se puso a revisar el diario, y tal como dijo Humbert estaba todo allí escrito en su diario las actividades en la que darius estaba implicado, además de la lista de los compradores y la lista de chicas que había vendido y también la lista con los nombres de los consejeros y de sus planes de derrocar al actual gobierno Maou estas pruebas son vitales para su culpabilidad y además de futuros planes de lo que iban a hacer una vez derrocado a los maous y es crear una alianza con la vieja facción satán y volver a la era como era antes y teniendo a los reencarnados como sus esclavos y sirvientes para su diversión enfermiza, esto era peor de lo que pensaba, pero cuando leyó de su vida personal vio algo que en verdad lo enfureció de sobremanera.

-( **¿E-E-ESE DESGRACIADO SE ATREVIO A HACER ESO SOLO POR SU DIVERSION Y HOBBY?** )- grito en su mente Alex, ese crimen que hizo es imperdonable a sus ojos, incluso Sirzechs tampoco perdonaría eso.

-( **Alex sé que eso te molesta, pero ahora déjalo a manos de tu rey después de todo es el lucifer el que manda en el inframundo y él es el que impartirá justicia** )-dijo Model X a su amigo.

-Tienes razón Model X lo siento por mi arrebato bueno llevemos esta evidencia a Sirzechs y vamos al lugar donde se hará la venta de esclavas solo nos queda 10 minutos para que comience- dijo Alex creando un circulo donde teletransporto el diario a donde esta Sirzechs y otros documentos que el encontró.

-( **Pero sabes que esas pruebas incluso el diario no serán pruebas suficientes además de que necesitaras un móvil, en otras palabras un motivo por el que hizo todo esto y eso será la prueba decisiva para su culpabilidad** )-dijo Model X.

-Lo sé por es por eso que tengo que hacer que Darius hable de más y tengo un plan para ello solo espero que resulte- dijo Alex.

-( **Bueno andando tenemos que salvar a las chicas** )-dijo Model X Alex asintió enviando lo que le quedaba con un circulo de teletransporte, ya terminado esto fue hacia donde estaba haciendo la venta de esclavas.

Alex estaba corriendo en los pasillos de la fortaleza sabía que no quedaba mucho tiempo así que noqueo a cada guardia que encontró que por suerte no eran muchos por lo que siguió así hasta que encontró una puerta en la que sin dudar entro pero debía de hacerlo sin hacer mucho escándalo no quería alertarlos al menos todavía, ya que sabía que ya no podrá ocultarse por más tiempo, además de que tenía que ganar tiempo para que los refuerzos llegaran y una vez encontró estaba en la parte alta de donde estaban a punto de hacer las compras Alex noqueo a los dos guardias que quedaban además de que vio a dos chicas de su edad atadas y con vendajes en ojos, boca y con poca ropa una de ellas era una rubia con un cabello en forma de dos colas de caballo además de que pudo sentir su aura y entendió que ella no era un demonio sino un ángel caído, la otra chica tiene el pelo largo y negro con un tinte azul que se extiende hasta las caderas con varios mechones colgando sobre su frente y flequillos laterales que enmarcan su cara, lleva el pelo regido en una larga cola de caballo con un listón rosado manteniéndolo en su lugar, pero lo que más se destacaba son sus orejas de gato sobre su pelo dando a entender que ella es una Nekomata y viendo que los demonios la veían con lujuria cosa que Alex hizo un gesto de asco, si algo aprendió de su sensei Grayfia y de su amiga Serafall es que a las mujeres hay que respetarlas y tratarlas con cariño, desvió su vista paras ver que detrás de ellas estaba un demonio vestido con un traje de negocios con una sonrisa arrogante dándoles aires de que él se creía superior a todos y que haría lo que se dé la regalada gana con cabello color castaño claro en punta y ojos color rojo que esa mirada reflejaba malicia y placer en ver sufrir a las esclavas.

-Bien vamos a comenzar con la venta- dijo Darius sin quitar esa sonrisa de su cara-aquí tenemos un especial de dos por uno una Nekomata y una Ángel caído por favor que empiece la apuesta-finalizo Darius.

Alex sin perder tiempo arrojo unas cuantas bombas de luz hechas de magia pero esta vez más concentradas estas no harían daño pero los dejaría ciegos y aturdidos por unos minutos así que sin que nadie lo oiga dijo.

- **Promoción caballo** \- dijo Alex en un susurro aumentando la velocidad al mismo tiempo que cambiaba su vestimenta de niño pobre a uno de batalla pantalón blanco con una franela de color azul y zapatos de color marrón y guantes sin dedos de color negro sin más se fue hacia donde estaban los compradores golpeándolos a todos y dejarlos inconscientes incluso fue a atacar a Darius, pero él fue más rápido al reaccionar pues detuvo su golpe sin problemas para después arrojarlo en el aire, más sin embargo Alex se recuperó a mitad del aire y aterrizo sin mucho problema.

-Vaya, vaya mira quien tenemos aquí- dijo Darius sin quitar su sonrisa- un niño polizón que quiere jugar al héroe- dijo Darius.

-No te permitiré que sigas con esto Darius esto termina hoy aquí y ahora- dijo Alex con tono serio.

- **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA** \- rio Darius- es enserio crees que un demonio de clase alta como tu puede vencerme- dijo Darius sin saber el rango de Alex- sabes que como estoy de muy buen humor haremos una apuesta-dijo Darius sin quitar su sonrisa.

-¿Apuesta?- dijo Alex con una ceja alzada no sabía que planeaba ese desgraciado pero algo le decía que nada bueno solo esperaba que pudiese ganar tiempo suficiente hasta que llegue los refuerzos.

-Si es que tú puedas vencer a mi mercenario- dijo Darius chasqueando los dedos que al mismo tiempo unas plumas oscuras caían alrededor de donde estaban entre los dos en donde estaba un tipo con un abrigo de color negro al igual con un sombrero además de que tenía cara de mafioso, Alex se dio cuenta por su aura que es un Ángel caído y uno muy fuerte.

-Jango te dejo a cargo mientras me voy al otro cuarto y estaré esperando si el chico logra vencerte, claro si puede- dijo Darius con una sonrisa, al instante que Alex entendió lo que planeaba intentar pelear con el mercenario y si logra ganarle entonces iría a donde estaba Darius pero llegaría agotado y para Darius le sería fácil vencerlo y matarlo o que el mismo mercenario lo matara, cualquiera de las dos opciones Darius saldría ganando.

Una vez que Darius se fue con las dos chicas Alex se preparó porque sabía que le viene una batalla difícil.

(n/a: solo para decirles es mi primera vez escribiendo una batalla así que no sean duros conmigo si no es muy buena, bueno sin más continuemos).

Jango comenzó creando una jabalina de luz y con una velocidad cegadora la lanzo hacia Alex que lo esquivo con cierta dificultad, pero hasta ahí no acabo ya que creo otra jabalina que lo arrojo hasta Alex quien sabía que no lo esquivaría a tiempo, así que creo un escudo mágico quien apenas bloqueo la jabalina y no vio al Ángel caído que estaba detrás de el con una jabalina listo para clavarlo.

-( **ALEX ABAJO** )- grito model X lo cual su advertencia llego a tiempo ya que se agacho para esquivar la jabalina luego salto lejos del caído, era su turno de atacar.

Alex con gran velocidad hacia el caído y luego susurro.

- **Promoción torre** \- dijo Alex para luego golpear con gran fuerza al caído hacia una pared, sabía que no debía confiarse así que hizo otra promoción- **Promoción alfil** \- susurro Alex luego de ello apareció un círculo mágico y dijo- **Lightning** \- desde el cielo apareció un rayo cayendo del cielo hacia donde el Ángel caído estaba recibiéndolo de lleno creando una pequeña explosión.

Alex estaba parado con la guardia alta si algo le enseño Ryu en su entrenamiento es jamás bajes tu guardia pues nunca se sabe si te atacara por sorpresa, cuando el humo se disipo estaba el Ángel caído con la ropa chamuscada y heridas leves pero más allá de eso estaba prácticamente ileso.

-Nada mal mocoso- dijo Jango- no lo haces nada mal para ser un mocoso- dijo con una sonrisa sanguinaria- aunque es una lástima que tenga que matarte después de todo me estoy divirtiéndome en esta batalla así que creo que me divertiré un poco más antes de matarte dijo Jango creando unas dagas de luz arrojándolas a Alex que lo esquivaba como podía pero no esquivo todas ya que les rozo algunas Model X dijo que gracias a su sacred gear y su poder tiene cierta resistencia a la luz pero eso no significa que es inmune a esos ataque pues aún les dolía esos ataque, el Ángel caído se acercó rápidamente a Alex para darles unos cuantos golpes los cuales Alex se cubría como podía pero también contra atacaba como podía y sin que el Ángel lo supiera Alex promociono a torre no solo para que aumente su poder de ataque físico sino también su defensa haciendo que Alex llevase la ventaja.

Un golpe por parte de Alex logro alejar al Ángel caído haciendo que Alex se tome en serio esta batalla y activo su Sacred Gear.

- **Sacred Gear X-Buster** \- dijo Alex convirtiendo su brazo derecho en un cañón comenzando a disparar varias balas cosa que Jango no se lo espero recibiendo los disparos estos no lo dañaban mucho pero si son varias balas que recibía el daño se acumulaba, pero Alex no se detuvo con su mano izquierda libre invoco otro hechizo- **Fireball** \- arrojo varias bolas de fuego hacia jango recibiéndola directamente, pues no tuvo tiempo de hacer un escudo, Alex no le dio un respiro siguió disparando su X-buster hacia el Ángel caído, además de que convoco otro hechizo- **Photon** \- un glifo brillante de luz apareciendo delante del Ángel causándole una explosión de luz que no fue grande pero fue lo suficiente para hacer daño a una persona Alex cargo su buster hasta el nivel dos y un disparo de carga media le dio al Ángel caído y este se dio hacia la pared dejándolo tendido y Alex hizo una promoción más- **Promoción Alfil** \- con eso Alex convoco un hechizo de nivel avanzado lo suficiente para vencer a un demonio de clase media, pero que también lastimaría a los de clase alta Alex hizo un canto.

- **Reduce a estas almas malvadas a cenizas** \- canto Alex hasta que finalmente dijo el nombre del hechizo- **explosión** \- una pequeña bola de fuego cae del cielo, el Ángel caído al principio lo tomo como una broma pero luego se asustó al sentir la cantidad de magia concentrada y cuando trato de esquivar el ataque ya era tarde para hacerlo.

Una gran explosión lo rodeo en la zona donde estaba el Ángel caído, por suerte Alex estaba un poco alejado de la explosión aunque su respiración era un poco agitada no sabía si eso derrotaba a ese mercenario pero esperaba que fuese así ya que no le quedaba mucha magia.

Al disipar el humo Alex estaba que no lo creía el Ángel caído estaba parado, pero se dio cuenta de la ropa chamuscada y algunas quemaduras, por lo que vio el hechizo sí que le hizo daño

- **TU MOCOSO** \- grito el Jango con mucha ira- **JAMAS PENSE QUE UN MOCOSO COMO TU ME HARIAS SEMEJANTE HECHIZO A MI EL GRAN JANGO EL ANGEL CAIDO MERCENARIO** \- dijo con mucha soberbia- **MUY BIEN SE ACABO LOS JUEGOS ES HORA DE PONERSE SERIO** \- dijo Jango para sacar no un par sino dos pares de alas de Ángel caído, en otras palabras cuatro alas de Ángel caído- **PREPARATE PORQUE ESTA VEZ NO TENDRE PIEDAD** \- finalizo el Ángel caído con una sonrisa enfermiza.

Alex se preparó- **Promoción Torre** \- susurro Alex antes de que el Ángel caído volara pues sabía que ahora lo tenía muy difícil.

 **30 minutos después**

Alex en verdad que le alegraba de haber usado la promoción torre porque ese mercenario le estaba dando una paliza brutal, el Ángel caído en verdad estaba furioso pues ahora sus ataque son más brutales su velocidad se incrementó y su puntería con esas jabalinas de luz eran más certeras y mortales en verdad quería matarlo, Alex trataba de contra atacar con el X-buster además de su magia pero el mercenario fue más astuto en tomar distancia y crear un escudo mágico para bloquear sus ataques incluyendo el del X-buster.

Pero Alex todavía estaba en problemas aunque todavía usaba el poder de la torre y tenía una gran defensa él ya estaba muy lastimado además ya estaba al límite ya casi no le quedaba fuerzas además de que su magia ya estaba casi vacía y jango no le daba ni un respiro.

-Jejeje-rio Jango- ¿qué paso con las energías que tenías eh? ¿Acaso te cansaste?- dijo el Ángel caído con una sonrisa arrogante.

Alex no respondió estaba lastimado y apenas podía moverse y solo le quedaba energía para un ataque más, Jango al ver que no podría responder solo se abalanzo contra Alex lo cual este al último momento logro esquivar el ataque y rápidamente cargo su X-Buster a nivel 2 y disparo a quemarropa dándole justo al costado derecho del mercenario.

- **AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGG** \- grito de dolor el mercenario ya que ese disparo le había hecho mucho daño y este solo miro a Alex con mucha furia- **MOCOSOOOOOOOO** \- grito con furia y dolor abalanzándose a Alex quien ya no podía defenderse pues se había quedado sin energías para defenderse recibiendo varios golpes y patadas por parte del Ángel caído mercenario cada golpe que recibía era más feroz que el anterior, en verdad había hecho enojar a ese Ángel.

Otro golpe más del mercenario hizo que Alex retrocediera pero todavía permanecía de pie aunque muy lastimado apenas tenía fuerza para mantenerse de pie pero no podía moverse aunque quisiera.

-Jejejeje- rio el mercenario creando una jabalina de luz- este será tu final mocoso diste pelea pero este es el final de tu camino, no te preocupes tu final será rápido y sin dolor es lo último que puedo hacer por ti-dijo este riendo con soberbia y este lanzando la jabalina a una velocidad cegadora.

Alex no podía moverse ya no le quedaba energía para moverse mientras la lanza se acercaba cada vez más y más, el tiempo se iba ralentizando mientras Alex piensa.

-( _¿Acaso este será mi fin? ¿Este es mi límite?_ )-pensó Alex con profundidad-(¿ _acaso todo ese entrenamiento que pase todo este tiempo fue en vano? Creo que de verdad no estaba preparado para una misión de este calibre_ )- pensó Alex con tristeza-( _así que estos es lo que se siente estar al borde de la vida y la muerte, jamás experimente algo así ni siquiera con mi Sensei Ryu y sus intensos entrenamientos, lo siento todos no creo que puedo regresar vivo de aquí_ )-dijo Alex cerrando los ojos a la vez que recuerdos de lo que paso en esos cuatro años paso por su mente le había pasado cosas buenas en su vida cosas que lo hizo sentir vivo y querido, de repente paso imágenes de sus seres queridos que conocieron algunos estaban muy tristes sobre su tumba pero la imagen que más le dolió era de una Serafall llorando como si no hubiera un mañana, al mismo tiempo que se acordó de las chicas que trato de rescatarlas por alguna razón tenían miradas vacías mientras estaban con sus nuevos amos, esto no era lo que quería, quería salvar a esas chicas quería ver a su nueva familia feliz, también se le llego un recuerdo de cuando era niño pero este no recordaba del todo era un fragmento perdido de su memoria vio la silueta de un hombre adulto pero no podría verlo entonces escucho las palabras de ese hombre.

-( _Recuerda hijo tal vez las cosas no serán fáciles para ti y que todo tiene un límite, pero debes recordar el siempre creer en ti mismo y no te rindas pero por sobre todas las cosas no estás solo habrá gente que estará a tu lado por lo que eres, la fe puede mover montañas, pero la determinación y voluntad puede atravesarlas, supera tus propios límites y hazte más fuerte, protege al débil, protege a tus seres queridos, protege a los que no pueden defenderse, pero sobre todo protege a todos los seres vivos que viven en este mundo porque tu fuerza de voluntad, tu determinación, el poder de la amistad y el amor no conoce límites) ._

Después de oír esas palabras Alex volvió a sus recuerdos de momentos felices, además de su imaginación de cómo habrían tomado a su familia de su muerte y las lágrimas que ellos derramaron por su prematura muerte, de repente algo dentro de la mente de Alex despertó.

-( _No….no…_ _ **NOOOOOOOOOO**_ )-grita Alex en su mente haciéndolo reaccionar y volviéndolo al mundo real con la jabalina cerca de perforarlo Alex con energía renovada uso su brazo derecho aun con su Sacred gear activado (n/a: pero con el X-Buster desactivado solo usando su mano la forma de Megaman zx cuando no usa un arma) atrapo la jabalina sin problemas sorprendiendo al ángel caído al ver como ese mocoso lo atrapo con solo su mano.

-No permitiré- dijo en un susurro llamando la atención del ángel caído mercenario-no permitiré-dijo en un tono un poco más alto con el pelo tapando sus ojos- **NO PERMITIRE QUE UNOS DESGRACIADOS COMO USTEDES SE SALGAN CON LA SUYA PROTEGERE A LA GENTE DEBIL, PROTEGERE A ESAS CHICAS CON TODO LO QUE TENGO** \- dijo Alex finalmente dejando ver sus ojos los cuales Jango se sorprendió al ver los ojos del mocoso brillando literalmente de color azul.

(n/a: para que tengan una idea de cómo brillan sus ojos vean esto: /images/EyXVJJ)

Alex apretó la jabalina con fuerza destruyéndola al instante cosa que lo dejo aún más sorprendido y este sin dudar su mano derecha comenzó a brillar de azul y con una velocidad segadora conector tremendo puñetazo en la cara del Ángel caído haciéndolo volar hacia la pared destruyendo dos o tres paredes y los escombros.

( watch?v=62vBo2xz0z0) pongan este soundtrack para este momento.

Alex jadeo con un poco de cansancio y sus ojos volvieron a su color normal miro su brazo derecho que no había dejado de brillar

-Pero ¿qué es esto?-pregunto Alex pensativo y sorprendido hasta que la voz de Model X lo interrumpió.

-( **Lo lograste Alex, has logrado encontrar la motivación lo suficientemente fuerte para desbloquear tu Balance Breaker** )-dijo Model X con alegría sorprendiendo a Alex.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto Alex aun sorprendido.

-( **Si** )- respondió Model X.

Su charla fue interrumpida al oír el movimiento de las rocas, tal parece que el golpe que lo mando a volar no fue suficiente para ese Ángel caído y estaba liberando de los escombros lentamente.

-( **Bueno Alex creo que es un buen momento de usarlo, recuerda debes gritar "X-Buster Balance Breaker" tan alto como puedas** )-dijo Model X con seriedad.

-De acuerdo- dijo Alex colocándose en su posición- ¿estás listo Model X?-pregunto Alex.

-( **Lo estoy Alex** )- dijo Model X.

-Entonces hagámoslo- dijo Alex colocándose en posición activando su X-Buster y apuntando a su enemigo mientras cerro sus ojos con concentración y recordando a sus seres queridos, ellos estaban esperando su regreso y Alex no los defraudaría abrió los ojos con determinación y grito.

- **X-BUSTER BALANCE BREAKER** \- grito Alex con toda la determinación y valor que tenía.

Una luz de color azul claro rodeo a Alex mientras el Ángel caído quien se terminaba de liberarse de los escombros se vio abrumado con una luz cegadora y un gran poder enorme que salió de ello, Alex oyó la voz de Model X diciendo.

(Aquí termina el soundtrack)

 **Biolink Established! M.E.G.A. System Online!**

Y de allí el poder se desato haciendo que todos en el inframundo sintiera su poder Jango estaba anonadado por el poder que este desprendía y cuando el brillo termino vio la nueva apariencia del chico, Alex tenia puesto una armadura de color azul con reflejos dorados, también llevaba puesto un casco azul con bordes blancos y una gema roja en el centro además de que su chaqueta azul permanecía cerrada y botas de color azul además de tener el X-buster activado y cuando Alex abrió sus ojos estos ya no eran marrones claro ahora eran verdes esmeralda y estas reflejaban poder, Alex y Model X hablaron de forma sincronizada

-( **Balance Breaker Megaman X** /Balance Breaker Megaman X)- finalizaron ambos de forma sincronizada.

Alex se vio a si mismo tenía que admitir que ahora se sentía mucho más fuerte ahora además de que casi todas sus heridas se habían sanado y había recuperado toda la energía perdida.

-( **Ahora que tenemos todo nuestro poder es hora de terminar esta pelea ¿no crees Alex?** )- dijo Model X.

-Si- dijo mientras se preparaba para la ronda final contra el mercenario-prepárate porque ya no soy el mismo de antes.

- **JA ¿CREES EN VERDAD QUE PUEDES VENCERME SOLO PORQUE CAMBIASTE DE APARIENCIA MOCOSO? PUES ANDA A VER QUE PUEDES HACER HAHAHAHA** \- dijo Jango con una sonrisa que denotaba locura.

-Aquí viene- dijo posicionándose para la batalla.

 **Warning**

 **Warning**

Alex comenzó a dirigirse al Ángel caído con su Buster cargado al nivel dos disparando rápidamente el mercenario confiado creo un escudo, pero para sorpresa de este el escudo no lo resistió y se rompió como un vidrio común y recibiendo el disparo directamente el mercenario grito de dolor, Alex lo miro con sorpresa al pensar que su disparo de carga media no atravesaría su escudo pero no fue así.

-( **Lo que sucede es que al activar el Balace Breaker el poder del X-Buster se incrementó de tal manera que hasta los escudos débiles se rompen fácilmente** )-dijo model X lo cual Alex asintió, eso tenía sentido-( **por cierto ya que estas en Balance Breaker ya tienes acceso al nive del X-buster** )-dijo model X Alex se sorprende pero luego asintió usaría eso a su ventaja.

-Entonces tengo que usar esa promoción, tengo que terminar rápido esa batalla ¿crees que funcione aun en Balance Breaker?- pregunto Alex.

-( **Si aún se puede usar esa promoción incluso con el Balance Breaker** )- dijo model X

-Bien, pero no lo usare aún tengo una pregunta para este mercenario y solo él puede respondérmela-dijo Alex volviendo a la batalla.

El Ángel caído le arroja varias lanzas de luz a Alex, el cual el simplemente corrió y cuando estaba cerca de ellas Alex como si fuese algo natural las esquivo usando Dash haciendo que algunas le rozaran pero no lograron darle.

Una jabalina de luz logro darle de lleno haciéndolo retroceder, Jango pensó que tenía la batalla ganada pero se sorprendió al ver a Alex pararse sin problemas.

-Auch ¿eh?- sorprendido al ver que la jabalina logro hacerle daño pero no fue muy grande como para herirlo o quemarlo a muerte- recibí el golpe pero no me daño mucho ¿Por qué?- pregunto Alex.

-( **Es gracias a la armadura ya que aunque recibiste el daño de la lanza los efectos de la misma se vuelve nula debido a que soy de elemento luz y a la vez neutro, pero no te confíes de la protección de la armadura puede que te proteja hasta cierto punto pero eso no te hace invencible** )-dijo Model X haciendo que Alex asintiera.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias Model X- dijo Alex.

Alex reanudo la batalla acercándose rápido al mercenario usando Dash lo cual hizo que llegara rápido al mercenario y este no tuvo tiempo de defenderse al ver que Alex le estaba empezando a dar una lluvia de golpes que incluso desde que se transformó ahora sus golpes son más rápidos y efectivos logrando hacerle más daño al Ángel caído, des pues Alex se alejó haciendo un hechizo- **Fireball** \- unas bolas de fuego se dirigieron al mercenario este esquivado con dificultad, pero dos bolas de fuego le dieron en sus dos alas haciendo que estas se hicieran cenizas haciendo que el Ángel caído grite de dolor y rabia al ver como sus par de alas fueron quemadas este sin pensarlo fue directo a atacarlo con una jabalina en la mano sin darse cuenta de que Alex tenía su X-Buster cargado al nivel tres disparando una bala de energía azul haciendo que el Ángel caído lo reciba de lleno haciendo mucho daño, Jango apenas puede mantenerse de pie Alex decidió parar un momento la pelea.

-Quiero que me respondas una pregunta- hablo Alex muy seriamente haciendo que el mercenario lo mirara- y será mejor que me digas la verdad porque sino tendrás una muerte lenta y dolorosa-dijo Alex muy fríamente lo cual el mercenario al ver que no tenía opción asintió-¿fuiste tú quien mato a todos esos demonios de clase media y alta cuando trataron de rescatar a esas chicas inocentes de ser esclavas?-pregunto con un tono duro y frio Jango asintió ante la respuesta-¿porque?-pregunto Alex.

-Yo hago esto por dinero, pero también para sentirme vivo, ¿no lo entiendes? Yo siempre he seguido los ideales de Kokabiel-sama de que los Ángeles caídos somos los seres superiores- dijo Jango con una sonrisa entre maniaca y desquiciado, Alex ya se dio una idea de quien era este Ángel caído cosa que el mercenario lo capto- si es cierto soy uno de los superviviente de la guerra de facciones y este trabajo es solo un intermedio para bajar el número de demonios posibles para cuando comience de nuevo la guerra de las facciones además de que me encanta ver el sufrimiento de los demonios y la sangre que derramo con mis propias manos-finalizo Jango con una mirada enloquecida.

-Ya veo- dijo Alex con un suspiro- entonces no me dejas otra opción, al menos no me arrepentiré de hacerte desaparecer de este mundo-dijo Alex y luego susurro- **Promoción reina** \- dijo Alex mientras estaba rodeado por un aura poderosa y luego puso a cargar su X-Buster hasta el nivel 4 con su carga al máximo-terminemos esto **Double charge shot** \- grito Alex para luego disparar una doble ráfaga de disparo cargado dirigiéndose al Ángel caído, este por desesperación creo una jabalina más grande con todo sus poder y lo arrojo a aquella ráfaga de energía y luego chocaron , al principio la jabalina logro retener el primer disparo y este estaba haciendo retroceder la ráfaga de energía del disparo haciendo que el mercenario se sintiera seguro de su victoria, pero él no se esperó que la otra ráfaga se uniera con la primera ráfaga creando una más grande y poderosa lo cual haciendo que la jabalina retrocediera y luego esta se destruyera Jango estaba asustado había usado todo lo que le quedaba de su poder y no le quedaba fuerza para moverse ya no tenía escapatoria.

- **KOKABIEL-SAMAAAAAAAA** -fue lo último que dijo antes de que la ráfaga le llegara y le diera de lleno.

 ***BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM***

Una gran explosión se escuchó en el castillo, Alex estaba allí y al disipar el humo vio muchos rastros de plumas negras en el lugar, no quedo nada del Ángel caído, aunque sí que se sorprendió con el poder de ese disparo destruyo parte del castillo.

-Guau nunca pensé que con la promoción reina daría semejante poder- dijo Alex sorprendido.

-( **Ni yo** )- dijo Model X-( **Alex solo queda 20 minutos para que llegue los refuerzos ¿qué vas a hacer?** )- pregunto Model X.

-Tengo un plan-dijo Alex-es algo arriesgado pero si todo sale bien ya tendré la prueba definitiva de la cual Darius, su familia y sus cómplices no podrán escapar de esto-dijo Alex con determinación- además ¿recuerdas lo que me enseñaste?-pregunto Alex.

-( **Lo único que recuerdo es que te enseñe a construir aparatos electrónicos que tiene que ver con…** )-Model X no termino de hablar al comprender a donde iba esto-( **Alex ¿aun conservas el aparato que tú mismo construiste?** )-pregunto Model X.

-Sip aun lo conservo– dijo Alex con una sonrisa de orgullo.

-( **Ya veo, bueno vamos con tu plan** )-dijo Model X.

(n/a: si ustedes pregunta acerca de los compradores que mi oc dejo inconscientes simplemente se quedaron en un lado del castillo pues como la zona es muy grande ellos están ilesos sin más que decir continuemos)

 **3 minutos después**

Darius estaba con las dos esclavas esperando los resultados si su mercenario había asesinado a ese mocoso o no ya que el ruido de la batalla seso hace muy pocos minutos, no tuvo que esperar más ya que abrió la puerta y de allí salió un Alex muy "lastimado" y que "apenas" puede mantenerse de pie.

-Vaya, vaya tal parece que lograste vencer a mi mercenario, para ser alguien de clase media eres bastante fuerte pero veo que no estás en muy buenas condiciones para seguir peleando y apenas puedes mantenerte en pie jajajaja- rio Darius de forma sádica.

-*pant**pant* tienes razón apenas tengo fuerzas para seguir de pie no creo que pueda pelear más-dijo Alex algo "exhausto".

- **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA** que irónico derrotas a uno para luego tratar de derrotarme en esas condiciones, debes estar loco como para que me vengas a derrotar así como estas, en fin creo que es hora de que acabe con tu existencia- dijo Darius arrogantemente preparando su círculo mágico con un hechizo poderoso que terminaría con la existencia de Alex.

-Antes de eso quiero hacerle un par de preguntas- dijo Alex deteniendo a Darius por un momento.

-¿Y porque debería responder tus preguntas?- pregunto Darius con una ceja alzada por la duda.

-Porque aún tengo unas dudas que quiero que me respondas y aunque ganase tiempo dudo mucho que tenga la fuerza suficiente para huir, mírame apenas y puedo mantenerme en pie además de que aun si me moviera mis movimientos serían muy torpes y lentos no podría esquivar tu hechizo, de cualquier manera estoy a tu merced-finalizo Alex.

-Supongo que tienes un punto-dijo Darius- jajajajaja bueno como estoy de buen humor supongo que responderé a tus preguntas así anda suéltalo- dijo arrogantemente después de todo él ya tenía su victoria asegurada, sin notar que Alex había encendido un aparato en la parte atrás de su pantalón.

-Bueno la primera es: ¿porque estas vendiendo a las esclavas y por qué haces todo esto? He oído rumores de que la familia Dantalion estaba detrás de esto, sin embargo no han encontrado ninguna prueba para poder culpar a la familia entera, además de que también parte del consejo de ancianos del inframundo están involucrados y vi que también estaba un miembro de la familia de Glasya-Labolas que también estaba involucrado en esto ¿es eso todo cierto?- finalizo la pregunta Alex.

-Vaya pregunta bueno supongo que te daré una respuesta después de todo te silenciare de una vez y para siempre- dijo Darius confiadamente y con total arrogancia en su mirada- bien respondiendo a tu pregunta todo lo que dijiste es cierto mi familia y yo somos los responsables de la venta de esclavas porque desde que la vieja facción satán fueron exiliados del inframundo mi familia perdió prestigio y poder además de que nosotros la Familia Dantalion somos fieles seguidores de la antigua facción satán así que decidimos hacer esto desde las sombras, además de que también contamos con la mayor parte del consejo de ancianos ya que no les gustaba el cambio que se están haciendo los actuales Maous y ellos quieren mantener las viejas costumbres del inframundo y sobre ese miembro de la familia Glasya-Labolas solamente está interesado en el negocio el resto de su familia no lo sabe- dijo Darius

-( _Así que la familia Glasya-Labolas_ _no están involucrado en esto, uff menos mal, Falbium no se perdonaría por esto_ )-pensó Alex con alivio.

-Muy bien dispara tu siguiente y quizás última pregunta-dijo Darius.

-Oí otro rumor muy desagradable que también quiero confirmar ¿es verdad que tu mataste a humanos inocentes? Aun sabiendo que los Maou había prohibido el matar a los humanos y también otro rumor que es aún más desagradable es que un miserable como tú- dijo Alex apretando los dientes aguantando su furia si quería seguir en su "acto"- tú te atreviste a no solo matar a los humanos sino que también te atreviste a violar a mujeres humanas y después las matas porque, ¿porque has hecho esto?- dijo Alex.

-Mato a esos humanos por dos razones-dijo Darius simplemente como si hablara del clima- 1) porque los humanos son escoria. 2) porque los humanos que mate estaban implicados por los asesinatos de sus seres queridos y ellos tenían información clasificada así que me asegure de silenciarlos. Además no me puedes culpar que las mujeres humanas en su mayoría son hermosas y un demonio como yo no puede controlar sus instintos por eso lo hago como un hobby jejeje-dijo Darius riéndose maniáticamente- además de que yo, mi familia y parte del consejo de ancianos planeamos hacer un golpe de estado para derrumbar el actual gobierno Maou y que después de eso haremos una alianza con la antigua facción satán para que el inframundo vuelva a ser como debe de ser y yo incluso seré la mano derecha del verdadero lucifer y nuestra familia tendrá lo que siempre había querido poder y prestigio todo eso está escrito en mi diario en mi oficina pero igual no importa lo que hagas esta sellado con un sello mágico especial que solo yo puede abrirlo, nada se interpondrá en mi camino hahahaha **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA** -rio Darius con locura.

-Muy bien ya respondí tus preguntas es hora de silenciarte para siempre ¿últimas palabras?- pregunto Darius.

-Bueno gracias por responderme las preguntas Darius. Ahora puedo darte la mayor putiza de tu vida sin contenerme maldito bastardo- dijo Alex con tono de enojo.

Darius arrojo su rayo de la muerte para silenciarlo para siempre, pero mayor es su sorpresa que Alex dio un gran salto y después un brillo ilumino en el techo y cuando este ceso Alex tenía su armadura azul puesta y susurro- **Promoción torre** \- dijo para luego dirigir su mirada hacia abajo hacia darius y fue a dar un gran golpe lo cual darius se asustó y corrió para esquivar el golpe, pero para Alex eso era lo que quería, ya que este solo aterrizo normalmente sin dar el golpe cerca de las dos chicas que las agarro por la cintura y salto hacia atrás con ellas y las puso en un sitio seguro ellas al principio se asustaron pues tenían un vendaje y también tenían la boca tapada pues no podían hablar pero una voz suave les susurro.

-Tranquilas todo va a estar bien vine a rescatarlas-dijo Alex con voz suave y tono amable cosa que tranquilizo a las chicas más a la Nekomata pues ella pudo oler su aroma pues el huele a bosques y por alguna razón ella se relajó con su aroma, Alex desato a ambas chicas y les quito su vendaje junto con lo que les tapaba la boca y ellas al tratar de abrir los ojos vieron mucha luz solo tomo unos segundos para que se adaptarán a la luz pudieron ver a su salvador el cual el parecía de su edad, tenía una armadura azul con un casco blanco y azul con una gema roja en el pero lo que a ellas le cautivo es que su salvador tenía unos verdes esmeraldas preciosos los cuales estas desprendían bondad y amabilidad enormes que ellas se sonrojaron al ver esa mirada.

(n/a: por cierto si preguntan por el color de ojos es que mi oc en su forma normal son marrones pero cuando esta transformado sus ojos cambian a color verde, sin más nada que decir continuemos).

Alex volteo con el ceño fruncido hacia darius el desgraciado lo miraba como si fuese otra cucaracha al que aplastar Alex volteo hacia las chicas y les dio una suave sonrisa.

-Oigan chicas pueden hacerme un favor-dijo Alex mientras las chicas le prestaban atención- quiero que cierren los ojos y no los abran hasta que yo lo diga ¿ok?- dijo Alex con una sonrisa las chicas asintieron y cerraron los ojos mientras Alex se dirigía hacia Darius- como dije anteriormente prepárate para peor paliza de tu vida Darius porque no voy a contenerme- dijo Alex con una sonrisa maliciosa dándoles escalofríos a Darius.

(n/a: no quise escribir esta pelea porque este no vale la pena ya que después de que mi oc alcanzase el Balance Breaker, ya Darius no es reto para mi oc y más si aún tiene activa su promoción a torre así que sin mas continuemos)

 **14 minutos después**

Después de muchos golpes, patadas muchos suplex y llaves rompe-almas y una llave rompe-espaldas Alex ya estaba más tranquilo ya había descargado toda su ira y dejando a Darius casi medio muerto e imposibilitado para moverse pronto.

-Muy bien ya pueden abrir los ojos chicas- dijo Alex con una sonrisa amable las chicas haciéndole caso abrieron los ojos después de los gritos de dolor que ellas escucharon ya tenían una idea de lo que su héroe le había hecho.

-¿Pueden hacerme otro favor?-les hablo Alex, las chicas le prestaron atención –quiero que vayan hacia donde están las otras esclavas y libérenlas podría ir yo pero quiero asegurarme de que este sujeto no escape los refuerzos no tardaran en llegar-finalizo Alex los cuales las chicas asintieron y se fueron a liberar las chicas.

En cuestión de minutos los refuerzos llegaron y empezaron a revisar el lugar entre ellos estaban Sirzechs y Serafall a quien ella por la preocupación estaba buscando desesperadamente a Alex hasta que ella lo vio al igual que Sirzechs quienes se sorprendieron por la nueva apariencia.

-Hola Sirzechs, Sera-chan- saludo Alex con una sonrisa.

Serafall sin dudarlo corrió hacia Alex para después darle un fuerte abrazo, cosa que para Alex lo tomo por sorpresa pero cuando vio a Serafall llorar fue cuando entendió que ella estaba muy preocupada por él, así que sin dudar Alex le devolvió el abrazo.

-Ya tranquila estoy bien, todo va a estar bien- dijo Alex con una sonrisa mientras estaba acariciándole el cabello con ello calmándola un poco.

Sirzechs vio esto con una sonrisa para cualquier hombre que la tocase ella sin dudar lo convertiría en paleta helada, pero cuando se tratase de su familia como sus padres y su hermana ella lo permite y ahora Alex puede tocarla sin repercusiones ya que para Serafall Alex es alguien muy importante para ella, luego Sirzechs se puso serio y se dirigió a Alex, ya le preguntaría sobre su nueva transformación después.

-Sé que es un buen momento conmovedor pero ¿podemos volver a lo que nos concierne?-dijo Sirzechs haciendo que Alex se separe de Serafall mientras que ella hacia un puchero adorable por interrumpir su momento, pero luego se puso seria ya que ella también quería escuchar y antes de que Alex comenzara a hablar un círculo mágico apareció en la cual se veía a Ryu saliendo de ella.

-¿Me perdí de algo?- pregunto Ryu lo cual los tres se negaron entonces Alex comenzó a explicar todo lo que ha pasado en la misión las pistas que encontró y sobre todo quien era la cabeza de todo esto cosa que ellos se sorprendieron además de los implicados.

-Alex lo que estás diciendo es una acusación muy seria ¿estás muy seguro de ello?-pregunto Sirzechs muy serio.

-Lo estoy-dijo Alex sin un atisbo de duda- además de que les mande las pruebas a ustedes ¿no lo revisaron? Incluso el diario de Darius está allí escrito todo lo que hizo-pregunto Alex.

-No tuvimos tiempo para revisarlos estábamos preparando los refuerzos Ajuka se quedó a cargo de revisar las pruebas junto a Falbium pero eso no serán suficientes pruebas para culparlo necesita un motivo para hacer todo esto- dijo Sirzechs.

-Oh no te preocupes de eso yo tengo la prueba definitiva- dijo Alex llamando la atención de Sirzechs, Serafall y Ryu viendo que Alex saco en su bolsillo un aparato lo cual Sirzechs y Ryu se sorprendieron pero Serafall miraba esto confundida al no saber que aparato es ese.

-A-A-Alex eso es-no termino Sirzechs ya que Alex lo completo por él.

-Así es una grabadora que gracias a la ayuda de Model X lo cree- dijo Alex- cuando vencí a ese mercenario cree un plan en donde tuve que actuar como si estuviera herido y cansado cuando llegara a donde Darius y pensé en poner en práctica lo que tú me dijiste hace un año "usa la confianza y la arrogancia de los demonio a tu favor si juegas bien tus cartas el demonio lo soltara todo sin dudar" sabía que era arriesgado pero tuve que hacerlo, por suerte Darius cayó en mi trampa y esto fue lo que obtuve de el-dijo Alex ahora reproduciendo la grabadora para que todos escucharan.

Pasaron unos cuantos minuto después de que escucharon los demás estaban incrédulos de lo que Darius dijo, Alex definitivamente encontró el motivo suficiente para culpar a Darius y su familia.

-Por cierto Alex tengo una pregunta- hablo Serafall llamando la atención de los demás-que paso con las chicas que iban a ser vendidas como esclavas-pregunto Serafall a Alex.

-Oh no te lo dije ¿verdad?-pregunto Alex, Serafall negando con la cabeza- bueno Darius tenía a dos chicas de rehén en caso de que saliera "ileso" de la pelea a él lo ataque por sorpresa después de sacarle la información iba a darme el golpe de gracia pero fue allí cuando el bajo su guardia en ese momento se asustó y se alejó de las chicas, así que aproveche el momento de rescatar a las rehenes y les pedí el favor de liberar a las otras esclavas ya deben de estar aquí en cualquier momento.

Y como si lo hubiera predicho las chicas regresaron con las otras esclavas Sirzechs ordeno a cada soldado suyo a ayudar a las que estuvieron atrapadas.

-( **Entonces creo que considerare esto como misión completa** )-dijo Model X.

-Si-dijo Alex.

 **Misión Complete.**

Sirzechs fue directo hacia Darius que apenas pudo sentarse debido a la paliza que Alex le había dado.

-Darius Dantalion quedas detenido por traficante de esclavas, pero también eres sentenciado a muerte por violar una regla importante la cual es no matar ningún humano entre muchas cosas no tendrás escapatoria no importan lo que digan los viejos del consejo ya que ellos en parte son igual de culpables que tú, ¿tienes algo que decir?-dijo Sirzechs fríamente.

-P-P-Púdrete falso Lucifer- dijo Darius con dificultad.

-Llévenselo mañana habrá juicio, pero después de eso en el mismo día serás ejecutado en público para darles un mensaje a aquellos quienes no siguen nuestras leyes y no les gusten los cambios en el inframundo-finalizo Sirzechs fríamente.

Los soldados de Sirzechs lograron levantar a darius.

-Tch y pensar que fui vencido por un demonio clase media-dijo Darius.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Sirzechs burlándose un poco de el- el chico no es ni clase alta ni clase media, el chico que te venció es un demonio de clase baja-finalizo Sirzechs

 _Clase baja_

 _Clase baja_

 _Clase baja_

 _Clase baja_

Esto hizo un eco en la Mente de Darius Dantalion al escuchar esto.

El un orgulloso demonio de la familia Dantalion y de clase alta fue vencido por un demonio de clase baja

¿! UNO DE CLASE BAJA?!

ESO ES ALGO QUE EL NO PUEDE TOLERAR U CONCEBIR

Darius miro hacia donde estaba el chico discutiendo con las dos chicas alegremente mientras el chico solo se estaba rascando la cabeza las dos chicas estaban riendo mientras una Maou estaba haciendo pucheros por no prestarle atención (n/a: celosa XD) el vio que tenía la espalda descubierta así que se apartó de Sirzechs y se preparó con la energía que le quedaba para lanzar su rayo de la muerte.

- **MUEREEEE** -grito Darius al lanzar el ataque hacia las chicas quería hacerlo sufrir al ver que las chicas son su punto débil.

(n/a: solo para recordarles que mi oc todavía tiene su Balance Breaker activado sin más continuemos).

Las dos chicas al ver esto trataron de usar sus cuerpos para proteger a su caballero de armadura, pero Alex al percatarse de eso solo agarro a las dos chicas y saltaron al lado derecho apenas esquivando el ataque.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron del ataque traicionero de Darius, Sirzechs iba a detenerlo pero luego sintió un aumento poder por toda la fortaleza y se sorprendió al ver que este poder era de su peón Alex.

Alex se levantó con una cara de enojo pero lo que más le impacto a todos los presente fue que sus ojos estaban brillando de un color azul que demostraba poder y este sin dudar cargo su X-Buster al máximo, Sirzechs y los otros soldados junto con las otras chicas se percataron y se alejaron de la zona ya con el X-Buster a su máximo poder Alex disparo una ráfaga tan poderosa que Darius no tuvo tiempo de moverse y solo pudo decir.

- **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO** \- fue lo último que dijo antes de que la ráfaga le llegara y le diera de lleno.

 ***BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM***

Una gran explosión se escuchó en el castillo, Alex estaba allí y al disipar el humo vio que había un gran cráter en la parte en donde estaba pero al parecer el disparo del a ráfaga fue tan poderosa que Darius no sobrevivió, no quedo ni cenizas, había sido borrado del mapa.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron por la cantidad de poder que Alex expulso en ese momento no podía creer que un demonio de clase baja podría tener semejante poder.

Ryu se sorprendió también ya que no esperaba que su alumno tuviera tal poder en su interior fue entonces que recordó lo que Model Z le dijo hace un año.

 **Flash back**

 _-(_ _ **Esta energía la reconozco es bueno verte de nuevo Model X, me alegro de que hayas logrado conseguir un portador después de todo eres especial**_ _)- dijo Model Z dejando algo intrigado a Ryu._

 _\- Qué quieres decir con eso Model Z- pregunto Ryu._

 _-(_ _ **Lo que quiero decir es que Model X solo escoge a portadores que tienen un corazón puro, con una fuerte determinación y con un potencial latente que aun falte por despertar**_ _) dijo Model Z._

 **Fin de Flash back**

-Así que a esto te referías Model Z- menciono Ryu en un susurro definitivamente había hecho lo correcto de tener a Alex como su Alumno.

Alex se dio la vuelta y tenía los ojos de vuelta a su color verde esmeralda y se dirigió a Sirzechs y se inclinó.

-Lo siento Sirzechs lo elimine sin su consentimiento- dijo Alex.

-No te preocupes fue normal tu reacción, si alguien lastimara a mi esposa yo también hubiera eliminado al que la lastimo sin dudarlo además el tipo ya estaba condenado a muerte de todas maneras así que nos ahorraste trabajo al eliminarlo- dijo Sirzechs con una sonrisa.

-Es cierto no te culpes así que sonríe por mi ¿sí?- dijo Serafall con una dulce sonrisa cosa que el imito.

-Gracias Serafall-dijo Alex

-Bueno ya es hora de irse retirando tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer vamos a llevar a todas las chicas a sus casas- finalizo Sirzechs todos asintieron.

Ya todos se estaban yendo y Alex también hasta que dos voces lo detuvo.

-Espera-dijeron las dos voces Alex se dio la vuelta y vio que era las dos chicas que rescato.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Alex.

-S-S-Solo queríamos agradecerte por salvarnos- dijo la chica Nekomata.

-S-S-Si solo eso- menciono la Ángel caído.

-Está bien lo hice porque es lo correcto que hay que hacer y por cierto cuáles son sus nombre con todo lo que ha pasado no he podido preguntar por sus nombres- dijo Alex con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Cierto lo había olvidado bueno yo primero mi nombre es Himari soy una Nekomata-dijo ella con una sonrisa gatuna.

-Ahora me toca mi nombre Mittlet soy una Ángel caído- dijo con una sonrisa sincera-¿no te molesta que yo sea un Ángel caído?-pregunto Mittlet con preocupación.

-No claro que no, ¿porque me iba a molestar?-dijo Alex con una sonrisa aliviando a Mittlet.

-Por cierto cuál es tu nombre- pregunto Himari cosa que también Mittlet lo escucho con curiosidad.

Alex lo pensó mucho y sabía que no debería decir su nombre a la ligera, no porque no confiara en ellas sino por su seguridad ya que si sus enemigos supieran su verdadera identidad entonces sus enemigos atacarían a sus seres queridos y eso era algo que no lo iba a permitir claro eso no iba a ser ahora pero en el futuro quizás eso ocurra así que era mejor que nada, además todavía no sabe que nombre podría venir para ocultar su identidad hasta que recordó el nombre de su Balance Breaker.

 **Flash back**

 _-(_ _ **Balance Breaker Megaman X**_ _/Balance Breaker Megaman X)- finalizaron ambos de forma sincronizada._

 **Fin de Flash back**

Allí se le ocurrió la idea le pregunto a Model X si estaba bien con el nombre él estaba de acuerdo así que sin dudar más les dijo su nombre.

-Mi nombre es Megaman- dijo Megaman con una sonrisa.

Y con esto la aventura y la formación de la leyenda del elegido: Megaman da comienzo.

 **Nota del Autor:** y listo termine, uff este es el capítulo más largo que he hecho definitivamente no espere que el capítulo que tenía en mente fuera tan largo hasta yo mismo estoy sorprendido, en fin lamento la tardanza es que tuve algunos problemas si por internet u otras cosas privadas porque como saben yo vivo en Venezuela y estamos pasando por muchos problemas, por eso lo siento.

Como dije en el capítulo anterior aquí está la lista del harem para mi oc:

Iris

Ciel

Serafall

Mittlet

Irina

Cocona

Himari

Kunou

Ya de ahí no colocare a mas nadie y es mi decisión final.

Comenten dejen preview y sobre todo mándeme PM si tiene algunas dudas

Eso es todo

See you later.


	4. cap 3 pasando el tiempo,recuerdos

**Megaman ZX: La Leyenda Renace**

 **Antes de comenzar para Guest que recibí una negativa no sé qué tienes en mi contra pero lo único que te voy a decir es:**

 **VETE AL C-A-R-A-J-O**

 **No tengo tiempo para lidiar con idiotas como tú que lo único que haces es perder el tiempo si no te gusta la historia simplemente no lo leas y ya porque personas como tu son los que joden a los escritores novatos como yo, pero adivina que no me voy a dejar joder por nadie así que te pido amablemente que me dejes en paz.**

 **Sin más comencemos el capitulo**

Cap. 3 pasando el tiempo, recuerdos agradable y desagradables, misión de Kyoto y Tragedia.

En una mansión en el Inframundo en una habitación Alex se lanzó hacia la cama y un suspiro dejo salir su última misión fue muy agotador apenas llego de darle el informe a Sirzechs, se fue a comer luego a darse un buen baño y finalmente irse al cuarto a descansar definitivamente esto se había vuelto una rutina.

Otro suspiro salió de sus labios, había pasado un año y medio desde aquella primera misión y muchas cosas habían pasado desde entonces.

Los Maou desde que Alex trajo la grabación y vieron las pruebas que el trajo no pudieron evitar tener el ceño fruncido y unas miradas frías que hasta él se asustó, incluso Serafall tenía una mirada tan fría que hasta congelaría el alma de un demonio de clase suprema e incluso rivalizaría a Grayfia.

Aun recordaba ese día el como si fuera ayer.

 _ **Flash back**_

 _En una sala todos los Maou estaban_ _reunidos incluyendo a Alex y Ryu debido a que allí estaban todas las pruebas que el mismo Alex reunió, había pasado 3 días desde la primera misión de Alex en esos días los Maou y algunos demonios de confianza estaban revisando cuidadosamente las pruebas en caso de que hubiese algún dato perdido y lo comparaba con la grabación y el diario y hoy era el día en donde los Maou iban a dar un veredicto de la información de las pruebas que encontraron._

 _-Bueno ahora que estamos reunidos aquí les vamos a dar el veredicto de lo que hemos investigado en las pruebas que Alex trajo de la misión hace 3 días, pero antes de eso-se detuvo un momento_ _Sirzechs antes de dirigir su mirada a Alex- felicidades en tu primera misión Alex en verdad no esperaba que esto saliera tan bien como pensaba, no solo conseguiste las pistas necesarias sino que también conseguiste minimizar las bajas de parte del enemigo, ya que gracias a tu compasión logramos salir con algo más de información de parte de ellos._

 _-Eso quiere decir._

 _-Si Alex-intervino Ajuka- conseguimos más información de parte de los guardias que dejaste inconscientes además de confirmar muchas cosas que coinciden con lo que decían el diario de Darius entre ellos están los del viejo del consejo._

 _Entonces Ryu intervino._

 _-Por cierto ¿qué paso con las esclavas que Alex libero incluyendo a la Ángel caído y la Nekomata?_

 _-OH OH yo te puedo responder a tu pregunta Ryu-tan-intervino Serafall- todas ellas volvieron a su hogar y sobre la Ángel caído le comunicamos a Azazel sobre eso y admitió que había sido un poco flojo en vigilar a los suyos y que nos da las gracias de rescatarla y que ella estará a su cuidado-para Alex y Ryu les salió una gota en la nuca por lo que la Maou le había dicho, Azazel había admitido así de fácil de que él era flojo- y de parte de la Nekomata la envié a Kioto donde se encuentra Yasaka, ella está en buenas manos(y espero que ellas estén lejos de mi Alex-tan)-pensó Serafall en sus adentros con un toque de celos._

 _-Uff me alegro por ellas- dijo Alex con una sonrisa sincera cosa que sonrojo a Serafall._

 _Falbiun intervino_

 _-Bueno volviendo al tema es que gracias a ti Alex las pruebas que verificamos son verdaderas, además de que también los otros documentos confirman las actividades que la mayoría del consejo de ancianos estaban implicado de esto también de la lista y los nombre de aquellos quienes esta implicados con la familia Dantalion, entonces mandamos a Ryu para confirmar lo que decía los documentos espiando a los del consejo y al parecer lo que Ryu encontró confirmo lo que ya sabíamos._

 _-Y ¿qué harán ahora?_

 _Un aire sombrío empezó a rodear a toda la sala cosa que puso nervioso a Alex ya que presentía de que algo muy grande y feo pasara Sirzechs hablo._

 _-Lo que pasara va a ser muy crudo para ti Alex por eso te daré dos semanas de descanso, puedes que ya seas fuerte pero todavía eres un niño y no quiero que tu inocencia sea manchado por lo que pasara además de que estarás dos semanas en la casa de los Sitri, no te preocupes los padres de Serafall son amables así que no saldrás de allí hasta que haya pasado la tormenta que viene a partir de mañana_

 _-No te preocupes Alex-tan yo te visitare a por ratos en la casa para que no te aburras aunque es una lástima que Sona-tan no esté allí creo que se llevarían bien, pero bueno ve a empacar tus cosas Alex-tan mientras más pronto mejor._

 _Alex asintió pero luego se le vino algo a la mente así que comenzó a hablar._

 _-Antes de ello Falbiun-sama ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?-Falbiun lo miro extrañado pero luego asintió dándole un gesto de "adelante"- ¿que pasara con tu antigua familia la de Glasya-Labolas? Después de todo un miembro de esa familia estaba implicado en esto-dijo Alex con preocupación, falbiun al ver esto le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora y le hablo._

 _-No te preocupes el miembro que te encontraste no era alguien importante además de que interrogue a mi familia y corrobore todo allí, la familia Glasya-Labolas no estaban enterados de esto por lo que ese miembro es el que recibirá el juicio mas no la familia entera así que ellos están a salvo pero no sin una advertencia y una sanción de parte de los cuatro Maou de que esto no vuelva a ocurrir y que también están siendo vigilados-falbiun bajo la cabeza y puso una mirada sombría- créeme que lo de mi antigua familia es una simple bofetada comparado de lo que le va a pasar a la familia Dantalion._

 _Alex se estremeció._

 _-En fin es mejor que vayas a buscar tus cosas y vayas a la casa de los Sitri, Grayfia te ayudara-finalizo Sirzechs, Alex asintió y antes de irse Ryu lo detuvo y le hablo._

 _-No te preocupes Alex yo te daré la noticia de que pasara es mejor que lo sepas de mi boca que verlo por ti mismo, así que se paciente ¿ok?_

 _Alex asintió y salió de la sala de reunión para irse con Grayfia a su casa y recoger sus cosas para vivir temporalmente a la casa de los Sitri durante dos semanas._

 _ **Fin de Flash back**_

Alex se estremeció después de recordar eso pues definitivamente agradecía a Sirzechs que no le dejara ir al juicio ni lo que sucedió allí además de que también agradeció a su maestro Ryu en contarle pues de haberlo visto habría quedado traumado y haber perdido su inocencia.

Para resumirlo todo el consejo de ancianos Demonios e incluido la familia Dantalion habían sido declarados culpables, los viejos del consejo de Demonios y la familia Dantalion al principio protestaron porque no tenían pruebas que lo demostraran, sin embargo los Maou vinieron mejor preparados con las pruebas que encontraron y se lo dijeron todo frente a todo el público, incluso les mostraron los trastos sucios que hicieron, tanto el consejo como la familia Dantalion decir que ambos estaban pálidos quedo corto, también según dijo su maestro Los Maou no tuvieron compasión en decirles en frente al público todo lo que habían hecho a sus espaldas incluso les había mostrado la grabación, y ya después de allí se dieron cuenta de que no hubo escapatoria alguna.

El juicio fue en pocas palabras de su maestro "brutal" ya que los Maou fueron despiadados con la familia Dantalion y el viejo consejo de demonios, incluso el público en todo el inframundo estuvieron escuchando todo y hubo muchos abucheos por lo que hicieron y hubo reclamos de: "esos del consejo nos han estado haciendo imposible nuestras vidas" o "por culpa de ellos han arruinado muchos sueños de muchos jóvenes demonios" o "estos desgraciados junto con los Dantalion han arrebatado muchas vidas merecen morir" entre otras cosas.

Definitivamente tomaron la decisión correcta de mandarlo a quedarse en la casa de los Sitri ya que el inframundo estaba hecho un pandemonio con lo que paso en el juicio, ya que la mayoría de la gente de todo el inframundo salieron a la calle a pedir la sangre de los traidores.

Para muchos pensaron que los nuevos Maou eran suaves, tranquilos y comprensibles bueno esos días acabaron cuando los Maou dieron un veredicto y le ordenaron la ejecución publica de los ancianos con la decapitación, mientras la familia Dantalion tampoco salieron ilesos debido a que también dieron veredicto de que tendrán también ejecución publica pero esta vez con algo mucho peor que es "la horca".

Según en las lecciones de Grayfia la horca fue considerada como la peor de las ejecuciones en donde allí no solo perdía la vida en esa ejecución sino que allí se consideran que se ejecutan a los que cometieron los peores crímenes en la historia en el Inframundo y la gente que van a la horca serán recordados como la mayor vergüenza en el Inframundo.

En otras palabras la entera Familia Dantalion serán recordados como la mayor vergüenza en los libros del Inframundo.

Días después había llegado la hora de la ejecución primero fue la familia Dantalion que fueron recibidos con gritos y abucheos además de que les habían arrojado muchas cosas como tomates, zapatos, ladrillos piedras y hasta ¿un pañal sucio? Cuando su maestro dijo eso lo dijo con una mueca de asco menuda humillación estaba pasando esa familia ya que de manera irónica la familia Dantalion no tendría que soportar la humillación ya que todos sus descendientes habrán sido borrados, los demonios a cargo de la ejecución se aseguraron de no dejar a ninguno vivo eso incluye a los niños ya que no querían tener problemas en el futuro por una supuesta venganza ya con todo eso hecho la familia Dantalion quedaron prácticamente extintos.

Otros tres días después ya les tocaba la ejecución a los quienes eran los del consejo mientras los ejecutores preparaban la Guillotina y los del consejo recibieron el mismo trato que con lo que sucedió ante la ya extinta Familia Dantalion, las últimas palabras de los ancianos fueron más o menos que maldecían y juraban que los antiguos Maou recuperaran la antigua gloria del inframundo, pero eso cayeron a oídos sordos cuando se escuchó las cabezas rodando.

Ya con esto todas las almas que cayeron ante la arrogancia y sed de poder ante los ancianos del consejo de demonios fueron vengadas y ya con estos pueden descansar en paz.

También según dijo Ryu dijo que los que quedaban del consejo quienes no tuvieron nada que ver con lo que sucedió se salvaron pero no sin consecuencias, ya ahora el consejo ya ha perdido prestigio y poder, además de que los Nuevos Maou declararon que a partir de ahora el consejo de ancianos queda completamente desmantelado y que ya no tendrá el poder sobre el inframundo desde ese momento ya los consejeros o miembros del antiguo régimen no les quedaba más opción que obedecer fielmente a los nuevos Maou o tendrían el mismo destino que la Familia Dantalion.

Y ¿Qué paso con el miembro de la familia Glasya-Labolas? El simplemente fue ejecutado y dejaron su cabeza en la mansión de esa familia como una advertencia de que si esto vuelve a ocurrir los Maou no tendrían piedad de ellos y los cazaría como los animales que son.

Mejor dejar ese asunto hasta ahí no quería tener pesadillas después de que Ryu le dijo todo.

Otro recuerdo le llego a Alex cuando le mostro a los 4 Maou su Balance Breaker.

 _ **Flash back**_

 _En un campo de entrenamiento del inframundo estaban los 4 Maou, Ryu y Alex para ver con más calma el Balance Breaker de Alex, ya estando en el centro Alex se estaba dando un calentamiento, estirándose y preparándose._

 _-¿Listo Model X?_

 _-(_ _ **Listo Alex**_ _)-dijo Model X._

 _-_ _ **X-BUSTER BALANCE BREAKER**_

Una luz de color azul claro rodeo a Alex mientras los Cuatro Maou quienes se vieron abrumados con una luz cegadora y un gran poder enorme que salió de ello y cuando el brillo termino vieron la armadura azul que se había transformado.

 _-(_ _ **Balance Breaker Megaman X**_ _)-termino de decir Model X._

 _Después de ello Alex se vio atrapado por un destello rosa con negro lo cual resultaba nada más y nada menos que Serafall._

 _-Guau Alex-tan te ves genial en esa armadura-dijo Serafall pues definitivamente el color azul le va bien ya que por alguna razón ese color le dio un gran impacto ya que la hace sentir tranquila y protegida._

 _-Gracias Sera-chan pero mientras estoy transformado llámame Megaman por favor._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Porque es mejor que no sepa quién es el que está detrás de esta transformación, ya que si mis enemigos saben quién soy pondría a mis seres queridos en peligro y eso es algo de lo que no estoy dispuesto a arriesgar, claro no tengo enemigos aun pero eso solo será cuestión de tiempo para que me haga algún enemigo._

 _Los 4 Maou pensaron en esto y se dieron cuenta de que tenían razón ya que cuando vieron la transformación vieron que el único cambio que tuvo en la transformación es en el color de los ojos los cuales antes eran de color marrón claro y ahora son verde esmeralda así que los cuatro se pusieron de acuerdo incluso Ryu._

 _Ajuka se puso a revisar la armadura de Alex de arriba a abajo cosa que a Alex lo ponía nervioso ya que conocía a Ajuka y sabe que a él no se le debe interrumpir cuando hace su investigación, la última vez que paso eso es cuando ayudaba a Ajuka como asistente temporal con sus cosas en su laboratorio cuando no tenía mucho que hacer o cuando sus conocidos estaban ocupados, por suerte para Alex él no fue la victima ya que Ajuka con él era muy paciente además de que cuando tenía dudas y él estaba en medio de una investigación Alex interrumpía con toques suaves en la puerta por lo que de allí Ajuka no se molestaba pero cuando Sirzechs interrumpió la investigación de manera brusca el mismo Alex vio cómo su rey recibió tremenda paliza aun siendo su amigo, Sirzechs le pregunto por qué a Alex no lo golpeaba por lo que Ajuka el mismo dijo con sus propias palabras: "porque al menos el sí es educado y si sabe cómo interrumpir de manera suave mi investigación, por eso con él no me molesto" él le dijo y a partir de allí Alex hizo una nota mental de no cabrear a Ajuka cuando este de malas._

 _Alex salió de sus pensamientos cuando Ajuka dejo de mirarlo de cerca y Sirzechs pregunto._

 _-y bien Ajuka ¿qué tienes que decir sobre la armadura?_

 _-que el que creo la armadura es un genio el material del que está hecho es del mismo con el que está hecho de esa misma puerta que nos costó abrir._

 _-(_ _ **¿Te refieres al Ceratanium?**_ _)-pregunto Model X llamando la atención de los Maou._

 _-que es el Ceratanium?- pregunto falbiun, Model X iba a responderle a esa pregunta pero Model Z intervino desde el Brazo derecho de Ryu._

 _-(_ _ **El Ceratanium es una aleación resistente y mucho más duradero que el titanio estándar e influyente debido a su capacidad de flexionar o doblar bajo impactos severos, y conservar su forma original en lugar de romperse o generar roturas**_ _)- termino de decir Model Z._

 _Todos los allí presentes se sorprendieron de este detalle ya que ese material es muy desconocido para los demonios incluso en el mundo humano no se había oído nada de ese material, Sirzechs decidió dejar de lado este tema para hacer otra pregunta a Model X._

 _-Dime Model X ¿qué más puedes hacer con esa armadura?_

 _-(_ _ **Mientras Alex tenga puesta esta armadura puede resistir disparos de bala sin problemas, además de que puede trepar y deslizarse en las paredes, usar el Dash para avanzar rápido y sobretodo respirar bajo el agua sin problemas, además de que puede soportar temperaturas como el frio, pero hasta cierto punto**_ _)._

 _-Ya veo entonces vamos a poner a prueba la armadura de Alex a ver de lo que es capaz en batalla-dijo Sirzechs, Alex asintió Serafall se puso a crear varios pilares de hielo en el campo mientras el suelo también se congelo después de unos minutos el campo de entrenamiento se convirtió en un campo de hielo con muchos pilares Alex se sorprendió al ver esto, sabía que Serafall era poderosa pero nunca creyó que lo fuera tanto, Serafall comenzó a hablar._

 _-Bien esta es una prueba Alex-tan y en esta consiste en que debes llegar hasta a mí a través de este campo helado, sin embargo no me quedare de brazos cruzados ya que empezare a atacar para tratar de que no te me acerque, no te preocupes mis ataques no serán tan letales así que te deseo suerte Alex-tan._

 _-(Y lo dice tan fácilmente con esa sonrisa)-pensó Alex con una gota en la cabeza al ver la sonrisa "inocente" de Serafall._

 _-(_ _ **Alex debo advertirte de algo, aunque hayamos entrenado en el Balance Breaker y duraríamos 2 horas transformado hay una gran desventaja en el campo de hielo y es que no puedes correr normalmente debido a la superficie resbaladiza ni tampoco el usar Dash debido a lo mismo, además de que tampoco podemos trepar en esos pilares de hielo por también lo mismo y nuestros saltos se verán muy limitados.**_ _)_

 _-En otras palabras comenzamos con una tremenda desventaja- termino de decir Alex si debe de pasar esta prueba el poder de su X-Buster_ _no será suficiente._

 _Ajuka comenzó a hablar._

 _-Muy bien ¿están listos ustedes dos?-ambos asintieron- muy bien_ _ **COMIENZEN**_ _._

 _Alex comenzó por correr en él aunque como dijo Model X la corrida comenzó de forma lenta y Serafall ni corta ni perezosa comenzó a atacar con una lluvia de flechas de hielo cosa que Alex se dio cuenta y comenzó a esquivar con dificultad pues el piso de hielo no le estaba haciendo fácil maniobrar y aunque saltase sin problemas todavía es muy difícil no por altura sino por distancia, Alex comenzó a contraatacar con su X-Buster y de allí se dio cuenta de que con las flechas no tendría problema pero cuando uno de sus disparos iba a llegar hacia donde está La Maou está creo un escudo de hielo que recibió el disparo y el escudo tuvo una pequeña grieta que no era mucho pero para Alex confirmo que es escudo puede destruirse así que uso su X-Buster al nivel 3 y disparo hacia el escudo y logro impactarlo haciendo que la grieta del escudo se comenzara a romperse más hasta que esta se destruyó pero hasta ahí termino su disparo y Alex al ver a Serafall sin su escudo comenzó a dar disparos pero ella creo rápidamente otro escudo y la protegió de nuevo y Alex se reprendía a si mismo por no haber disparado más rápido y Serafall siguió atacando con sus flechas de hielo Alex siguió esquivando hasta que una le dio directamente y de allí Alex se congelo Serafall no desaprovecho su oportunidad y siguió atacando Alex aun recibía los ataques mientras estaba congelado y con toda su fuerza de voluntad rompió el hielo con el que estaba congelado y luego empezó a esquivar las flechas de hielo y llego hasta el pilar a donde se protegió de las flechas mientras Serafall seguía con sus flechas de hielo._

 _Alex estaba respirando agitadamente mientras echo un vistazo hacia Serafall y vio que ella no todavía estaba fresca como una lechuga claro él sabía que estos ataques mágicos para Serafall no requiere mucho gasto de magia, además de que sus reservas de magia son de por sí muy gigantescas por lo que ella podría seguir atacando todo el día si ella quisiera, Alex estaba tomando unos cuantos respiros para tranquilizar su corazón y su agitación sabía que los ataques directos no servirían además de que comprobó que aunque su armadura le protegió de la mayoría de los daños no evito el efecto congelante de este por lo que quedó congelado y siguió recibiendo el ataque de las flechas, agregando también el hecho de que no puede moverse libremente por el suelo congelado en otras palabras Serafall lo tiene contra las cuerdas._

 _Alex sabía que si debe pasar esta prueba no es solo usando el poder de solo su armadura sino usando algo más que eso así que cerró sus ojos._

 _Era hora de usar su cerebro._

 _Mientras alejado del campo estaban los tres Maous y Ryu viendo la batalla debía admitir que es una buena batalla lo que estaba viendo los tres Maous se extrañaron al ver a Alex cerrando los ojos ¿estaba pensando rendirse? y Luego dieron una mirada a Ryu y para sorpresa de los tres lo vieron sonriendo cosa que desconcertó a los tres así que Ajuka le pregunto._

 _-¿Ryu porque sonríes? ¿Acaso no ves que tu alumno está a punto de rendirse?_

 _-No me rio por eso, me rio porque ahora las cosas se pondrá interesantes._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir?_

 _-Cuando Alex tiene ese gesto de cerrar los ojos eso es porque está empezando a usar la cabeza para planear una estrategia para ganar la batalla en los entrenamientos Alex siempre hace este gesto cuando lo tienen contra las cuerdas es muy bueno pensando y haciendo planes bajo presión._

 _Los tres Maou se sorprendieron al oír esto así que volvieron su mirada hacia el campo de batalla._

 _De vuelta al campo de batalla después de tres minutos Alex abrió los ojos con un plan en mente pero antes de hacerlo quería probar una cosa, así que primero toco el piso congelado queriendo confirmar una cosa así que hablo con Model X._

 _-(¿Qué piensas Model X?)._

 _-(_ _ **Con solo la promoción torre podría funcionar**_ _)-finalizo Model X_

 _-Bien aquí vamos_ _ **Promoción torre**_ _\- susurro Alex sintiendo como su ataque y defensa físico aumentaba grandemente levantando su brazo derecho con su puño y golpeo el suelo._

 *** _BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM_ ***

 _Una gran nube de polvo blanco se levantó en el campo de batalla haciendo que tanto Serafall y los que estaban viendo la batalla no puedan ver Alex aprovecho el humo para ir hacia el segundo pilar que estaba más adelante aprovechando el humo Serafall salió de su desconcierto para seguir atacando pero Alex ya había llegado al segundo pilar (n/a: para aquellos que no entendieron son como cinco picos grandes de hielo en el campo de batalla ya aclarado esto continuemos) Alex decidió hacer lo mismo con el otro._

 *** _BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM_ * **

_Otra gran nube de humo estaba cubriendo el campo de batalla los tres Maou no sabían que pensar ya que no le veían la lógica la estrategia del chico, sin embargo Ryu estaba callado ya que tal parece ya tener una idea de lo que Alex estaba haciendo pero seguiría observando para ver si su idea era acertada._

 _Serafall estaba desconcertada no tenía idea de lo que Alex planeaba y eso la ponía nerviosa por alguna razón._

 _Alex siguió con la misma estrategia creando cráteres por detrás de los pilares de hielo y otras partes del campo aunque no sin dificultad ya después de unos minutos Alex había logrado dar un último golpe al suelo y después decidió retroceder hasta el centro del campo de batalla, serafall ya había tenido suficiente así que entonces creo dos lanzas de hielo mientras Alex decidió cargar su X-Buster al máximo preparando para disparar Serafall sin dudarlo ni un segundo cuando Alex se hizo visible disparo las grandes lanzas de hielo hacia Alex , mientras el mencionado ya tenía el X-Buster al máximo nivel y espero a que esas lanzas se acercaran poco a poco hasta que finalmente Alex cambio de objetivo de disparo hacia el suelo disparando creando una gran explosión mientras Alex salió disparado hacia arriba gracias al impulso de su X-Buster haciendo que quede a tremenda altura, Alex pensó que ya era hora de ejecutar su plan y susurro._

 _-_ _ **Promoción Alfil**_ _-Alex sintió como sus reservas y poder mágico aumentaban de manera grande y entonces comenzó su canto para su hechizo más fuerte mientras estaba en el aire._

 _-_ _ **Reduce a estas almas malvadas a cenizas**_ _\- canto Alex hasta que finalmente dijo el nombre del hechizo-_ _ **EXPLOSIÓN**_ _\- una pequeña bola de fuego cae del cielo directo al campo y cuando esa bola de fuego apenas llego al suelo el caos se desato._

 _La explosión llego en el campo y haciendo que unas pequeñas minas mágicas de fuego más unas bombas de viento en todos los cráteres había logrado crear una gran explosión de fuego que cubrió todo el campo todos los presentes se sorprendieron de esto ya que sabían que Alex no era tan poderoso para crear un explosión, mientras Serafall se cubrió los ojos por la tremenda explosión que estaba ocurriendo ella sabe que esa explosión de fuego no derretiría los pilares de hielo ya que ella se aseguró de que no se derretiría con nada._

 _Ya una vez terminado la explosión Alex cayó de nuevo al campo mientras los tres Maou y Ryu miraron fijamente y vieron que los pilares no se habían derretido._

 _-Lo sabía no importa que hechizo poderoso aprenda esos pilares no se derretirán- Dijo Ajuka con un tono de voz derrotado los otros dos Maou iban a decir algo mas pero fueron interrumpidos por Ryu._

 _-Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso._

 _-¿Qué te hace decir eso?-pregunto Falbiun_

 _-Porque yo mismo lo entrene y le enseñe un poco de estrategia aunque lo de los hechizos se los enseño Grayfia yo mismo fui testigo de cómo son sus estrategias claro un poco locas pero al fin y al cabo Alex cuando se trata de estrategias en el campo o terreno el los usa a su favor, esto no es diferente de nuestras prácticas además de que casi me atrapo en una de ellas, pero eso me demostró que cuando se trata de cualquier campo este puede usarlo a su favor dependiendo de cómo usar la cabeza._

 _Cuando el humo se dispersó vio a Alex con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver que su plan funciono cosa que los tres Maou no entendieron al principio pero luego cuando miraron bien el campo se sorprendieron al ver que el hielo del suelo se había evaporado por completo Ajuka se levantó del asiento y dijo._

 _-Ahora entiendo su plan, el vio que Serafall se aseguró de que los pilares de hielo sean tan fríos que no pueda derretirse con el fuego, sin embargo ella no se aseguró de hacer lo mismo en el suelo y Alex se percató de esto así que- Ajuka no termino de hablar cuando Ryu con una sonrisa en su cara fue el que lo termino por él._

 _-Alex uso esas grietas que creo con sus golpes para dejar minas mágicas de fuego más una bomba de viento en diversos puntos del campo y cuando arrojo su hechizo avanzado_ _ **Explosión**_ _se creó una reacción en cadena que las minas y las bombas se activasen, creando una explosión de fuego tan grande que abarco todo el campo y al tener el hielo del suelo evaporado Alex podrá moverse libremente-termino Ryu dejando a los Maou sorprendidos._

 _-(_ _ **Tu estrategia funciono Alex**_ _)-dijo Model X con alegría._

 _-Bien hora del contraataque_ _ **promoción Caballo**_ _\- un aura cubrió a Alex haciendo que aumente la velocidad._

 _Y Alex sin dudar comenzó a correr y también en usar_ _ **Dash**_ _para avanzar más rápido Serafall salió de su asombro y comenzó de nuevo a atacar con sus flechas de hielo cosa que Alex los esquivo con facilidad ahora que el piso no estaba resbaloso ahora Alex puede moverse libremente y contraatacar con su X-Buster con mucha mejor precisión que antes además de que usaba esos pilares para que las flechas no le llegase a dar ya que aunque en su promoción a caballo le aumenta la velocidad pero también le reduce su defensa así que deberá terminar con esta prueba rápido._

 _Serafall se estaba comenzando a desesperar así que sin pensarlo creo un gran escudo de hielo y después siguió atacando con las flechas mientras Alex siguió moviéndose cada vez más cerca de Serafall mientras ella aumento tanto el número de flechas como la velocidad de estas haciendo que Alex tenga cierta dificultad en acercarse, apenas llego al último pilar Alex se puso a cubierto, sabía que solo tenía una oportunidad así que empezó a hacer un hechizo de nivel medio y comenzó su canto._

 _-_ _ **¡Furia carmesí, arde! ¡Erupción!**_ _-_ _varias ondas de magma que salen del suelo. Originalmente, como seguimiento, llovieron bolas de fuego sobre el área donde se encontraba en el frente del escudo gracias a ese hechizo no solo debilito un poco el escudo de hielo sino que también distrajo a Serafall el tiempo suficiente para cargar su X-Buster al máximo ya después Alex salió del pilar e hizo el_ _ **Double charge shot**_ _y sin un segundo que perder Alex disparo la primera ráfaga hacia el escudo destruyéndolo completamente y a la vez la primera ráfaga se desvaneció la segunda ráfaga fue directamente a Serafall quien no tuvo tiempo de crear un escudo así que lo único que pudo hacer fue esquivar el disparo con cierta dificultad viendo hacia donde iba hacia unos árboles destruyéndolos, definitivamente no quería recibir ese disparo, después iba a voltear pero luego sintió que alguien le toco su hombro y para sorpresa de ella era Alex quien solo estaba allí con una sonrisa en la cara._

 _-Te atrape Sera-chan-dijo Alex con una sonrisa haciendo que Serafall se ponga nerviosa por su cercanía y un sonrojo adornaba su rostro Alex iba retroceder para darle espacio pero se tropezó con sus propios pies (n/a: al estilo Rito XD) y este callo encima de Serafall quien no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y ambos cayeron al suelo._

 _-Ayayayayayay eso dolió- Alex intento pararse pero luego sintió algo suave en su mano derecha, Alex con curiosidad lo apretó un poco y escucho algo._

 _-~Ah._

 _Eso paralizo a Alex ya que eso que oyó era un gemido y si es lo que piensa que es, tenía que comprobarlo tocándolo otra vez._

 _-~Ah, A-A-Alex-t-tan P-P-Por favor n-n-no sea R-Rudo c-c-conmigo, ¿p-p-p-podrías a-a-apartarte por f-f-favor- Alex tuvo que mirar para confirmar que era Serafall que estaba con un rubor muy notorio además de la respiración agitada y cuando miro su mano derecha estaba tocando su seno derecho allí entonces se dio cuenta en donde estaba tocando y este asustado se apartó de ella._

 _-L-L-Lo siento Sera-chan fue un accidente- dijo Alex muy nervioso._

 _-E-E-Esta bien Alex s-sé que no lo hiciste a propósito- dijo Serafall con una sonrisa aunque su sonrojo no se había ido del todo._

 _Falbiun y Ajuka se sorprendieron al ver a su amiga Serafall así de apenada era la primera vez que la veían así aunque ellos se sonrojaron un poco al oírla gemir, ellos sabían que cualquier hombre demonio no importa de qué casa pertenecen o si son de clase alta se les acerca a ella a tocarla o tratar de tocarle esa parte ella o les da una paliza o simplemente los congela, pero tal parece que con Alex es diferente y ellos ya tenían una idea de porqué._

 _Sirzechs interrumpió._

 _-Bueno de cualquier manera buena batalla Alex nos has demostrado de que tienes lo necesario para enfrentar a un demonio de clase alta además de estrategia y demás también del poder de tu Balance Breaker- dijo Sirzechs con una sonrisa cosa que Alex le devolvió-bueno si no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí así que regresemos- todos los demás asintieron Ryu le dijo a Alex._

 _-Bien hecho Alex ese es mi alumno._

 _-Gracias Ryu- respondió Alex con una sonrisa._

 _ **Fin de Flash back**_

Después de ello Ryu le dijo que aún quedan muchas cosas que mejorar debido a que no debería siempre confiar en su Sacred Gear así que siguieron entrenando pero esta vez fue mucho más bestial aunque valió la pena el esfuerzo ya que gracias a eso mejoro en algunos aspectos no fue mucho pero no se podía quejar.

Pero un día en nuestro entrenamiento de manejo de espada Alex y Ryu descubrieron algo que ni él ni mi maestro esperaban, aún recuerda ese día.

 _ **Flash back**_

 _Alex y Ryu seguían entrenando con el manejo de la espada ya que según decía su maestro ya había dominado lo básico en el manejo de la espada que ahora debe practicar como si fuese un combate normal solo con el bokken (espada de madera) tenía que admitir que tiene cierto talento con la espada pero aún debe de pulirlas._

 _En sus prácticas cada vez son más agresivas las estocadas de su maestro pues él quiere que Alex se fortalezca lo más pronto posible, siguieron en su práctica hasta que Ryu le golpeo en la mano derecha a Alex con el bokken lastimándolo y soltando la espada._

 _-Y bien ¿qué harás Alex?- pregunto Ryu seriamente a su alumno, Alex al ver que su mano todavía está muy adolorido y al ver que no puede moverla no tuvo más opción que usar su mano izquierda cosa que hizo que Ryu levantara una ceja en confusión pero dejando eso a un lado decidió seguir con la práctica._

 _Cuando ryu ataco a Alex al principio los movimientos de Alex eran un poco torpes pero luego Ryu se sorprendió al ver lo bueno que Alex se defendía con el bokken en su brazo izquierdo como si nada el manejo era muy bueno e incluso ataco con buena precisión Ryu decidió parar un momento el entrenamiento y decidió llamar a Grayfia para curar la mano derecha de Alex, espero unos minutos hasta que finalmente termino y una vez que Grayfia se fue Ryu quería comprobar una cosa._

 _-Alex- Ryu lo llamo haciendo que Alex prestara atención- ¿quiero preguntarte una cosa con que mano tu escribes normalmente?_

 _-Pues normalmente con la derecha, pero cuando esta lo tengo cansada uso la izquierda-dijo Alex sorprendiendo a Ryu esto no se lo esperaba pero entonces eso significaba una cosa._

 _-¿Eres ambidiestro?_

 _-Si_

 _-Entonces esto cambias las cosas- dijo Ryu seriamente cosa que tomo a Alex con la guardia baja- no me tomes a mal Alex el estilo de una espada definitivamente te va bien pero siento que eso no será suficiente, y si eres ambidiestro entonces significa que puedes ir al siguiente nivel del manejo de la espada._

 _-¿Y cuál es el siguiente nivel Ryu?_

 _-El estilo de la doble empuñadura, en otras palabras el manejo de dos espadas- finalizo Ryu sorprendiendo a Alex- y si manejas completamente ese estilo incluso tu puedes superarme Alex y lo digo enserio, por desgracia no se mucho sobre el estilo de doble empuñadura, pero las buenas noticias es que tengo pergaminos sobre ese estilo de doble empuñadura pero antes de eso primero vamos a perfeccionar el estilo de espada de una mano que te estoy enseñando hasta ahora y una vez hecho esto vamos al siguiente nivel ¿está bien así?- pregunto Ryu Alex asintió- bien entonces ya que estamos de acuerdo ¿qué te parece si continuamos con el entrenamiento?_

 _-Si Ryu._

 _ **Fin de Flash back**_

Después de ello continuaron con el entrenamiento y ya después de unos meses había perfeccionado el estilo de una espada y empezó a aprender el estilo doble empuñadura hasta ahora es un tanto difícil y lento pero Alex hace su mejor esfuerzo para dominarlo.

Otro recuerdo vino después lo cual era una misión diplomática que tuvo que hacer junto con Serafall para afianzar la alianza entre los demonios y los Youkai.

 _ **Flash back**_

 _-¿Una misión de guarda espaldas?-pregunto Alex a su rey._

 _-Así es Alex veras mi hermanita Rias está a cargo de Kuoh, eso ya lo sabes ¿verdad?-Alex asintió- bien lo que ella no sabe es que el territorio de Kuoh nos lo cedió los Youkai de Kyoto, esta misión solo sirve para reforzar aún más los lazos entre los Youkai y los Demonios, pero no iras tu solo iras con la que se encargada de los asuntos exteriores._

 _-¿Te refieres a que yo seré el guarda-espaldas de Sera-chan?- Sirzechs asintió- pero ¿Por qué tengo yo que ser su guarda-espaldas? no me mal interpretes Sirzechs pero Sera-chan es muy poderosa y puede cuidarse sola, así que ¿porque un guarda-espaldas?_

 _-La razón de esto es que Serafall debe pasar desapercibida además de que su poder es casi igual de grande que incluso podría congelar toda una ciudad si ella quiere, por eso cuando ella va al mundo humano se le sella su poder debido a que muchos seres sobrenaturales sentirían el poder de una Maou como ella, por eso es que necesita guarda-espaldas ella no podrá usar su poder además la estadía en Kioto solo dura dos semanas y esta comienza mañana._

 _-entiendo pero ¿porque a mí?_

 _-Serafall confía mucho en ti, además ella dijo que es una oportunidad única para que veas como es el mundo humano en donde naciste._

 _Alex lo pensó en lo que dijo Sirzechs y tenía razón no había visto como era el mundo humano lo leyó en los libros pero verlo con sus propios ojos es otra cosa, además necesitaba un descanso con los entrenamientos ya que en exceso era malo para su cuerpo, quizás esto era lo que necesitaba nuevos aires._

 _-Está bien acepto la misión._

 _Sirzechs sonrió._

 _-Muy bien vete preparando mañana temprano iras con Serafall a Kyoto- Alex asintió y fue a su cuarto a prepararse._

 _ **Al día siguiente- Sala de la Mansión Sitri**_

 _Alex estaba en la sala esperando a Serafall llevando ropa casual una franela de color gris que lleva una "X" de color azul en el centro y también llevaba encima de la franela un chaleco casual de color azul claro con un pantalón blue jean marrón claro y zapatos deportivos blanco con rayas azules oscuros._

 _Alex para matar el tiempo se pone a escuchar música en su Mp3 mientras espera a Serafall, unos diez minutos oyó a alguien bajando las escaleras, por lo que Alex se dispuso a guardar su Mp3 y justo cuando lo guardo se escuchó la voz de Serafall._

 _-¿Te hice esperar mucho Alex-tan?_

 _Cuando Alex se dio la vuelta se quedó con la boca abierta al ver como Serafall andaba vestida ella andaba con un kimono de color rosa con diseño de flores blancas, rojas y violetas y en unas coletas llevaba puesto una flor como un adorno._

 _(n/a: si ustedes no tienen idea de cómo esta vestida aquí les dejo el link: /s/0fbc252f5f/1185885-77)_

 _Alex estaba en shock había visto a Serafall formal antes en las reuniones y en su traje de magical girl pero esto no fue algo que esperaba que Serafall llevaba ya que con ese kimono puesto en verdad realzaba su belleza, y Alex sin querer hablo._

 _-Bella-susurro Alex y este al darse cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta se tapó la boca y un sonrojo apareció en toda su cara, Serafall al oír lo que dijo Alex también se sonrojo pero una sonrisa apareció en su rostro._

 _-Gracias Alex-tan así que ¿listo para irnos?_

 _-S-si_

 _Serafall se puso junto Alex y un círculo de teletransportacion apareció debajo de sus pies y ya después fueron transportados a su destino._

 _ **Kyoto en un callejón cerca de la estación de trenes**_

 _Cuando llegaron salieron del callejón Alex se sorprendió de cómo era el sitio, había mucha gente además de que los lugares eran diferentes que el inframundo pareciera que abrían retrocedido en el tiempo porque habían muchas construcciones antiguas y el cielo era de color azul, una diferencia muy grande comparado con el inframundo, Serafall sonrió ella puso esa misma cara cuando llego a Kyoto por primera vez._

 _-Bien Alex-tan como la reunión con Yasaka-tan es en la noche vamos a aprovechar para mostrarte mis lugares favoritos de Kioto además de mostrarte en como es el mundo humano así que vamos Alex-tan ya que tenemos mucho que ver ¡yay!_

 _Y sin que Alex pudiese decir o hacer algo Serafall se llevó a Alex jalándole de la mano para ir a algunos lugares que ella va en Kioto con una gran sonrisa en la cara._

 _Alex y Serafall fueron a algunos lugares en Kioto sorprendiendo a Alex por la variedad de cosas desde tiendas de comida japonesa, convenciones de anime, tienda de historietas y algunas cosas más además de comprar algunos recuerdos Alex lo había disfrutado al igual que Serafall, ya cayendo la noche se fueron al Kioto en donde viven los Youkais después de ello un guardia los encontró en el punto de reunión y los guío a través del castillo que era de estilo Japonés antiguo, ya una vez llegado a un cuarto ellos se sentaron en posición seiza, no tuvieron que esperar mucho ya que apareció la líder de Kioto y debía de admitir que Alex se llevó una gran impresión ya que la apariencia de líder en su forma humana era muy hermosa con una figura voluptuosa, cabello rubio y sus ojos que hacen juego con su color de cabello, además de que tenía puesto un atuendo de doncella, debía admitir que podría rivalizar con la belleza de Serafall._

 _-Bienvenida Maou Serafall espero que este disfrutando su estadía aquí en Kyoto- dijo Yasaka con voz elegante._

 _-Gracias yasaka-tan aquí en Kioto esta tan brillante como de costumbre y también siempre disfruto de las estadías de aquí, además de disfrutar un descanso "y alejarme del papeleo"-susurro eso ultimo Serafall cosa que Alex no lo oyó pero Yasaka si y le dio una mirada de comprensión, ya que ella tiene el mismo problema._

 _-Y por cierto Serafall ¿me puedes presentar al joven que tienes a tu lado?_

 _-Oh cierto no te he presentado, tonta de mí, su nombre es Alex un demonio reencarnado de clase baja y nop, no es de mi nobleza por si lo preguntas es de Sirzechs el me lo dejo como mi guarda-espaldas temporal mientras dure nuestra estadía.-respondió Serafall con una sonrisa._

 _-Ya veo-Yasaka miro al joven de arriba abajo debía admitir el chico tenía una buena apariencia además de que se dio cuenta que no la miraba con lujuria como los otros cosa que ella lo puso contenta._

 _-H-Hola mi nombre es Alex es un honor conocerla Yasaka-sama._

 _-Hoo vamos no seas tan formal, puedo ver en ti que no eres mala persona claro por lo menos veo que te educaron bien-Yasaka se acercó de forma coqueta hacia Alex poniéndolo nervioso y sonrojando cosa que sonrió al ver lo inocente que era el chico y luego sintió un instinto asesino viniendo de Serafall cosa que ella sonrió más, al parecer la Maou sentía algo fuerte por el chico así que dejo de molestarlo y decidió continuar._

 _-Bueno será mejor que continuemos con la charla y para que tu chico no se aburra mandare a mi guarda-espaldas personal a que le sirva de Guía por el castillo, te sugiero que esperes afuera ya mandare a mi guarda espaldas-Alex asintió y salió del cuarto._

 _Mientras Alex esperaba afuera de cuarto, Yasaka hizo una señal para que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareciera su guarda-espaldas apareciendo entre las sombras a una chica con un kimono de combate de color vino tinto cuando Serafall se dio cuenta de quién es, se quedó sorprendida y trato lo que más pudo de ocultar sus celos._

 _-Ve a atender a nuestro invitado y dale un tour a nuestro castillo, está esperando afuera de la puerta- dijo Yasaka recibiendo un "si" de su guarda espaldas esfumándose como si no hubiese estado allí, Serafall estaba confiada de que no reconocería a Alex porque en ese momento todavía llevaba su armadura puesta así que pensó que no tendría de que preocuparse._

 _(n/a: pobre ilusa no sabe que los Youkai pueden reconocer a las personas, Ángeles, Demonios y Ángeles caídos por dos cosas, su aura y su olor, sin nada más que decir continuemos XD)._

 _Mientras Alex esperaba una figura apareció ella estaba de espaldas y ni siquiera se volteo a verlo._

 _-Sígueme-Alex decidió a hacerle caso y la siguió._

 _Un silencio cayó mientras caminaban en los pasillos cosa que incomodo mucho a Alex asa que decidió romper el ambiente._

 _-Hum hola mi nombre es Alex mucho gusto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

 _-Escúchame bien demonio agradece de que siga las ordenes de Yasaka-sama de que te esté dando una guía al castillo-dijo la chica con voz fría algo que tomo a Alex por sorpresa- en lo que a mí respecta a mí no me cae muy bien los demonios, son despiadados y manipuladores así que no piense que seré muy amable contigo ¿entendido?- dijo la chica volteándose y viendo finalmente su cara, Alex la reconoció de inmediato._

 _-(¿Himari?)-para Alex era una sorpresa verla no creyó que la vería tan pronto, pero luego pensó en lo que dijo y entonces recordó esa misión y lo problemático que había sido para las chicas, ya que aún las había logrado rescatarlas todavía había algunas que quedaron con traumas de lo que les iban a hacer, fue entonces que Alex recordó que en ese entonces no lo había reconocido, ya que en esa vez llevaba su armadura puesta pero ahora como no la tenía puesta Himari no lo reconoció, además del odio de los demonios cosa que era entendible, pero que también entristeció un poco a Alex-(¿tan mala impresión le dimos?)._

 _-(_ _ **No la culpo, después de todo lo que esas pobres chicas pasaron para ellas no les será fácil olvidar esos sucesos durante mucho tiempo y más si son demonios los que viven mucho tiempo**_ _)-menciono Model X._

 _Himari iba a decir algo más pero un olor le llamo la atención, debido a que le era familiar ese olor cuando se acercó a Alex se dio cuenta de que ese olor venia del chico así que con una mirada seria le hablo._

 _-Tu…te encontraste con Megaman ¿no?- dijo Himari con voz de ultratumba poniendo nervioso a Alex._

 _-N-n-no se dé q-q-que h-hablas-respondió Alex nerviosamente._

 _-_ _ **NO ME MIENTAS YO MEMORICE SU OLOR Y TU HUELES A EL ASI QUE DIME SI TE ENCONTRASTE CON MEGAMAN**_ _-grito Himari con furia cosa que Alex se estremeció y no tuvo otra opción más que revelarlo activando su Sacred Gear ella al verlo se puso en guardia pero luego se sorprendió al ver el arma._

 _-Lo estás viendo en frente de ti- dijo Alex haciendo que un silencio sepulcral callera en el pasillo Himari estaba con la mirada baja Alex estaba nervioso ¿había dicho algo que no debía decir? No lo sabía Alex se preparó para la explosión inminente, pero sin embargo lo siguiente que paso, Alex no se lo espero._

 _-_ _ **KYAAAAAA EN VERDAD ERES TU**_ _\- grito Himari con alegría para luego saltar hacia Alex y abrazarlo, definitivamente Alex no esperó este tipo de reacción._

 _-(¿Es que ella es bipolar o qué? De verdad no entiendo a las mujeres)-pensó Alex con una gota en la nuca._

 _-(_ _ **Ya somos 2 Alex**_ _)-contesto Model X._

 _Después de ello Alex hablo con Himari con normalidad y haciendo que ella guarde el secreto de que Alex es Megaman y sus motivos cosa que Himari acepta, ellos se pusieron a hablar y conocerse pues se llevaban bastante bien además de que ella se disculpó por como lo trato antes, cosa que Alex acepto de buena gana ya que comprendía que lo que paso allí no se lo desearía a nadie, siguieron hablando en los pasillos hasta que Alex sintió que alguien los estaban observando desde lejos cosa que himari también se dio cuenta puso una cara seria pensando que era el enemigo, pero luego se relajó al saber quién era la fisgona._

 _-Sal de ahí Kunou-sama sé que es usted._

 _De allí salió una niña de la misma edad de Alex, ella tiene el cabello dorado rubio atado en una coleta y ojos iguales de dorados, además de que ella tiene orejas y 9 colas de zorro igual de color dorado, y su atuendo principal es la de una Miko tradicional además de ser un poquito más baja que Alex._

 _-Kunou-sama le presento a Alex el guarda-espaldas de Serafall-sama y un amigo-dijo Himari a Kunou-(al menos por ahora)-pensó esto en su mente- y Alex ella es Kunou la Hija de Yasaka-sama._

 _-Es un gusto conocer al guarda-espaldas de Serafall-sama-dijo ella con voz neutra ya que no confía en los extranjeros._

 _-El gusto es mío Kunou-sama._

 _Y así pasaron los días en que Alex dividió muy bien su tiempo haciendo su trabajo de guarda-espaldas de Serafall llevándolo a sus sitios favoritos de Kioto, con himari lo mismo además de llevar a algunos sitios del castillo y sobretodo a tener charlas amenos, también era una gran compañera de entrenamiento pues Himari estaba aprendiendo a usar un espada así que Alex amablemente también tomo eso debido a que no quería quedarse atrás con eso, con kunou al principio las cosas eran tensos entre ellos ya que Kunou no confiaba en los extraños pero al pasar los días esa tensión iba desapareciendo hasta que finalmente se volvieron amigos además Kunou le mostro a Alex los sitios más importantes de Kioto y también se divirtieron en algunos sitios como el parque y hablaron de muchas cosas y de un poco de anime, Alex debía admitir que se sentía como un niño de ocho años divirtiéndose y eso le alegraba el día._

 _En una noche Alex no podía conciliar el sueño, ya que le empezó a entrar ganas de tocar su ocarina, ya que no era la primera vez que le pasaba ya que eso le pasaba en algunas noches así que sin más dudas se salió de la cama para buscar un sitio tranquilo para tocar su ocarina sin que nadie lo viera, sin embargo Alex no se dio cuenta de que estaba Serafall siguiéndolo ya que ella tenía el presentimiento de que Alex haría una de sus escapadas, himari quien estaba escoltando a Kunou a su habitación también lo vio sintió curiosidad al igual que kunou quienes decidieron seguirlos mientras que Yasaka quien iba a su habitación los vio con una ceja alzada y un toque de curiosidad decidió seguirlos desde lejos._

 _Alex ya había salido del castillo sin que ninguno de los guardias lo vean salir se fue a una parte del bosque en las lejanías del Kioto Youkai (n/a: para aclarar Kunou no solo le dio a mi oc un tour en el Kioto humano sino al donde los Youkai también, bueno sin más que decir continuemos) Alex continuo caminando hasta que llego a un lugar secreto que el mismo encontró por accidente cuando perdió de vista a Kunou por unos minutos por andar viendo el paisaje._

 _Era un lugar hermoso además de que en el centro estaba un árbol de flores de cerezo._

 _Para que tengan una idea aquí les dejo la imagen: pin/460422761891596104/_

 _Sus seguidoras estaban anonadadas ya que no se esperó que Alex hubiese encontrado un sitio tan hermoso, Alex camino hacia donde está el árbol de cerezo y se sentó allí mismo invoco un pequeño círculo mágico en su mano derecha en donde apareció su fiel Ocarina y entonces empezó a pensar en cual canción le venía a la mente hasta que la encontró, tomando un respiro profundo empezó a tocarla._

 _ **Asura's Wrath - Main Theme - In your belief ( watch?v=-_wKk3RIsv8) imaginen esta canción en versión ocarina.**_

 _La tonada de la canción los atrapo a todas con la guardia baja ya que esta canción era suave y con mucho sentimiento esa canción representaba muchas cosas además de que las oyentes estaban reaccionando de manera diferente._

 _Para Serafall era como una canción que te olvida todos los problemas del mundo y te transporta a otro mundo en donde estaba ella y Alex dormidos bajo un árbol en la tarde._

 _Para Himari era como estar en su casa durmiendo con Alex mientras este lo mimaba en su forma de gato._

 _Para Kunou era relajante y que con ella podía dormir tranquila sin problemas y sin tener pesadillas, como si un guardián estuviera allí vigilando su sueño._

 _Para Yasaka era como tener unos bellos recuerdos de su fallecido esposo, ella sonrió con lágrimas al recordar también la sonrisa de felicidad de su esposo al saber que sería padre de Kunou._

 _Siguieron escuchando la música con diferentes sentimientos ya que los relajaba y disfrutaban y cuando Alex termino de tocar las chicas salieron del trance y vieron una imagen que no olvidarían el resto de sus casi eternas vidas_

 _Y era a Alex mirando las estrellas con los pétalos de cerezo bailando alrededor de el con una sonrisa sincera y sus ojos brillando con una gran calidez y la luz de la luna brillando sobre el que cautivo el corazón de las tres chicas._

 _Después de esa noche las cosas siguieron normales pero hubo algunos cambios y es que Serafall, Himari y Kunou estaban más cariñosas que nunca y casi no se despegaban del chico por más que lo quisiera, ya a un día de volver al inframundo había un festival que se celebra en Kyoto en la noche, Serafall iría con el mismo Kimono del mismo día en que aparecieron en Kioto, Kunou seguía llevando la misma ropa mientras que el de Himari anda con un kimono azul con blanco._

 _Aquí la imagen de himari con su kimono:_

 _clubs/omamori-himari/images/24376742/title/himari-noihara-photo_

 _Ellas planeaban pasar el ultimo día con Alex en el festival ya que tanto la Maou como su guarda-espaldas volvían al inframundo debían aprovechar su momento al máximo, mientras ellas esperaban a Alex quien estaba poniéndose una ropa nueva que el compro un día antes del festival aunque no se lo han rebelado a las chicas debido a que sería una sorpresa según Alex._

 _Entonces escucharon pasos y de allí vieron a Alex pero cuando lo vieron las tres chicas se sonrojaron al ver como estaba vestido._

 _Aquí el link para que tengan una idea de cómo esta vestido mi oc: .es/pin/672091944361181183/_

 _Las chicas y Alex salieron a divertirse aunque ellas no le quitaban la vista de encima a Alex quien debía admitir se veía muy bien con esa ropa._

 _Alex y las chicas estaban disfrutando del festival yendo a muchos puestos como puestos de comida, como de dangos dulces entre otros además de otros puestos para ganar algunos premios, Alex pensó en darle algunos regalos a las chicas, para suerte de nuestro protagonista encontró un puesto de puntería en la que Alex se aventuró a participar y después de unos minutos Alex ya tenía los peluches para las tres chicas las cuales son estos:_

 _Un delfín de peluche para Serafall._

 _Un zorrito de peluche para Kunou._

 _Y finalmente un gatito de peluche para Himari._

 _Para Alex eran unos regalos simples, pero para ellas es un tesoro que pensaba en conservar por siempre._

 _Siguieron por un rato en seguir por los puestos ya después las chicas querían descansar los pies así que le pidieron a Alex en ir a un banco a descansar y donde no haya mucha gente lo cual Alex se pone de acuerdo y van a un parque a descansar un poco después nuestro protagonista les pregunto a las chicas si querían un helado a lo que ellas accedieron y les dijo el sabor de los helados por lo que Alex les dijo que no tardaría y se fue a buscar los helados, mientras las chicas estaban charlando animadamente no se dieron cuenta de que un grupo de gente que no tenía buena pinta se estaban acercando a las chicas, ellas al ver quienes se acercaban dos de ellas pusieron rostros serios mientras Kunou solo los veía asustada pues ellos venían con propósitos nada santos por lo que se ocultó detrás de Himari, uno de los sujetos hablo._

 _-Hey nenas porque no nos acompañan a divertirnos un rato les aseguro que lo disfrutaran- dijo un tipo con una sonrisa petulante que causo asco a las dos chicas y que Kunou se asuste aún más._

 _-Lo siento pero estamos acompañadas por alguien así que piérdanse- hablo Serafall con voz fría ya que no tenía caso hablarles educadamente ya que pudo ver las intenciones de esos tipos y no son nada buenas._

 _-Oh vamos nenas estoy seguro de que soy más hombre que ese chico además de que conmigo pasaremos un rato inolvidable_

 _-No- esta vez hablo Himari- a diferencia de ustedes Alex es un caballero y sabe cómo tratar a las mujeres y sobretodo, sabe cuándo una mujer se siente incómoda y ustedes nos están incomodando y además de que están asustando a una niña eso me da a confirmar que ustedes no son nada confiables así que háganme el favor de irse por donde vinieron y no nos molesten más._

 _-P-pero como te atreve te ensenare quien manda aq..-no pudo terminar ya que alguien apareció._

Kevin Owens - Fight (Entrance Theme) ( watch?v=2RGe-rArs6E)

 _Apareció Alex con los helados pero él tenía el ceño fruncido por cómo estaban molestando a las chicas el sin mediar palabras camino hacia donde están las chicas y Kunou se puso detrás de el para sentirse segura, además de que les entrego los helados sin perder de vista a los tipos, luego comenzó a hablar_  
 _-¿No la escuchaste verdad? ella te dijo que las dejaras en paz._

 _-Ja a mí me da la regalada gana de decir lo que yo quiero y tu mocoso será mejor que te apartes antes de que rompa tu linda cara y créeme estoy muy bien cubierto- señalando a los otros nueve quienes estaban detrás de el- así que apártate de mi camino._

 _-¿Qué acaso quieres pelear contra a mí?_

 _-Je no tengo la necesidad de ensuciarme las manos, que mis chicos se encarguen de ti- dijo arrogantemente haciendo que le dé una señal a sus chicos de ponerse delante del sujeto mientras Alex hizo una señal a la chicas de apartarse pero de repente una idea se le cruzo a la mente, una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro estos tipos serian perfectos para lo que tenían en mente._

 _-Saben ustedes serán mis conejillo de indias de unos movimientos que me enseñó mi maestro así que prepárense para la…-no pudo terminar ya que Serafall lo llamo._

 _-Alex._

 _-¿Si?_

 _-Encárgate de ellos rápido mira que aún tenemos que disfrutar del festival y de los fuegos artificiales- dijo Serafall con mucha tranquilidad._

 _-No te preocupes Sera-chan con estos 9 solo me tomara un minuto en vencerlo el ultimo como entre unos dos o tres minutos oh y Himari._

 _-¿Sí?_

 _-Cuando comience a pelear con el último sujeto ¿puedes crear una dimensión de bolsillo? Estoy seguro que ya te diste cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de ese sujeto-ella asintió- ¿puedes hacerlo?_

 _-Déjamelo a mí._

 _n/a: para no hacerlo más largo resumiré que movimientos uso Alex para vencer a los 9 sujetos así que lo pondré así:_

 _Sujeto 1:_ _ **Bull Hammer.**_

 _Sujeto 2:_ ** _Go to sleep._**

 _Sujeto 3:_ ** _SuperKick._**

 _Sujeto 4:_ ** _Kinshaa._**

 _Sujeto 5:_ ** _Muscle Buster._**

 _Sujeto 6:_ ** _Curb Stomp._**

 _Sujeto 7:_ ** _Tombstone PileDriver._**

 _Sujeto 8:_ ** _Punt_ _kick._**

 _Sujeto 9:_ ** _Pedigree._**

 _Justo en solo un minuto Alex había derrotado a esos nueve sujetos sin mucho problema aunque la forma de derrotarlos fue un poco extraño para las chicas ya que sabía que ese no era el estilo de pelea de Alex, luego miro al sujeto que estaba igual de sorprendido pues había derrotado a sus lacayos con suma facilidad él estuvo a punto de correr hasta que Alex grito:_

 _-_ _AHORA HIMARI._

 _Y tal como Alex pidió Himari creo una dimensión de bolsillo por lo que el sujeto no podía escapar._

 _-Ya no podrás escapar ahora ¿ya no eres tan valiente ahora verdad? Demonio callejero.-dijo Alex sorprendiendo al ahora identificado demonio callejero._  
 _El demonio sin decir una palabra decidió atacar al mocoso pero Alex lo contra-ataco con una patada alejándolo de él y las chicas._

 _-¿Que eso es todo lo que tienes? Ahora entiendo él no te enfrentaste a mi primero, todo lo que puedo decirte de ti demonio callejero es que eres solo un patético cobarde que usas a esas personas para cubrir lo débil que eres-dijo Alex, sabía que no debía subestimar al enemigo, pero debía provocarlo para que este cayera en la trampa que él había planeado, cosa que resulto ya que el demonio callejero hizo una mueca de furia ya que al parecer le había dado en donde más le dolía, en su orgullo._

 _El demonio renegado segado en su furia se lanzó contra Alex sin darse cuenta de que él ya había promocionado a torre y este se lanzó de un salto hacia el cuello del oponente aplicándole un_ _Lariat_ _que este no se esperó y haciendo que este caiga al suelo adolorido y aturdido, Alex se aseguró de no aplicarle mucha fuerza para no matarlo…..aun._

 _Alex aprovechando de que su oponente estaba aturdido Alex volteo a su oponente dejándolo bocabajo y entonces con uno de sus brazos le empezó a aplicar una llave al principio el demonio renegado pensó que era una llave de sumisión pero luego se dio cuenta de que no es así ya que le empezó a aplicar mucha presión y le empezaba a dolerle el brazo, las chicas se desconcertaron ya que pensaron que era una llave de sumisión también pero esta se veía muy doloroso y luego se oyó un ruido desagradable._  
 _*CRACK*_

 _AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

 _Un grito desgarrador se oyó en la dimensión de bolsillo, el demonio renegado se estaba revolcándose en el suelo del dolor ya que le habían roto el brazo, Alex le había aplicado el_ ** _Kimura Lock_** _._

 _-Muy bien terminemos con esto- con estas palabras Alex activo su Balance Breaker convirtiéndose en Megaman cosa que sorprendió a Kunou ya que con esa armadura se veía como un héroe- Sera-chan ¿me harías el favor de cubrir los ojos de Kunou? No quiero que ella vea esto- Serafall asintió y cubrió los ojos de Kunou ya que tenía una idea de lo que Alex hará._

 _-En el nombre de Lucifer serás ejecutado por mi mano- dijo Alex activando su X-Buster y cargándolo al máximo apuntando su cabeza- ¿algunas últimas palabras?_

 _-Púdrete._

 _-Si es lo que dices- y Alex sin dudar disparo el X-Buster creando un gran explosión, el demonio renegado desapareció de la faz de la tierra, para Alex sabía que era duro matar a alguien pero recordó las palabras de su maestro Ryu: "recuerda Alex habrá momentos en las tu no deberás dudar de apretar el gatillo para proteger a las personas y a la gente inocente " esas palabras de alguna manera alivio un poco la culpa por lo que entonces decidió salir de sus pensamientos y desactivo su armadura para comprobar a la chicas._

 _-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto Alex con preocupación._

 _-Si estamos bien- contestaron Himari y Serafall._

 _-¿Qué hay de ti Kunou?- Kunou solo corrió a abrazar a Alex cosa que lo tomo por sorpresa, pero luego vio que ella estaba temblando y estaba llorando allí fue que entendió que estaba asustada esos sujetos iban a hacerles algo malo a ellas de no haber intervenido las cosas se habrían puesto fea para ellas, Alex acaricio su cabello con suavidad tratando de tranquilizarla- ya ya, tranquila estoy aquí todo va a estar bien- dijo suavemente haciendo que Kunou se tranquilice poco a poco, ya después de unos minutos logro tranquilizar a Kunou quien se separó de su abrazo un poco sonrojada Alex empezó a hablar con las demás._

 _-Lamento que esto haya terminado así._

 _-Oh no te preocupes-dijo Himari viendo su reloj de muñeca- aún tenemos tiempo para llegar a una colina alta para ver los fuegos artificiales ¿vamos?- dijo Himari sacando a los demás de la dimensión del bolsillo y seguir a su camino de disfrutar Serafall comenzó a hablar._

 _(n/a: para aclarar sobre que paso con los 9 sujetos, buenos estos siguen inconscientes en el parque y Alex se aseguró de llamar a la policía y una ambulancia antes de irse con las chicas sin más que decir continuemos.)_

 _-¿Alex-tan puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

 _-Si ¿Cuál?_

 _-¿Dónde aprendiste esos movimientos de lucha?_

 _Después de que Serafall hizo esa pregunta un aura azul oscuro rodeo a Alex mientras este estaba agachado con su dedo haciendo circulitos cosa que las chicas no esperaban esta reacción finalmente Alex le contesto._

 _-Culpa a mi maestro Ryu quien me hizo ver con él una maratón de 10 horas de lucha libre de la WWE, de allí me hizo memorizar los movimientos normales y prohibidos, fue una tortura y agregando que también me hizo practicar esos movimiento, fue doloroso- dijo Alex con lágrimas en forma de cascada cosa que Serafall se enfureció, iban a tener una larga conversación con Ryu cuando regrese al inframundo después de todo nadie hace sufrir a su Alex-tan, nadie._

 _En algún lugar del inframundo Ryu tuvo un escalofrió, ya que siente que pronto va a sufrir de la furia femenina sin saber el porqué._

 _Volviendo a Kioto estaban disfrutando la noche además de que llegaron a la colina, justo a tiempo ya que de allí comenzaron los fuegos artificiales cada uno lo disfrutaron por un buen rato, ya que tanto para Alex como las chicas esa era una noche que ellos recordarían durante mucho tiempo y que no pensaban olvidar jamás._

 _Al día siguiente, ya Serafall y Alex se estaban preparándose para volver al inframundo, Kunou y Himari estaban tristes al ver a su héroe ir, pero Alex se aseguró de que los volvería a ver algún día, cosa que les alegro a ambas mientras que Yasaka lo veía de lejos con una sonrisa al ver a su guarda-espaldas Himari ya que sabía que desde ese suceso Himari no volvió a sonreír y solo se concentró en volverse fuerte y se volvió fría y distante hacia los hombres, a excepción de la misma Yasaka y Kunou, cuando Serafall le comento que Alex fue la que la salvo siendo Megaman se alegró de ello, ya que gracias a ese chico no solo la salvo de la esclavitud sino que indirectamente la salvo de sí misma ya que de seguir así….mejor no pensarlo._

 _Himari no aguanto más y le dio a Alex un beso en la mejilla cosa que enojo un poco a Kunou y está sin pensarlo le mordió una pierna de nuestro protagonista haciendo de este una mueca de dolor al sentir la mordida de Kunou mientras ella estaba "marcando" su territorio Serafall estaba haciendo un puchero mientras Yasaka sonreía, al parecer su hija empezó a tener interés en el chico._

 _Una vez hecho las despedidas ambos regresaron al inframundo con la promesa de regresar a Kioto algún día para visitarlos._

 _ **Fin de Flash back**_

Alex tenía una sonrisa en su rostro esas fueron las dos semanas más divertidas y felices que el haya tenido, claro obviando la mordida de Kunou y los sujetos que se encontraron en Kioto para todo lo demás le fue bastante bien.  
Aunque Alex hizo una mueca al recordar de lo que le paso al pobre de su maestro, ya que al llegar al inframundo Serafall se fue a hablar con su maestro de inmediato no sabía de qué fue de lo que hablaron pero estaba muy seguro de que fue muy largo ya que 4 horas después salió Serafall con una gran sonrisa mientras su maestro Ryu estaba con una expresión neutra, pero cuando lo vio de cerca este estaba pálido y sudando balas, pobre de su maestro había quedado traumado de esa charla con la Maou y para agregar la cereza al pastel este no volvería a ver una paleta de helado de la misma manera.  
Alex volvió a otro de sus recuerdos y es de otra misión pero esta fue diferente de las otras.

(n/a: como ya me fastidie de poner varios flashbacks no la pondré solo la resumiré para no alargar mucho la historia, sin más que decir continuemos)

Para resumirlo Sirzechs le mando a un misión cooperativa cosa que Alex lo desconcertó al principio pero después su rey se lo explico ya que la misión se trataba de exterminar a un grupo de demonios rebeldes y ángeles caídos rebeldes por lo que ambos líderes, Sirzechs y Azazel estuvieron de acuerdo en enviar a uno de los suyos un demonio y un Ángel caído de confianza para hacer una misión cooperativa para Alex dudo de esto al principio pero luego lo acepto ya que debido a que su Rey confiaba en el así que no quería decepcionarlo así que luego Alex se quedó en el punto de encuentro donde se reunirá con su compañero que para la sorpresa de Alex era Mittlet , ya que no se esperó que ella fuera su compañera en la misión, ellos al principio se trataban de manera profesional ya que Mittlet no sabía que Alex era Megaman así que Alex decidió no decir sobre eso ya cuando encontraron al grupo de rebeldes no se esperó que fueran tantos, así que ellos planearon una estrategia para por lo menos reducir su número a través del sigilo y matar a la mayoría sin tener que pelear (n/a: al estilo Assasins Creed) cosa que resulto por un rato ya que algunos Demonios y Ángeles caídos eran muy débiles o no sabían detectar presencias cercanas, el plan iba bien hasta que uno de los demonios los detecto y el grupo rebelde comenzaron el contraataque, por suerte gracias al plan de Alex y Mittlet habían matado a la mitad del grupo por lo que ellos no tuvieron que gastar mucha magia así que ellos todavía estaban frescos y listos para el combate con lo que quedan del grupo.

Alex y Mittlet al principio no mostraron todo su poder debido a que todavía había algunos débiles en ese grupo pero cuando terminaron de eliminar a los débiles vinieron los más fuertes y de allí se les dificulto las cosas para ellos ya que eran experimentados los rebeldes y no se les podían experimentar así que entre ambos decidieron pelear en serio Mittlet saco cuatro alas haciendo que Alex se sorprendió al ver que Mittlet no perdió el tiempo y se había hecho ya que cuando la vio no era así de fuerte pero ahora era diferente ya no era tan indefensa así que Alex decidió subir un poco el nivel con hacer hechizos más poderosos y dar golpes más fuertes habían logrado exterminar algunos pero los otros no eran fáciles y Mittlet no podría contra todos, Alex no tuvo más opción que usar su Balance Breaker, al hacerlo Mittlet se sorprendió al saber que todo este tiempo estuvo al lado de Megaman.

Después de que Alex activo su armadura las cosas se pusieron a su favor y con ello lograron erradicar a todos los rebeldes que quedaban después de ello Alex desactivo su armadura y Mittlet le había hecho una lluvia de preguntas, Alex después de tranquilizarla y le dijo por qué oculto su identidad cosa que ella entendió y acepto la explicación después de ello comenzaron a platicar tranquilamente debía que ella es un poco orgullosa pero no era una mala persona además de que se llevaba bien y que estaban de acuerdo en muchas cosas, definitivamente se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos, después de la charla tristemente tuvieron que tomar caminos separados a darle el reporte a sus líderes pero ambos se prometieron volverse a ver algún día.

Y de ahí desde entonces no había vuelto a tener misiones difíciles como esas además de que también hubo otras misiones que debía ir con su maestro Ryu misiones no muy complicadas ya desde ahí todo normal.

Alex suspiro menos mal que tendría una semana de descanso de esas misiones seguidas así podría visitar a sus amigos que hizo en este tiempo, y hablando de amigos no había visto a su amiga Serafall por un buen tiempo, quizás debería visitarla mañana ya que en estos momentos estaba muy cansado para ir a algún lado así que entonces decidió ir a dormir, y antes de que el sueño lo reclamara un pensamiento surgió en su mente.

-(¿ _Que estará haciendo Sera-chan en estos momentos?)_ -fue lo último que pensó antes de que se quedara dormido.

 **Inframundo- oficina de Serafall.**

Serafall suspiro al terminar de revisar y firmar los documento definitivamente el ser una Maou no es nada fácil, por lo menos ahora hay menos papeleo desde hace un año, gracias a que el viejo consejo demoniaco se había disuelto y además gracias a Alex o mejor dicho a Megaman habían logrado lo que los Maou no pudieron sacar la verdad del consejo a la luz y desde entonces el inframundo ha cambiado a mejor ahora que está libre de la corrupción del consejo, claro aún deben limpiar el desastre que dejaron esos viejos decrépitos.

Serafall sacudió su cabeza no quería recordar a esos vejestorios.

Luego una persona llego a su mente y ese era nada más y nada menos que su Alex-tan lo que le saco una sonrisa incluso su Alex-tan en sus pensamientos siempre le alegran el día de alguna manera, ella se reclino en su silla y se perdió en sus pensamientos.

 **Pov. Serafall**

 _Desde que tengo memoria el inframundo siempre ha sido un caos cuando era un niña y desde que la vieja facción Satán estaba en el poder ellos les habían llenado en el cerebro a los otros demonios de que somos superiores que cualquier raza y otras cosas, hubo muchos que siguieron esas enseñanzas pero los otros no querían esto ya que ellos solo querían vivir en paz cosas que la vieja facción Satán no lo tomaron muy bien ya que lo que paso en la guerra de las facciones parece que no lo aprendieron ya que si otra guerra surgiera seria el fin de las tres facciones ninguna saldrían ganando, pero a ellos no les interesa eso ellos solo les interesa ver arder el mundo, cosa que no permitimos y así iniciando la guerra civil en el inframundo hubo muchas pérdidas pues aunque logramos expulsar a la vieja facción satán, aunque lográbamos convertirnos en Maous para llenar el vacío de poder, los viejos del consejo demoniaco seguían con lo suyo solo que eran más astutos y escondían sus trastos sucios a la luz pública, pero también hubo consecuencias de esta guerra civil y es que me habían endurecido a tal punto que deje de sonreír, todo se había vuelto oscuro para mí, pero eso fue hasta el nacimiento de mi hermanita Sona-tan qué volví a sonreír ya que gracias a ella mi trabajo se volvió soportable y además de crear un programa para niños como una Magical Girl solo para mantener contenta a mi hermana olvidando mi propia felicidad esto duro un buen tiempo hasta que mi Sona-tan quiso independizarse y crear su Sequito además de ir al mundo humano, esto me entristeció un poco pues ya no vería mucho a Sona-tan pero luego lo pensé, con Sona-tan en el mundo humano estaría a salvo y lejos de las garras de los viejos del consejo de demonios, aunque las cosas seguían igual en el inframundo y no importábamos cuantas leyes les colocamos o las limitaciones que hiciéramos hacia el consejo, no podíamos culparlos sin pruebas y ellos de alguna manera se salían con la suya eso me hizo a volverme más fría de lo que pensaba y pensé que ya no había nada de lo que podríamos hacer._

 _O eso era lo que pensábamos hasta que apareció alguien._

 _Un niño._

 _Ese era Alex-tan._

 _Al principio me quede desconcertada al ver a un niño en la sala de la reunión pero después de saber un poco de ello y de su Sacred Gear especial que dijo que era huérfano y yo cuando lo vi a los ojos solo vi un vacío en su mirada cuando le pregunte porque tenía esa mirada menciono que el niño no tenía memorias de su pasado que era una casi pizarra en blanco debido a que había quedado en coma y que aunque lo haya revivido como un demonio el daño mental ya estaba hecho y que apenas pudo recordar su nombre, no le dije a nadie pero cuando vi su mirada otra vez me asuste porque me vi reflejada a mí misma solo que con una mirada fría e indiferente, era como una señal de que evitara que se volviera como yo lo soy, así que sin vacilar me acerque para abrazarlo lagrimas salió de mis ojos era la primera vez que dejaba salir mis sentimientos y verme reflejada de cómo soy fue algo que me asusto y para mi sorpresa el niño me devolvió el abrazo._

 _-Disculpa ¿se encuentra bien?- había preguntado el niño con una preocupación que a mi sonó muy genuina cosa que hizo que yo me aferrara más a él._

 _Ya había Pasado varios minutos hasta que yo había dejado de llorar, pero yo seguía aferrada al niño cosa que al parecer él no le molestaba, ya después tuve que apartarme un poco de el pero no lo deje ir, ya que por alguna extraña razón el niño emanaba una calidez que me sentía muy cómoda y por alguna razón muy adictiva, pero aun así tuve una gran dificultad de separarme del niño._

 _-Cuál es tu nombre- le había preguntado al niño con curiosidad._

 _-Mi nombre es Alex señorita…. –dijo Alex con duda al no saber mi nombre cosa que me dio un poco de risa._

 _-Mi nombre es Serafall Leviathan una gran y genial Maou- lo había dicho con una alegría muy inusual que me sorprendí por dentro ya que la sonrisa que deje salir era autentica cosa que deje extrañados a mis amigos Maou incluyendo a Alex-tan- pero tú puedes llamarme Sera-tan- lo dije con mi pose de chica mágica haciendo que las miradas extrañadas aumenten más de intensidad por la escena que estoy haciendo._

 _-Es un gusto conocerte pero ¿está bien si solo te llamo Sera-chan?- lo dijo Alex-tan lo que vi a continuación se me quedaría grabado en mi memoria para siempre y fue la sonrisa sincera que me dedico cosa que me tomo con la guardia baja, ya que para mí, fue un momento único,_

 _Y yo sin aguantar más me acerqué rápidamente para abrazarlo con una sonrisa enorme que dudo mucho que me lo quitarían por un buen rato._

 _-_ _ **HAAAYYYYYYYYYYY QUE LINDO ERES**_ _\- yo grite con mucho cariño ya que no podía evitarlo Alex-tan era muy mono-_ _ **A PARTIR DE AHORA ERES MI AMIGO ESPECIAL DE TU SERA-CHAN**_ _-respondí sin dudarlo aunque ahora que lo pienso bien eso sonó como si me le estuviera declarándome como mi novio cosa que me avergoncé un poco, pero por alguna extraña razón no me molesto demasiado._

 _-¿Huh?- fue lo único que dijo mi Alex-tan._

 _Y ya después de eso yo no lo deje solo, cada vez que viene de visita puede que sea para hablar y pasar un buen rato, además de que a veces lo invite a ver animes cosa que al principio no lo entendía pero después le encanta verlo al igual que a mí, además de que le también tengo un anime que yo misma cree para los niños que lo llame "la chica mágica Levi-tan" a veces invito a Alex-tan a mis estudios para visitarme y ver como hace mis escenas, por supuesto eso lo hacemos en nuestro tiempo libre pues Grayfia-chan le enseña a Alex lo teórico en el inframundo además de ser la encargada de educarlo y ensenarle muchas cosas además de que se hizo amigo de Millicas-tan._

 _Luego de ello vino lo de la otra que es lo de Aurica-chan al principio sentí un poco de Celos pero luego vi que Alex-tan la trato como una igual aunque me dio bastante risa el que me conto que Milicas-tan se había sonrojado y Alex-tan pensó que estaba enfermo, pobre de Alex-tan es tan inocente que no sabe que Millicas-tan tuvo su primer flechazo después de un tiempo me entere que Alex-tan y Milicas ya iban a tocar instrumentos por lo que de alguna manera me Salí del trabajo para verlo cuando llegue Alex-tan no había encontrado un instrumento para tocar todavía mientras ella escuchaba a Millicas tocar el piano, debo admitir que toca bien el piano mientras Alex-tan sigue buscando un instrumento hasta que lo encontró lo cual me sorprendió al igual que Aurica-chan ya que es una ocarina, un instrumento bastante raro mientras áurica fue a buscar unas partituras mientras yo eche un vistazo a Milicas, luego lo que sucedió nos tomó a todos incluyéndome a mí con la guardia baja._

 _Alex-tan estaba tocando la ocarina yo me quede fascinada la canción transmitía tal paz que no pudo evitar emocionarme más por lo hermoso que es la canción además de que mire de reojo a su amigo especial Alex-tan cada vez que estaba cerca de él me da tanta alegría y calidez que incluso podría explotar, cada vez más se interesaba en él, no podía evitarlo desde allí empecé a sentirme extraña un sentimiento que no había sentido nunca en su vida era nuevo pero aun así no era desagradable, después vimos una visión de nosotros con los Ángeles y Ángeles caídos volando juntos y en armonía sin ninguna pizca de odio como si todo lo que hubiese sucedido en el pasado hubiese quedado atrás dándome a entender una cosa, la paz entre las tres facciones es difícil mas no es imposible solo no hay que darse por vencido en alcanzar esa meta._

 _Luego oí un susurro de Aurica-chan que me sorprendió de sobremanera y que también nos sorprendió a todos._

 _-Una canción que puede terminar guerras- susurró Aurica cosa que sorprendió a todos por lo dicho incluso a mí._

 _Yo me volteo para ver a Alex-tan que aún seguía tocando pero sentí que estaba a punto de terminar, pero cuando lo vi jadee de la sorpresa al verlo, los demás me vieron y preguntando por qué reaccione así, pero cuando voltearon a verlo todos tuvieron la misma reacción._

 _Alex-tan estaba tocando la ocarina con los ojos abiertos mostrando una mirada vacía y su cuerpo estaba brillando pero eso no fue lo que me impacto a mí y a todos._

 _En el rostro en la mejilla derecha de Alex-tan dejo salir una lagrima, en otras palabras estaba llorando._

 _Eso hizo que yo sintiera un dolor en el corazón la igual que los demás en el salón, quería acercarme a él abrazarlo y consolarlo, el ver esa mirada me dolía más que a nada en el mundo, Alex-tan dio su última tocada de la ocarina, su cuerpo dejo de brillar y Alex-tan estaba cayendo al piso pero fui más rápida que los demás y logre atraparlo no pude evitar comenzar a llorar por ver esa mirada triste y esa lagrima que el derramo, desde ese día jure en hacer todo lo posible para que Alex-tan sea feliz y protegerlo de lo que le entristece y siempre estar a su lado._

 _Y desde ese día no lo deje solo y siempre procure darle todo el cariño que podría darle después de ello pasaron muchas cosas como la despedida de Aurica-chan, el despertar del Sacred Gear de Alex-tan, el entrenamiento con la ayuda de Ryu y Grayfia-chan y lo más importante la primera misión de Alex-tan que al parecer era la más complicada y eso me ponía los pelos de punta y muy preocupada por Alex-tan ya que la probabilidad de fracaso es muy alta, pero eso no era lo que me temía, lo que me da temor es que el salga herido o peor aún muerto, el imaginarlo muerto hace que me duela el corazón y me de unas tremendas ganas de llorar pues Alex-tan se había vuelto alguien muy importante en mi vida al igual que con so-tan pero era mucho más grande, pero para sorpresa de todos y contra todo pronóstico Alex-tan logro cumplir la misión demasiado bien, no solo encontró pruebas de quien estaba a cargo de la venta de esclavas sino que también encontró una lista de los implicado de ello, pero lo que más alegría me dio es que Alex-tan pudo finalmente llegar al Balance Breaker, cuando lo vi al principio no lo reconocí pero cuando nos saludó de manera familiar no lo dude ni un segundo,_ _corrí hacia Alex-tan para después darle un fuerte abrazo, cosa que Alex-tan lo tomo por sorpresa al principio pero cuando vio mis lágrimas fue cuando entendió que yo estaba muy preocupada por él, así que sin dudar Alex-tan le devolvió el abrazo._

 _-Ya tranquila estoy bien, todo va a estar bien- me dijo Alex-tan con una sonrisa mientras estaba acariciándome el cabello con ello calmándome un poco por alguna extraña razón esa caricia me hacía sentir querida y segura además de que la cercanía de Alex-tan es tan cálido que quería quedarme en ese abrazo para siempre después tuve que separarme para desgracia mía, además de rescatar a dos chicas de su edad esto me puso un poco celosa debido a que estas chicas no eran nada feas, además de que una de ellas era un Ángel caído y la otra era una Yokai una Nekomata para ser exactos además veo a Alex-tan hablando con ellas animadamente con ellas no pude evitar hacer un puchero al ver que Alex-tan no me prestara atención._

 _-_ _ **MUEREEEE**_ _\- fue el grito de ese Darius al lanzar el ataque hacia las chicas quería hacerlo sufrir a Alex-tan al ver que las chicas son su punto débil de allí no pude moverme sabía que no llegaría a tiempo de bloquear ese ataque._

 _Las dos chicas al ver esto trataron de usar sus cuerpos para proteger a su caballero de armadura, debo admitir que tienen agallas, pero parece que Alex-tan logro percatarse de eso así que solo agarro a las dos chicas y saltaron al lado derecho apenas esquivando el ataque._

 _Todos allí se sorprendieron del ataque traicionero de Darius, Sirzechs-tan iba a detenerlo pero luego se sintió un aumento poder por toda la fortaleza al igual que yo y nos sorprendimos al ver que este poder era de Alex-tan._

 _Alex-tan se levantó con una cara de enojo pero lo que más le impacto a todos incluyéndome fue que sus ojos estaban brillando de un color azul que demostraba poder debo admitir me sentí intimidada por esa mirada, pero a la vez me acelero el corazón no sé por qué y este sin dudar cargo su X-Buster al máximo, Sirzechs-tan yo y los otros soldados junto con las otras chicas se percataron y se alejaron de la zona ya con el X-Buster a su máximo poder Alex-tan disparo una ráfaga tan poderosa que ese Darius no tuvo tiempo de moverse y solo pudo decir._

 _-_ _ **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_ _-_ _fue lo último que dijo antes de que la ráfaga le llegara y le diera de lleno._

 _ ***BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM***_

 _Una gran explosión se había escuchado en el castillo, Alex-tan estaba allí y al disipar el humo vio que había un gran cráter en la parte en donde estaba pero al parecer el disparo del a ráfaga fue tan poderosa que ese Darius no sobrevivió, no quedo ni cenizas, había sido borrado del mapa con una simple y poderosa ráfaga._

 _Todos los presentes incluso yo nos quedamos sorprendidos por la cantidad de poder que Alex-tan expulso, en ese momento no podía creer que mi Alex-tan aun siendo un niño podría tener semejante poder._

 _Alex-tan se dio la vuelta y tenía los ojos de vuelta a su color verde esmeralda y se dirigió a Sirzechs-tan y se inclinó._

 _-Lo siento Sirzechs lo elimine sin su consentimiento- había dicho Alex-tan._

 _-No te preocupes fue normal tu reacción, si alguien lastimara a mi esposa yo también hubiera eliminado al que la lastimo sin dudarlo además el tipo ya estaba condenado a muerte de todas maneras así que nos ahorraste trabajo al eliminarlo- dijo Sirzechs-tan con una sonrisa y él tiene razón si alguien se atreviese a lastimar a So-tan o a Alex-tan los congelaría a todos hasta la muerte y créeme yo no bromeo con eso._

 _-Es cierto no te culpes así que sonríe por mi ¿sí?- le había dicho a Alex-tan con una dulce sonrisa cosa que el imito._

 _-Gracias Serafall-dijo Alex-tan cosa que me alegro de sobremanera_

 _-Bueno ya es hora de irse retirando tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer vamos a llevar a todas las chicas a sus casas- finalizo Sirzechs-tan y todos asentimos ya todos se estaban yendo y Alex-tan también hasta que dos voces lo detuvo y vi que eran las chicas que el rescato eso me molesto un poco no entendía porque pero me molesta que otras chicas le estén hablando confiadamente a Alex-tan._

 _Había pasado 3 días desde la primera misión de Alex-tan en esos días nosotros los Maou y algunos demonios de confianza estaban revisando cuidadosamente las pruebas en caso de que hubiese algún dato perdido y lo comparaba con la grabación y el diario y hoy era el día en donde nosotros iban a dar un veredicto de la información de las pruebas que encontraron y debía llegar a un veredicto y Alex-tan también estaba en el salón para darle las felicidades por la misión cumplida y de lo que haríamos, pobre Alex-tan creo que lo asuste por el aura de seriedad que liberamos, al menos Sirzechs-tan tomo la decisión correcta de enviar a Alex-tan a la mansión Sitri por dos semanas de descanso, pues sabía que las cosas se pondrían feas después de ello_

 _Ya pasado las dos semanas Alex-tan fue llamado por nosotros los Maou En un campo de entrenamiento del inframundo para ver con más calma el Balance Breaker de Alex-tan, ya estando en el centro él se estaba dando un calentamiento, estirándose y preparándose ya después de eso escuche su grito._

 _-_ _ **X-BUSTER BALANCE BREAKER**_

Una luz de color azul claro rodeo a Alex mientras los nosotros nos vimos abrumados con una luz cegadora y un gran poder enorme que salió de ello y cuando el brillo termino vimos la armadura azul que se había transformado.

 _-(_ _ **Balance Breaker Megaman X**_ _)-termino de decir Model X después de ello sin dudarlo me fui directa a abrazarlo ._

 _-Guau Alex-tan te ves genial en esa armadura-fue lo que dije pues definitivamente el color azul le va bien ya que por alguna razón ese color me había dado un gran impacto ya que la hace sentir tranquila y protegida._

 _-Gracias Sera-chan pero mientras estoy transformado llámame Megaman por favor._

 _-¿Por qué?- se lo pregunte._

 _-Porque es mejor que no sepa quién es el que está detrás de esta transformación, ya que si mis enemigos saben quién soy pondría a mis seres queridos en peligro y eso es algo de lo que no estoy dispuesto a arriesgar, claro no tengo enemigos aun pero eso solo será cuestión de tiempo para que me haga algún enemigo._

 _Nosotros 4 pensamos en esto y nos dimos cuenta de que tenían razón ya que cuando vieron la transformación vieron que el único cambio que tuvo en la transformación es en el color de los ojos los cuales antes eran de color marrón claro y ahora son verde esmeralda así que nosotros cuatro nos pusimos de acuerdo de no decir nada a nadie incluso Ryu estaba de acuerdo._

 _Después de ello pusimos a prueba la armadura de Alex-tan, digo Megaman y yo fui a darle una prueba a Alex-tan desatando mi poder y congelando el campo incluso cree pilares para darle muy poco espacio, así que comencé a hablar._

 _-Bien esta es una prueba Alex-tan y en esta consiste en que debes llegar hasta a mí a través de este campo helado, sin embargo no me quedare de brazos cruzados ya que empezare a atacar para tratar de que no te me acerque, no te preocupes mis ataques no serán tan letales así que te deseo suerte Alex-tan- le dije con una sonrisa "inocente" pero estaba segura de que lograría pasar mi prueba._

 _Y después de ello comenzamos yo seguí arrojando flechas por suerte estas no eran tan letales, además me di cuenta de que aun con su armadura puesta le hace difícil moverse en el hielo resbaladizo y su X-Buster debía admitir que era poderoso ya que había destruido su escudo con suma facilidad y aunque su armadura le protegió de los daños no evito el efecto congelante de mi lanza seguí atacando sin parar, para mí no era una molestia después de todo tengo reservas de magia muy grandes así que podía estar aquí todo el día atacando y yo no sudaría ni un poco, vi que Megaman estaba en un pilar usándolo como escudo para protegerse de mis flechas, después de ello cerro sus ojos, allí debía de tener cuidado ya que según Ryu, Megaman era inteligente y estratega en el campo de batalla y que podía hacer planes absurdos pero que funcionaba después de unos minutos Alex-tan se puso de nuevo en acción pero lo que vi me desconcertaría un poco._

 ***BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM***

 _Una gran nube de polvo blanco se levantó en el campo de batalla haciendo que tanto yo y los que estaban viendo la batalla no puedan ver a Alex-tan aprovecho el humo para ir hacia el segundo pilar que estaba más adelante aprovechando el humo yo salí de mi desconcierto para seguir atacando pero Alex-tan ya había llegado al segundo pilar y decidió hacer lo mismo con el otro._

 ***BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM***

 _Otra gran nube de humo estaba cubriendo el campo de batalla los que estaban viendo la batalla no sabían que pensar ya que no le veían la lógica la estrategia del chico, sin embargo Ryu estaba callado ya que tal parece ya tener una idea de lo que Alex-tan estaba haciendo pero seguiría observando para ver si su idea era acertada._

 _Mientras yo estaba desconcertada no tenía idea de lo que Alex-tan estaba planeando para mí y eso me ponía nerviosa por alguna razón cosa que no sentía esto desde que comenzó la guerra civil hace varios años atrás._

 _Y la cosa siguió así Alex-tan siguió con la misma estrategia creando cráteres por detrás de los pilares de hielo y otras partes del campo aunque no sin dificultad ya después de unos minutos Alex-tan había logrado dar un último golpe al suelo y después decidió retroceder hasta el centro del campo de batalla, yo ya había tenido suficiente así que entonces cree dos lanzas de hielo mientras Alex-tan decidió cargar su X-Buster al máximo preparando para disparar yo sin dudarlo ni un segundo cuando Alex-tan se hizo visible disparo las grandes lanzas de hielo hacia Alex-tan , mientras que él ya tenía el X-Buster al máximo nivel y espero a que mis lanzas se acercaran poco a poco, yo pensé en que Alex-tan dispararía a las dos lanzas para que luego yo contraatacara con otras lanzas para finalmente podría atraparlo allí, pero Alex-tan hizo algo que no me espere, cambio de objetivo de disparo hacia el suelo disparando creando una gran explosión mientras Alex salió disparado hacia arriba gracias al impulso de su X-Buster haciendo que quede a tremenda altura parece que él se ha dado cuenta de que no tenía una buena puntería con objetos en el aire también vi que canalizo un hechizo de fuego y por lo que vi seria potente y después grito._

 _-_ _ **Explosión.**_

 _Una pequeña bola de fuego cae del cielo directo al campo y cuando esa bola de fuego apenas llego al suelo el caos se desato._

 _La explosión llego en el campo, fue cuando entendí lo que Alex-tan había hecho él había usado minas mágicas combinándolos con pequeñas bombas de viento en todos los cráteres que había dejado logrando crear una gran explosión de fuego que cubrió todo el campo todos los yo estaba sorprendida de esto ya que sabían que Alex-tan no era tan poderoso para crear un explosión, mientras yo me cubrió los ojos por la tremenda explosión que estaba ocurriendo yo ya sabía que esa explosión de fuego no derretiría los pilares de hielo ya que yo misma me asegure de que no se derretiría con nada._

 _Ya una vez terminado la explosión Alex-tan cayó de nuevo al campo mientras los espectadores miraron fijamente y vieron que los pilares no se había derretido pero por alguna razón pude ver una sonrisa de Alex-tan no sé porque pero esto ya me está empezando a poner nerviosa y cuando se dispersó el humo, vi que los pilares estaban intactos pero entonces cuando vi el suelo finalmente lo entendí lo que había planeado los pilares no eran el objetivo, era el suelo esa explosión había derretido el suelo congelado fue en donde allí me di cuenta que había cometido dos errores fatales:_

 _Primero: subestimar a tu oponente_

 _Y segundo: debí de haber endurecido el suelo congelado._

 _Y Alex-tan sin dudar comenzó a correr y también en usar lo que su Sacred Gear llamo_ _ **Dash**_ _para avanzar más rápido yo salí de mi asombro y comencé de nuevo a atacar con sus flechas de hielo cosa que Alex-tan los estaba esquivando con mucha facilidad ahora que el piso no estaba resbaloso ahora Alex-tan puede moverse libremente y contraatacar con su X-Buster con mucha mejor precisión que antes además de que usaba esos pilares para que las flechas no le llegase a dar._

 _Yo ya me estaba comenzando a desesperarme así que sin pensarlo cree un gran escudo de hielo y después siguió atacando con las flechas mientras Alex-tan siguió moviéndose cada vez más cerca de mi mientras yo aumento tanto el número de flechas como la velocidad de estas haciendo que Alex-tan tenga cierta dificultad en acercarse, apenas llego al último pilar Alex-tan se puso a cubierto, empezó a hacer un hechizo no sabía cuál iba a ser pero debería detenerlo, más sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde ya había comenzado su canto._

 _-_ _ **¡Furia carmesí, arde! ¡Erupción!**_ _\- y_ _varias ondas de magma que salen del suelo. Originalmente, como seguimiento, llovieron bolas de fuego sobre el área donde me encontraba en el frente del escudo gracias a ese hechizo no solo debilito mi escudo de hielo sino que también me distrajo el tiempo suficiente para cargar su X-Buster al máximo ya después Alex-tan salió del pilar_ _y realizo un doble disparo cargado sin un la primera ráfaga hacia mi escudo destruyéndolo completamente y a la vez la primera ráfaga se desvaneció y la segunda ráfaga fue directamente a mi quien no tuve tiempo de crear un escudo así que lo único que pude hacer fue esquivar el disparo con cierta dificultad viendo hacia donde iba hacia unos árboles destruyéndolos yo trague saliva, definitivamente no quería recibir ese disparo, después iba a voltear pero luego sintió que alguien me toco mi hombro su toque era muy cálido y para sorpresa mía era Alex-tan quien solo estaba allí con una sonrisa en la cara._

 _-Te atrape Sera-chan-dijo mi Alex-tan con una sonrisa haciendo que yo me ponga nerviosa por su cercanía y un sonrojo adornaba mi rostro, su toque en mi hombro es cálido no hay duda si fuese cualquier hambre sentiría repulsión e incluso lo congelaría con eso los únicos quienes me dejaría tocar seria so-tan y mi familia, creo que con Alex-tan también solo que con él lo siento diferente no sé por qué, él iba retroceder para darle espacio pero se tropezó con sus propios pies y este callo encima de mi quien no tuve tiempo para reaccionar y ambos caímos al suelo._

 _Yo cuando recupere la vista Alex-tan estaba encima de mí en una posición a la que todos dirían "comprometedora" no podría culpar a Alex-tan por ser algo torpe pero para mí eso lo hace adorable, vi que uno de sus manos estaba en mi pecho izquierdo iba a decir algo pero luego Alex-tan se levantó un poco._

 _-Ayayayayayay eso dolió- Alex-tan intento pararse pero luego el sintió algo suave en su mano derecha, él no se había dado cuenta de que era mi pecho izquierdo y este guiado por la curiosidad lo apretó un poco y entonces reacciones de una forma inesperada._

 _-~Ah~-había gemido muy eróticamente, esto me había tomado por sorpresa ya que no me esperaba esto como dije anteriormente cualquier otro hombre que me tocase sentiría repugnancia, pero con Alex-tan lo sentía distinto a través de su toque era muy cálido, solo con ese toque me había calentado bastante y había despertado una parte de mí que jamás pensó y era el de sentirme querida, pero también sentí mucha lujuria salir de mi algo que jamás pensé que sentiría por un hombre, además de que mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido por su cercanía, mi gemido paralizo a Alex-tan ya que eso que oyó no era algo que oías todos los días, tuvo que comprobarlo tocando mi pecho otra vez._

 _-~Ah~, A-A-Alex-t-tan P-P-Por favor n-n-no sea R-Rudo c-c-conmigo, ¿p-p-p-podrías a-a-apartarte por f-f-favor- por Lucifer estaba tratando de no hacer algo de lo que me arrepentiré luego, Alex-tan tuvo que mirar para confirmar que era yo que estaba con un sonrojo muy notorio además mi respiración agitada y cuando miro su mano derecha estaba tocando mi seno izquierdo allí entonces se dio cuenta en donde estaba tocando y este asustado se apartó de ella._

 _-L-L-Lo siento Sera-chan fue un accidente- dijo mi Alex-tan muy nervioso._

 _-E-E-Esta bien Alex s-sé que no lo hiciste a propósito- yo lo dije con una sonrisa aunque mi sonrojo no se había ido del todo y sin darme cuenta de que había dicho su nombre normal._

 _Después de que mis amigos le habían felicitado a Alex-tan al igual que yo les dije una excusa de irme a regresar pronto a mi trabajo, pero y sin dales tiempo me fui, pero esta vez regrese a mi cuarto y una vez allí ya no lo aguante más y caí de sentón en el piso estaba temblando, sudada, sonrojada y con mi corazón latiendo como loco, ¿Qué me había pasado? Jamás pensé que solo su toque me pondría así como estoy luego sentí algo mojado y cuando me toque estaba mojada, mis pantis estaban mojadas y si me fijaba bien mis pezones estaban erectos aunque gracias que todavía tenía mi ropa puesta pude pasar desapercibido por ello._

 _Y cuando Alex-tan me toco de nuevo, por Lucifer tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol para no desvestir a Alex-tan y hacerlo mío allí mismo sin importarme que mis amigos y su Sensei me vieran, enserio ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Deje esos pensamientos de lado y me fui a tomar una ducha bien fría para enfriarme la cabeza._

 _Esa noche no pude dormir muy bien ya que muchos pensamientos me ligaba a Alex-tan, ya que aunque lo que pasó fue un accidente y estaba un poco avergonzada de haber gemido allí pero por alguna razón el que Alex-tan me tocara y me oyera gemir no me sentía molesta ni me desagrada en lo más mínimo._

 _¿Será que estoy empezando a sentir algo más que amistad por Alex-tan? Ni idea pero pienso averiguarlo._

 _Han pasado varios meses desde ese entonces y después había recibido una invitación de Yasaka la regente de Kioto para reforzar los lazos entre los demonios y los Yokai pero para ello debo de colocarme un sello además de que necesitare un guarda-espaldas pensaba en alguno de los míos pero ninguno de ellos me daban la confianza suficiente para ser guarda-espalda porque no eran muy fuertes y además de que ellos son muy serios y muy amargados y se toman un trabajo muy enserio entonces una persona se me vino a la mente y era Alex-tan, llevaba meses sin verlo y pensé en que debí ser mi culpa por no verlo en esos meses y siempre había dado una excusa de cosas del trabajo cosa que es mitad verdad y mitad mentira porque si llegara a verlo me pondría nerviosa y sobre todo me sonrojaría de la nada debido a que todavía no olvidaba ese pequeño incidente que tuve con él aunque fue por accidente._

 _Bueno volviendo a lo que estaba por más que lo pensaba por más que lo intento no me queda más opción que poner Alex-tan como mi guarda- espaldas ya que con él me siento más en confianza, ahora que lo pienso Alex-tan nunca ha ido al mundo humano hasta donde yo sé jejeje esa será la excusa perfecta para que Alex-tan conozca un poco del mundo humano y también mostrarles los sitios que a mí me gusta y al mismo tiempo que él me proteja y hace su trabajo de guarda-espalda mataría a dos pájaros de un tiro así que le pedí a Sirzechs-tan que me diese a Alex-tan cosa que el acepto pero que dependía de Alex-tan._

 _Por lo que oí de Sirzechs-tan, Alex-tan acepto así que me fui a preparar para mañana._

 _Ya al día siguiente me estaba preparando con un kimono que tengo estaba muy nerviosa ya que me siento como una colegiala que va a su primera cita,_ _ **P-PERO EN QUE DIABLOS ESTOY PENSANDO**_ _creo que debo de dejar de leer esos mangas ya que no me ayudan en esta situación, mejor me apresuro Alex-tan me está esperando en la sala de la Mansión Sitri._

 _Vi a Alex-tan esperando en la sala y para matar el tiempo estaba escuchando música en su Mp3 mientras me esperaba mientras vi como él estaba vestido llevando ropa casual una franela de color gris que lleva una "X" de color azul en el centro y también llevaba encima de la franela un chaleco casual de color azul claro con un pantalón blue jean marrón claro y zapatos deportivos blanco con rayas azules oscuros, debo admitir que se veía bien, luego hice algo de ruido bajando las escaleras, por lo que Alex-tan se dispuso a guardar su Mp3 y justo cuando lo guardo escuchó mi voz._

 _-¿Te hice esperar mucho Alex-tan?_

 _Cuando Alex-tan se dio la vuelta se quedó con la boca abierta al verme y debo admitirlo me sentí muy nerviosa pero no lo mostré en el exterior, internamente me estaba muriendo de nervios al saber cómo reaccionaría ante como me veía y antes de que yo pudiera decir si estaba mal Alex-tan hablo._

 _-Bella-susurro Alex-tan y este se dio cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta se tapó su boca y un sonrojo apareció en toda su cara, yo al oír lo que dijo Alex-tan de mí también se sonroje pero una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, estaba que brincaba de felicidad quería darle un gran abrazo, pero me contuve ya que aún quería aclarar mis sentimientos así que tranquilizándome un poco le hable._

 _-Gracias Alex-tan así que ¿listo para irnos?_

 _-S-si_

 _Yo me puso junto Alex-tan y un círculo de teletransportacion apareció debajo de nuestros pies y ya después fuimos transportados a nuestro destino._

 _Cuando aparecimos en Kioto debo admitir que todavía se veía aún más bella de lo que recordaba, aun cuando avanzaba la tecnología en el mundo humano, Kioto aún conservaba su estilo del antiguo Japón cuando vi la reacción de Alex-tan no pude evitar reírme ya que los ojos de Alex-tan brillaban de emoción además de curiosidad, parecía un niño de ocho años, como vimos que la reunión es en la noche me dio tiempo para mostrarle mis sitios favoritos a Alex-tan y veo que lo termine sorprendiendo por la variedad de cosas desde tiendas de comida japonesa, convenciones de anime, tienda de historietas y algunas cosas más además de comprar algunos recuerdos Alex-tan lo había disfrutado al igual que yo, ya cayendo la noche nos fuimos al Kioto en donde viven los Yokais después de ello un guardia nos encontró en el punto de reunión y los guío a través del castillo que era de estilo Japonés antiguo, ya una vez llegado a un cuarto ellos se sentaron en posición seiza, no tuvimos que esperar mucho ya que apareció la líder de Kioto y debía de admitir que Alex-tan se llevó una gran impresión ya que la líder en su forma humana era muy hermosa, debía admitir que podría rivalizar mi belleza de me estaba empezando a poner celosa por ver que Alex-tan se quedó impresionado por Yasaka-tan._

 _-Bienvenida Maou Serafall espero que este disfrutando su estadía aquí en Kioto- nos dijo Yasaka-tan con un tono voz elegante._

 _-Gracias yasaka-tan aquí en Kioto esta tan brillante como de costumbre y también siempre disfruto de las estadías de aquí, además de disfrutar un descanso "y alejarme del papeleo"-susurre eso ultimo cosa que Alex-tan no lo oyó pero Yasaka-tan si y me dio una mirada de comprensión, tal parece que ella tiene el mismo problema._

 _-Y por cierto Serafall ¿me puedes presentar al joven que tienes a tu lado?_

 _-Oh cierto no te he presentado, tonta de mí, su nombre es Alex un demonio reencarnado de clase baja y nop, no es de mi nobleza por si lo preguntas es de Sirzechs el me lo dejo como mi guarda-espaldas temporal mientras dure nuestra estadía.-yo respondí con una sonrisa tratando de ser formal y ocultando sus celos._

 _-Ya veo-Yasaka miro a Alex-tan de arriba abajo se dio cuenta que no la miraba con lujuria como los otros cosa que ella lo puso contenta, al igual que yo no quería que Alex fuera como los otros pues tenía un corazón puro ._

 _-H-Hola mi nombre es Alex es un honor conocerla Yasaka-sama._

 _-Hoo vamos no seas tan formal, puedo ver en ti que no eres mala persona claro por lo menos veo que te educaron bien-Yasaka-tan se acercó de forma coqueta hacia Alex-tan poniéndolo nervioso y sonrojando cosa que ella sonrió no pude evitar soltar mi instinto asesino, ella lo sintió ella sonrió más, al parecer se percató que sentía algo fuerte por el Alex-tan así que dejo de molestarlo para mi alivio y decidió continuar._

 _-Bueno será mejor que continuemos con la charla y para que tu chico no se aburra mandare a mi guarda-espaldas personal a que le sirva de Guía por el castillo, te sugiero que esperes afuera ya mandare a mi guarda espaldas-Alex-tan asintió a lo que ella dijo y salió del cuarto._

 _Cuando Alex-tan salió del cuarto, Yasaka-tan hizo una señal para que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareciera su guarda-espaldas apareciendo entre las sombras a una chica con un kimono de combate de color vino tinto cuando me di cuenta de quién es, me quede sorprendida y yo trate de ocultar mis celos._

 _Ya después de eso habían pasado varios días en Kioto y debo admitir fueron los mejores días de mi vida, aún tenía dudas, pero eso no evito que disfrutara de mis salidas con Alex-tan a mis sitos favoritos, y por lo que pude ver Alex-tan supo dividir el tiempo en salir conmigo, con esa gata Himari y con kunou, no sé cómo lo hizo se ganó la amistad de ambas chicas con suma rapidez y debo admitir, Alex-tan tenía una sonrisa que hace que mi corazón lata muy rápido y que también le alegra a ella así que eso no me sorprende que las chicas entraron en confianza también._

 _Una noche yo no podía conciliar el sueño, así que fui a tomar un poco de agua ya después de ello me estaba devolviendo a mi cuarto hasta que vi a Alex-tan saliendo de su cuarto así que sí que se diese cuenta lo seguí ya que yo tenía el presentimiento de que Alex-tan haría una de sus escapadas, la chica gata Himari quien estaba escoltando a Kunou a su habitación también lo vio sintió curiosidad al igual que kunou quienes decidieron seguirlos mientras que Yasaka-tan quien iba a su habitación nos vio con una ceja alzada y un toque de curiosidad decidió seguirnos desde lejos, ¿que como lo es? Sencillo los sentí así que si más retraso comencé a seguir a Alex tan._

 _Alex-tan ya había salido del castillo sin que ninguno de los guardias lo vean salir se fue a una parte del bosque en las lejanías del Kioto Yokai, Alex-tan continuo caminando hasta que llego a un lugar que al parecer el mismo encontró por accidente no pude evitar jadear en sorpresa Era un lugar hermoso además de que en el centro estaba un árbol de flores de cerezo, las que nos estaban siguiendo también se sorprendieron ya que tal parecía que no conocía el lugar._

 _Alex-tan camino hacia donde está el árbol de cerezo y se sentó allí mismo invoco un pequeño círculo mágico en su mano derecha en donde apareció su fiel Ocarina, cosa que me sorprendió ¿acaso piensa tocar aquí? Aunque si lo veo bien el ambiente y el lugar daban una sensación de que sería perfecto para una canción luego vi que empezó a pensar en cual canción le venía a la mente hasta que la encontró, tomando un respiro profundo empezó a tocarla._

 _La tonada de la canción nos atrapo a todas con la guardia baja ya que esta canción era suave y con mucho sentimiento esa canción representaba muchas cosas además de que las que estaban oyendo estaban reaccionando de manera diferente._

 _Para mí era como una canción que me olvida de todos los problemas del mundo y te transporta a otro mundo en donde estaba ella y mi Alex-tan dormidos bajo un árbol en la tarde, no pude evitar una sonrisa, no importa como Alex-tan lo hace siempre logra sacar una sonrisa en mi rostro no importa como las otras chicas también estaban sonriendo incluso Yasaka-tan con la diferencia de las lágrimas que salen de sus ojos, como si hubiera recordado algo hermoso seguimos escuchando la música con diferentes sentimientos ya que nos relajaba y disfrutaban y cuando Alex-tan termino de tocar nosotras salimos del trance y vimos una imagen que nos impactó a nosotras y que no olvidaríamos el resto de nuestras casi eternas vidas incluso yo para ser sinceros._

 _Y era a Alex-tan mirando las estrellas con los pétalos de cerezo bailando alrededor de el con una sonrisa sincera y sus ojos brillando con una gran calidez y la luz de la luna brillando sobre el que cautivo el corazón de nosotras de allí tuve una revelación esa imagen me confirmo lo que en verdad sentía._

 _Ya no lo podía dudar más._

 _Ya no lo podía negar más_

 _Yo la Maou Serafall Leviathan._

 _Me había enamorado_

 _Estaba total y perdidamente enamorada de Alex-tan_

 _¿Cómo era posible esto? No pensé enamorarme de un niño pero cuando más lo pienso mas no puedo negarlo también empecé a pensar que es lo que veía en Alex-tan que no veía en otros._

 _Entonces empecé a recordar todas las veces que hable con Alex-tan y entonces vi en ese chico muchas cosas buenas de él, él es amable un poco torpe, educado, le gusta anime al igual que yo, no le gusta pelear al menos que no tuviera otra opción, tiene una hermosa sonrisa que me alegra el día y me aleja de los días oscuros de mi pasado, me hace reír algunas veces, él es serio cuando la situación lo requiere, un amigo fiel, alguien con una fuerza de voluntad inquebrantable y lo más importante de lo que me conquisto mi corazón completamente y es:_

 _Alex-tan tiene un corazón fuerte y puro como el agua cristalina._

 _Eso último fue lo que me atrapo completamente._

 _Después de ello fuimos al festival un día antes de irnos nosotras tres teníamos kimonos diferentes, aunque Kunou todavía tenía puesto su viejo al menos era algo y estábamos esperando a que Alex-tan apareciera._ _Entonces escuchamos pasos y de allí vimos a Alex-tan pero cuando lo vimos nosotras tres nos sonrojamos al ver como estaba vestido un vestido chino de color verde que por alguna razón se veía muy bien en él._

 _Alex-tan las chicas y yo estábamos disfrutando del festival yendo a muchos puestos como puestos de comida, como de dangos dulces entre otros además de otros puestos para ganar algunos premios, Alex-tan pensó en darnos algunos regalos a nosotras, para suerte de nosotras Alex-tan encontró un puesto de puntería en la que se aventuró a participar y después de unos minutos Alex-tan ya tenía los peluches para nosotras tres las cuales son:_

 _Un delfín de peluche para mí._

 _Un zorrito de peluche para Kunou._

 _Y finalmente un gatito de peluche para Himari._

 _Quizás para Alex-tan eran unos regalos simples, pero para las otras chicas y yo es un tesoro muy valioso para nosotras por la persona que nos regaló con mucho cariño que yo pensaba en conservar por siempre._

 _Después de ello seguimos disfrutando del festival Alex-tan fue a buscar nuestros helados pero luego fuimos rodeadas con unos chicos de mala pinta tratando de invitarnos a "divertirnos" pero vi que Kunou estaba asustada así que nos negamos esos tipos estuvieron a punto de hacernos algo y vimos a Alex-tan a hacer su aparición y él estaba con una mirada tan seria que me sonroje un poco por lo varonil que se veía y este sin dudar se puso de nuestro lado y Kunou se puso detrás de Alex-tan, no puedo culparla ella es solo una niña y puede sentir las malas intenciones de esos sujetos y más el de su líder, Alex-tan nos dijo que se encargaría de ellos después vi como Alex-tan se encargó de esos sujetos con unos movimientos que yo desconocía después el mismo se encargó del líder el cual era un demonio callejero y Alex-tan lo elimino de la existencia, después de ese percance continuamos con lo del festival, durante la caminata le pregunte a Alex-tan de donde había aprendido esos movimiento y Alex-tan con una cara de que parecía que lo había traumado me dijo de donde lo aprendió y yo pensé en darle una laaarga charla a Ryu, pues nadie trauma y le hace daño a su Alex-tan, nadie ya después de aquello seguimos caminando hasta que encontramos un sitio alto para ver los fuegos artificiales y al parecer llegamos justo a tiempo pues ya habían comenzado, esa fue la mejor noche de mi vida y más con mi amado Alex-tan._

 _Al día siguiente ya era la hora de volver al inframundo, debía de admitir que no quería volver tan pronto pero debía de hacerlo, no quería escuchar el sermón de mis amigos y la despedida fue un poco emotiva pues la chica,_ _Himari no aguanto más y le dio a Alex-tan un beso en la mejilla cosa que enojo un poco a Kunou y está sin pensarlo le mordió una pierna de mi querido Alex-tan, ella estaba "marcando" su territorio yo no pude evitar hacer un puchero mientras Yasaka-tan sonreía, vaya que no ayudas mucho ¿sabes?_  
 _Una vez habíamos hecho las despedidas Alex-tan y yo regresamos al inframundo con una promesa de regresar a Kioto algún día para visitarlos, debía admitir fueron los mejores días de mi vida._

 _ **Fin de Pov. Serafall**_

Serafall suspiro después de ello había regresado a su trabajo con el doble de papeleo de lo habitual, en verdad a veces odia su trabajo y desde allí no había vuelto a ver a su Alex-tan, en verdad debería de haber renunciado a su trabajo pues esto se le hacía más y más tedioso.

Pero no podía.

No podía debido a que había una persona que admira su trabajo y lo que estaba haciendo y ese era su Alex-tan pues gracias a él le había sacado muchas sonrisas a su trabajo además de que le había sacado unas espinas encima de ella y sus amigos (*n/a:*cofcofconsejeroscofcof*)pero también logro hacer lo que sus amigos y ella no pudieron hacer un cambio en el inframundo, para Serafall Alex es un héroe en el inframundo.

Su héroe.

Su luz.

Su esperanza.

Su amigo.

Su amor.

Su felicidad.

Su Ángel caído del cielo.

Y sus ganas de vivir y seguir adelante.

Ella suspiro de forma soñadora y decidió seguir con su papeleo ya había descansado suficiente, quizás en esta semana debería darle una visita a Alex después de todo ella sabía que estaba libre por una semana y quizás después de terminar esto podría ir a visitarlo esta semana.

 **5 días después**

Después de una visita corta a la mansión Gremory para ver a Milicas y ver a Serafall, Alex decidió ir a tomar un baño, ya que también entreno un poco antes de llegar a su habitación.

Ya limpio y aseado Alex como no tenía nada mejor que hacer pensó en leer un manga que le regalo Serafall después de todo faltaba dos días para volver a sus misiones.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su cuarto un soldado de su rey se acercó con rapidez Alex se dio cuenta de ello pero lo que más le intrigo es que el soldado tenía una cara de asustado, horrorizado como si algo muy malo acaba de pasar, entonces Alex empezó a tener un mal presentimiento de lo que estaba a punto de decir ese soldado.

-A-Alex-sama Sirzechs-sama lo llama dice que es una emergencia y que venga lo más pronto posible.

-Entiendo dile que voy en camino

Y con ello Alex primero fue a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa, pero sin embargo todavía no le quitaba el mal presentimiento que tenía.

 **Oficina de Sirzechs**

- **U-U-UN ATAQUE A LA CIUDAD DE LILLITH** \- grito Alex de pura incredulidad junto a su maestro Ryu la cual tenía una mirada seria, aunque por dentro tenia estaba sorprendido, ¿quién sería lo suficientemente loco para atacar a toda una ciudad? En ello Ryu le hablo a Sirzechs.

-¿Quién es el responsable del ataque?

-Eso no lo sabemos y estoy usando a casi todos mis soldados para evacuar a la gente, más sin embargo el desconocido enemigo no nos lo está dejando muy fácil, su misión principal es que rescaten a tantas demonios inocentes como sean posible, ya mucho de ellos ha tenido suficientes perdidas no queremos tener más, y si pueden encontrar el causante del ataque a la ciudad de Lilith.

- **SI** -dijeron ambos.

Ambos salieron Ryu vio que su alumno estaba muy callado y algo pensativo así que decidió preguntar.

-¿Estas bien Alex te veo pensativo?

-¿Uh? Si lo siento Ryu es que lo que pasa es que desde que anunciaron esta misión he estado teniendo un mal presentimiento, no sé por qué pero presiento de que algo malo va a pasar.

Ryu se había sorprendido de lo que Alex le había dicho-( _así que no soy el único_ )- eso fue lo que pensó ya que al parecer también tenía un mal presentimiento de esta misión, pero este a diferencia de Alex lo supo ocultar muy bien así que con una voz firme Ryu le hablo a Alex.

-Alex sé que esto te molesta eso y que no tenemos información del enemigo, pero no dejes que esto te moleste en la misión no importa lo que tengas en la cabeza lo importante es que estés concentrado las vidas de las personas dependen de tu concentración y de tu colaboración en la misión que haremos juntos.

-Sí creo que tienes razón Ryu, entonces ¿qué hacemos?

-Bien primero lo primero es rescatar a los demonios inocentes que están en la zona, vamos a salvar los mas que podamos y después ir a buscar el sitio de origen en donde se concentra la mayor cantidad de enemigos ¿de acuerdo?

-Entendido.

-Bien en marcha.

 **Ciudad de Lilith**

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad de LIlith por mediante un circulo de teletransportacion y vieron la ciudad no pudieron evitar sorprenderse al ver como quedo la ciudad muchos edificios destruidos además de muchos escombros en las calle además de que también oía los gritos de mucha gente, para Alex estaba muy sorprendido ya que era la primera vez de ver como quedo la ciudad pero Ryu no así que tomando el asunto en sus manos decidió hablar.

-Alex- este salió de su asombro para escuchar a su maestro- mantente tranquilo esto es algo que veras mucho más adelante en el futuro, acostúmbrate al olor de la muerte y no pierdas los estribos- Alex no le gustaba como sonaba esto pero asintió Ryu continuo-sé que duele ver esto, pero ya no podemos hacer nada por los muertos, lo único que podemos hacer es desearles el descanso eterno y seguir adelante.

Alex asiente

-Bien ahora para la misión, debemos buscar sobrevivientes y también a los que no están heridos y ayudarlos a evacuarlos hacia las zonas seguras, ya llame a Sirzechs para mandar a los refuerzos y ayudar en la evacuación de civiles, no tardaran en llegar así que esto nos facilitara un poco la misión, pero mantente alerta no se sabe quién es el enemigo o si estarán allí así que no bajes la guardia.

-¿Alguna recomendación de esta misión?

-Sí, no uses tu Balance Breaker en el rescate al menos que aparezca un enemigo problemático, pero tienes permitido usar tu X-Buster en su estado base- Alex asintió en comprensión- bien vamos a dividirnos yo iré en la parte Sur de la ciudad y tu iras en la parte Este ¿de acuerdo? ¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta?

Alex negó con la cabeza

-Una vez que termine con la evacuación me pondré a buscar la presencia de enemigos, presiento que este ataque fue planeado a propósito.

-Bien y maestro Ryu ten cuidado.

-Tú también Alex.

Una vez dicho esto los dos se separaron en distintas direcciones para comenzar su misión de rescate.

 **Tres horas después**

Alex había pasado estas tres horas ayudando a los demonios civiles e inocentes a evacuar para Alex no fue una tarea fácil, pero no se quejaba lo único importante es salvar a tantos inocentes demonios como sean posibles también se encontró con algunos enemigos algunos unos demonios callejeros y otros eran como unas máquinas voladoras con pequeños hélices de helicóptero con ojos azules y unos picos en su parte baja debía admitir que esos pequeños robots no eran muy fuertes pero si irritantes debido a que uno apenas le rozo y se puso a reír como si esto fuera lo más normal que hacer así que no tuvo más opción en usar su X-Buster.

/images/opM9NE (esta imagen para que tengan una idea de cómo es)

Aun con todo lo que paso Alex logro rescatar a todos los demonios inocentes y también encontrar sobreviviente, había desecho a casi todos los demonios callejeros que solo buscaban el caos e incluso destruyo esas máquinas que Model X llamo Mechaniloid.

Cuando Alex con todos los demonios y niños estaban cerca de la zona un círculo de comunicación apareció en su izquierdo y oyó una voz.

-Alex ¿estás ahí?

-¿Ryu eres tú?

-Si ya termine de evacuar a toda la gente y salvar a algunos sobrevivientes ¿y tú?

-yo ya casi termino.

-Bien apenas termines de evacuar nos reuniremos en el centro de la Ciudad de Lilith necesito hablar contigo de algo y tiene que ver con la siguiente misión después de esta.

-Muy bien me reuniré contigo pronto Ryu, cambio y fuera.

Una vez terminado la comunicación Alex siguió con la evacuación y rescate de los restantes demonios inocentes.

Ya una vez terminando de evacuar al último Alex le pregunto a un soldado en cómo estaban las otras partes, tal parece que los otros lados ya estaban controlados y asegurado cosa que Alex dio un suspiro de alivio, pero sabía que esto no había terminado así que después de confirmar la seguridad de los refugios y de la gente Alex decidió ir al punto de reunión donde se encontraría con su maestro.

 **Centro de la ciudad Lilith**

Ya estando en el lugar acordado Alex decidió esperar a que Ryu apareciera por suerte no tuvo que esperar mucho ya que un círculo mágico apareció revelando a Ryu.

-Bien ya que estas aquí vamos a nuestra misión primaria de averiguar de dónde salen nuestros enemigos, y he averiguado que viene en dos partes en la autopista central de Lilith y en la carretera que queda en el oeste de la ciudad así que debemos dividirnos yo iré en la autopista y tu iras a la carretera y si no encuentras nada alcánzame en la autopista central oh y por cierto está permitido usar el Balance Breaker ¿de acuerdo?

-Si Ryu.

Alex ya iba en caminando hacia su destino hasta que Ryu lo detuvo un momento.

-Alex- él se detuvo para mirar a su maestro iba a decir algo pero se detuvo dudando lo que le iba a decir, pero luego sacudió la cabeza decidió hablar- Alex cuando termine la misión quiero darte algo y también decirte algo así que vuelve sano y salvo ¿de acuerdo?

-Si está bien.

Y con esto ambos se fueron por caminos separados, sin saber de qué esta sería la última vez que tendrían una charla tranquila.

 **2 horas después**

Después de que Alex revisara la carretera encontró a muchos Mechaniloid y a algunos demonios callejeros a Alex no tuvo más opción que usar su Balance Breaker y ya con eso equilibro las cosas destruyéndolos a todos, pero no encontró nada vio que ya no había nada así que decidió ir a la autopista central así que sin más retraso se fue así allá con el **Dash** para llegar más pronto, por suerte usar el **Dash** no agota energía así que no se cansaría y cuando llego a donde la autopista vio que la autopista era muy alta y vio que había muchos escombros y más desastres cuando llego debajo de ella vio la mano de un demonio Alex se fue allí a revisar y cuando lo toco se dio cuenta que estaba fría y luego de allí vio un osito de peluche destrozado que Alex lo recogió con cuidado, Alex lo miro fijamente por unos minutos hasta que su mano derecha apretó los puños con mucha fuerza, dejo el peluche en el suelo y este levanto su mirada con una determinación bien marcada en sus ojos hacia la autopista, no sabía quién era el que estaba detrás de este ataque pero estaba decidido a detenerlo a como dé lugar aquí es donde comienza la verdadera misión.

 **Misión Start.**

Mega Man: Maverick Hunter X - Opening Stage − Central Highway

watch?v=bopHH4K2s0k&list=PLUDqa6qgNinyhGMziXsYZr4Ylx_0GYDK&index=3

Alex ya había llegado al lugar en donde vio a no solo demonios callejeros, sino también a algunos Ángeles caídos pero ello parecían de rango bajo, también vio a esas mismas maquinas pero con algunas diferencias habían otras que no había visto cuando estaba rescatando a los inocentes en el este, y es que hay unos como demoledores y otros el cual parecía hecho como un arma militar se veía peligroso pero debería pasar pues su maestro Ryu se encontraba más adelante y no debería tardarse mucho.

( n/a: imagínense una combinación de la autopista de megaman X con el de megaman ZX del área D para aquellos quienes jugaron esos juegos, sin más que decir continuemos)

Alex empezó a avanzar con muchos enemigos y atacando con su X-buster y ocasionalmente usando hechizos de nivel medio tuvo que exterminar a muchos demonios callejeros y dejo inconscientes algunos, pues pensó que alguno de ellos tendría información de el responsable del ataque a la ciudad de Lilith, pero con los Ángeles caídos es una historia diferente dejo muy pocos inconscientes y a muchos tuvo que exterminarlos debido a que pudo ver en sus miradas y vieron que eran de los tipos de seres que no cambiarían.

Con los mechaniloids es distintos ellos no dicen nada solo atacan así que Alex decide atacar, desgraciadamente los hechizo de ataque no tienen mucho efecto sobre esas cosas pero si su X-buster que los destruye con disparos cargados.

Alex siguió delante se dio cuenta de que una parte de la autopista estaba destruida y la otra parte estaba muy lejos para llegar saltando con **Dash** , sin embargo vio una grúa con una parte de la autopista nueva y solo necesitaba una palanca la cual lo encontró y lo puso en el camino que no podía pasar usándolo como puente, siguió adelante y vio que esta lo llevaba al otro sector de la autopista, lo paso y siguió adelante con los mismos robots y algunos demonios callejeros, ya encargando se de ellos siguió adelante encontrándose con más maquinas pero vio en ello a una maquina más adelante algo en forma de insecto gigante que disparaba balas de energía verde que una le dio aunque gracias a su armadura amortiguo el daño y también disparo insectos robots pequeños que para Alex fue fácil de destruirlos con magia y con solo disparar 4 disparos cargados del X-Buster fue suficiente para destruir a ese robot, siguió adelante y no más de 200 metros apareció otro robot igual al anterior aunque este fue un poco más resistente pero igual lo había destruido con mucha facilidad, luego de ello siguió con su camino y encontró como partes de la autopista estaban inestables y a punto de derrumbarse además de encontrarse con más de esas maquinas

-Estos no me los están dejándolo muy fácil.

-( **Te sugiero que pases esa parte rápido además de encontrar parte que estén estables para que así tengas tiempo de analizar y disparar a los enemigos desde lejos Alex, es lo más recomendable** )

-De acuerdo.

Alex usando **Dash** con saltopaso las partes inestables de la autopista solo parándose en las partes estables de las mismas solo disparando a los enemigos desde lejos y algunos de ellos le dio a Alex a punto de caer de la autopista pero Alex se recuperó y solo trepo en la pared de la autopista para volver a ese lugar y destruir esos robots molestos, por suerte ese recorrido no fue muy largo ya que llego a las partes normales de la autopista y había menos enemigos.

-Uf por poco y no la cuento.

-( **Así es, te sugiero que la próxima vez andes con cuidado y trates de no precipitarte y mantén despiertos tus instintos, dudo que tengamos la misma suerte** ).

-De acuerdo, gracias Model X lo tendré en cuenta.

Alex siguió adelante destruyendo más máquinas y estaba cerca de un edificio y entonces adelante vi unas figuras decidió acercarse y cuando llego no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

(Aquí termina el soundtrack).

Mega Man ZX OST - T06: Fate - Deep-Seated Grudge (Boss Encounter) : watch?v=NG9bUPwmLtY&list=PLB826B812E42F5680&index=6

Allí estaba Ryu su maestro en el suelo totalmente vencido y también tres personas rodeándolo dos de ellos eran demonios pero Alex se dio cuenta que ellos no era como los que habían peleado anteriormente eran fuertes el mismo los podía sentir, pero el que le daba mala espina era el tercero, ya que su apariencia es que era una máquina para la guerra incluso podía sentir la maldad y locura y cuando este lo vio sintió su instinto asesino hacia el la pregunta es ¿Por qué? Entonces el robot misterioso hablo

-Hmm así que finalmente apareció ¿huh? No pareces muy fuerte pero veamos de que estas hecho.

El robot misterioso saco un orbe rojo y se lo iba a dar a ryu, mientras este quien aún estaba consiente solo pudo decir.

-Alex…. aléjate de aquí… es una trampa.

-¡Ryu!

El robot misterioso introdujo el orbe en el cuerpo caído de Ryu y un resplandor rojo lo ilumino mientras los tres personajes misteriosos se habían teletranportado a un lugar lejos para ver la batalla que se avecina, mientras que Ryu gritaba.

- **ARRRRGGG**.

Un resplandor cubrió el área mientras Alex solo cerro los ojos ante la luz cegadora, unos segundos el resplandor disminuyo y Alex pudo ver a ryu de pie, cosa que lo alegro pero luego vio que algo andaba mal ya que este estaba temblando, su cuerpo estaba en una posición extraña mientras su mano izquierda estaba en su pecho, como si estuviera reprimiendo algo (n/a: solo para aclararlo la apariencia de Ryu usando su Balance Breaker usando el Model Z es la misma que el de Giro de Megaman ZX, sin más que decir continuemos). Y los ojos a través de esos visores estaban brillando de color rojo amenazante.

-¿Ryu?

-A-Alex… debes dispararme.

(Aquí termina el soundtrack).

Warning

Warning

Mega Man: Maverick Hunter X - Boss Battle

watch?v=VZW22V_Y8S8&index=23&list=PLUDqa6qgNinyhGMziXsYZr4Ylx_0GYDK

Alex estaba desconcertado por lo que dijo Ryu, pero no tuvo tiempo que pensar ya que Ryu comenzó a atacar cosa que Alex comenzó a esquivar ya que no entendía porque lo atacaba, pero luego una idea le vino a la mente-(¿ _será por ese orbe rojo que entro en su cuerpo?)_ -si lo pensaba así tendría sentido, ya que de alguna manera conocía la forma de pelear de Ryu muy bien estos eran rectos, rápidos y letales así normalmente pelearía Ryu ya que este se especializa en la velocidad, sin embargo al ver algunos de sus movimientos estos eran algo muy erráticos y con intenciones de matar, eso significaba que estaba siendo manipulado y que Ryu se estaba conteniendo todo lo que podía para no matarlo, por lo que la única manera de detenerlo es derrotándolo, sin embarga Alex se aseguraría de no matar a Ryu-( _lo siento por esto Ryu-sensei_ )-lo dijo en su mente para después empezar a defenderse.

Ryu utiliza su sable para atacar este dando un salto y caer haciendo un corte frontal, el cual tiene un rango muy bueno ya que cuando cae el arco del sable se expande ocupando un buen tramo, Alex lo esquivo apenas-( _diablos de haberme dado aun con mi armadura puesta me habría hecho daño, puede que su posesión y resistencia de este lo ralentizo un poco pero sus golpes sigue siendo letales, será mejor ir con cuidado_ )- pensó Alex mientras estaba poniendo a cargar su X-Buster, pero no se dio cuenta de que Ryu se lanzó al ataque trata de embestirte utilizando su sable como lanza recibiendo el ataque de lleno-( _arrrgg ese ataque, no fue fuerte pero igual me hizo daño_ ).

-( **Alex no te distraigas concéntrate, no pierdas de vista a tu enemigo** )-le reprendió Model X él sabía que Alex no le haría daño a su maestro y amigo, pero él sabe que a estas alturas no había otra opción.

-Entendido.

Ryu golpea el suelo con el sable y esto ocasiona que dos fragmentos vuelen en el aire y, obviamente, uno de ellos fue hacia Alex cosa que lo esquivo, además de que también aprovecho para usar el **Double charge shot** logrando hacer daño a ryu, Alex se dio cuenta de que aunque haya recibido el ataque directamente Ryu no había caído, Alex sabía que debería de ir un poco más en serio ya que Ryu no se caería tan fácilmente así que con ello en mente Alex volvió a la batalla.

Alex siguió en la batalla evitando los sablazos que Ryu daba pues cada estocada que daba eran mortales pero Alex no se rindió y cada oportunidad que llegaba lo aprovechaba y disparaba su X-Buster a su máxima potencia lográndolo darle y herirlo había pasado media hora y ya después de recibir el ultimo disparo Ryu estaba en esa misma posición mientras Alex lo estaba apuntando con el X-buster pero con la diferencia de que este estaba temblando, ya no quería hacerle más daño a su sensei por cada disparo que le daba le dolía mas en su corazón.

(Aquí termina el soundtrack).

-Ryu ya detente vuelve a la normalidad no me hagas esto **RYU**.

Ryu al escuchar las palabras de Alex se sujetó de la cabeza intentando calmarse y sacar lo que tenía adentro, Alex al ver esto tuvo un deje de esperanza al parecer lo había escuchado eso significaba que estaba a punto de salir del control mental hasta que unos hechizos de ataque más una bala de energía impactaron en Ryu antes de que sucediera esto haciendo que Ryu caiga desplomado en el suelo Alex fue a ver a su maestro y amigo.

- **RYU** -Alex corrió para ver la condición de su maestro y lo que vio lo dejo horrorizado su maestro estaba en muy malas condiciones esos últimos disparos salidos de la nada lo dejaron muy mal herido.

-Hmm así que este es el poder de los Megama que decepción y eso que contiene los poderes de mis antiguos enemigos.-dijo el robot misterioso.

Alex se para y apunto su X-Buster y apuntando al robot misterioso pregunto.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto Alex viendo a las tres figuras la tercera figura era una mujer de piel morena que llevaba un vestido que era muy escotado y tenía una gran hendidura en él, que expone una gran parte de sus pechos además de que llevaba unos lentes, el otro era un hombre apuesto vestido con una armadura negra con una capa. Tenía el pelo largo y castaño que le llega a las caderas con muchos mechones que le cubren el ojo derecho y finalmente el ultimo desde el punto de vida de Alex es una maquina hecha para la guerra, es ornamentado de una cubierta básica de cualquier distinguido robot armado por un púrpura característico y dorado en los bordes. Como marca personal, conlleva un casco con una abertura de "T" tapando por completo su cabeza. Aunque es desconocido si este será su rostro o hay uno cubierto. Su casco tiene acuñado la insignia de "V" de color rojo, y tiene Instalado a su hombro derecho existe un cañón con una correa similar al de las ametralladoras sobre su espalda para Alex este robot se veía peligroso, más peligroso que los dos de atrás.

-Hmmm ya que como vas a morir te diré quién soy en verdad mi nombre es Vile.

Esta es la imagen de vile: 96f9/i/2010/219/d/e/the_vilest_of_villians_by_elden_

-Yo soy Katerea Leviathan estúpido diablo de cuarta-hablo la mujer morena.

\- Y Yo soy Shalba Beelzebub y espero que te inclines ante mí, el verdadero satán-dijo el demonio con mucha arrogancia.

Alex estaba impactado no conocía a ese Vile, pero a Katerea y Shalba si ellos pertenecían a la vieja facción Satán, si ellos estaban aquí significa que estaban en algo por lo que Alex pregunto.

-¿Porque la vieja facción Satán y Vile están aquí y porqué ustedes atacaron a la ciudad de Lilith?

-Es sencillo-Shalba contesto- hicimos todo este desastre para recordarle a esos falsos Maou que la vieja facción Satán aún no ha caído y que seguimos aquí-finalizo Shalba con un tono de voz de arrogancia y superioridad.

-Yo vine aquí porque alguien llamado "Megaman" había hecho muchas cosas además de que sentí un poder muy familiar para mí-contesto Vile- además de que me encontré a estos dos en el camino y como ellos querían un poco de destrucción hicimos una alianza temporal, ya que digamos mataría a dos pájaros de un tiro.

-Así que hicieron todo esto solo por tres cosas-dijo Alex con un poco de rabia filtrando en su voz-primero: ¿solo por el orgullo lastimado de unos viejos Maous buenos para nada que no pudieron aceptar los resultados del pasado?- al decir esto los dos demonios se ofendieron, pero Alex continuo-segundo: Vile ¿esto lo hiciste solo para encontrarme y probarme en una batalla contra mi maestro? Tch típico de un cobarde que usa métodos sucios para no ensuciarse las manos y no pelear sus propias batallas- Alex no lo vio pero sintió que Vile se había molestado por lo dicho, pero decidió ignorarlo y continuo-y tercero ¿destruyeron casi toda la ciudad solo para satisfacer sus deseos de destrucción?-dijo con furia apenas contenida-detesto a esa clase de gente y no voy a dejar que se salgan con la suya- dijo Alex mientras empieza a cargar su X-Buster.

-Haaa- Vile suspiro-señora demonio.

-Hmp- se puso delante de vile- deberías estar agradecido de que yo una descendiente te daré una muerte rápida ya que va a ser un honor morir a mi mano, aunque es una pena ya que te ves muy lindo.

-Cállate- Alex disparo una ráfaga de energía de nivel tres lo cual Katerea rápidamente hizo aparecer un círculo mágico el cual al recibir el disparo solo hizo que lo reflejara de vuelta a Alex quien no tuvo tiempo de esquivarla y lo recibió de lleno haciendo que Alex recibiera mucho daño-R-Rayos no me esperaba esto.

-Hmp-resoplo Shalba- ¿y así pensabas vencernos con ese nivel? Patético-dijo Shalba quien alzo su mano en la cual apareció un circulo encima de Alex, el cual se percató e intento moverse, pero no conto que Vile quien hizo su disparo paralizador en el suelo el cual le llego a Alex el disparo en si no le hizo daño pero no podía moverse haciendo que el ataque de Shalba lo reciba de lleno haciendo que Alex pierda su armadura completamente y callera al suelo derrotado a diferencia de Ryu, Alex recibió daño pero no al punto de morir y no tenía heridas de gravedad.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos con ellos?-pregunto Katerea a lo que Vile respondió.

-Déjalos no valen la pena nuestro tiempo, ya obtuve lo que quería y ustedes obtuvieron lo que querían, el del rojo ya no tiene salvación por las heridas que tiene, el azul dejare que mis secuaces terminen con el además ya no nos queda mucho para que la nueva facción aparezca en el mundo.

-¿N-Nueva F-Facción?-menciono Alex débilmente.

-Así es aunque es una lástima que no vivirás para verlo jejejeje **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**.

Y con esto los dos demonios se fuero por un circulo de teletransporte, mientras Vile le dedico unas últimas palabras.

-Adiós Megaman espero que tu legado termine aquí.

Y con ello Vile se fue en un destello de luz dejando a Alex y a Ryu solo.

-Ugh…diablos no… puedo moverme- después de ello se escucha ruidos de pisadas mecánicas en la lejanía dándose cuenta de quienes son- oh genial más de esas cosas y no puedo moverme aunque quisiera- dijo intentando pararse con esfuerzo sin embargo Alex vuelve a caer al suelo con el cuerpo a adolorido mientras las pisadas mecánicas se hacían más fuertes dándose cuenta de que se acercaban cada vez más y los refuerzos tardarían como 15 minutos en llegar, ¡no lograrán llegar a tiempo para salvarlos!-¿acaso será mi final? ¿Así es como moriré?

Halo 3 ODST: Original Soundtrack - 04 Rain (Deference for Darkness): watch?v=yWh9l8RSkPk  
-No…te…rindas…Alex…aun tienes…algo que…proteger…y aun tienes mucho…que vivir.

-Ryu- Alex estaba sorprendido- estas despierto.

-Si…pero no por…mucho…tiempo-dijo este respirando entrecortadamente-¿Recuerdas…lo que…íbamos a…hablar y que…también te…iba a dar algo…importante?-Alex asintió-bueno…creo que…serán dos el primero…es esto-invocando con micho esfuerzo un círculo mágico en la cual Ryu invoco y un objeto y cuando lo tenía Alex lo vio era una bufanda de color Rojo vivo- esto es…tu regalo de…graduación.

-¿Graduación?- Alex no lo entendía desde el principio, pero cuando lo pensó abrió los ojos de sobremanera al entender lo que quiso decir.

-Así es-respondió Ryu con dificultad-te he enseñado…todo lo que se…y ya no puedo enseñarte nada más…todo lo demás…deberás aprenderlo…por ti mismo…debes ganar experiencia…por ti mismo, esta bufanda…esta hecho…de una tela especial…que te protegerá…de todo lo que te…va a lastimar…cuídalo con mucho cariño.

Alex estaba llorando sabía que su maestro no le estaba quedando mucho tiempo y que le diese un regalo era algo que no lo esperaba en lo absoluto.

-Y sobre tu…segundo regalo espero…que lo aceptes-dijo Ryu para luego volver a tomar un respiro y volver a hablar-Model Z escúchame…no te preocupes…por mí-Alex se desconcertó ¿porque le hablaría a Model Z? fue entonces cuando la respuesta le vino como un balde de agua fría ¿acaso él va a?

-(¿ **Sabes lo que me estas pidiendo verdad? Tu cuerpo ya está más allá de la recuperación. Si te transformas de vuelta a la normalidad, no sobrevivirás a las heridas..** )-dijo Model Z con voz seria y tristeza a la vez.

\- Por favor... presta tu fuerza... a Alex...

-( **... Está bien, lo haré...** )-dijo Model Z respetando la decisión de su moribundo portador-( **gracias por todo Ryu extrañare tus charlas y te recordare amigo mío** ).

-Yo también…te extrañare…Model Z- finalizo Ryu para volver hacia Alex quien estaba derramando lagrimas-no estés triste Alex…yo siempre…estaré en tu corazón…y en tus recuerdos…se fuerte Alex...sé que te espera… muchas dificultades…en el futuro como enemigos…y situaciones muy difíciles…para un chico como tu…pero siempre recuerda…que no estás solo…tienes amigos que proteger…y que están a tu lado y se…que puedo…creer en ti…y en que saldrás adelante.

-Ryu.

-Y tengo una…última lección para ti…una lección…que siempre debes…llevar contigo-dijo Ryu dando un último respiro, debía apurarse y sin más lo dijo- trabaja mucho, aprende mucho, diviértete mucho, come mucho y descansa mucho ¡Vive la vida al máximo! ¡y nunca te rindas! Esa es… mi última lección… que te doy…como maestro-Ryu sintió que las fuerzas se le estaba yendo así que dijo sus últimas palabras-me alegro…de haberte conocido…Alex…como amigo…y me siento…orgulloso…y feliz…de haber…sido tu… maestro- fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer con un brillo y de allí solo quedo su Sacred Gear flotando y una pieza de caballo.

(Aquí termina el soundtrack).

-Ryu… **!RYU!** -fue el grito que Alex soltó al ver a si maestro morir en frente de sus ojos esa escena no lo olvidaría por el resto de su vida-porque…porque ocurrió esto no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para salvar a mi maestro, mi amigo.

Antes de seguir con esos pensamientos Model X lo interrumpe.

-( **Alex. Esta quizás puede ser tu última oportunidad. Si combina la potencia de los dos Sacred Gear que contienen los dos fragmentos del Biometal, es posible que pueda transformarte nuevamente. Sin embargo No puedo estar seguro de si tu cuerpo serás capaz de soportar la tensión cuando los dos Sacred Gear se combinan** )-dijo Model X.

Y de allí vio como muchos de los mechaniloids estaban allí preparado para atacar y Alex vio unos nuevos los cuales tenían apariencia humanoides básica con placas blindadas de color púrpura y parecen asemejarse a una cruz .

Aquí dejo la imagen: wiki/Galleon?file=

Model Z comenzó a hablar.

-( **Es tu decisión. Solo tú debes hacerlo. ¿Tienes la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para luchar? ¿Tienes lo que se necesita para continuar donde ese hombre valiente lo dejó?** )-dijo Model Z.

Mega Man ZX OST - T13: Trinity (Double Megamerge - Model ZX): watch?v=66OoNQ3BTr0&index=13&list=PLB826B812E42F5680

Alex aun tirado en el suelo uso su mano derecha para guardar el regalo de su difunto maestro al igual que su pieza de caballo en un pequeño círculo mágico para que no se perdiera y luego estirando su brazo izquierdo con las manos abiertas con las fuerzas que tenía hablo.

-Model X ... Model Z ... Poder ... Necesito tu poder. ¡Necesito proteger a la gente, a todos! ¡Dame la fuerza que necesito para luchar por los que me importan!

El Sacred Gear empezó a brillar y después en un destello se introdujo en el brazo izquierdo y gran brillo cubrió la zona y una gran explosión de poder se sintió en todo el inframundo incluso los Maou, entre ese resplandor se ve a Alex soportando el poder de las dos Sacred Gear pero también se estaba viendo que lentamente se estaba transformando y muchos de los robots que estaban en las cercanías de donde estaba Alex se habían destruido y en el fondo de el resplandor se vio a Alex ya transformado y cuando abrió los ojos su casco estaba brillando y luego en su espalda salió un cabello dorado disparado como si fueran alas además de que sus ojos estaban brillando de color azul fuerte.

Cuando el brillo termino allí se veía la nueva apariencia de la armadura El casco es un poco más grande y más aerodinámico, el casco cuenta con un cristal en forma de flecha que se extiende desde la cresta a la parte posterior de la cabeza y es de color verde. también cultiva pelo rubio sintético con una apariencia distinta de Ryu además de que el resto de la armadura era de color rojo carmesí y en su mano derecha tenía un saber brillando de color verde neón.

Aquí la apariencia para los que quienes no han jugado este juego: wiki/Mega_Man_ZX_Script_(Vent%27s_story)?file=ModelZX_

Model X hablo.

-( **Alex, nuestra fuerza...)**

Y Model Z termino de hablar por Model X

-( **... ¡Es tuyo! ¡Y el espíritu de Ryu también está contigo!** )

Entonces Alex hablo.

-Muy bien terminemos con esto.

Y Alex sin un momento de duda comenzó a atacar a los Mechaniloids usando su nuevo saber el cual cortaba a los enemigos como mantequilla además de que gracias a las clases de Ryu en el manejo de la espada se le hacía sencillo el manejar el saber además de que también durante la masacre se dio cuenta de que también puede cargar el ataque de saber para dar un golpe más fuerte.

Unos minutos después ya no quedaba enemigos mecánicos Alex estaba jadeando un poco aún no se acostumbraba en moverse mucho para usar el saber.

-Vaya en verdad debo de entrenar aún más mi condición.

-( **Vaya me es increíble que tu cuerpo haya podido soportar semejante carga de poder pero estoy seguro de que ya estas a punto de llegar a tu limite** )-respondió Model Z

-¿Límite de que estas hablan…-no pudo terminar de hablar Alex ya que de repente sintió un dolor tremendo tanto en su pecho como en todo su cuerpo

 ***badump***

- **GGGGRRRAAHHHHHHHHHH** -un fuerte grito se escuchó, Alex le estaba doliendo y no sabía cómo parar hasta que escucho a Model Z.

-( **Alex desactiva la armadura rápido antes de que sea tarde** ) Alex aun en medio del dolor logro escucharlo y decidió desactivar la armadura ya al hacerlo el dolor disminuyo un poco, pero sin embargo todavía dolía es como si unas fuerzas desconocidas estuvieran peleando dentro de su cuerpo, antes de que Alex pudiese hacer algo más el cansancio de la nueva transformación, más la pelea y lo que había hecho en toda esta misión finalmente le había pasado factura a Alex por lo que entonces se desplomo en el suelo boca-abajo y antes de quedar inconsciente vio a varias sombras llegar y entre ellos estaba un pelirrojo ya de allí Alex había quedado inconsciente.

(Aquí termina el soundtrack).

 **Misión Complete.**

 **Mansión Gremory- dos días después**

En un cuarto de huéspedes Alex que yacía en la cama estaba comenzando a despertar y cuando despertó completamente sintió su cuerpo un poco pesado y adolorido.

-Ay mi cuerpo todavía me duele al igual que mi cabeza

-( **¡Alex estas despierto!** )-exclamo Model X con alegría.

-( **Nos tenías preocupados de que ya no te despertaras** )-hablo Model Z con calma.

-Model X…¿Model Z? ¿Pero que ha…?-no termino de hablar ya que los recuerdos de lo que ha pasado le llegaron a su mente como como una película, haciendo que Alex bajara la cabeza de la tristeza al ver que no pudo salvar a su maestro, pero antes de sumirse aún más en la tristeza se oye el ruido de una puerta abriéndose cosa que hizo que Alex saliera de su tristeza al ver a una Maid conocida para el-¿Grayfia-sensei?

- **¡ALEX!** -exclamo Grayfia que sin dudarlo corrió hacia él y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza y cariño con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, ese gesto para Alex lo tomo con la guardia baja ya que conocía perfectamente a su Sensei y ella no es de las que suele mostrar sus sentimientos abiertamente a alguien desconocido al menos que sea su familia, por lo que entonces aun con dudas correspondió al abrazo aun sin saber el porqué de ese gesto.

Alex no había notado que desde hace tiempo que Grayfia con el tiempo que ella le había estado enseñando ella sin poder evitarlo se había encariñado con el niño como si fuese su segundo hijo, además de que con su amistad y casi hermandad con Milicas también la había hecho muy feliz.

Luego de unos minutos ambos se separaron de su abrazo.

-No te muevas Alex voy a avisar a Sirzechs-sama de que estas despierto- antes de que Grayfia pudiera irse Alex la llamo.

-Grayfia-sensei ¿puede hacerme un favor?-Grayfia lo vio y asintió- puedes llamar a los otros Maou lo que les tengo que contar les concierne y mucho-Grayfia se extrañó por lo que dijo pero asintió a su pedido.

 **Minutos después**

Un portazo se oyó y Alex al ver del porque el ruido solo pudo ver un destello rosa con negro que se dirigía a él lo cual fue.

-¿Sera-chan?

 _-_ **AAAAALLLLLLLEEEEEEXXXXX-TANN** -y Alex sin poder evitarlo Serafall lo abrazo con mucha fuerza y su cara estaba entre sus pechos, al principio se sintió incomodo e iba a pedirle que lo soltara pero entonces sintió algo húmedo en su mejilla derecha vio que no eran sus lágrimas cuando elevo su vista vio que ella estaba llorando de tristeza y felicidad, esto lo había desconcertado ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente? Y ¿Qué había pasado?

Después de que Serafall dejara de llorar se separó un poco pero no alejándolo mucho los tres Maou sonrieron al ver esto al igual que Grayfia pero ahora era hora de tomar cartas en el asunto así que Alex comenzó a hablar.

-¿Se puede saber que paso? Entiendo que Sera-chan estaba preocupada pero ¿a tal grado de que ella llore? ¿Y que Grayfia-sensei también llore? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

Todos los presentes se miraron entre si preguntándose si deberían responder pero como no tenían opción deberían decirlo entonces Ajuka decidió hablar.

-Alex tu estuviste inconsciente por dos días.

Eso a Alex lo tomo por sorpresa ¿dos días? Pero luego pensó ¿era por la nueva transformación? Pero ahora que lo pensaba vio con cuidado a los ojos de su Sensei y de Serafall y vio que ambas tenían los ojos rojos de tanto llorar cosa que Alex se dio cuenta y dio a entender una cosa.

Algo había pasado mientras estaba inconsciente.

-Dejando ese tema de lado por el momento-hablo Sirzechs- dime Alex ¿qué es lo que ha pasado en la misión y porque no siento a mi caballero? ¿Qué paso con Ryu?- al decir eso Alex bajo la cara con tristeza y unas lágrimas comenzó a bajar por su rostro cosas que alarmo a los presentes incluyendo a Serafall quien estaba cerca quien lo brazo para darle apoyo y Alex decidió contar de todo lo que ha pasado en esa misión desde el rescate de los civiles, la aparición de esos robots nominados Mechaniloids, la aparición de Vile junto a Katerea y Shalba hasta la tragedia y nueva transformación, Los cuatro Maou estaban sorprendidos ¿esos dos estuvieron en Lilith? Ahora entendían por qué querían reunirlos a los cuatro Maou actuales, esto era un asunto serio y que ellos tres fueron los que les dieron el golpe fatal a Ryu y para confirmarlo Alex saco de su dimensión de bolsillo la pieza de caballero que antes pertenecía a Ryu confirmando su muerte allí Alex no aguanto más y lloro como no lo hizo en aquel lugar, Serafall lo abrazo para que Alex descargara su tristeza mientras ella tampoco aguanto las lágrimas, ya que cuando se trata de Alex se volvía muy sensible después de una hora Alex dejo de llorar ya había derramado suficientes lágrimas y también se había tranquilizado.

-Gracias Sera-chan-dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

Serafall asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa

Luego Sirzechs hablo.

-Pero entonces Alex si Ryu está muerto ¿qué paso con su Sacred Gear?-Alex estiro su brazo izquierdo cosa que no entendió los demás hasta que un brillo apareció en su brazo izquierdo y vio un brazo con un protector de color rojo con una gema verde y tenía en su mano agarrado un saber de color verde neón, dando a entender que ahora Alex lo tiene.

-Ryu en sus últimos momentos me dio su Sacred Gear para que este no cayera en manos equivocadas y gracias a Model Z logre levantarme y logre una nueva transformación, dejando eso de lado me podían responder ¿qué es lo que ha pasado mientras estaba inconsciente?

Todo el mundo guardo silencio pues no sabían cómo el chico lo tomaría, pero antes de que alguien hablara Model X intervino.

-( **Alex quizás Model Z y yo te diremos que sucedió mientras estabas "inconsciente"** )-Alex miro a su brazo derecho y asintió a su pedido Model X continuo- ( **después de que colapsaste tu cuerpo se estaba adaptando a la energía del Sacred Gear Z-Saber, mientras pasaba eso Sirzechs y los soldados te encontraron y te llevaron al castillo de inmediato**.)

Model Z continúo.

-( **Después de ello como te dijo Model X, tu cuerpo se estaba adaptando a mi poder, por suerte las energías de Model X y yo son compatibles por lo que nos fue fácil, sin embargo nuestro poder combinado era tan grande y puro que desasía cualquier impureza de tu cuerpo y eso incluía la evil piece que llevabas dentro.** )

Alex estaba sorprendido, no esperaba que eso sucediera cuando uso a Model Z Alex volteo hacia donde estaba su rey y entonces Sirzechs le mostro a Alex el Peón que tenía en su mano confirmando lo que le dijo Model Z.

-¿Y-y que paso después?-pregunto mirando su brazo izquierdo

-( **Bueno después de que te llevaron y te pusieron en la cama nuestras energías con la evil piece se estaban peleando en el interior de tu cuerpo** )-esto llamo la atención de los presentes, Model Z continuo-( **ambas energías estaban en conflicto y la razón de porque no te ocurrió antes es que con model X no tuviste problemas ya que ambas energía estaban en equilibrio y no se peleaban pero cuando entre en tu cuerpo el equilibrio se perdió y hubo un fuerte enfrentamiento entre nuestra energía pura y la energía negativa de la evil piece,** **esta al ya no soportar nuestro poder de ella se salió de tu cuerpo y** …)

-¿Qué paso?

-( **Alex estuviste clínicamente muerto por 5 minutos después de que la pieza salió** )-termino de decir Model X.

Un silencio sepulcral callo en el cuarto mientras que Alex estaba sin palabras con los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión, no lo podía creer ¿estuvo muerto por 5 minutos?

-H-h-h-hablas en serio.

-( **Así es** )-esta vez hablo Model Z-( **y por algún milagro volviste a la vida parece que alguien de allá arriba no quiso que dejaras este mundo tan pronto deberías sentirte afortunado Alex después de todo hubieras dejado a muchas personas tristes por tu pronta partida** )- fue de allí entendió por qué nadie podía hablar y las Lágrimas de Serafall, pero no de Grayfia ya que aunque fuese su Sensei y quizás le doliera no pensó que la afectaría, pero creo que se había equivocado, aunque le preguntaría más tarde por si acaso.

-( **Y eso no es todo Alex** )-esta vez hablo Model X-( **también cuando salió la evil piece nuestro poder fluyo libremente dentro de tu cuerpo y lo purifico de tal manera que ya eres normal** )

Model Z hablo.

-( **En otras palabras, moriste como demonio pero renaciste como humano felicidades ya eres humano de nuevo** )-termino de decir Model Z.

Un silencio sepulcral callo de nuevo en el cuarto, pero esta vez sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, para los demonios esto explicaba por qué el aura de Alex era diferente había, vuelto a ser humano.

-Pero eso quiere decir que perdí mi poder que tenía antes.

-( **No todo** )-dijo Model X llamando la atención de los presentes de nuevo-( **aun puedes usar el Balance Breaker sin problemas, tu magia sigue siendo fuerte aunque tus reservas mágicas disminuyeron pero nada que con un buen entrenamiento resuelva ese problema** ).

-¿Y qué hay de mi nueva transformación?

Esta vez hablo Model Z

-( **Me temo que esa transformación te la tenemos que prohibir de que lo uses** )

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?

-( **Porque tu cuerpo no puede soportar tal cantidad de poder combinado, si te transformas el poder será una carga muy pesada para tu cuerpo, ni aun con entrenamiento no lo soportarías además de que hay un efecto negativo y es que cada vez que lo uses tu esperanza de vida se reduciría muy rápido, y antes de que pregunten, si tu esperanza de vida se redujo cuando te transformaste la primera vez la respuesta es no, por suerte para Alex no se vio afectado debido a la que el costo fue la evil Piece por lo que tu esperanza de vida no se vio afectado, pero dudo mucho que tengas la misma suerte aun puedes usar mi Sacred Gear en su fase normal con el Z-Saber y algunas de sus técnicas pero de ahí no podrás avanzar más** ).

Esto dejo a Alex muy frustrado ya que se había dado cuenta en esa misión cuando lucho contra Vile que no era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle frente, ni siquiera a esos engreídos de los descendientes originales les hizo nada y aun con el poder de Model X, tampoco fue suficiente necesitaba ser más fuerte, se había prometido a sí mismo en ser fuerte para proteger a sus seres queridos y los que le importa, ¿Cómo podía ser fuerte si no puede ni siquiera usar su nueva transformación? Porque de seguir así el sacrificio de Ryu habría sido en vano así que muy determinado le pregunto a ambos.

-¿Hay alguna manera para que pueda usar esa transformación sin ese efecto negativo?

-( **…La hay pero** )-no pudo terminar ya que Model Z hablo.

-( **Es muy arriesgado y peligroso** )

-¿Cuál es? Por favor Model X, Model Z, necesito saberlo porque de no hacerlo el sacrificio de Ryu-sen…digo Ryu habría sido en vano y solo me prolongo mi hora de muerte y seré derrotado fácilmente aun con el poder de Model X no sería Suficiente y moriría muy pronto-tales palabras alarmaron a los presentes, si eso era verdad eso significaba de que algo muy grande iba a pasar en el futuro, oh cuánta razón tienen.

Model X finalmente hablo.

-( **La única manera es que tu Alex seas un Reploid** )

Eso sorprendió, pero confundió a todos los presentes ya que ese término era nuevo para ellos por lo que Ajuka como investigador le hizo una pregunta a Model X.

-¿Qué es un Reploid?

-( **Antes de ello respóndeme una pregunta Ajuka-san, usted sabe ¿qué es un robot?** )-Ajuka asiente-( **y sabe lo que es un androide? ¿Y las tres leyes de la robótica?** )-Ajuka volvió a asentir pero este ya estaba teniendo una idea de a dónde iba-( **Un reploid es un androide con el libre albedrío completo y seres de pensamientos comparables a los pensamientos humanos, los Reploids son los mismos que los humanos en un nivel mental muy desarrollado; ellos piensan y sienten, dándoles la capacidad de tomar sus propias decisiones y desarrollar personalidades únicas**. **En palabras cortas es la siguiente generación de los robots clásicos.** **Además los Reploids no envejecen en otras palabras…** )

-( **Pueden vivir igual o más tiempo que los demonios y los seres sobrenaturales** )-termino Model Z-( **aunque perderás la capacidad de reproducirte** )- eso asusto a la Maou aunque esta no lo demostraba-( **también su esqueleto se volverá mecánico y mucho más resistente y tendrá mucha más fuerza que un humano normal aunque perderá su capacidad de hacer magia, por suerte su forma humana no cambiara en lo más mínimo** ).

-¿Eso es lo peligroso?

-( **No, lo más peligroso es durante la conversión, Model X y yo tenemos el suficiente poder para hacer la conversión ese no es el problema, el problema es que durante la conversión Alex sufrirá un dolor inimaginable, además de que también habrá un momento en que también perderá el control de sí mismo y si eso pasa no podrá reconocer a aliado o enemigo igual los destruirían, si eso llegara a suceder la única manera de detenerlo es matándolo** )-finalizo Model Z con tristeza dejando con un silencio muy pesado en la habitación-( **si Alex tiene éxito podrá acceder a su nueva transformación sin ningún problema y sin ningún efecto negativo, he dicho lo que tienen que saber esto ahora es decisión de mi nuevo portador y bien Alex que piensas de esto ¿tienes lo que se necesita para hacer esto? ¿Estás dispuesto a arriesgarte para seguir adelante?** ).

Los Maou presentes más la Maid miraron a Alex que parecía estar pensándolo, Sirzechs tenía pensado en ordenarle que no lo hiciera pero luego recordó que Alex ya no era su sirviente sino que ahora era un humano así que ya no tenía el poder sobre él, Serafall quería intervenir pero no podía por alguna razón su cuerpo no podía moverse estaba paralizada por la explicación, Ajuka estaba muy serio ya veía los beneficios y las desventajas de esto él sabía que no podía interferir en las decisiones de los demás así que no podía hacer nada, Falbiun estaba en el mismo bote que Ajuka, y Grayfia tampoco podía interferir, pero no podía evitar mostrar preocupación por si alumno.

Alex estaba en silencio con los ojos cerrado pensando en la decisión que debe tomar, pasaron 10 minutos hasta que Alex abrió los ojos y todos vieron la determinación en ellos por lo que dijo.

-Lo hare.

Los Maou y Grayfia abrieron los ojos de la incredulidad el chico lo había decidido model X hablo.

-( **¿Estás seguro?** )

-sí.

-( **bien entonces lo haremos mañana, a los Maou les sugiero que preparen una habitación especial para mañana ya que Alex lo hará y liberara mucho poder para la conversión y Alex te recomiendo que te prepares y descanses mañana va a ser muy agitado** )

Sirzechs suspiro ya no podía hacer nada.

-Ya lo oíste Grayfia prepara una habitación en nuestro castillo y que esté listo para mañana.

-Si Sirzechs-sama.

Todos los Maou salieron y la Maid salieron de la habitación aunque ellos no pudieron evitar un deje de preocupación y más en Grayfia y Serafall.

 **Al día siguiente- Castillo Lucifer Cuarto Especial**

Los preparativos de ese cuarto estaban listos solo esperaban a que Alex llegara los 4 Maou estaban hablando de que si esto resultara y por suerte no tuvieron que esperar mucho ya que Alex llego junto con Grayfia, ya después de ello siguieron las explicaciones de model Z de colocar a Alex acostado en una cama y amarrar las manos y pies como si estuvieran en un loquero y también creando una doble barrera para que el poder que vaya a desatarse no se saliera ni se sintiera además de otra barrera para asegurar en caso de que la primera barrera se rompa, Model Z pregunto a Alex.

-( **Alex es tu ultima oportunidad de retractarte porque una vez comenzado el proceso no habrá marcha y no puede detenerse y ni siquiera Model X y yo podemos ayudarte o hablarte mentalmente ¿estás realmente seguro de esto?** ).

-Sí, no puedo retractarme ahora, porque si lo hiciera ¿con que cara miraría a Ryu al no poder arriesgarme a esto? Debo hacerlo no solo por mi sino por mis seres queridos no puedo dejar que seres como Vile, Katerea y Shalba se salgan con la suya, por eso debo hacerlo aunque me cueste la vida y aparte este dolor no es nada he soportado peores.

-( **Bien entonces trata de sobrevivir Alex, buena suerte y…no mueras** )

Una vez terminado de decir eso el proceso comenzó cuando ambos brazos donde estaban sus Sacred Gears, al principio el dolor no fue muy fuerte y pudo soportarlo pero al pasar los minutos el dolor se hizo más y más fuerte haciendo que Alex le sea más difícil soportarlo pasaron unos 20 minutos más hasta que Alex llego en un punto en donde el dolor se hizo insoportable y dejo escapar gritos de dolor lo cual a los Maous tuvieron que ser fuertes incluyendo Serafall quien a pesar de tener una cara fuerte lagrimas salía de su rostro por ver la cara de dolo de Alex al igual que Grayfia.

Entonces del cuerpo de Alex comenzó a salir una cantidad tremenda de energía que para suerte de Los Maou la barrera estaba aguantando bien pero ellos no pudieron evitar estar impresionados la cantidad de energía que Alex estaba dejando salir era abrumadora, mientras los gritos de dolor de Alex no cesaban mientras más y más energía comenzaba a salir de su cuerpo, eso comenzó a preocupar a los presentes ya que ellos vieron que la primera barrera comenzó a resquebrajarse así que pusieron manos a la obra de reforzar la barrera, mientras un grito aún más desgarrador salía de la boca de Alex mientras la barrera se resquebrajaba aún más y cuando estos se voltearon a ver a Alex una mueca de horror estaba presente en sus caras al ver que el cuerpo de Alex estaba reaccionando muy violentamente dando a entender dos cosas, la primera el poder lo estaba corrompiendo y segunda Alex estaba perdiendo el control entonces fue cuando recordaron lo que dijo Model Z así que los tres Maou se prepararon para lo peor, Grayfia miro hacia otro lado mientras lagrimas caían en su rostro, ya no quería ver esto, mientras que Serafall ya no aguanto más, más lagrimas cayeron en el rostro ella no sería capaz de lastimarlo simplemente no podía hacerlo, no quería…¡no quería que su Alex-tan muriera! Ya que si el muere una parte de ella morirá con él ya no sería la misma y ella indudablemente se suicidaría si eso llegase a pasar, tal era su amor hacia Alex que no dudaría en hacerlo.

Mientras Alex seguía gritando sin control el dolor de su cuerpo era demasiado su poder lo estaba corrompiendo y no aguantaría mucho más estaba a punto de ceder a esos instintos de destruir todo cuando un flash de recuerdos le llego en su mente y en ello a las personas que conoció en su vida: a Sirzechs, Grayfia-sensei. Ajuka, Falbiun, Kunou, Himari, Serafall, Mittlet, Yasaka, Milicas y la más importante su maestro y amigo Ryu, además de otras tres siluetas femeninas que Alex no podía ver pero sentía que ellas serian importantes en el futuro.

 **En su mente**

You're Not Alone! - Mega Man Battle Network 5 Music Extended: watch?v=Sjcc5l3RQZs&t=226s

-( _Es cierto, no puedo darme por vencido, hay personas que esperan mi regreso, hay personas que están a mi lado y que sobretodo no estoy solo, me hice una promesa a mí mismo en que protegería_ _a mis seres queridos pero sobre todo quiero proteger sus sonrisas, esas sonrisas que me traen alegría y felicidad y debo vivir mi vida al máximo tal y como Ryu me dijo y como dijo ese sujeto en mi sueño: "la fe puede mover montañas, pero la determinación puede atravesarlas "así que no pienso permitirme…_ _ **PERDEEEEEERRRR**_ ).

 **En la realidad**

Los tres Maou ya se estaban preparando para atacar a matar mientras Serafall ya estaba lista para detenerlos y Grayfia iba a detenerla, hasta que de repente el grito ceso eso y vieron que Alex aun no expulsa poder más sin embargo vieron algo que los sorprendieron los ojos de Alex antes que estaban en blanco por casi perder el control ahora estaban brillando de color azul aun con cara de dolor, pero se vio que se estaba conteniendo los gritos de dolor los 4 Maou estaban sorprendidos e incrédulos de lo que acaban de ver ¡Alex acaba de recuperar su conciencia!

-N-no…voy a…dejar que…el poder me…corrompa…yo hice…una promesa…y yo… **PIENSO CUMPLIRLA ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

De repente el cuerpo de Alex comenzó a brillar con un toque de azul mientras Alex todavía aguantaba el dolor, pero sin embargo su determinación y grito de guerra resonaba en el cuarto, con si Alex se peleaba contra a sí mismo y entonces un resplandor aún más fuerte rodeo el cuarto mientras el grito cesaba mientras los presentes no podía ver lo que estaba pasando, un minuto después cuando el resplandor se calmó los demás empezaron a abrir los ojos y vieron que Alex estaba en la cama con signos de cansancio y no parecía de tener signos de perder el control cuando se acercaron Falbiun comenzó a hablar.

(Aquí termina el soundtrack).

-¿Funciono?

Entonces el brazo derecho de Alex comenzó a aparecer el brazo de la X-Buster y model X comenzó a hablar con felicidad.

-( **Les tengo buenas noticias, Alex lo logro, sobrevivió al proceso** ).

En el brazo izquierdo comenzó a aparecer el brazo del Z-Saber y Model Z también comenzó a hablar

-( **Y no solo eso ocurrió algo de lo que no esperábamos que ocurriría** )

-¿Cuál?-pregunto Ajuka

-( **Solo para aclararles Alex solo tenía dos opciones, 1)perder el control durante la transformación y morir 2)completar la transformación y ser un Reploid completo aunque perdería su capacidad de reproducirse entre otras cosas, al parecer para Alex no le gustaba esas opciones así que este inconscientemente y sin darse cuenta creo una tercera opción, una opción que Model X y yo no contemplamos ni se nos hubiera ocurrido porque él no quería perder su humanidad y ni tampoco las ventajas de ser un Reploid y gracias a su inquebrantable determinación, podría decirse que ocurrió un milagro, en otras palabras** ).

-( **Alex se volvió un Hibrido, una hibridación perfecta entre un humano y un Reploid** )-termino de decir Model X.

Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos jamás pensó que Alex podía hacer semejante milagro Sirzechs comenzó a hacer la pregunta .

-¿Y cuales son las ventajas en ser un hibrido?

Todos sintieron también curiosidad por lo que entonces Model Z hablo.

-( **Muchas a decir verdad, una de ellas es que Alex puede hacer la nueva transformación sin el efecto negativo de la vitalidad solo desgaste físico, pero nada que un brutal entrenamiento no pueda resolver, su magia no solo sigue intacta sino que aumento sus reservas, sin embargo su control se fue a la basura por lo que tendrá que empezar de nuevo, su sistema óseo ahora es mecánico y sin embargo aún conserva algunos órganos humanos y Alex aún puede reproducirse y tener familia** )-para Serafall fue como si un peso se hubiese liberado, estaba muy contenta por ello-( **y lo más interesante es que Alex aún puede crecer, pero cuando llegue a los 18 años de edad Alex dejara de envejecer y de allí el podrá vivir igual o más tiempo que los seres sobrenaturales** ).

Todos en la habitación estaban sorprendidos, pero también estaban contentos de que Alex haya sobrevivido y aunque ya no pertenece a la facción de los demonios todavía lo consideran como uno de los suyos.

Model X hablo.

-( **Les sugiero que lleven a Alex a su cuarto, ya que este no se despertara hasta mañana por lo que ha vivido hoy** ).

Todos asienten y Grayfia se encargó de llevar a Alex en su cuarto mientras miraba a nuestro protagonista con una sonrisa casi maternal, no le habían dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a su esposo pero Grayfia se había encariñado con Alex casi como si este fuese su segundo hijo. Así que sin más todos se fueron a sus puestos de trabajo y Grayfia a llevar a nuestro protagonista descansar.

Después de ello al día siguiente Alex cuando se despertó se sentía diferente, se sentía más fuerte y cuando Grayfia vio que se había despertado lo recibió con una sonrisa y le conto todo lo que paso y en lo que es ahora, cosa que Alex se sorprendió y se alegró de que conservara parte de su humanidad, después de ello fue a hablar con Sirzechs, ya que tenía pensado hacer un entrenamiento muy pesado porque tenía que dominar lo más pronto posible la nueva transformación y su condición física es lo primero además desu magia y velocidad, por lo que Sirzechs le recomendó a Tannin un un ex-miembro de los "6 Reyes Dragón" cosa que Alex se sorprendió de su siguiente entrenador, ya que Tannin le debe un favor a Sirzechs y que mejor manera que entrenando a su ex-peón, por lo que Sirzechs le dijo que se iría dentro de una semana a su territorio a entrenar por un año con su nuevo maestro ya que debe prepararse además de que le daría tiempo para despedirse de sus amigos ya que no podrán comunicarse por un buen tiempo ya que se enfocaría al 100% en su entrenamiento sin interrupciones cosa que Alex estuvo de acuerdo.

Una Semana paso muy rápido y Alex se estaban despidiéndose de Grayfia, a Milicas con los señores Gremory y Sitri, pues ellos también se terminaron encariñándose con el niño aunque no estuvieron mucho tiempo con él y por ultimo a los tres Maou ya que Sirzechs se ofreció a llevarlo al territorio de Tannin, Alex se aseguró de empaquetar muchas cosas y guardarlos en una dimensión de bolsillo ya que no hay de más de ser precavido.

Y con ello Alex se dirige a un nuevo camino que ahora el mismo camina sin su maestro Ryu como guía, pero con las enseñanza en su corazón se dirige a su camino para ser fuerte por sus amigos y su nueva familia, ya que no se sabe que es lo que le depara en el futuro debido a la amenaza de Vile, pero una cosa es seguro no se daría por vencido y no dejaría que lastime a nadie más.

Y así es como Megaman ya con su camino trazado se dirige a su entrenamiento, ¿Qué es lo que le espera? todo eso y más en el siguiente capítulo.

 **Nota del Autor:** y listo termine, uff este es el capítulo más largo que he hecho definitivamente no espere que el capítulo que tenía en mente fuera más largo que el anterior hasta yo mismo estoy sorprendido, en fin lamento la tardanza es que tuve algunos problemas como en el trabajo, la flojera entre otras cosas, además de ver el Mundial.

Comenten dejen preview y sobre todo mándeme PM si tiene algunas dudas

Eso es todo

See you later.


	5. Cap 4 reencuentros conociendo personas

**Megaman ZX: La Leyenda Renace**

Cap. 4 reencuentros conociendo personas nuevas.

 **Castillo de Lucifer- Oficina de Sirzechs**

Aquí vemos al Maou Lucifer enfrentando a uno de sus enemigos más poderosos, más que Trihexa, más que Rizevim e incluso más que otros enemigos que no ha conocido todavía y que incluso ponía a todos a sus enemigos como locos, le es increíble que no haya perdido la cordura y aun cuando los del consejo demoniaco ya no tenía el poder Sobre el Inframundo, incluso al mismísimo lucifer no se lo desearía ni a su peor enemigo, con ustedes aquí está su enemigo.

El papeleo.

Para Sirzechs esto era el infierno mismo aunque gracias a Alex de haber sacado la verdadera cara del Consejo de ancianos, y haberlo desmantelado el Papeleo había disminuido bastante aunque no por mucho debido a cosas y asuntos relacionados con las otras casas y cosas por el estilo, además de que todavía estaban arreglando el desastre que había dejado esos desgraciados del consejo de ancianos.

Sirzechs suspiro mientras hacía un breve descanso de este papeleo mientras que a la mente le vino el recuerdo de Alex su ex-peón.

Había pasado un año desde que Alex dejo el castillo y se fue al territorio Tanin a entrenar su nueva transformación pero también presentía que él quería entrenar en algo mas pero no le dijo cual, en fin desde que dejo el castillo las cosas no han sido iguales, Serafall se encerraba en sus trabajo debido a que extrañaba a Alex muchísimo y pensar en el solo la entristecía, Grayfia también extrañaba a su alumno quien le había cogido cariño como si fuese otro de sus hijos, Milicas también lo extrañaba además de que sus otros amigos Ajuka y Falbiun también extrañaban a Alex, incluso Lord y Lady Gremory aunque no eran muy cercanos a Alex los extrañaban muchísimo, Sirzechs debía de admitir que Alex con su sola presencia iluminaba la vida de sus seres más cercanos sin que este se diese cuenta.

Sirzechs soltó otro suspiro, realmente extrañaba al joven Alex.

-Ojala regreses pronto Alex muchos de aquí te extrañan como no tienes idea.

Con esto dicho Sirzechs volvió a su tedioso trabajo a lidiar con el papeleo.

 **Al día siguiente- Castillo Gremory**

La familia Gremory junto a Sirzechs y Grayfia estaban de vista debido a que ya no tenían trabajo decidieron tomar el día libre, incluso la familia Sitri estaba allí a excepción de Serafall que según ella llegaría un poco tarde debido a un asunto de último momento que surgió y no podía salir de su oficina hasta terminarlo .

Todos ellos estaban disfrutando la tarde entre charlas y chistes hasta que un guardia de los Gremory vino corriendo para donde se encontraba lord y Lady Gremory Entonces lord Gremory hablo.

-que sucede.

-señor hemos avistado en el cielo a un dragón volando hacia acá, hemos confirmado su identidad se trata de Tannin señor.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron de que el ex-rey dragón este aquí no sabían el por qué hasta que de repente se les vino a la cabeza a Alex, ese niño que traía luz a su vida y traía la calidez en el hogar y les traía una sonrisas en sus rostros así que sin perder un minuto más todos salieron de la mansión Gremory hasta llegar al patio en donde veía al dragón a punto de aterrizar y fue en entonces cuando Sirzechs se acordó de algo muy importante aunque muy tarde.

- **TODOS CUBRANSE**.

Todos hicieron lo que Sirzechs dijo y luego Tanin llego e hizo un aterrizaje brusco y violento que levanto mucho polvo.

Más o menos así: /images/D89y2W

Después de que el polvo se disipara allí estaba Tannin tan imponente como siempre pero luego una figura apareció con una capucha que ocultaba su rostro y este estaba en el hombro del dragón el sujeto y le hablo a Tannin.

-Demonios Tannin-sensei que te dije acerca de tus aterrizajes bruscos puede que me haya acostumbrado debido al entrenamiento duro y todo pero aun es algo molesto eso ¿lo sabias?

- **oh vamos mi querido pupilo sabes muy bien que no puedo controlar mi fuerza incluyendo en mis aterrizajes además deberías estar agradecido de que gracias a mi como tú dices "entrenamiento espartano" es que ahora eres más fuerte de cómo eras antes Alex.**

Al mencionar el nombre todos los presentes se sorprendieron y vio como la figura dio un pequeño salto y aterrizo en el suelo el mencionado se levantó la capucha al ver que en verdad estaba Alex allí, él había vuelto para quedarse.

-hola como están todos-dijo Alex con una sonrisa brillante.

 **Comedor de la mansión Gremory**

Después de que el reencuentro hubo muchos abrazos y lágrimas de alegría de parte de Grayfia se fueron al comedor para charlar y preguntar sobre el entrenamiento mientras Alex les contaba de que el entrenamiento había sido infernal debido a que entreno sin parar y con muy pocas horas de descanso pues debía de volverse más fuerte y ante de contar más se escuchó un grito conocido para Alex.

- **AAAAALLLLLLLEEEEEEXXXXX-TANNN** \- grito Serafall con mucha emoción y antes de que Alex hiciera algo un destello rosa con negro apareció estrellándose al piso- tu Sera-chan está aquí te extrañé bastante como no tienes idea- dijo Serafall sin soltar su abrazo con la cara de Alex en sus pechos.

-Ay hola Sera-chan no te esperaba verte tan repentinamente- dijo Alex algo adolorido, definitivamente no la sintió venir ni siquiera le dio tiempo a prepararse para defenderse.

Mientras Serafall aún tenía la cabeza de Alex en sus pechos(n/a: hey que puedo decir tiene todavía 14 años mi Oc y todavía es algo pequeño no pueden culparlo XD) los demás se estaban riendo de la escena de verdad habían extrañado a aquel chico que hacia sus vidas interesante y Sirzechs vio esto y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro así que decidió separarlos diciendo.

-Hey par de novios enamorados sé que tienen mucho amor que dar pero tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar con Alex.

Después de decir eso ambos se miran y viendo la posición en las que estaban ambos se separan de golpe con un sonrojo muy marcado en ambos, Alex por la pena y de confundirlos por novios, ya que para Alex Serafall era su amiga (n/a: por ahora XD), mientras que Serafall también estaba apenadísima, pero sin embargo dentro de su mente pensaba-(quizás ser novia de Alex-tan no sea tan mala idea)-eso pensaba Serafall ya que hace un año ya había admitido que estaba enamorada del chico y esperaba a que Alex creciera un poco más para luego pedirle una cita, también tuvo que controlar sus ganas de babear debido a que había tocado los músculos de su Alex-tan que aunque no eran grandes eran muy notorios cuando lo abrazo.

Habían pasado unas horas y algunos de los presentes como Lord y Lady Sitri habían regresado a su hogar los Maou Ajuka y Falbiun tuvieron que regresar mientras Venelana y Zeuticus se retiraron a sus habitaciones quedando solamente Serafall y Sirzechs con Alex quien tenía unas cosas importantes que decir, Sirzechs comenzó primero.

-Alex sé que acabas de regresar pero hay un asunto importante que debemos hablar mañana así que deberás pasar a mi oficina primero para darte unos detalles acerca de lo que vamos hacer más adelante ahora que regresaste de acuerdo- Alex asintió luego Serafall hablo.

-Alex-tan Yasaka-tan me llamo no hace mucho y me dijo que apenas regresases que ella quiere hablar contigo en privado.

-¿Te dijo de que era?

Serafall negó la cabeza.

-Pero me dejo este folleto-entregándole el folleto a Alex- esto te llevara a su lugar directamente dijo que era un asunto urgente.

-Ya veo dile a Yasaka que iré mañana después de que Sirzechs y yo terminemos de hablar de ese asunto mañana ¿te parece bien Sirzechs?- el asintió ante la pregunta-bueno ahora necesito descansar estoy muerto y Grayfia-sensei ¿tendrás ropa nueva para mí? ya que las que lleve estaban destrozadas así que ¿puedes conseguir nueva ropa para mí?- ella asintió con una sonrisa, luego Sirzechs hablo.

-Vamos a mi castillo a tu vieja habitación allí esta tal y como lo dejaste, Grayfia prepara el circulo- Grayfia asintió mientras ella estaba preparando el circulo mientras Alex se despide de Serafall.

-Nos vemos otro día Sera-chan- se despidió Alex con una sonrisa brillante que sonrojo a la Maou sin poder evitarlo.

Ya después de la despedida los tres se fueron al castillo mientras Serafall regreso al suyo con una sonrisa sincera en su cara después de haber visto a Alex otra vez.

 **Al día siguiente- Castillo Lucifer oficina.**

Después del desayuno Alex se reunió con Sirzechs junto a Grayfia para hablar de que es lo que hará de ahora en adelante, Sirzechs comenzó a hablar.

-Alex Grayfia y yo hemos pensado en esto durante tanto tiempo mientras estuviste ausente e incluso hemos hablado de ello, por lo que hemos decidido de que ahora es hora de que regrese al mundo humano y que tengas una vida normal de momento- dijo Sirzechs sorprendiendo a ales ya que no se esperó esto, Sirzechs continuo- sé que todavía estas muy consciente del asunto de ese tipo llamado Vile pero hasta ahora no hemos tenido información de ese sujeto y ni siquiera de Shalba y Katerea, pero creo que es momento de que te alejes de lo sobrenatural por un tiempo, lo digo por tu bien ya que es momento de que vivas con los humanos, has amigos, tener una vida normal y tranquila al menos por un tiempo hasta que algo pase, por eso hemos decidido mandarte hacia dónde está mi hermana, en Kuoh e ingresaras a la academia en donde estudias, pero no puedo obligarte es una decisión que tú mismo debes de tomar ¿qué opinas?-termino Sirzechs.

Alex pensó en ello y es cierto solo había salido al mundo humano cuando fue con Serafall a Kyoto y había visto los lugares pero nunca había estado en una academia, pensándolo bien quizás debería empezar a tener un poco de normalidad en el mundo humano y tomar un respiro del mundo Sobrenatural, sin embargo eso no significaba que estaría de flojo, haría muchos ejercicios y entrenaría mucho para al menos mantenerse en forma en caso de que algún enemigo apareciese así que entonces decidió darle una respuesta .

-¿Sabes qué? Acepto y tienes razón creo que tomare un respiro de lo sobrenatural e ir al mundo humano a tener normalidad en mi vida al menos por un tiempo, pero hay un problema Sirzechs y es que tu hermanita no me conoce y apenas me vea y me querrá ponerme a su sequito al igual que la hermanita de Sera-chan, pero sabes que eso ya no es posible.

-De eso no te preocupes eso ya lo tengo cubierto, puedo colocarte un sello mágico en tu mano derecha como un símbolo que tu estas afiliado a mí y tanto Rias y Sona lo sabrán enseguida ¿puedo colocarte el sello ahora?

-Antes de eso ¿para cuándo debo ir a Kuoh?

-Dentro de una semana.

-Entonces será un día antes de ir a Kuoh ¿es todo lo que me vas a decir?

-Si los papeles de la inscripción están casi listo dentro de unos días los entregare a Sona para que sepas que habrá un alumno nuevo de 1er año.

-Muy bien si eso es todo ¿ya puedo irme? Debo ir con Yasaka urgentemente.

-Si Alex ya puedes irte.

Después de ello Alex usa el folleto con el sello impreso y coloco un poco de su magia para que luego se teletranportase hacia donde esta Yasaka en Kyoto.

 **Castillo de Kyoto- cuarto de Yasaka.**

Yasaka se estaba terminando de cambiar de ropa cuando sintió que su folleto que le entrego a la Maou Serafall se activó así que se apresuró en vestirse, y justo a tiempo ya que un círculo apareció en su cuarto y que al mismo tiempo se mostró a Alex.

-Vaya no me esperaba que te mostraras tan pronto bienvenido de vuelta Alex- dijo Yasaka con una sonrisa-si volviste pronto es porque tu entrenamiento tuvo éxito ¿no?- lo volvió a decir mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo definitivamente había crecido un poco.

-Jejeje si algo así, pero volviendo al asunto según me dijo Sera-chan es un asunto muy urgente de que hablar ¿me podrías decir cuál es?

-…vamos al salón donde tú y serafall nos reunimos por primera vez allí te diré todo.

Ambos fueron al mismo lugar a donde se vieron por primera vez ya una vez estando allí Yasaka se aseguró de que no hubiese invitados inesperados, al ya haber asegurado el lugar Yasaka comenzó a hablar.

-De seguro te estarás preguntando el porque te invite a esta reunión tan urgente ¿no es así?-Alex asintió- bueno es sobre Himari y antes de que hagas esa pregunta si, ella está bien no te preocupes pero lo que te voy a hablar de ella es sobre su clase.

-¿Que no ella es solamente una Nekomata corriente?

(n/a: aquí voy a explicar sobre los dos tipos de Nekoshou una es la que ya sabemos y la otra es inventada por mí así que presten atención a esto sin más que decir continuemos).

-No exactamente, veras como tú lo sabes Los Nekomata son una especie de gato de Youkai que se especializa en usar ki dentro de la Facción Este de Youkai que están bajo el mando de Magari, el líder de los Nekomatas. Los Nekomata consisten principalmente en hembras, y los Nekomata machos son muy raros entre sus especies, Los Nekomata tienen un sorprendente parecido físico con los humanos, aunque con un par de orejas de gato y generalmente tienen dos colas. También tienen ojos con pupilas de gato. La única excepción es Magari, cuya apariencia es completamente la de un gato, aunque con siete colas, Los Nekomata son capaces de transformarse para parecer más humanos, sin embargo, esto supuestamente limita sus capacidades naturales hasta cierto punto hasta que vuelven a crecer sus orejas y colas, no se especifica si pueden transformarse completamente en gatos, también Los Nekomata también son capaces de realizar las técnicas de Senjutsu y Youjutsu . El nivel de poder de un Nekomata parece estar determinado por el número de colas que tienen. Además Las Nekomatas femeninas generalmente se aparean con los machos de diferentes razas, principalmente con machos humanos, debido a las enseñanzas tradicionales. Las hembras de Nekomata tienen una "temporada de apareamiento" donde entran en celo…-no pudo terminar ya que Alex interrumpió.

-Ok, ok no quería saber esa última parte, pero ¿qué tiene que ver con Himari con lo que me dices?- dijo Alex con un sonrojo muy notorio en su rostro cosa que Yasaka le saco una risita al ver lo inocente que era Alex después de eso continuo.

-A eso iba y es que hay dos tipos de Nekomata las cuales son:

1) Los Nekoshou: son una variante especial de Nekomata y son los más fuertes entre sus tipos. Los Nekoshou son especies de Youkai de alto nivel que son capaces de dominar tanto a Youjutsu como a Senjutsu. El Senjutsu se usa para controlar el flujo de energía de la vida para fortalecer su cuerpo y detectar a otras personas cercanas al sentir su Ki . Con Youjutsu siendo capaz de crear hechizos de ataque o defensa, es capaz de combinar sus dos técnicas para disparar explosiones concentradas de energía eso son los Nekoshou que tú conoces.

-¿Y cuál es el otro tipo de Nekomata?

2) Nekoushou Guerreros o mejor conocidos como Ayakashi Bakeneko (demonio gato): este tipo de Nekoshou a diferencia del anterior ellos no usan Youjutsu y usan muy poco Senjutsu al igual que los Nekoshou comunes la mayoría son hembras y son mejores guardaespaldas, además de que son muy leales a los que tienen que proteger pero también son expertos con las armas como las espadas y también son guerreros muy aguerridos y también a diferencia de los Nekoshou comunes son un poco más salvajes y cuando pierden el control entran en lo que se llama Modo Berseker cuando pierde su cordura o se dejan llevar por el odio, furia o impotencia su sangre Ayakashi toma el control, lo que la hace ir en un alboroto frenético. Esto se representa por los ojos rojos que tienen, una sed de sangre incontrolable y un aura oscura que rodea su cuerpo. Su fuerza es casi el doble de esta forma y tiene el poder suficiente como para cortar un brazo de un Demonio de Clase suprema en una sola estocada-Alex se sorprende de esta información no se esperaba que ese modo era peligroso- también se dice que a pesar de que esa especie fueron controlando ese poder en los últimos cien años, sus instintos naturales asesinos todavía permanecen latentes, y también se dice que su modo Berserker puede revelar su verdadero yo. Ella también se dice que cuanto más luchan, más se sentirán atraídos por los instintos naturales de su especie.

-¿Me estás diciendo que Himari es del segundo tipo?

-Sí, ahora que sabes de esto ¿qué opinas de Himari ahora al saber que ella es del segundo tipo de Nekoshou y que es el más peligroso?

Alex no lo pensó dos veces y dijo.

-Aun a pesar de todo lo que dijiste sobre ella o de su raza, eso no cambiara nada ni cambiara mi opinión sobre Himari-dijo Alex con determinación en su voz, Yasaka vio a sus ojo y vio que no había signos de duda o vacilación ni miedo cosa que ella se contentó- Himari es Himari no importa si ella es una especie de las que pierde el control, ella es mi amiga ella es amable, leal y se preocupa por los suyos además de que es fuerte y sé que ella puede superar eso porque yo creo en ella.

Yasaka sonrió había hecho la elección correcta.

-Una pregunta Yasaka-sama-ella hizo un gesto de "adelante" así que Alex soltó la pregunta-¿Por qué me dices todo esto y para qué? Dudo mucho que sea por caridad.

Yasaka suspiro sabía que Alex haría una pregunta como esa así que respondió.

-Por dos cosas, primero con el tiempo que Himari permanezca aquí no desarrollara todo su potencial, además de que ella no ha experimentado como es estar en el mundo humano, y el permanecer aquí ella no será libre de hacer lo que quiera, además de que ella es la única Nekomata guerrera que queda y no son muy bien vistos aquí.

-¿Por qué?

-Debido a que las Nekoshou guerreras eran muy feroces e incontrolables muchos de los nuestros les tuvieron miedo y más si le agregamos el modo Berseker, así que hicieron una unión temporal entre los demonios, Ángeles caídos y algunos de los Yokais de aquí a mis espaldas para exterminar a esta raza, yo pensé que esa raza ya estaba extinta hasta que rescataste a Himari, haciendo de ella la única Nekoshou Guerrera que queda, ella tiene derecho de hacer su vida y es por eso que quiero que viva como una persona normal y no lo hará estando aquí.

-Entiendo ¿y la segunda?

-La segunda y es que con el pasar el tiempo ella puede liberar el modo Berseker si les guarda rencor con algunos yokai aquí, y de seguir así ella se saldrá de control y no habrá nada que la detenga.

-¿Y hay alguna manera de que eso no ocurra?

-Sí, un contrato amo/sirviente.

Un silencio sepulcral cayo en el lugar después de que Yasaka había dicho la solución al problema 2 minutos después Alex reacciono.

-¿Eh? ¿ **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**?

El grito se había oído en casi todo Kyoto.

De vuelta a la habitación

-Y-Yasaka ¿qué significa esto? ¿de qué se trata de ese contrato del que tú dices?

-Se trata de hacer un contrato de guardaespaldas, si haces esto la Nekomata guerrera ira hacia donde tú vas a ir, ya que son muy fieles con su amo y te protegerá del daño que te hagan, ¿Qué te parece?

-¿no hay otra solución? ¿es enserio?

-me temo que no la hay y si Alex es enserio.

-¿Y qué opinara Himari con esto?

-¿Porque no se lo pregunta a ella misma?

De la nada en un abrir cerrar de ojos apareció Himari entre las sombras con su rostro mirando hacia abajo con un rubor muy marcado en su rostro, Alex hablo.

-¿H-Himari lo estabas escuchando todo?

La mencionada asintió con el rostro aun abajo sin mirarlo.

-Quiero que me respondas con sinceridad ¿estas segura de esto? no te voy a obligar a hacerlo si no quieres.

-P-Pues la v-verdad-dijo ella con su rostro sonrojado de la vergüenza y juntando sus dedos con timidez (n/a: al estilo Hinata)- a-a mi n-no me m-molesta.

-¿Eh?

-La verdad es que no muchos Yokai confían en mi debido a los de mi tipo de Raza- dijo Himari finalmente dirigiéndole la mirada a Alex- los únicos quienes son de confianza para mí son Yasaka-sama, Kunou-sama, mi maestro, mi amiga Mittlet y tu Alex, pero yo confío más en ti porque sé que tú no eres arrogante además de que tu velas el bienestar de aquellos a quienes te rodean que a ti mismo, es por eso que si tenemos ese contrato contigo, a mí no me molestaría en ser tu guardián, porque ahora quiero velar por tu bienestar así que te lo ruego permítame hacerlo por favor-( _y quiero estar cerca de ti_ )-pensó esto último Himari, ya que durante la Ausencia de Alex Himari se había dado cuenta de que se había enamorado de Alex por su sinceridad, amabilidad y buen corazón esos simples rasgos la habían cautivado.

Alex estaba sorprendido de esto pero luego salió un suspiro de resignación, ya que sabía que una vez tomado la decisión, no habrá marcha atrás.

-Bueno si eso es lo que realmente quieres, entonces está bien.

Himari tenía una sonrisa brillante y sin contenerse más se lanzó a abrazarlo.

Yasaka veía esto con una sonrisa, no le dijo a Alex pero había dos formas la primera ya se lo dijo el autocontrol y la segunda el amor, el amor era lo otro pues si la Nekomata Guerrera se enamora las posibilidades de entrar en modo berseker son mínimas y quizás también pueda que Himari lo domine.

-Bueno vamos a comenzar con el contrato de sangre ¿les parece?-dijo Yasaka con una sonrisa mientras los otros asentían.

 **Castillo lucifer inframundo tres horas después**

Al regresar Alex dejo salir un suspiro después de hacer un contrato con Himari ahora ella es su guardián para toda la vida, después de ello pasaron un rato con ella y Kunou lo cual fue un rato divertido hablar con ellas, Himari lo iba a acompañar al inframundo, pero Alex le negó eso debido a que primero le conto que dentro de una semana estará en Kuoh así que le sugirió a Himari que hable con Yasaka para ir juntos a Kuoh lo cual ella estuvo de acuerdo.

Alex sabía que después del almuerzo iría con Grayfia para hacer un repaso en sus estudios, además de enseñarle como va a ser el mundo humano.

Alex suspiro y solo pensó:

-( _Esto va a ser una semana muy larga_ )

 **Una semana después- departamento –Mundo Humano**

Una semana ha pasado desde que fue a Kyoto a ver a Yasaka y mucho a pasado el repaso en los estudios gracias a Grayfia, aunque no fue muy pesado preparando los papeles para el instituto y las llamadas tanto de Himari, Kunou y para sorpresa de Alex de Mittlet que según ella lo acompañara en el instituto de Kuoh y le pregunto el porqué, Mittlet dijo a boca de Penemue que últimamente en Kuoh ha habido mucha actividad sobrenatural en Kuoh, además de que también está habiendo muchos asesinatos de personas con Sacred Gears y se dice que hay actividad de los Ángeles caídos en Kuoh y que la heredera Gremory no ha podido salvarlos a todos o porque su seguridad era mala así que iría infiltrada como una estudiante más y que gracias a Azazel creo un sello que podía disfrazar su aura de ángel caído pues sabía que era un territorio de los demonios, además Sirzechs le había comprado un departamento lo suficientemente grande para varias personas, además de que tiene varios cuartos para Himari, Mittlet y algunos otros cuartos disponibles para invitados, este departamento también servía para tener donde dormir, ser independiente y pasar el resto de los años del instituto y quizás en la universidad y para variar Sirzechs hablo con Azazel y Yasaka para poner a Himari y Mittlet en el mismo lugar en donde Alex vive.

En otras palabras Himari y Mittlet viven en el mismo departamento pero en cuartos separados.

Alex ya con su uniforme puesto estaba esperando a Himari y Mittlet en la sala con su bolso listo y ya desayunado, además de tener su almuerzo listo gracias a Grayfia.

Cuando las chicas se mostraron ante Alex con el uniforme de Kuoh no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante lo lindas que se veían ambas en uniforme, mientras que las chicas también no pudieron evitar el sonrojo de sus caras al ver lo guapo que se veía Alex, al parecer el entrenamiento lo había beneficiado bastante ya que pudieron ver un poco la musculatura del chico.

-Guau se ven muy bien chicas.

-Tu tampoco te quedas atrás-dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

Ya preparados los tres se dirigieron al instituto Kuoh que por suerte no estaba muy lejos.

 **Instituto Kuoh**

Ya en el instituto Alex y las chicas fueron pidiendo indicaciones en donde estaban la dirección hasta que lo encontraron en donde la secretaria los vio y supo quién eran los nuevos de primer año y los dejo entrar hacia donde está el director.

Unos minutos después los tres habían salido del directorio y las dos chicas tenían una mueca de inconformidad ya que les había tocado diferentes secciones de salones y no podían estar juntos, pero Alex les había dicho que no importara que ya las verían durante el recreo cosa que las dos chicas tuvieron que suspirar de acuerdo además de que tenían que reunirse en el Gimnasio pues comenzaría la inauguración y bienvenida de los alumnos nuevos de primer año.

Durante la bienvenida Alex estaba viendo por todos lados a los nuevos dándose cuenta que la mayoría son chicas mientras que no había muchos varones en el primer año, también se encontró con Himari y Mittlet quienes al verlo solo lo saludaron y Alex correspondió a su saludo, Alex siguió viendo a los demás pero entonces dos personas le llamaron poderosamente la atención y eran dos chicas.

La primera es una pequeña chica de unos 15 años de edad con el cabello blanco y los ojos de color avellana. En el frente, su cabello tiene dos flequillos largos que van más allá de sus hombros y varios flequillos sueltos colgando sobre la frente, mientras que la parte trasera tiene el cabello corto. También lleva un broche de cabello en forma de gato negro a ambos lados de la cabeza. Ella viste el uniforme femenino de la academia Kuoh, Alex se dio cuenta por su aura que ella es una demonio, pero también sintió otra aura dentro de ella muy parecida al de Himari, fue de ahí que se dio cuenta.

-( _¿Una Nekomata/Demonio? Supongo que debe pertenecer al del clan de Rias Gremory_ ).

-( ** _Es posible_** ).

-( _Oh Model Z ya me extrañaba de que no hablaras ¿qué paso?_ )

-( ** _Oh nada, simplemente estamos viendo en silencio como es el mundo humano, disculpa si Model X y yo no te avisáramos_** ).

-( _Oh no te preocupes está bien pero la próxima vez avísame para que al menos este más tranquilo_ ).

-( ** _Ok_** ).

Luego Alex miro a la otra chica que le llamo la atención es una chica joven de estatura modesta y al parecer de la misma edad que él. Ella tiene la piel pálida, ojos azul cobalto, cabello largo y rubio con tres flequillo angular, por lo general atado en una cola de caballo, ella también llevaba el uniforme femenino de la academia Alex al verla se sonrojo al ver lo bella que era esa chica.

Aquí está la imagen por si no saben quién es: /images/af2m1y

-( _E-e-es hermosa_ ).

-( ** _Hmmm_** ).

-(¿ _Model X? ¿Qué pasa?_ ).

-( ** _Oh disculpa Alex es que al ver a la chica por alguna razón siento que la había visto antes además de que me es muy familiar_** ).

-( _Model X ¿la conoces?_ ).

-( ** _No pero siento una extraña familiaridad con ella_** ).

-(Y _a veo, yo no siento nada sobrenatural con ella, en otras palabras ella es humana_ ).

Después de esa conversación ya una vez terminada la bienvenida los alumnos todos fueron a sus respectivos salones que para sorpresa de Alex le toco en la misma sección con la chica peliblanca y la rubia, aunque por alguna razón sentía que su vida se iba a complicar más adelante.

-( _Este será un semestre muuuuyyyy largo_ )-pensó Alex.

 **6 meses después**

Ya han pasado 6 meses desde que Alex vino al mundo humano a tener una vida normal y muchas cosas han pasado.

(n/a: aquí voy a hacer un resumen de cada parte porque no quiero hacer este capítulo muy largo solo diré que dejare algunas partes como el canon original solo que habrá algunos cambios, no serán muchos pero si habrán partes importantes que tendrá relevancia en la historia así que sin más continuemos).

Para Alex un le costaba acostumbrarse al mundo humano, pero no tenía quejas, además de aprender muchas cosas de la tecnología debido a que muchas clases no se necesitaba muchos libros, ya que la mayoría lo usaban computadoras, pero solo en clases y no para otros medios (n/a: música entre otras cosas), en fin una semana después de la bienvenida de los de 1er año Alex había pedido una reunión con las líderes Gremory y Sitri y al reunirse ella casi les da una mala impresión al conocer a Alex y las dos chicas que lo acompañaban debido a que eran desconocidos y no tenían mucha información de ellos pero luego se pusieron a escuchar a Alex y les conto de cómo conoció a su hermano Sirzechs que era su ex-peón y también le explico muchas cosas que han sucedido en el inframundo, cosa que impacto a ambas líderes y su sequito debido a todo lo que dijo y Rias para confirmar lo que dijo llamo a su hermano quien no estaba tan ocupado le dijo a Rias todo lo que ha pasado en el inframundo y termino dando la verdad cosa que Rias se quedó sin habla además de que Rias parecía que su hermano sabia muchas cosas más, pero él prefirió no decir nada mas además de que también le dijo a intención de Alex y de las chicas ya que el mismo Sirzechs Lucifer le había dado permiso al líder de los Ángeles caídos Azazel y a Yasaka para permanecer de Kuoh, además de que el mismo Alex se hace cargo de ellas mientras ellas hacen su trabajo, para Sona esto lo había tomado con la guardia baja ya que no esperaba que todo esto que Sirzechs dijo en verdad había ocurrido en el inframundo ¿en verdad tan ocupadas que estaban que no sabía que todo eso había ocurrido? Ella siempre se había enorgullecido de siempre saber de lo que está pasando de antemano en el inframundo, pero al parecer el estar muy ocupada haciendo sus deberes en la escuela y en el mundo humano que dejo muy olvidado su hogar y pensaba en reparar eso, ya después de una larga charla ellas les dieron la bienvenida al igual que su grupo y sequito.

Alex también les dijo que de momento no quería nada que ver con lo sobrenatural por un tiempo y que tampoco intervendría en sus asuntos, al menos que sea un asunto de vida o muerte ni tampoco se uniría a sus sequito ni a sus clubes, solo quería tener una vida normal por un tiempo, cosa que ambas lideres aceptaron con la única condición de que conocieran el sequito de ambas lideres cosa que Alex y las dos chicas aceptaron de buena gana.

Además de que Alex se unió al Club de música.

Himari al club de Kendo.

Y Mittlet en Gimnasia

Después de eso poco a poco Alex iba conociendo a todos en la nobleza y más a sus compañeros de salón las cuales son: Koneko y Nimura, con Koneko al principio ella era muy callada y un poco fría además de que era una chica de pocas palabras pero con el tiempo vería que es una buena chica, además de que le gustaba mucho los dulces y odia con pasión a los pervertidos, pero con él no se llevaba tan mal por lo que para Koneko era muy fácil llevarse bien con él y le hablaría normalmente e incluso almuerzan juntos ya que el que no fuera pervertido le agradaba a Koneko.

Con Nimura ella se veía a una chica uh poco rebelde, pero cada chica rebelde tenía un lado suave y en eso Alex se fijó ya que con ella fue la más fácil de tatar y se llevaba muy bien con ella además de que son muy buenos amigo y hasta ella confeso de que tenía cierto interés en un chico de segundo año llamado Saji cosa que lo sorprendió y que lo apoyaría en lo que pudiera cosa que ella agradeció (n/a: aquí Saji todavía no es un demonio al menos no dentro de unos meses después).

En fin después de ello Alex siguió con su vida normal conociendo un poco a su clase pero en más conociendo a Ciel.

Alex por lo que pudo ver es una chica misteriosa debido a que ella no suele hablar con sus compañeros de clase ella presta atención en sus clases no se veía con nadie y que cuando se va lo hacía con mucho apuro y no le daba tiempo de despedirse de nadie y cuando la buscaban ella desaparecería sin dejar ningún rastro, además de que según dijo Sona no tenía mucha información de la chica Ciel además de su nombre, edad y donde vive pero nada de su pasado, te preguntaras por qué y eso es porque Sona le pregunto a Ciel si se uniría a su séquito, pero ella lo rechazo además de que según dijo Nimura de lo que escucho de su ama tal parece que la chica Ciel ya tenía conocimiento de lo sobrenatural pero ella decidió no interferir ya que según dijo su ama ella no estaba interesada, además de que ella es científica y no luchadora.

Y la relación de Alex con Ciel solo son de conocidos a compañeros de clase debido a que ella no quería avanzar en solo ser solo compañeros de clases, Alex tenía el presentimiento de que ella actúa así debido a que tiene algo que ver con su pasado no sabía cuál, pero de algo estaba seguro tarde o temprano lo averiguaría.

 ** _Pov. Ciel_**

 _Si ustedes se preguntaran por qué soy así con toda la gente, no solo tiene que ver con mi pasado sino con todo lo que he perdido, ya que mi vida no ha sido fácil, desde que tengo memoria, por decirte que todas mis desgracias comenzaron cuando nací era un ser humano, pero en mi nacimiento, yo fui alterada genéticamente para poseer una Inteligencia 100 veces superior a los seres humanos normales. Gracias a este talento que tengo, yo a los 6 años fui la líder en el proyecto de la creación de Copy X, luego de que el original sacrificara su cuerpo para encerrar al Elfo Oscuro, además de también de crear a los 4 guardianes de Neo Arcadia._

 _Por desgracia las cosas no salieron como yo lo esperaba, la actitudes de Copy X no fueron tal y como me lo imaginaba. Él, tras poco tiempo como líder, y sin toda la experiencia que sí poseía el verdadero X, priorizó el bienestar de los humanos por sobre los de su propia raza cuando llegó una crisis energética a Neo Arcadia, mandando a destruir grupos enteros de reploides de manera arbitraria con tal de ahorrar la energía que estos usaban, legitimando estas ejecuciones mediante "juicios" del tribunal de los 8 Jueces Gentiles, en los que catalogaban a los desafortunados que caían en sus manos como Mavericks sin prueba alguna._

 _Durante estos eventos, yo me sentí culpable y responsable de que las cosas hayan salido de esta manera, así que decidí unirme a un grupo de Soldados de la Resistencia; durante este tiempo yo decidí ponerle nombre a cada reploid, desarrollando una especial amistad con Alouette, hasta el punto de considerarse esta última como su hermana, cosa que me alegro de sobremanera. También hice amistad con Passy, una Cyber-elf casi idéntica a mí y gracias a ello, desarrolle una habilidad en la que tengo una conexión enfática con los Cyber-elfs._

 _Sin embargo, con el tiempos las cosas se volvieron más difíciles para nuestro grupo, ya que Copy X se estaba volviéndose cada vez más agresivos en sus ataques estábamos muy desesperados, ya que a este ritmo no resistiríamos por mucho tiempo hasta que finalmente encontramos nuestra única esperanza de salvarnos al descubrir a un héroe legendario en el que la mayoría de la gente ya no creía debido a que muchos de ellos creyeron que era un mito y era: el Maverick Hunter Zero.. nosotros los buscamos y eventualmente lo encontramos, aunque tomó el sacrificio de uno de mis Cyber-elves, Passy , para despertarlo de su sueño profundo._

 _Zero cuando despertó no podía recordar nada posiblemente debido a la "enfermedad de hibernación", pero aun así me ayudó a escapar de nuestros perseguidores, escoltándome a la Base de la Resistencia. Él también me ayudó con varias misiones para la Resistencia. Siguió protegiéndome diligentemente, hasta que finalmente derribó la Copy X. Zero según me conto se habían separado de la Resistencia cuando apenas pudo escapar de la destrucción del santuario de Copy X._

 _Después de la caída de Copy X, yo y el grupo de miembros de la Resistencia dejaron su base en ruinas y nos unimos a otro grupo de oposición. Desde ese momento, me he puesto a trabajar en el descubrimiento de una nueva fuente de energía con lo que podía poner fin a la Crisis energética mediante el estudio de dos Elfos bebés , y le cedi las riendas de la resistencia a Elpizo . Y con el regreso de Zero a la Resistencia un año después, redoble mis esfuerzos para lograr la paz, ya que para mí creía en la solución de problemas no a través de la lucha, sino a través del poder de la ciencia, otro error en mi conciencia fue en poner a Elpizo a cargo de la resistencia ya les diré porque._

 _Yo estaba reacio a permitir que Elpizo comience la " Operación Huelga recta", donde Elpizo lidera una fuerza de ataque para destruir Neo Arcadia lo cual cree que se ha debilitado debido a la muerte de Copy X. mis temores se hicieron realidad cuando la operación resultó ser un desastre, y la mayoría de las tropas de la Resistencia murieron, a excepción de Elpizo. Y el Habiendo enloquecido por su derrota, Elpizo dejo la Resistencia en busca del Elfo Oscuro, y yo tuve que retomar el comando después._

 _Después de ello Zero logro detener a Elpizo, pero también se pagó un precio el cual el cuerpo del X original fue destruido ocasionando que el elfo oscuro lograse salir, otro error el cual no pudimos hacer nada._

 _Dos meses después, desde que Zero logro detener a Elpizo yo ya había completado el sistema Ciel. Le había enviado al gobierno notas de Neo Arcadia describiendo el nuevo sistema de energía. Poco después de esto, el científico Dr. Weil asumió el control de Neo Arcadia manipulando una Copy X resucitado. Después de que Dr. Weil logró capturar al Elfo Oscuro enviando un misil que llevaba Omega a una zona poblada, sin tener en cuenta las bajas potenciales, Weil intentó forzarme a darle el sistema que yo misma cree. Yo se negó a responder a las demandas de Weil debido a un acto tan atroz que hizo en esa zona residencial. Zero una vez más nos protegió a mí y a la Resistencia de las fuerzas de Neo Arcadia y logro derrotar a Omega. Aunque fue derrotado, Weil aún controlaba Neo Arcadia._

 _Yo en ese momento decidí dividir la Base de Resistencia en dos, la otra en una unidad móvil, capaz de viajar a donde se necesitaran. Zero, yo, Cerveau, Faucon, Hirondelle, Rouge y Alouette fuimos a la unidad móvil, mientras que los demás permanecieron en la base principal._

 _Yo, Zero y el Tráiler de Resistencia llegaron al rescate de una Caravana humana que huía de Neo Arcadia. Luego es explicado por Neige, la líder de la Caravana, que el Dr. Weil controló a Neo Arcadia desde la verdadera muerte de Copy X ocho meses antes, y que escaparon porque el otrora nirvana humano se había vuelto peligroso gracias al gobierno de Weil. Aunque los refugiados humanos no apreciaron su ayuda, en parte debido a que la Resistencia estaba compuesta en su mayoría de Reploids, Yo le pedí a Zero que los ayudara de todos modos. Yo ayude a Zero a detener el nuevo dispositivo de Weil, el Ragnarok, de destruir el nuevo campamento humano en el Área Zero, que también resultó ser el lugar donde la Colonia Eurasia cayó. Después de una larga batalla con Weil en el propio Ragnarok, logramos salvar a los humanos y liberar a Neo Arcadia de las garras del Dr. Weil._

 _Con esto, la paz entre los humanos y los Reploids finalmente se logró después de cientos de años de guerra. Sin embargo, el precio que pagamos esta vez fue era muy alto ya que Zero muere a bordo del Ragnarok cuando se rompe y se quema en pedazos en la atmósfera. Yo entregue las noticias agridulces a todos en Área Zero, y a pesar de mí misma les había asegurado que Zero volverá a ellos algún día, como siempre lo hace._

 _Queriendo estar sola, hui del campamento y sus amigos. Debajo de un árbol, yo caí de rodillas y llore amargamente como nunca antes, ya que Zero era mi confidente, mi amigo y sobre todo el Reploid del que me enamore perdidamente mientras las piezas de Ragnarok continúan cayendo del cielo estrellado. Al final, yo me levante fuerte y seque mis lágrimas, prometiéndole a Zero que yo no permitiría que sus actos desinteresados fueran en vano, y que yo mantuviera la paz eterna entre humanos y Reploids que Zero finalmente había sido capaz de crear. Yo concluí con la firme creencia de que Zero todavía estaba vivo en algún lado, y yo lo estará esperando._

 _Después de la historia de Zero y mis fracasos viene mi otra parte de la historia:_

 _Megaman Ciel Historia:_ _watch?v=c3NK00nvFkc_ _(n/a: desde min 1:15 hasta 4:03, ya que contare una parte de cómo Ciel llego al mundo DxD)_

 _Después de asegurarme de que Cial (n/a: aun inconsciente) y Alouette estaban lejos yo regrese al sitio para al menos retener la explosión con mi poder del Biometal sabía que no podría detenerla ni tampoco podía evitarla solo podía atrasarla lo suficiente para que Cial y Alouette se alejen de este sitio lo más rápido posible cree un campo de fuerza al mi alrededor para retrasar la explosión lo más que pueda fue duro y difícil pero debía de hacerlo, en ese momento empecé a entender a Zero el porqué de su sacrificio constante en cada misión e incluso en sus últimos momentos en el Ragnarok, incluso ahora que lo estoy haciendo lo hace por la gente que cree en él y yo creí en Zero hasta el final, mientras todavía estaba deteniendo la explosión no me había dado cuenta de que nuestro choque de poder había creado un agujero negro no era muy grande pero era lo suficientemente fuerte para aspirar todo lo que estaba en su camino incluyéndome trataba de resistir a su fuerza pero era inútil el agujero me succionaba poco a poco y ya no me quedaba casi fuerzas, pero luego me vino un pensamiento y es que no podía dejar que absorba también a Model Z así que con las ultimas fuerzas que me quedaba me des transformé y arroje a Model Z lo más lejos que pude, con suerte salió fuera de la zona de succión del agujero negro, al menos lo hice bien esta vez lo último que pude ver antes de que el agujero que se cerrara era ver de lejos a Alouette y Cial lejos sanas y salvas luego de eso el agujero se cerró para no volver a verlas jamás._

 _Mientras estuve en el agujero negro sentí como si me estuvieran partiendo en pedazos, pero luego sentí una energía cálida como si esta me estuviera protegiendo, luego vi una figura fantasmal de Zero pero solo su espalda, me volteo a verme vi que estaba moviendo los labios diciéndome algo, pero no pude entenderlo debido a que el cansancio me llego de allí me quede inconsciente._

 _Cuando desperté estaba en una calle desconocida para mí y cuando me fije me había vuelto una Niña de 8 años en ese entonces, luego me encontró una señora de una familia humilde quien me pregunto si estaba bien a lo que asentí y me pregunto cómo se llamaba y preguntando sobre mis padres, y yo le dije mi nombre pero no podía recordar quienes eran mis padres, ya que cuando llegue a esta dimensión había perdido la memoria y no podía recordar nada más, la señora se apiado de mi me trajo a su casa a vivir con ella y su familia, y gracias a ellos tuve una vida normal pacífica y feliz porque esta familia resulta que no podían tener hijos debido a que la señora era infértil por lo que no podía tener hijos, eso lo supe un año después, debido a que aunque haya perdido mi memoria mi inteligencia superior aun lo tenía intacta por lo que esos temas me eran muy fácil de asimilar por lo que me dijeron que sería hija única fueron momentos felices hasta tres años después._

 _En ese tiempo yo tenía 11 años y estaba regresando de la escuela sola debido a que sus padres estaban en un viaje de negocios hasta que entonces llego un oficial en frente de la casa dándome la peor noticia que haya recibido sus padres adoptivo habían fallecido por un accidente de tráfico debido a un conductor ebrio, esta noticia me había dejado en un shock muy fuerte que me desmaye._

 _Fue gracias a ese Shock fuerte que había recuperado la memoria por completo._

 _Desde la muerte de mis padres adoptivos es que he estado sola y también me había vuelto un poco retraída ya que he perdido muchas cosas, mis amigos de la Resistencia, aquellas personas que fallecieron gracias a Ragnarok, la culpa de haber creado a Copy X, la muerte de Zero fue la que más me dolió pero tuve que ser fuerte por los que todavía tenía y por Alouette mi pequeña hermanita, pero lo que más me duele es dejar a mi hermanita Alouette atrás, aunque sé que Cial cuidara bien de ella, pero él no verla también me dolía._

 _Por eso es que no he hecho amistad con nadie, no tenía nada con lo que me motive además de mis investigaciones científicas, además de que también supe que este mundo existe lo sobrenatural, los Ángeles, Demonios y Ángeles caídos también supe que el mundo la tecnología también avanza rápido, aunque comparado la tecnología de mi mundo con este, apenas se están desarrollando mientras el mío es más avanzado, además de que en el campo de la robótica apenas han avanzado un poco, pero no al nivel de cuando encontraron a X._

 _Bueno dejando ese tema de lado, desde que ingrese en el instituto de Kuoh no tenía interés en hacer amigos eso habría sido la antigua Ciel, pero esta no porque todos los que conocía o salían heridos o solo mueren eso es lo que yo pienso y aun lo hago, después de muchos errores en el pasado pensaba en esto como un castigo y pienso que me lo merezco, no merezco ser feliz, solo quiere salir adelante sin hacer amigos, hasta que conocí este chico Alex, al principio veía como una persona más y al parecer tenía el conocimiento de lo sobrenatural, pero sentía en el chico que él era diferente de los otros no sé porque, además de insistir que quiere ser mi amigo cosa que me negué al principio, pero luego decidí ser solo compañeros de clase y yo tenía una razón el porqué, yo se distinguir distintas energías con solo verlos el cómo son los Demonios, Ángeles, y Ángeles caídos, e incluso una mezcla de ellos pero ese chico Alex había algo en el que era diferente sentía tres clases de energía uno pude reconocer que era magia, el otro es que era humano pero la otra energía no supe descifrarlo porque estaba muy bien suprimida que no podía identificarlo, pero cuando lo sentí era como si una parte de mi mundo estuviera aquí mismo trayéndome nostalgia y algo de felicidad eso me confundía bastante y he decidido conocer a Alex para descifrar ese misterio que lo rodea a él, será difícil y costara tiempo, pero algo en mi conciencia me dice que valdrá la pena el descubrimiento._

 ** _Fin de pov. Ciel_**

(n/a: aquí es donde comienzo a saltar algunas cosas y lo resumo aquí ocurre lo mismo en el canon de High School DxD, Issei siendo asesinado por Raynare, Rías lo Revive como un Demonio, sus contratos entre algunas cosas de los que vieron el anime lo único que cambia es que mi oc participo en el Rescate de Asia debido a que escucho la conversación de Issei además de que Mitlet le había pedido ayuda a Alex y a Himari para encargarse de los Sacerdotes extraviados mientras Mittlet fingió su muerte mientras se va a informar a Penemue y luego a Azazel por suerte su ex-compañeros caídos no se dieron cuenta y nunca supieron su traición de ella y nunca lo sabrán. Días después aquí luego viene una parte en donde los Gremory va en busca de sus familiares después de ganarles al grupo de los Sitri y Alex se iría con ellos gracias a un permiso especial de parte de Sirzechs y aquí es donde continuamos).

Después de que los Gremory llegaran a donde el bosque de los familiares y presentando al experto de los familiares conocido como Zatouji (n/a: pobre Ash lo plagiaron XD).

Después de ello Alex y el grupo Gremory estaban con Zatouji demostrando la maravilla de los familiares y que hubo muchos que les llamaba la atención estaban mirando a los familiares al igual que Alex y preguntándose así mismo que clase de familiar debería de tener ya que Milicas y su familiar se llevaban muy bien aunque el pobre familiar sigue todavía deprimido por el nombre, en fin siguieron así hasta que Alex oyó una voz suave.

- _Encuéntrame…_

-¿Eh?-mirando en todos lados en donde venía la voz- Chicos ¿oyeron algo?

-¿Eh? No oí nada-dijo Issei-¿y tú Koneko-chan?

-No oí nada Issei-sempai.

- _Encuéntrame… por favor._

-La oi de nuevo ¿es enserio que no lo oyen?

-Yo no oi nada-dijo esta vez Akeno.

-Ni yo-dijo Asia.

-Alex estas seguro de que no estas oyendo cosas-dijo esta vez Rias con preocupación- debes estar cansado ¿no?

-O puede que se su familiar-dijo Zatouji llamando la atención del grupo y Alex-no me sorprendería si eso está pasando- termino de decir Zatouji, a lo que Rias dijo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Lo que quiero decir es que hay algunos familiares que pueden comunicarse mentalmente por telepatía a los que pueden ser probablemente el posible dueño del familiar o el realmente puede oír la voz de aquel que le está llamando y que probablemente sea su familiar y que solo él puede oírlo.

-¿Y qué hago entonces?

-Bueno debes seguir esa voz, pero deberás ir solo ya que puede que ese familiar no se muestre ante mucha gente ¿entiendes? Mientras nosotros seguiremos en la búsqueda de los familiares de los que no lo tienen.

-De acuerdo.

-Alex ¿estás seguro de esto?-pregunto Rias algo preocupada pues con el tiempo que había conocido a Alex ella le había tomado cariño a Alex como si fuera un hermanito menor.

-Si estoy seguro Rías.

Después de que se despidieron tomaron caminos separados mientras el grupo Gremory fueron al norte, Alex se fue al este pues la voz lo estaba llamando en esa dirección.

Alex siguió corriendo en dirección al este mientras seguía la voz que lo estaba llamándolo con más intensidad como si quisiera que lo encontraran pronto y Alex no es de las personas quien ignora a los que lo necesita.

- _Encuéntrame… encuéntrame por favor… sigue mi voz._

-¿Lo escuchas Model X?

-( ** _Si yo también lo escucho y es muy extraño que tanto yo y Model Z_** )-dijo Model X.

-( ** _De momento es mejor que te concentres en seguir la voz, pero también mantente alerta, no sabemos qué tipo de criaturas nos encontremos en este desconocido bosque_** )-termino de decir Model Z.

-Entendido.

Siguieron caminando en el bosque de los familiares durante una media hora más, ya que cada vez más la voz se hacía más fuerte en su mente como si ya estuviera más cerca de donde está.

Fue hasta que finalmente llego a un terreno llano en el centro del bosque, Alex miro a todos lados no podía hallarla pero sentía que estaba en el lugar correcto, de repente Alex sintió como el suelo temblaba y antes de poder hacer algo el suelo comenzó a desmoronarse y Alex no pudo evitar una caída

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

La caída solo duro unos segundos cuando Alex se estrelló contra el suelo algo adolorido.

-Ayayayayayay eso dolió no me esperaba que el piso se desmoronara-dijo Alex algo adolorido- de no haber sido porque era hibrido, creo que me habría roto una costilla o la pierna ¿eh?-Alex dejo de quejarse cuando vio a su alrededor, al parecer había encontrado por accidente una cueva subterránea-bueno esto es inesperado.

- _Encuéntrame por favor… sigue mi voz… encuéntrame._

-Esa voz otra vez, pero a diferencia de antes puedo escucharla con un poco más de claridad es… ¿una chica? Ella me está llamando-antes de decir algo mas Model Z hablo.

-( ** _Hmm que extraño la voz de la chica se me oye familiar, mejor vamos a seguirla Alex_** )

-Bien en marcha.

Alex siguió caminando en la cueva subterránea que para sorpresa de ello es laberíntica-esto va a ser más difícil de lo que parece-dijo Alex por lo que no tuvo otra opción más que seguir caminando en ese laberinto tomando caminos al azar mientras el algunas veces se perdía, paso como otra media hora y Alex ya no sabía qué camino tomar y no quería tomar la ruta ruda (n/a: usar su magia y X-Buster) para destruir las paredes del laberinto pero luego se dio cuenta de una cosa, las paredes del laberinto eran muy frágiles al igual que las rocas que hay encima si usara aunque sea una bola de fuego todo a su alrededor se derrumbaría y quedaría enterrado junto con el laberinto por lo que desecho esa idea, por lo que entonces paro en seco.

- **AHHHHHHHHH** este laberinto me tiene harto como demonios voy a atravesarlo?-dijo Alex con desesperación pero luego se calmó un poco-ok Alex respira un poco tranquilízate recuerda lo que dijo Grayfia y Ryu-sensei "en cualquier situación tienes que mantener la cabeza fría, porque desesperarte no ganaras nada" así que respira-tomo unas cuantas respiraciones hasta que finalmente se tranquilizó y entonces comenzó a pensar en que hacer marco el camino como uno hace en el laberinto, pero no funciono también siguió la voz pero de alguna manera el laberinto creo una especie de eco para dirigirlo en varias direcciones por lo que lo confundía y le hacía perderse muy fácilmente, entonces se le ocurrió una idea dudaba que funcione pero ya se le estaban acabando las ideas por lo que valía la pena el intento así que cerró los ojos para prepararse mentalmente para luego abrirlos y seguir caminando luego de unos minutos encontró la salida de ese laberinto y este no podía creer que su idea podía funcionar.

-( ** _Alex que idea usaste tu_** )-pregunto Model X.

-Solo seguí mis corazonadas, después de todo se me estaban acabando las ideas, pero no creí que me funcionaria.

Model X no dijo nada más y Alex siguió caminando hasta que oyó la voz nuevamente pero esta es cada vez más fuerte por lo que Alex sin dudar salió a correr hacia donde estaba la voz ya sentía que estaba muy cerca Alex vio a lo lejos una luz al final del túnel y la voz provenía de allí así que empezó a correr más rápido hasta que finalmente llego y lo que vio lo sorprendió y es que allí estaba un bosque pero este no se veía sombrío en vez de ello se sentía brillante y puro y se respiraba un aire limpio y puro, pero lo que más le sorprendió a Alex es el árbol que estaba en medio ya que este era enorme y casi abarcaba el lugar.

Imagen para que tengan una idea: /images/wgTwDG

Pero en medio del gran árbol estaba una capsula que Alex no lo había visto antes por lo sorprendido de lo grande que era el árbol y vio que dentro de ella estaba una chica la cual parecía tener su edad.

-( ** _Parece ser que la chica esta en animación suspendida_** )-dijo Model Z.

- _Por favor encuéntrame._

-Parece que ella no sabe que estoy aquí- Alex se acercó hacia donde estaban las raíces, la toco con su mano y se dio cuenta de que la superficie de la raíz estaba llena de lodo y muy húmeda-escalar no es muy buena idea las raíces están muy húmedas y resbalosas me caería al instante al tratar de subir.

-( **¿ _Y si usas un hechizo de aire para volar hacia donde está la capsula?_** )-sugirió Model X

-Buena idea, bueno aquí voy-Alex cerro los ojos y se concentró, debajo de sus pies un círculo mágico apareció y dijo su hechizo- **Aero**.

El viento rodeo a Alex haciéndolo flotar y dirigió hacia donde está la capsula, este se acercó a la capsula para verlo más de cerca revisando si había alguna manera de abrirlo.

-No veo ningún botón o algo que pueda abrir la capsula.

-( ** _Al parecer la capsula está hecha para que esta se abra desde adentro y no desde afuera_** )-dijo Model Z.

-( ** _Y la única manera de abrirla es que la misma chica lo abra pero para ello tendríamos que comunicarnos telepáticamente con ella_** )-termino de decir Model X.

- _Por favor encuéntrame…sigue mi voz._

-¿Y cómo hacemos eso?

-( ** _Déjaselo a nosotros_** )-dijo Model X llamando la atención de Alex-( ** _Model Z y yo podemos crear un canal para comunicarnos telepáticamente con la chica y tú te encargaras de decirle algo a la chica, nosotros te avisaremos cuando estemos listo y hemos corroborado que estemos conectados_** )-termino de decir Model X.

-Entendido.

Para Alex solo tuvo que esperar unos minutos hasta que Model Z hablo.

-( ** _Listo Alex hazlo_** )-Alex asintió solo espero un poco hasta que ella hablo de nuevo.

- _Por favor encuéntrame…sigue mi voz._

Alex respiro profundo y dijo unas pocas palabras que desencadenara todo.

-( _…Estoy aquí_ ).

Esas simples palabras libero un destello muy fuerte apareció en el campo cegando temporalmente.

Más o menos así: watch?v=zIwuElo85Wg (desde min 12:31 hasta 12:48)

Cuando el brillo termino Alex se fijó y allí estaba la chica libre de la capsula y esta estaba con una bata blanca aunque también se fijó en dos cosas.

1) Ella no se ha despertado completamente

2) Ella se está cayendo!

Alex sin dudar la agarro de la cintura y el junto a ella estaban descendiendo al suelo suavemente y mientras estaban descendiendo la chica poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojo y ahora que Alex la veía bien veía como una morena de aspecto joven con ojos verdes esmeraldas y cabello castaño muy largo y al parecer tenía la misma edad que él y una cosa debía de admitir que ella se veía hermosa no lo podía apartar de vista mientras que la chica parecía que tampoco podía apartar la vista del chico

Más o menos estaban así: /images/4USTs7

-( _Wow_ _ella es hermosa, y por alguna extraña razón siento como una especie de conexión con ella_ )-pensó Alex mientras seguía mirándola.

Mientras la chica seguía mirándolo ya que al parecer parecía que ella también sintió una especie de conexión, hubo un brillo en sus ojos que estos reflejaban alegría y antes de que Alex pudiera decir algo o hacer algo la chica se le abalanzo y sin que Alex pudiera evitarlo la chica misteriosa le dio un beso en los labios dejando a Alex sorprendido, ya que no esperaba que sucediesen esto además de que esto fue su primer beso con una chica muy linda y este sin poder pensar en nada mas correspondió al beso.

Aquí como ella lo beso de sorpresa: /images/ChKHW5

En una oficina una cierta Maou de coletas estaba haciendo el papeleo normalmente hasta que ella sintió algo y la temperatura de la oficina se redujo a menos 20 grados bajo cero y Serafall tenía una mirada fría en su rostro.

-( _Alguien le quito a mi Alex-tan su primer beso y esa no soy yo, quien quiera que sea la congelare hasta la muerte_ )-pensó Serafall con una mirada fría mientras los empleados cerca de la oficina estaban muertos de miedo.

Mientras en el apartamento una Nekoshou guerrera y una Ángel caído tuvieron la misma reacción.

 _-(¿Porque tengo ganas de cortar con mi Katana a una castaña como si me hubieran arrebatado algo de Alex?_ )-pensó Himari con la espada lista para cortar lo que sea.

-( _¿Porque siento unas ganas terribles de apuñalar con mi lanza de luz a una chica ojijade?_ )-pensó Mittlet con una lanza en la mano.

Mientras en Kyoto una pequeña Kitsune une tenía en su mano una bola de fuego de zorro en su mano con mucha potencia mientras ella tenía una cara de enfado.

-( _Grrrr alguna chica se atrevió a tocar a Alex y quiero quemarla Grrrr_ )-pensó ella con la bola de fuego en su mano creciendo con más intensidad, mientras Yasaka miraba esto con una ceja alzada, al parecer alguien había hecho enfadar a su hija.

Mientras en una casa estaba Ciel que por alguna razón se encontraba de mal humor y ella no podía concentrarse en sus tareas cuando llego un pensamiento de nuestro protagonista ella sacudió su cabeza-( ** _EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO_** )- pensó Ciel ya que para ella Alex es un simple compañero de clases nada más, pero el pensar que Alex estaba con otra chica eso la ponía de muy mal humor por alguna extraña razón y no sabía porque.

De vuelta en el bosque familiar la chica misteriosa se separó un poco de Alex y ella no pudo evitar sonreírle y después puso su cara en el pecho de Alex escuchando sus latidos como si fuera música para sus oídos, mientras Alex todavía estaba en shock por el beso que le había recibido la chica, pero luego de ello se preguntó.

-(¿ _Q-Q-Que acaba de pasar?)._

-( ** _Que una chica te beso_** )-dijo Model X-( ** _además de que ella tomo una pequeña parte de tu ADN, creo que ella sabe algo de ti y de nosotros así que mejor habla un poco con ella_** )-Alex asintió.

-Oye-la chica lo mira a los ojos prestándole atención-¿cuál es tu nombre?

Ella con una sonrisa le contesto.

-Mi nombre es Iris.

Después de ello Alex y la chica llamada iris, salieron del lugar mientras ellos hablaban y por lo que pudo sacar de la chica resultaba que Iris es una hibrida al igual que el solo que ella es mitad humana, mitad Cyber-Elf, cosa que sorprendió tanto a Mode Model Z ya que tal cosa era imposible, además de que Iris ya tenía información de Alex y de sus Sacred Gears a través del beso además de que también le dijo que estaban juntos en esto.

Alex y Iris siguieron caminando de regreso hacia donde estaba Rias y su grupo hasta que de repente Alex escucho algo otra vez por telepatía pero esta vez dos voces así que sin dudar Alex se dirigió junto a Iris a encontrar el origen de aquellas voces luego de unos 5 minutos llegaron hacia el origen y Alex vio dos espadas juntas en una piedra una Es una espada recta de una mano con una hoja plana de color negro y un fino borde blanco. El mango cilíndrico también es negro y se conecta con la hoja por medio de dos piezas diferentes, una de ellas semejante a la tercera parte de una circunferencia con picos sobresaliendo, la otra pieza tiene forma de ele.

Imagen de la espada: /images/YAhS3N

Mientras que la otra es una espada recta de una mano con hoja de color verde azulado claro y empuñadura cilíndrica de un azul oscuro. La parte que conecta la hoja con el mango contiene un pequeño ovalo en el centro y dos picos afilados en posición perpendicular. La hoja tiende a hacerse más angosta en la punta y termina con una especie de rombo.

Imagen de la otra espada: /images/gpZQYo

Alex como si estuviese en transe se acercó sin cuidado hacia donde estaban las espadas, mientras Iris estaba viendo esto con confusión y Alex al agarrar ambas espadas Alex salió del trance y vio lo que tenía en ambas manos pero en vez de estar sorprendido dice.

-Woooowww me gustan estas espadas-dijo Alex con entusiasmo y antes de poder decir algo más un brillo cegó a Alex y a Iris por unos segundos antes de que el brillo se apagara revelando a dos chicas.

La primera es una hermosa joven de cabello blanco y sedoso, piel blanca lechosa y rostro inexpresivo con ojos violetas y anda vestida con un vestido blanco de chica de escuela.

Mientras que la otra es una chica que usa un vestido de color nocturno. Parece tener una tez pálida con un pelo largo y lustroso que llegaba hasta la cintura y los ojos color de atardecer que parecían atraídos por su alma.

Aquí la imagen de las chicas: /images/515E5P

-Finalmente nuestro maestro está aquí-hablaron en unísono las chicas misteriosas.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Oh mi disculpa maestro mi nombre es Restia Ashdoll- dijo la peli violeta.

-Y mi nombre es Est-dijo la peliblanca con pocas emociones en su rostro.

Después de las presentaciones se pusieron a hablar un poco contándole a Alex que ellas son espíritus y que pueden hacer contrato con un portador digno de su poder además de que también pueden convertirse en espadas justo como las encontró, Alex debía admitir que ellas eran especiales y ellas dijeron que al tener un corazón puro era suficiente para que ellas dos formara un contrato con Alex y Alex acepto el contrato además de que les conto sus habilidades (n/a: cosa que los contare luego pues no quiero alargar esto), ya con eso hecho Alex, Iris y las espíritus volvieron hacia donde el grupo Gremory quienes al verlo estaban sorprendido de encontrarlo con tres persona detrás de él, Zatouji se sorprendió al reconocer esas dos familiares y según el esos espíritus eran difíciles de encontrarlos también les dijo que solo una persona digna y de buen corazón sean capaz de tener un contrato con los espíritus y ellas al ya tener un contrato con Alex eso lo convierte prácticamente como familiares de Alex ya con el viaje finalizado de encontrar familiares el grupo Gremory y Alex junto con Iris regresaron al mundo humano.

(n/a: aquí otro salto en donde ocurriría la saga de Raiser en donde Alex no intervendría mucho y en donde Rias le pide a Alex si lo ayudaría en el Rating Game, cosa que Alex se niega debido a que no es un demonio cosa que Rias se entristeció, pero Alex le contesto que podía ayudarlos en el entrenamiento pero que eso era todo lo que podía hacer, cosa que Rias acepto de buena gana y de allí pasaron diez días en donde gracias a Alex lograron algunas mejoras aunque no muchas y aquí ocurre casi lo mismo que en el canon, solo que con algunos cambios, los Gremory dieron más pelea y Koneko gracias al entrenamiento de Alex, hizo que Koneko no solo aumentase un poco su velocidad sino que afino sus instintos haciendo que Koneko esquive por poco el ataque de Yubeluna, la reina de Raiser phenex, pero que aun así a pesar de los cambios perdieron ante Raiser, y si preguntan ¿Qué paso con Iris? Bueno ella esta con Grayfia dándole la educación que necesitaba ya que ella quería estar con Alex en el mismo lugar en el mundo humano, además ella sabe que Alex es Megaman y el destino que le espera, Alex le pregunta a Iris como sabia de eso ella le dijo que no se lo diría al menos no ahora y que se lo dirá a su debido momento, Alex le extraño esa respuesta pero después ya no pregunto nada pues confiaba en Iris, ya que ella no había hecho nada para que desconfiase de ella así que dejo el asunto hasta ahí lo demás ocurre lo mismo que en el canon).

(n/a 2: antes de comenzar la parte de las espadas Excalibur dos días antes Iris logro inscribirse en Kuoh en el mismo año y mismo salón de Alex, cosa que él se sorprendió ya que apenas la reconoció se preguntó él porque estaba aquí, pero luego llego un mensaje de Grayfia diciendo que la chica Iris es de aprendizaje rápida y de allí Alex ya no pudo reclamar nada, además de que Iris le dijo que su nueva apariencia era para no llamar la atención en la clase y en el mundo humano.

Esta es su apariencia: /images/qjkrAJ

Desde aquí viene la parte de las espadas Excalibur y Kokabiel aquí será casi lo mismo solo que con algunos cambios, dos semanas después del Rating Game Iris ya estaba en el instituto de Kuoh en el mismo salón que Alex cosa que puso en alerta a Mittlet y a Himari y a Ciel muy seria ya que ella detectaba energía muy familiar para ella pero no sabía de donde, en fin aquí ocurre lo mismo las dos exorcistas enviadas de la iglesia hablando con Rias Gremory hablando de los Excalibur y que los demonios no debían intervenir e incluso el combate no oficial provocada por Xenovia, aquí una parte es diferente en donde Irina se sentía decepcionada ya que vio a su amigo de la infancia e interés amoroso que no solo es un demonio sino que también se volvió un tremendo pervertido cosa que ella quiso llorar pero no lo hizo así que para que no se viera la decepción Irina con el mango de la espada le dio un fuerte golpe en la boca del estómago a Issei dejándolo inconsciente, después ella se retiró de la batalla sin decir ni una palabra, cosa que a Alex le llamo mucho la atención al igual que las chicas que acompañaban a Alex cuando termino la pelea las exorcistas y las Gremory estuvieron de acuerdo en respetar su parte del trato de no intervenir y preguntando quien era el responsable de los robos de las Excalibur y dijeron que el culpable fue uno de los líderes de los Ángeles caídos Kokabiel).

Ya al paso de los días en el atardecer Alex se fue a caminar cerca del parque porque quería tomar aire fresco pues las chicas se estaban peleando mucho por algunas cosas que él no entendía así que decidió no detenerlas y irse a salir, pues con el asunto de Kokabiel no podía pensar tranquilamente y cuando estaba caminando en el parque se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarse a alguien conocido era la exorcista Irina muy herida, Alex corrió hacia donde estaba ella se sonrojo un poco ya que esta en parte desnuda pero dejo a lado eso pensamientos para ver su condición.

-( _Está muy herida, por suerte los ataque no le dieron en ningún punto vital, pero aun así ella aún no está fuera de peligro_ )-Alex actuó rápido y uso un hechizo de recuperación aunque a diferencia de Grayfia este no era tan fuerte como el de ella, pero al menos curara las heridas pequeñas, Alex también se fijó que no tenía su lazo en su brazo izquierdo por lo que llego a la conclusión de que a Irina le quitaron su Excalibur Mimic ella gimió de dolor un poco antes de abrir poco a poco sus ojos y ver a la figura de un chico de cabello negro con ojos color marrón claro.

-Q-que.

-Shh tranquila estas entre amigos trata de no hablar mucho tus heridas no son profundas pero no estas todavía fuera de peligro.

-Q-q-quien eres.

-Soy Alex el chico que estaba en el club de lo oculto ¿recuerda? Mira trata de no hablar mucho ahorra tus fuerzas.

Irina no dijo nada mientras miraba a Alex tratar de curar en sus heridas y ella vio en los hermosos ojos del chico varios sentimientos compasión, calidez y preocupación, ¿en verdad estaba preocupado por ella?

-( _Diablos las heridas no se han curado del todo debo pedir ayuda_ )-Alex sin perder el tiempo hizo aparecer un círculo mágico en su oído para hacer una llamada.

-¿Rias? Soy yo Alex por favor ven al parque urgente llévate a Asia contigo y también llama a Sona Sitri y que vengan también al parque lo más rápido que puedan es un asunto de vida o muerte, háganlo rápido.

Después de la llamada Alex siguió tratando de curar pero luego se percató de que Irina casi no tiene mucha energía cosa que lo enojo.

-( _Sea quien sea el que le hiso esto dejo a Irina casi al borde de la muerte, va a pagar muy caro por esto_ )-pensó Alex muy molesto.

Alex decidió hacer las cosas diferentes en vez de curar las heridas le estaba dando a Irina un poco de su energía solo para que ella pueda resistir hasta que llegue la ayuda, mientras Irina sentía la energía que le estaba dando era cálida como el sol ella todavía estaba medio consciente y vio que era Alex el que le estaba dando su energía si pudiera decirlo parecía como si fuese su Ángel de la guarda dispuesta a salvarla.

2 minutos después llego el grupo Gremory primero e Issei preocupado por su amiga de la infancia, mientras Asia inmediatamente se puso a curar a Irina le pregunto a Alex que le había pasado, a lo que Alex le respondió que la había encontrado así mientras estaba caminando luego Irina les dijo que tuviera cuidado antes de perder la conciencia y luego vino Sona con Tsubaki y Saji al lugar por lo que Sona le ordeno a Tsubaki a llevar a Irina a un cuarto especial donde tendría todo lo necesario para curarla y atenderla, pues Irina estaba casi sin energía Alex le dijo a Tsubaki que le dio un poco de energía a Irina para que resistiera así que dijo que le ahorro un poco su trabajo, Alex le iba a entregar a una inconsciente Irina a Tsubaki hasta que la mano de Irina agarro la mano de Alex y vio que la chica había recuperado la conciencia por unos momentos ella lo vio a los ojos por un momento solo para decirle.

-Gracias.

Alex solo le dio una sonrisa sincera para luego asentir e Irina sonrió de vuelta antes de volver a la inconsciencia.

(n/a: después de ello viene la parte de Kokabiel , el propósito del robo de los Excalibur la pelea entre Freed y balba vs Kiba y Xenovia el Balance Breaker de Kiba lo mismo del Canon a excepción de lo que paso después de que Kokabiel revelo la muerte de dios).

-Rias Gremory con tu muerte y la Sona Sitri me traerá la guerra que tanto he deseado-Kokabiel preparo una lanza de luz preparando para empalar a Rias quien estaba agotada e Issei estaba herido en el suelo ella lo puso en su regazo y cerró los ojos esperando su fin hasta que una voz dijo.

- **Aqua Laser**

Una espiral de agua fue directo a Kokabiel quien no espero el ataque lo recibió de lleno haciendo que la lanza desaparezca y este fue mandado a volar hacia la pared del instituto, Kokabiel se reincorporo pero antes de hacer algo una lanza de luz fue arrojada hacia Kokabiel quien apenas lo esquivo y después un corte en la mejilla apareció haciendo que este se enfurezca y este estaba buscando con la mirada quien fue el responsable y vio arriba del instituto y vio a tres sombras de los cuales bajaron de un salto y vieron que eran Mittlet, Himari y Alex.

-Mittlet ¿no? ¿Porque atacas a tu líder? Se supone que estas de mi parte.

-¿No lo sabes? Yo solo era un espía por parte de Penemue y Azazel para vigilar tus movimientos Kokabiel por eso fingí estar de su parte y sabíamos que ibas a comenzar la guerra así que deje que los Gremory se encargaran de mis supuestos "aliados" así que por eso es que la mayoría de tus planes fracasaron, ya que me encargue de que los Gremory revivan al pervertido entre otras cosas.

Esto para Kokabiel era un golpe en el orgullo ¿así que sus planes frustrados era porque había una espía en su grupo? Eso era algo que no iba a tolerar.

-Como osas a traicionarnos de esta manera, Raynare y las demás deben de estar revolcándose en su tumba de tu traición.

-No puedo traicionar a alguien a quien nunca he jurado lealtad a alguien como tú, además nunca voy a olvidar lo que tu hiciste y es que no solo mataste a mis padres sino que-respiro profundo y grito- **TE ATREVISTE A VENDERME A ESPALDAS DE AZAZEL COMO SI FUERA BASURA, SINO FUERA PORQUE ALGUIEN ME SALVO DE ESE DESTINO NO ESTARIA AQUÍ EN ESTOS MOMENTOS ES POR ESO QUE DEBES SER DETENIDO KOKABIEL**.

Alex decidió intervenir.

-Mittlet, Himari ayuden al grupo Gremory y aléjense, yo me encargare de Kokabiel-ellas sin dudarlo asintieron y fueron a ayudarlos.

Mientras Alex se acercaba a Kokabiel este todavía estaba furioso por la revelación de Mittlet decidió descargar su furia con el pobre chico (n/a: no sabe lo que le espera XD).

Alex estaba con una mirada seria debía terminar rápido con esto.

-¿Así que vas a pelear contra mí? ¿Un cadre? No eres más que un mocoso que cree que puede vencerme- dijo Kokabiel con soberbia en su voz.

-Eso ya lo veremos ¿listo Model X?

- **Listo Alex**.

-¿Pero qué…?-Kokabiel no pudo terminar por lo que Alex dijo.

- **X-BUSTER BALANCE BREAKER** – un brillo azul cubrió el campo del instituto cegando temporalmente por unos segundos luego de que se apagó el brillo vieron a Alex que estaba cubierto con una armadura azul.

 _-( **Balance Breaker Megaman X**_ )-termino de decir Model X.

-Ahora prepárate Kokabiel.

Kokabiel veía esto con furia.

-Así que tú eres Megaman el único que se encargó de eliminar a uno de mis más fuertes mercenarios.

Alex asintió, cosa que Kokabiel se enfureció aún más.

- **¿TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE HAS HECHO? NOSOTROS LOS ANGELES CAIDOS SOMOS LOS SERES SUPREMOS QUIENES SE SUPONEMOS QUE YA TENIAMOS GANADO LA GUERRA Y ELIMINASTE A UNO DE MIS HOMBRES MAS FUERTES Y FIELES A MI CAUSA PARA BAJAR EL NUMERO DE DIABLOS Y ASI PARA TENER UNA GUERRA GANADA CONTRA LOS DEMONIOS.**

-No y la verdad no me importa tu deseo egoísta de comenzar la guerra sin importar el riesgo de que tu raza se extinga solo para saciar tu sed de sangre, pero también involucraste a gente inocente como a los niños en el Inframundo, a Mittlet, a mi compañero Issei y a la pobre Irina y es por eso que no voy a permitir que un miserable cuervo cara de duende sub-desarrollado de quinta como tú se salga con la suya así que prepárate Kokabiel.

Warning 

Warning 

-Ven-dijo Kokabiel preparando dos espadas de luz y sacando sus 5 pres de alas y Alex se lanzó al ataque, Kokabiel espero que Alex lo atacara de enfrente, mas no espero que Alex desapareciera de enfrente y después reapareció al lado izquierdo con un puño en la mejilla izquierda el cual Kokabiel salió volando hacia la pared otra vez, luego de unos segundos Kokabiel se reincorporo con una cara de furia.

 _-(Lo que dijo Mittlet acerca de la gran resistencia de Kokabiel no era broma logro soportar un buen golpe mío, esto no será sencillo_ ).

-( ** _Si pudiéramos bajar su defensa y resistencia podríamos tener una batalla más a nuestro favor y podríamos derrotarlo sin problemas_** )-dijo Model Z cosa que Alex escucho y después una idea le vino a la mente.

-( _Creo saber cómo hacerlo, gracias Model Z_ )

Alex puso su plan en marcha cargando el X-Buster al nivel 3 y disparar una bala de energía cargada hacia Kokabiel quien lo esquivo sin problema, sin embargo eso le dio tiempo suficiente para que Alex cargara el hechizo.

- **Acid Rain**.

una lluvia negra cae del cielo cayendo sobre él y Kokabiel, este al ver que ese hechizo no le hizo nada sonrió muy confiado al saber que su hechizo fue un fracaso sin embargo antes de alardear de que su hechizo no funciono Alex fue con una velocidad cegadora a Kokabiel a darle una lluvia de golpes que Kokabiel recibió abiertamente confiado de su resistencia más sin embargo sintió sus golpes más potentes de lo que recordaba y también le empezaban a dolerle bastante, Alex se apartó y preparo otro hechizo para Kokabiel.

- **Deep Mist.**

Aparecen nubes que se asemejan a una niebla que cayó sobre Kokabiel que al ver que eso no le hizo nada solo pudo sonreír de que su hechizo no le hizo nada tampoco, así que sin más con sus dos espadas de luz comenzó a atacar a Alex quien los estaba esquivando con mucha facilidad, mejor dicho muchísima facilidad ya que Kokabiel estaba fallando en sus espadazos y Alex lo contrataca con algunos golpes en la cara y en el torso, Kokabiel se alejó de Alex y trato de atacar a distancia con lanzas de luz el cual Alex los esquivo con mucha facilidad.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Incluso Mittlet tiene mejor puntería que tu-ante la provocación Kokabiel solo se enojó más haciendo que sus ataque sea más erráticos y fáciles de esquivar, Alex también daba algunos golpes fuertes a Kokabiel y este cada vez recibía más heridas y sus cuerpo le dolía mas no entendía que estaba pasando, pero fue entonces que Alex le dio un golpe más fuerte en su cara otra vez haciendo que Kokabiel se quedara en el suelo y Alex lo miraba con decepción.

-En verdad me decepcionas Kokabiel esperaba a que me dieras pelea pero no fue así eres el tipo de "muchas palabras poca acción" incluso en el estado que estas hasta Mittlet y Himari podrían vencerte con mucha facilidad, bueno terminemos esto lo cual significa que… ¡es mi turno!

Kokabiel apenas se reincorporo Alex le dio un fuerte golpe en la boca del estómago haciendo que Kokabiel pierda el aire, mientras Alex cargaba su X-Buster al máximo haciendo el **Double Charge Shot** hacia Kokabiel el cual lo recibió de lleno y logro hacerle un daño considerable y mandándolo de nuevo al suelo, pero no termino allí Alex se puso a cargar un hechizo de nivel medio el cual Kokabiel lo reconoció e intento esquivarlo pero ya era muy tarde Alex ya había lanzado el hechizo.

- **Aqua Laser**

La espiral de agua Una espiral de agua fue directo a Kokabiel quien no pudo esquivarlo recibió más daño de lo que debía no lo entendía que le ¿había pasado con sus resistencia? ¿porque no resistía como antes esos ataques? Pero antes de que pudiese pensar Alex lanzo otro hechizo y esta vez de nivel alto.

 **-Explosión.**

Una pequeña bola de fuego cae del cielo, Kokabiel al principio lo tomo como una broma pero luego se asustó al sentir la cantidad de magia concentrada y cuando trato de levantarse y moverse para esquivar el ataque ya era tarde para hacerlo.

Una gran explosión lo rodeo en la zona donde estaba el Ángel caído los Gremory y las chicas no podían creerlo el héroe del inframundo Megaman le estaba dando una brutal paliza a un Cadre después de que el humo se aclarara allí estaba Kokabiel apenas tratando de pararse apenas podía mantenerse de pie con muchas quemaduras y heridas Alex sabía que debía terminar la batalla de una vez por todas, ya que vio que Kokabiel no podía moverse Alex cerro los ojos y empezó a hacer su cantico.

\- " **Te invoco en la tierra de los muertos para desatar tu furia de trueno"-** Alex abrió sus ojos y exclamo- **"¡Indignatión!".**

Una gran cúpula de energía eléctrica alrededor de su punto se veía como preparándose para que un rayo de energía eléctrica masiva callera en el punto de impacto hacia Kokabiel por lo que Kokabiel antes de recibir el impacto grito.

- **MALDITO MEGAMAAAAAANNN** \- fue lo último que grito antes de que un Rayo de energía eléctrica masiva cayera sobre el Cadre creando una explosión y una nube de humo que cubría el campo de batalla un minuto después el humo se dispersó viendo a un Cadre completamente derrotado e inconsciente.

(n/a: y aquí tenemos señoras y señores un cuervo achicharrado y electrificado a la orden y listo para comer bon appetit, na mentira siempre quise escribir esto aunque igual sabría mal de todas maneras XD).

Después de derrotar a Kokabiel todo ocurre como en el canon Vali atravesó la barrera de los Sitri, la charla de los dos dragones celestiales y de que el dragón blanco vio que el Sekiryuutei era muy débil y se lo dijo, lo único diferente fue que antes de irse vio hacia donde estaba Alex y le dijo:

-Megaman ¿cierto?- el nombrado asintió con una mirada seria-bien puedo ver que eres un oponente fuerte no puedo esperar para luchar contra ti.-dicho esto el dragón blanco se fue junto con los inconscientes Freed y Kokabiel.

Después de que se fue Alex le dirigió una mirada a Issei la cual era decepción cosa que Issei no lo entendió al principio, fue entonces cuando Alex hablo.

-Me decepcionas issei, por eso te dije que deberías seguir entrenando, no pudiste salvar a Asia y ella se salvó por que Rias tenía piezas de sobra y eso que yo mismo me tome la molestia de entrenarte para al menos darle pelea a Raiser y después de que liberaste a Rias de ese matrimonio arreglado dejaste que esa victoria se te subiera a la cabeza y entrenaste menos, además de que todavía te estas dejando llevar por tu perversión y mira lo que paso ¿es que acaso no querías ser fuerte para proteger a Rias y a tus demás amigos?-Issei bajo la cabeza las palabras de Alex/Megaman eran muy ciertas- espero que esto te sirva de lección Issei, si estas vivo es debido a mí nunca lo olvides Sekiryuutei- después de eso Alex se dio la vuelta para irse, sabía que lo que dijo era muy duro pero era necesario para que Issei se tome las cosas más enserio, Alex ya había perdido un maestro, no volvería a perder a nadie más- vámonos chicas Himari tu cocinas la cena-Himari sonrió y después de ello los tres fueron teletransportados por un círculo mágico hacia su casa.

(n/a: y aquí pasa lo mismo en el canon del anime Xenovia en el sequito de Rias Gremory, la reunión de padres solo que la diferencia es que Alex tenia a Sirzechs y Grayfia como sus tutores Legales debido a que Alex no tenía padres, además de que venía acompañado de Milicas, pasando un buen rato en familia, sin darse cuenta de dos cosas de que una Maou lo estaba viendo de lejos y después de ello los saludo de sorpresa mientras las chicas Mittlet, Himari e Iris se pusieron celosas ya que ellas querían estar al lado del chico y la otra cosas es que Ciel los vigilaba desde lejos pero ella se sintió un poco molesta por alguna razón de que esa pelinegra de coletas estaba encima de su compañero Alex. Conociendo a Gasper, la visita de Azazel y la visita inesperada del dragón blanco y su portador Vali, la única diferencia es que no solo Xenovia y Kiba estaban allí sino que Alex también solo que apuntando su X-Buster en la cara Vali debió de admitir que estaba sorprendido ya que el chico era muy rápido pero no lo demostró mientras Alex lo miraba con una mirada seria al ver que este no hará nada por ahora pero no le daba confianza a Vali, en fin todo ocurrió casi lo mismo en canon hasta en el día de la reunión de las facciones bíblicas en donde allí ocurrirá muchas cosas inesperadas ya lo verán a continuación).

Aquí en la reunión ocurre casi igual, solo que con algunos cambios cuando se activó el Sacred Gear de Gasper Alex no fue afectado debido a sus dos Sacred Gear y que en vez de Issei quien acompaña a Rias es Alex quien la acompaña al rescate dejando a issei en el lugar de la reunión, además de que Himari y Mittlet estaban allí también pero estas no estaban congeladas debido a que como estuvieron cerca de Alex y por eso no terminaron como los demás y entonces se dispusieron a ayudar aunque cierta castaña se puso un poco celosa de lo ocurrido después de que su salvador se fue con Rias se dispuso a pelear junto a Xenovia y que además se disculpó por ella por lo que paso por lo que Xenovia le dijo que no se disculpara que ella también tuvo la culpa de que no le dijera nada, con el asunto arreglado pelearon de nuevo juntas.

Aquí todo ocurrió lo mismo solo que Alex y Rias rescataron a Gasper mas rápido que Issei, mientras este estaba cuidando a Asia para que no quede en el fuego cruzado hasta que Vali logro provocar a issei como en el Canon original gracias al aparato de Azazel y los consejos de Alex desde la pelea contra Kokabiel, Issei tomo su entrenamiento más seriamente y peleo de igual a igual contra Vali e incluso logro lastimarlo un poco con Ascalon, mientras Alex veía como Azazel peleaba de igual a igual contra Katerea hasta que esta absorbió una serpiente negra que incremento su poder mágico de golpe, Azazel vio a Alex y Alex vio a Azazel por un momento e hizo unas señas y entendió lo que iba a hacer así que dejo que Azazel continuase con su pelea y esperar el momento adecuado siguieron en su pelea hasta que Azazel saco su Sacred Gear artificial y activo su Balance Breaker y de allí la balanza se inclinó a su favor venciendo la defensa de Katerea y superando su poder En un acto final de desesperación, convirtió su brazo en tentáculos indestructibles y activando un poderoso hechizo mágico de autodestrucción, a lo que Azazel echó un vistazo a Alex entonces se dio cuenta ¡esa era la señal!

Y Alex sin pensarlo dos veces convirtió sus pies y piernas en las botas de Megaman azul (n/a: durante el entrenamiento de Tannin Alex descubrió un truco de que puede usar algunas partes parciales de la armadura sin activar su Balance Breaker, sin embargo su uso es limitado por lo que ese truco no se verá a menudo así que sin más continuemos) este sin dudar dio un salto potente con **Dash** y luego invoco su otra Sacred Gear.

- **Sacred Gear: Z-Saber**.

En su brazo izquierdo estaba una parte de la armadura roja con una hoja de Luz verde neón enfrente de Azazel y Alex sin dudarlo con su Z-Saber le corto el brazo izquierdo a Azazel y Katerea se distrajo por la sorpresa y descuido, Alex que aprovecho de que estaba en el aire y que Katerea bajo la guardia invoco en su brazo derecho su X-Buster y le apunto a Katerea con la carga al nivel tres (n/a: otro dato que olvide mencionar es que Alex en el entrenamiento de Tannin aprendió a cargar el X-Buster al nivel 3 pero solo puede usar un **Charge Shot** mientras no tiene activado su Balance Breaker así que sin más continuemos), y Katerea al ver la cara de Alex ella lo reconoció de inmediato.

-Tu…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más Alex disparo a quemarropa a Katerea el cual lo recibió de lleno en el estómago atravesándolo y haciendo que Katerea escupiera algo de sangre por el dolor y de la incredulidad Alex con una mirada seria le dijo.

-Esto es por mi maestro Ryu.

Y después de ello Azazel le lanzo su lanza de luz a Katerea apuñalándola en la cabeza matándola al instante, de allí fue el fin de Katerea Leviathan, esto para Alex se había hecho Justicia aún faltaban los otros dos pero ya los encontrara con el tiempo.

Alex hecho un vistazo y se dio cuenta de que el tiempo a su alrededor comenzó a avanzar y por lo que volteo hacia donde estaba Gasper y vio que se había desmayado cosa que Alex dio un suspiro de alivio al parecerlas cosas ya estaban a su favor.

O eso pensaba.

El ruido de una explosión le llamo la atención y se quedó sorprendido de que Issei fue vencido por Vali (n/a: aquí les quiero aclarar que desde que Alex le dijo esas palabras a Issei, decidió tomar su entrenamiento en serio y aunque haya peleado con Vali este le ganaría debido a que Vali tenía mucha más experiencia y es más talentoso por eso venció a Issei con un poco de dificultad, sin más continuemos) Alex sin dudar fue hacia donde estaba Issei y vio que ya no tenía energías para levantarse.

-Alex lo siento no pude ganarle.

-Está bien Issei hiciste lo que pudiste aunque usaste un artefacto para accedes a tu Balance Breaker lograste mantener tu posición y pudiste proteger a tus amigos, además aunque no lograste hacerle mucho daño a ese Vali lograste darle pelea y Vali no salió tan ileso- y tenía razón vio que Vali tenía heridas aunque no significativas pero su golpes lograron llegarle indicando que Issei iba por buen camino-estoy orgulloso de ti Issei, pero por ahora yo me encargo del resto tu descansa, te lo has ganado-Alex hizo una señal a Rias para que llevara a Issei a un lugar seguro.

Alex se dirigió hacia donde estaba Vali y junto con Azazel se fueron a ver que estaba pasando sin darse cuenta de que estaban siendo observados por una Mosca que es parecido a una mosca normal, pero esta tenia apariencia mecánica.

Aquí la imagen: /images/8nSBJv

 **En un lugar desconocido**

En una habitación con un pequeño laboratorio estaba una silueta que estaba con un vestido rosa con una bata blanca de laboratorio con su cabello rubio formado de una cola de caballo y ojos azules como el cielo mismo que en estos momentos estaba viendo con seriedad.

Si era Ciel.

Ella sabía que algo iba a pasar en el instituto y lo sobre natural estaba metido en ello así que mando una mosca espía para saber que estaba pasando y se dio cuenta de que los líderes de las facciones estaban allí para firmar un pacto de paz para que no hubiera más guerra, hasta ahí iba todo bien hasta que algo paso allí pero no pudo verlo debido a que algo interfirió con la señal de su mosquito espía (n/a: el Sacred Gear de Gasper como paro el tiempo también detuvo la señal, sin más continuemos) y tuvo que esperar como una hora hasta que la señal volvió y vio que había una batalla, ya que al parecer alguien no quería que la paz se realice fue entonces que de allí vio a Alex allí en dirección a un tipo con una armadura blanca así que ella decidió seguir observando sin saber que se llevara la sorpresa de su vida.

 **De vuelta en el instituto Kuoh**

Alex se acercó hacia donde esta Vali con la armadura blanca puesta mientras que este lo miraba acercarse.

-Así que Megaman vino a desafiarme ¿eh? Bueno espero que me des mejor pelea que el actual Sekiryuutei que simplemente me decepciono aunque me haya dado algunos golpes esto no me divirtió bastante.

-¿Divertirte? ¿Crees que esto es divertido para un traidor como tú que solo buscas pelear con los más fuertes? Para ser solo el Hakuryuukou lo que me das es lastima ya que solo piensa en ti mismo que en los demás, sin importar las consecuencias de tus actos, quizás Issei sea un tremendo pervertido, pero al menos sus metas son más nobles que los tuyos, los tuyos sin embargo solo buscaras tu propia destrucción.

Para Vali esas palabras le afectaron un poco y aunque su casco no le permitía ver por dentro tenía el ceño fruncido así que decidió provocar a su oponente.

-¿Oh si? He estado investigando acerca de ti y solo sé que antes eras humano, luego de que fuiste un demonio y que ahora eres un hibrido de algo más, pero eso si también vi tus habilidades y tu armadura debo admitir que eres fuerte pero aun así no tienes lo que se necesita para vencerme y tu maestro murió de forma tan patética así que supongo tanto tú y tu maestro Ryu son patéticos-dijo Vali con burla, sin saber que no debió de haber dicho eso, Albion quien estaba viendo esto sabía que Vali se estaba pasando ya que uno de sus portadores hace mucho tiempo había peleado contra Ryu y no solo no pudo vencerlo sino que el mismo Ryu mato a su portador sin parpadear y este estaba a punto de detenerlo pero Alex le contesto.

-Escúchame bien Hakuryuukou y escúchame bien ya que lo que diré no lo volveré a repetir- dijo Alex con una mirada baja tapándolo con su pelo-puedes insultarme, puedes degradarme, puedes hablar mal de mí y puedes burlarte de mí todo lo que quieras ya que eso no me importa, pero hay dos cosas que me molesta, la primera que insultes a mis amigos y la segunda que insultas la memoria de mi maestro así que te sugiero que te retracte de tus palabras porque si no-Alex levanto su mirada y Vali vio que los ojos de Alex brillaban de color azul fuerte y esa mirada logro intimidar un poco a Vali- hare que te arrepientas de tus palabras.

(n/a: para que tengan una idea de cómo brillan sus ojos vean esto: /images/EyXVJJ)

-pero en algo tienes razón por como yo era antes me habrías vencido sin duda, sin embargo el yo de ahora puede dar más pelea y para demostrártelo peleare en serio usando mi nueva transformación.

Todos los líderes (incluyendo Serafall), los Gremory, los Sitris, Mittlet, Irina y Himari que escucharon esto se sorprendieron, ¿Alex va a pelear en serio? Eso es algo que no se lo perderían, además Azazel estaba curioso de su Sacred Gear ya que no había visto cual era así que lo vería en acción.

(n/a: antes de poner el soundtrack quiero que vean este video ya que no encontré la imagen de cómo será su posición de la transformación hasta el min 0:08 allí lo pausan y allí verán lo que hará): watch?v=aWW8OMoeavE

Ahora si con el soundtrack:

Mega Man ZX Advent OST - T25: Determined Eyes (Double Megamerge - Model ZX): watch?v=XY4BxOz3eys

Alex levanto el brazo derecho con la mano hecha en un puño y dijo- **¡Model X!** \- el brazo derecho de Alex brillo de color azul, luego bajo el brazo derecho y mostro su brazo izquierdo con la mano hecho en un puño también- **¡Model Z!** \- el brazo izquierdo de Alex brillo de color rojo-(n/a: aquí recuerden la posición del video antes del soundtrack)- **¡Aquí vamos!** **¡DOUBLE…BALANCE BREAKER!** \- y después ambos Sacred Gear dijeron.

 **Biolink Established! M.E.G.A. System Online!**

Un brillo intense y una gran cantidad de poder se desato allí mismo provocando que los demás se taparan los ojos incluyendo Vali, todos sintieron el poder que estaba dejando salir era muy grande y abrumador.

Cuando el brillo termino allí vieron la apariencia nueva de Megaman, se veía la nueva apariencia de la armadura El casco es un poco más grande y más aerodinámico, el casco cuenta con un cristal en forma de flecha que se extiende desde la cresta a la parte posterior de la cabeza y es de color verde. También cultiva pelo rubio sintético con una apariencia distinta de su difunto maestro Ryu además de que el resto de la armadura era de color rojo carmesí y en su mano derecha tenía un saber brillando de color verde neón.

Aquí la apariencia para los que quienes no han jugado este juego: wiki/Mega_Man_ZX_Script_(Vent_story)?file=ModelZX_

- **Double Balance Breaker Megaman ZX** \- termino de decir Alex.

Todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos de la nueva transformación pues no esperaban que el chico tuviera esa clase de poder, Azazel se le exploto el cerebro al escuchar lo que dijo Alex, ya que para él sería imposible que dos Sacred Gear estén en un cuerpo y con un Balance Breaker fusionado, al menos que el chico tenga un cuerpo resistente las chicas Serafall, Himari, Mittlet y Irina se sonrojaron ante la nueva apariencia, ya que parecía un caballero dispuestos a protegerlas.

-No me importa si eres un descendiente del lucifer original o no, no voy a permitir que alguien como tu dañe a la gente y personas como tú, se salgan con la suya, mi nombre es Megaman y peleare para proteger a mis amigos y a la gente inocente, así que prepárate Hakuryuukou.

(Aquí termina el Soundtrack).

 **Habitación de Ciel**

Ciel que lo estaba viendo desde la cámara espía se había quedado de piedra al ver esa transformación, ya que de todos las que tenía en mente esta no se la esperaba, ya que pensó que al estar aquí en esta dimensión pensó que ya no tendría ninguna forma de regresar y ni tampoco podría comunicarse con alguien de allí, pero al ver a Alex con esa transformación viejos recuerdo que ella pensó que los había reprimido salieron a flote además de varios sentimientos al ver esa transformación, todo en la cabeza de Ciel era un caos por lo que solo pudo pensar una cosa.

-(" _qué diablos está pasando aquí_ ") .

De vuelta a la batalla.

Warning 

Warning 

-Hmp no importa que tengas esa nueva transformación aun así no ganaras-dijo Vali con superioridad.

-Eso ya lo veremos.

Y Alex sin dudar hizo un salto con **Dash** pero el salto fue tan rápido que Vali no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo y ya para cuando tuvo iba a defenderse ya fue muy tarde el puño de Alex estaba en el pecho de la armadura de haciendo que Vali saliera disparado al suelo, para Vali fue inesperado nunca vio venir su golpe debido a que fue rápido, así que rápidamente se puso serio ya que se estaba dando cuenta que estaba cometiendo el mismo error de Kokabiel, subestimar a tu oponente y ese golpe lo demostró.

Vali sin perder el tiempo comenzó a atacar a Alex mientras nuestro protagonista estaba haciendo lo mismo estaban atacando a puño limpio Vali recibió algunos golpes mientras que Alex también los recibió, sin embargo mientras estaban intercambiando golpes se había dado cuenta de algunas cosas del Hakuryuukou, al parecer tiene entre unos cuantos puntos débiles, si los usaba bien podría vencerlo, siguieron con el intercambio de puños hasta que Alex le dio un golpe en la quijada mientras Vali se alejaba Alex aprovecho y saco su ZX-Buster y comenzó a disparar varias ráfagas de nivel dos mientras Vali sin perder el tiempo uso su habilidad.

[ **Divide Divide Divide Divide** ]

Gracias al poder de Albion las balas de energía perdieron poder hasta no quedar nada con esto Alex ya tenía una idea de que hacer así que sin perder tiempo Alex realizo un **Charge Shot** a quemarropa a Vali el cual uso de nuevo su poder de división de poder lo cual Alex aprovecho y saco su ZX-saber cargando hasta que estaba en su máxima potencia mientras Vali seguía dividiendo el poder del disparo y sin evitarlo Vali recibió de lleno un golpe directo de un sablazo cargado haciendo que recibiera mucho daño y saliera disparado hacia el suelo, Vali salió del suelo muy enojado ya que ese ataque sí que le había dolido bastante así que entonces decidió atacarlo con magia demoniaca allí Alex esquivo los ataque y también algunos le alcanzaron así que Alex decidió contraatacar con magia también así que uso un hechizo de viento.

\- **Air Thrust** \- unas hojas afiladas de viento aparecieron de la nada que Vali no vio el ataque, haciendo muchos golpes los recibiera sin poder evitarlo mientras levantándolo ligeramente en el aire. Alex aprovecho esto cargo su ZX-Buster al máximo disparándolo y Vali lo volvió a recibir de lleno sin poder defenderse, Vali se estaba frustrando cada vez más al ver que este oponente era más difícil derrotarlo así que decidió ponerse más enserio atacando con varios rayos mágicos a través de sus manos mientras Alex los estaba esquivando aunque recibió algunos pero no lo habían dañado mucho.

-¿Qué sucede Hakuryuukou eso es todo lo que tienes? ¿Acaso eres de las personas que son de muchas palabras y poca acción? Porque la verdad es que estas dando mucha pena, en esta Batalla esperaba un oponente serio y fuerte pero me lleve una gran decepción al ver que no lograste herirme mucho, puede que Azazel te halla enseñado a defenderte y a él lo respeto como líder y entrenador pero tu forma de pelea deja mucho que desear, eres una vergüenza para tu linaje de Lucifer, si fuese el Lucifer original o su hijo estos creo que si me darían pelea, pero tú no le llegas ni a los talones.

Vali se enfureció por esas palabras y sin dudarlo ataco con más agresividad y poder sin embargo Alex esquivaba sus ataque con una extrema facilidad, Albion trataba de llamar a Vali y que se tranquilizara pero Vali no lo escucho, Alex se había cansado así que le dio una patada en pleno pecho en lo cual Vali salió volando y se estrelló en una pared de la academia, Alex decidió terminar esto.

-Prepárate Hakuryuukou porque ahora es mi turno.

Alex comenzó a atacar al Hakuryuukou cuerpo a cuerpo, pero esta vez sus golpes venían con mucha más fuerza comparada en una torre quizás haya perdido el poder de la promoción pero los ejercicios y el brutal entrenamiento de Tanin había logrado reemplazar el poder perdido y ahora estaba peleando como si usara la promoción reina.

Vali apenas podía defenderse pudo ver que Megaman era muy bueno en ataques cuerpo a cuerpo y decidió alejarse, más sin embargo Alex no lo permito, concentro un poco de poder en puño izquierdo le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago haciendo que Vali escupiera sangre y mientras este sostenía su estómago Alex saco su ZX-Saber y el dio tres estocadas lastimando aún más a Vali y también preparo un ataque nuevo que aprendió en el entrenamiento con Tanin.

- **Rising Fang**.

Alex alzo su Saber, disparando una onda de energía mientras este hace un corte ascendente lo cual Vali no pudo defenderse recibiéndolo de lleno, Vali ya estaba harto de esta pelea por lo que entonces decidió usar su técnica.

- **Half Dimen** \- Albion no pudo terminar de pronunciar la técnica debido a que Alex había actuado rápido dando un sablazo en una de sus alas con la mano derecho mientras que en su brazo izquierdo tenía su ZX-Buster cargado al nivel 2 disparándolo en su otra ala inhabilitando de forma temporal su poder de división debido al daño que recibió de ambos ataque, mientras Alex seguía atacándolo cuerpo a cuerpo Vali pensó en usar su Juggernaut Drive pero Alex no lo permitió dándole tres sablazos más mientras Vali seguía muy adolorido de los golpes Alex cargo su ZX-Saber y le dio un golpe cargado dejando a Vali casi debilitado y casi apenas puede ponerse de pie por lo que Alex decidió terminar esta batalla de una vez por todas cerro sus ojos y comenzó un cantico para un hechizo poderoso.

- **Poder infinito, concédeme tu fuerza** \- Alex abrió sus ojos y exclamo- **¡Meteor Storm!**

Una lluvia de catorce meteoros grandes se estrella en el campo de batalla donde se encontraba Vali que uso lo que le quedaba de magia para protegerlo del impacto más sin embargo esto no fue suficiente, ya que el poder de los meteoros fue tal que terminaron hiriéndolo hasta que finalmente la armadura de Albion se destruyera y haciendo que Vali caiga al suelo ya finalmente derrotado.

Todos los presentes estaban sin palabras por la batalla que acaban de presenciar Vali Lucifer un hibrido de un demonio y una humana, portador de una de las trece Longinus el Divine Dividing el que se dice que es el Hakuryuukou más poderoso del pasado, presente y quizás futuro, el que se dice que es un milagro había sido derrotado por un chico no más de 14 años de edad al que lo llaman Megaman de una manera brutal y que lo hizo parecer como un mero novato.

-I-Imposible, como yo pude ser d-d-derrotado por alguien como tú- dijo Vali hasta que Albion hablo.

-( **te lo dije Vali provocar a tu oponente y subestimarlo fue una muy mala idea y más si es el alumno de esa persona Ryu y si pregunta de dónde lo conozco es por mi portador anterior el cual era muy arrogante y muy seguro de sí mismo se encontró con él, además de que segado de poder provoco a Ryu y fue el peor error que el cometió en su vida ya que ese Ryu sin dudar y parpadear mato enseguida a mi anterior portador de un solo tajo, tienes suerte que su estudiante no ataco a matar porque de ser así ya habrías muerto y no hubieses completado tu venganza** ).

Vali quedo sorprendido y muy adolorido ante esa revelación ¿en verdad habría muerto si Megaman hubiese peleado a matar?

-Espero que con esto se te baje ese ego tuyo, ya que fui muy misericordioso contigo y te deje en estas condiciones porque la próxima vez que trates de volver a insultar a mi maestro o lastimar a mis amigos sin dudar te destruiré pieza por pieza hasta que no quedes nada y ni siquiera Albion te protegerá de ello ¿entendido?

Vali antes de que pudiera asentir la barrera se rompió mostrando a alguien Es un mono de aspecto joven vestido con la armadura antigua china.

-Oye Vali ya jugaste un buen rato así que vine a…-no termino de decir ya que quedo sorprendido al ver como estaba Vali con heridas y en el suelo derrotado- hey Vali ¿qué te paso? ¿fue el Sekiryuutei quien te dio una paliza?

-N-No fue…Megaman.

-¿Megaman?-Bikou volteo hacia donde estaba Alex y luego se arrepintió de haberlo hecho ya que Alex tenía una mirada fría, seria y muy intimidante.

Aquí la imagen solo imaginen con la armadura de ZX: /images/8yvsKc

Bikou sin perder tiempo tomo a Vali de los hombros y un círculo apareció a los pies de ellos mientras Vali antes de desaparecer miro a Alex con una mirada seria mientras este le devolvía la mirada, para luego irse del lugar.

Alex dejo salir un suspiro de cansancio quizás la batalla no fue difícil, pero fue un poco cansador no físicamente sino mentalmente ya que tuvo que usar la cabeza en cómo tratar de atacar y vencerlo, volteo hacia los presentes y empezó a caminar hacia ellos, cuando llego hacia ellos Alex les pregunto.

-Oigan ¿están todos bien?-dijo Alex con preocupación ya que todos no decían nada, pero después de decir ello tres sombras se abalanzaron hacia Alex quienes son nada menos que Serafall, Himari y Mittlet quienes abrazaban y tenían estrellas en los ojos diciendo que fue una batalla increíble entre otras cosas mientras estaba una Irina llorando de felicidad al ver al chico Alex estando bien, aunque no sabía por qué se sentía tan aliviada.

 **Habitación de Ciel**

Ciel que estaba viendo esto estaba sin palabras por la batalla que acaba de presenciar gracias a su mosca robot espía no podía creer que tanto Model X y Model Z estaban aquí, sus creaciones y como Sacred Gear en una sola persona pero lo que más le impacto a Ciel fue la mirada que le dirigió al tipo mono que era una mirada fría y seria, ya que esa mirada le recordaba…esa mirada le recordaba a.

-Zero.

Era como si el espíritu de Zero ahora vive dentro de Alex, no entendía que estaba pasando entonces, algo en su interior se encendió algo que no sentía desde que recupero sus recuerdos, valor y determinación, estaba determinada a averiguar que estaba pasando, pues si Model X y Model Z estaban aquí eso significa que algo muy grande estaba por pasar.

Oh y no sabe cuánta razón tiene.

 **De vuelta en la academia**

Los líderes de la facción estaban ya firmando el pacto de paz entre las tres razas, Los Ángeles, Ángeles Caídos y Demonios, Alex y sus Amigas miraban esto con una Sonrisa al menos ya no habrá tantas rencillas como antes sabían que tomaría tiempo, pero esto ya era un avance y antes de que pudieran pensar más un aplauso se escuchó afuera los lideres miraron donde estaban sonando y vieron a alguien con una armadura morada en ella.

-Jajaja valla nunca creí que los enemigos jurados hayan hecho la paz es tan conmovedor que hasta me dan ganas de vomitar.

-Alex reconoció la voz de inmediato.

- **Vile.**

Esta es la imagen de Vile: 96f9/i/2010/219/d/e/the_vilest_of_villians_by_elden_

 **Habitación de Ciel**

Ciel al ver de quien se trataba ella palideció al verlo ya que no pensó en verlo de nuevo, ya que durante su búsqueda de Cial, ya que ella secuestro a Alouette ella se enfrentó con los 4 Guardianes oscuros, ya que a diferencia de los guardianes originales de Neo Arcadia estos eran crueles y despiadados, le costó un poco vencerlos pero cuando llego la batalla contra Vile este era diferente de ellos ya que este no le dejo tomar ningún respiro a ella y prácticamente tuvo que defenderse con todo lo que tenía, fue la batalla más difícil para ella debido a que.

Casi pierde la vida en el intento.

Pero de alguna manera logra vencerlo pero no sin algunas heridas, jamás pensó en tener una batalla tan intensa con ese sujeto, ya después de que lo destruyera pensó que no lo volvería a ver más, pero veo que se equivocó y esta vez se veía más fuerte que antes, solo deseaba que Alex o Megaman como dijo tenga lo que se necesita para vencerlo o mínimo empatarlo, aunque solo quedaba una pregunta.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí?

De vuelta a la academia

-Que haces aquí Vile-dijo Alex con un tono muy serio, si algo había aprendido de esa experiencia hace un año es que con este tipo hay que tener cuidado (n/a: Alex todavía tiene la armadura ZX activado por lo que sin más nada que decir continuemos).

-Oh nada solo viendo como batallabas contra ese chico dragón blanco y debo admitir que diste buena batalla para un clase baja como tú-Dijo Vile intentando provocar a Alex pero vio que no le resulto, pero aun así continuo-aunque no me esperaba que tu salieras con vida chico y más que ahora tienes el poder que dejo tu patético maestro, y que también me dio mucha curiosidad esa nueva transformación tuya así que te hare una prueba.

-¿Prueba?

-Si una prueba para ver si tienes lo que se requiere para lo que va a pasar más adelante así que ven Megaman, ¡ven con lo que tengas!

-( **Aquí viene Alex** )-dijo Model Z.

-!

(n/a: aquí no escribiré toda la batalla ya que esta será corta lo que puedo decir es que Vile no peleo con todo mientras que Megaman solo uso la mitad de su fuerza para medirlo y que al final la batalla quedo inconclusa, pero no se preocupen cuando vuelvan a batallar esta será épica se los aseguro)

-Mmm interesante eres más fuerte de lo que fuiste hace un año estoy sorprendido.

-Vile ¿porque te retienes?

Todos los presentes estaban escuchando esto.

-Hmp no entiendo de lo que estás hablando.

-No estabas luchando con todo, se eso no fue todo tu poder y yo apenas use la mitad del mío, y sin embargo si tu hubieras usado todo tu poder me habrías derrotado sin muchos problemas y me habrías matado aquí y ahora, pero no lo hiciste así que ¿Por qué?

-Hmm eres más listo de lo que creí, pero como te dije anteriormente solo te estaba probando, para ver si eres apto para lo que viene más adelante.

-¿Lo que viene?

-Así es hemos estado en este mundo durante mucho, mucho tiempo no actuamos antes debido a la escases de tecnología y por ello elegimos esperar, esperar a que ese momento llegue y ese momento finalmente llego, el momento en que nosotros una nueva facción aparecerá tanto en el mundo humano como en los sobrenatural, nosotros somos muchos nadie nos detendrá y la Facción Maverick dominara los dos mundos! **MJJMJMJMJ JAJAJAJAJAJA BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**.

Después de decir eso Vile se teletransporto dejando a todos con la boca abierta y con una gran incertidumbre de lo que este Vile le había dicho, al parecer no solo la Brigada del Caos es la que va a causar problemas. Alex estaba más serio de lo normal las cosas quizás ahora terminaron bien y se hizo el pacto de paz, pero ahora otro problema surgió una nueva facción habían anunciado su aparición ante ellos Alex no sabía qué hacer, pero estaba seguro en dos cosas.

Primero: él era el único capaz de detenerlos debido a que se dio cuenta que con la magia no era muy efectivo contra Vile pero con sus armas lograron hacerle algo de daño al menos era un avance.

Y segundo: que la batalla por el mundo humano y sobrenatural ya había comenzado y que solo él y sus amigos podía detenerlo.

 **Nota del Autor:** y listo termine, bueno al menos acorte el capítulo y quiero decirles este no fue fácil, pues lo hice un poco apresurado debido a que en noviembre estaré de viaje y no me dará tiempo de escribir hasta año nuevo así que no los veré un tiempo pero igual estaré pendiente en la página y por lo que veo a muchos les gusto el nuevo fic de Digimon Tri DxD, la verdad no me esperaba que les gustase esa historia ya que lo tenía como a modo de prueba pero como les gustaron me da ánimos para escribirla así que no se preocupen pienso hacer el capítulo uno y actualizarlo junto a este.

Y si se pregunta por los hechizos les sugiero que los encuentres con las páginas de Tales of allí es donde conseguí esos hechizos y si también se preguntan por qué agregué esos hechizos a mi Oc es para darle un poco de variabilidad y también hacerlo un poco como el Megaman Battle Network para darle variedad que en vez de chips sean hechizos.

En fin eso es todo nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo Comenten dejen preview y sobre todo mándeme PM si tiene algunas dudas.

See you later.


	6. Cap 5 Revelaciones y los Megaman olvida

**Megaman ZX: La Leyenda Renace**

Cap. 5 Revelaciones y los Megaman olvidados.

 **Academia Kuoh**

Alex suspiro al ver que no podía concentrarse en clases, después de lo que sucedió hace dos días desde la pelea contra Vali y después contra Vile, que aunque fue corta lo había dejado en claro la diferencia de poderes de haber ido en serio lo habría matado sin dudar pero no lo hizo, pero la derrota no era lo que le molestaba a Alex, sino las últimas palabras de Vile antes de irse.

-" _Así es hemos estado en este mundo durante mucho, mucho tiempo no actuamos antes debido a la escases de tecnología y por ello elegimos esperar, esperar a que ese momento llegue y ese momento finalmente llego, el momento en que nosotros una nueva facción aparecerá tanto en el mundo humano como en los sobrenatural, nosotros somos muchos nadie nos detendrá ¡la Facción Maverick dominara los dos mundos!_ _ **MJJMJMJMJ JAJAJAJAJAJA BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_."

-( _¿Acaso querrá decir que hay más de ellos como Vile? Y ¿Qué quiso decir con los dos mundos?_ )- estos eran los pensamiento de Alex que no paraba de darles vueltas, mientras en los otros asientos no muy lejos estaban dos chicas con diferentes pensamientos.

Iris después de lo que escucho lo que había pasado hace dos días, no pudo evitar sentir preocupación, ya que algo le decía que Alex iba a necesitar saber muchas cosas y claro ella misma tenia las respuestas que Alex buscaba solo esperaba que fuese en el momento correcto, solo que no esperaba que fuese muy pronto.

Ciel por otra parte no sabía que pensar que Alex fuese Megaman no solo de Model X sino también de Model Z, aprovecho estos dos días para pensar y estaba decidida hoy le hablaría a Alex sobre lo que paso y como es que los Biometals se trasformaron en Sacred Gear, en verdad necesitaba respuestas.

En otros salones, Mittlet y Himari también estaban preocupadas ya que desde esa reunión Alex estaba muy pensativo y eso no pudo evitar que sentía que Alex les estaba ocultando algo que lo estaba molestando y no se los ha dicho, para Himari sentía como que estuviera fallando en su deber de proteger a su amo pero también a su persona especial, mientras MIttlet sentía lo mismo (n/a: obviando lo del amo claro).

Una vez llegado el descanso Alex iba a irse a buscar su almuerzo pero Iris lo paro un momento y le pidió a Alex que una vez terminada las clases si podían hablar en el ático de la academia cosa que Alex asintió algo extrañado.

Pasado varias horas finalmente llego el final de las cases y Alex una vez alistado sus cosas fue hacia el ático de la escuela sin notar que una sombra los estaba siguiendo a una distancia lejana.

Una vez llegado al ático Alex se sorprendió de encontrarse con no solo Iris sino que también se encontró con Himari y Mittlet con una cara de preocupación.

-Muy bien de que quieren hablar chicas.

Iris comenzó a hablar primero.

-Alex nos dimos cuenta desde hace dos días que estabas muy pensativo y eso me tiene preocupada pensé que la pelea entre ese Reploid Vile y tú te tenia afectado y nos preocupas que no les hallas hablado a nadie y Mittlet y Himari también estaban preocupadas, dime Alex que es lo que te molesta y por favor no nos mientas, después de todo te conocemos bien y sabemos que eres un poco malo mintiendo, ¿acaso te afecto la diferencia de poderes entre Vile y tú?

-Por favor Alex-hablo Mittlet- habla con nosotras me duele el que no confiaras en nosotras.

Esta vez Himari tomo la palabra.

-Por favor Alex, siento que te estoy fallando no solo como guardiana, sino como amigo así que por favor habla, ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?

Alex se sorprendió por las palabras de las chicas, pero ahora que se puso a pensar se dio cuenta de ellas decían la verdad y que desde esa pelea no les había vuelto a dirigir la palabra a nadie por muchas cosas que tenía en la cabeza, Alex se sintió como un completo estúpido el estar pensativo las había preocupado a sus amigas y el no decirles nada las preocupo aún más.

-Chicas lo siento es que tenía muchas cosas en la mente que no me di cuenta de que solo las había preocupado y tienes razón Iris si algo me estaba molestando desde la pelea contra Vile, pero no por lo que tú crees.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que la diferencia de nuestro poder es obvia, pero eso no es lo que me molesta yo sabía que ese Vile me ganaba tanto en experiencia, como en poder eso ya lo sabía- al ver que tanto Iris como las chicas no estaban entendiendo decidió aclararlo- lo del resultado de la pelea contra Vile no es lo que me estaba molestando iris sino las últimas palabras que dijo Vile antes de irse.

-¿Últimas palabras?-dijo Mittlet.

-Si estas fueron sus palabras: "hemos estado en este mundo durante mucho, mucho tiempo no actuamos antes debido a la escases de tecnología y por ello elegimos esperar, esperar a que ese momento llegue y ese momento finalmente llego, el momento en que nosotros una nueva facción aparecerá tanto en el mundo humano como en los sobrenatural, nosotros somos muchos nadie nos detendrá ¡la Facción Maverick dominara los dos mundos!" esas palabras fueron la razón por la que no les hable a nadie pues quería descifrar su significado pero no pude hacerlo.

Himari y Mittlet al escuchar eso se pusieron a pensar en lo que dijo Alex y tenía razón esas palabras tenían un significado oculto y se pusieron a pensar pero luego de dos minutos no encontraron nada de lo que significaba.

-¿Lo ven? Es frustrante y aquí estoy un poco perdido y no sé por dónde empezar así que me siento un poco perdido y dudo mucho que los líderes de las facciones tengan una respuesta.

-Quizás yo tengo algunas respuestas a esas preguntas Alex- dijo Iris con seriedad cosas que sorprendió a Alex y a las chicas y antes de que dijeran algo más una nueva voz hablo.

-Puede que yo también tenga algunas respuestas, pero también necesito que me respondan algunas preguntas- respondió la voz de una chica, los demás se voltearon y vieron a una chica rubia con una cola de caballo y ojos azules, al verla Alex la reconoció de inmediato.

-¿Ciel?

La chica se acercó al grupo con una mirada seria.

-¿Acaso tú eres consciente del mundo sobrenatural?-Alex pregunto.

-Sí.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-De dos formas, 1) lo investigue 2) Sona me hablo de lo sobrenatural cosa que confirmo mi teoría y quiso reclutarme pero me negué.

-Ya veo, pero de que respuestas quiere de nosotros- esta vez hablo Himari con una voz seria.

-No de ustedes sino de el-señalando a Alex- respóndeme a mi pregunta ¿dónde conseguiste a Model X y Model Z? y ¿Por qué se convirtió en esas cosas llamadas Sacred Gear?

Esa pregunta tomo a Alex con la guardia baja.

-¿C-como sabes acerca de Model X y Model Z?

-Por esto- señalando a una mosca robot volando a lado de ella- en el día de la reunión de las tres facciones los espié debido a que tenía un presentimiento acerca de esto de que descubriría algo muy grande y veo que tenía razón así que responde mi pregunta nuevamente ¿dónde conseguiste a Model X y Model Z? y ¿Por qué se convirtió en esas cosas llamadas Sacred Gear?

-Pero tampoco has respondido mi pregunta ¿cómo sabes de Model X y Model Z? porque hasta donde yo se los Ángeles, Ángeles caídos y Demonios, no sabían de las existencia de estos mismos ni tampoco de la información de estos Sacred Gears, así que dudo mucho de que esta información se haya filtrado así como así por lo que respóndeme ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Eso es porque yo cree a Model X y Model Z- dijo Ciel con seriedad esta información sorprendió a Alex, Himari y Mittlet a excepción de Iris que la miraba como si le confirmara algo nadie hablo por unos minutos hasta que Iris dio unos pasos enfrente de Ciel con una mirada seria mientras que Ciel le devolvía la mirada, nadie hablo por unos minutos el ambiente era incomodo, hasta que Iris hablo.

-Desde el principio cuando vi tu cara se me hacía bastante familiar ya que te había visto antes pero después de decir el nombre de los Sacred Gear de Alex me termino de confirmar tú eres la doctora Ciel, anteriormente líder del grupo de los guardianes, antes la resistencia ¿no es así?

Ciel se quedó sorprendida de que la chica castaña la reconociera de su antiguo cargo.

-¿C-como sabes quién soy?

-Es porque soy del mismo mundo de donde yo vengo doctora Ciel solo que 400 años después de lo sucedido, además de que Alex es el elegido de Model X solo que en este mundo los Biometal se convirtieron en Sacred Gear por una razón, todavía no puedo revelar el porqué, no hasta que hagamos una reunión con los líderes de las tres facciones, porque de allí diré todo lo que se.

Alex decidió intervenir.

-Ciel lo que dice iris es verdad yo fui elegido de Model X desde el nacimiento y te preguntas porque tengo a Model Z es porque no es mío, me lo dio mi maestro- Alex puso una mirada triste cosa que Ciel lo noto pero Alex continuo- mi maestro sacrifico su vida para salvarme después de que Vile y otros dos demonios nos atacara en el inframundo, mi poder con Model X no fue suficiente para hacerlos retroceder yo quede herido pero no fue nada comparado como mi maestro Ryu que a él lo hirieron de gravedad y fue gracias a Model Z que lo mantuvo vivo, mas sin embargo no tenía mucho tiempo y mi maestro lo sabía estábamos rodeados de muchos enemigos así que mi maestro me dio su Sacred Gear Model Z para que este no cayera en manos equivocadas y que pueda salvarme al principio me negué, pero al final no tuve otra opción él quería que su querido alumno viviera, ese fue su último deseo antes de morir y es por eso que aún estoy aquí y gracias al poder combinado de Mode pude sobrevivir y seguir en el mundo de los vivos, no quería dejar a mis seres queridos y a mi familia tristes por mi pronta partida- finalizo Alex sorprendiendo a Ciel, ya que no sabía que la situación fuera tan mala- es por eso que me ausente un año para entrenar muy duro y hacerme fuerte para ya no perder a nadie más cercano a mí por mi inutilidad.

Ciel se quedó callada al no saber que más decir, ya que increíblemente Alex le recordó a ella misma, ya que ella también perdió gente importante pero fue gracias a Zero que ella no se había caído en la desesperación, pero cuando Zero se sacrificó para destruir Ragnarok todo el mundo para Ciel se le vino encima ya que Zero era su apoyo emocional y al perderlo estuvo a punto de caer en la locura pero luego se acordó de las ultimas: "Ciel… cree en mi" esas palabras fueron suficientes para poder levantarse y seguir adelante por Zero y gracias a eso se dio cuenta de que todavía había gente que la necesitaba y debía ser fuerte por ellos, entre ellos Alouette el resto de la resistencia y los de la caravana.

-Ciel- Alex le llamo haciendo que ella saliera de sus pensamientos- sé que tienes muchas preguntas al igual que yo también tengo muchas preguntas para ti y al parecer Iris tiene las respuestas a esas preguntas por lo que te sugiero que esperes unos días y yo mismo te llamare para hacer una reunión con los líderes ya que siento que ellos deben saber de esto para cuando sepa la reunión yo mismo te llamare y te llevare al lugar de la reunión, por lo que solo espera unos días por favor.

Ciel lo pensó muy bien ya que sentía que lo venía le cambiaría su vida para siempre así que decidió aceptar eso, sin saber que ella misma jugaría un papel importante para la vida de Alex y del mundo.

 **Varios días después Academia Kuoh.**

Ya pasaron varios días desde lo que sucedió en el ático en la academia las cosas habían vuelto un poco a la normalidad Alex le hablo a Rias para que se concretara una reunión con los líderes de las tres Facciones Rias le dijo que le avisaría a su hermano pero no sabría cómo comunicarse con los otros, por suerte Azazel que ahora era el asesor del club de ocultismo le dijo que no habría problema que el mismo se comunicaría con Michael.

Ya una vez en la reunión estaban los 4 Maou, Michael y Azazel pero entre ellos estaban el grupo Gremory y Sitri además de que también estaban Mittlet, Himari e Iris mientras esperan a Alex que fue a traer a Ciel que para sorpresa de todos según Sona Sitri es humana, pero que al parecer sabia más de lo que se deja entrever.

Una vez que Alex llego con Ciel dio comienzo la reunión.

-Bueno Alex ya reunimos a todos los líderes tal y como lo pediste-dijo Sirzechs- ahora ¿de qué se trata la reunión?

-Bueno se trata de que tanto Ciel e Iris saben de los orígenes de Mode quizás sabe un poco acerca de Vile y su facción, así que pensé que ustedes tenían derecho de saberlo.

-Interesante- Azazel Hablo- y dime niña como sabes de esto-cie señalo hacia arriba en donde Azazel bivio una Mosca, pero no era cualquier mosca era una mosca robótica, cosa que sorprendió a Azazel y Ajuka ya que no sabía que la niña tenía conocimientos en la Robótica- así que por eso sentía que estaba siendo observado eres interesante niña pero eso no explica por qué sabes de esos Sacred Gear del chico Alex.

Ciel decidió hablar.

-Eso es porque yo cree a Model X y Z-respondió sin dudar cosa que sorprendió a todos los líderes y antes de que hicieran más preguntas iris hablo.

-Para que entienda de lo que estamos hablando les diré todo desde el comienzo.

Y así es como Iris les hablo de que tanto ella como Ciel eran de otra dimensión alternativa y que todo comenzó en el Siglo 22, en el Año 21XX, en donde el arqueólogo de fama mundial el Dr. Caín, descubrió un laboratorio antiguo en donde descubrió a un Robot y este robot se llamaba a MegaMan X y es utilizada para crear una nueva raza avanzada de robots conocidos como los "Reploids" (llamados así porque son, literalmente, réplicas basadas en el diseño de X). Sin embargo, poco después de su creación, algunos de los Reploids comenzaron a volverse "salvajes", siendo catalogados como "Maverick", y atacaban a los humanos en vez de protegerlos. Debido a esto, el Dr. Caín busca una solución junto al consejo humano, por lo cual, se constituye una unidad especial para detener a estos "rebeldes", conocida como los "Maverick Hunters". Sin embargo, el líder de los Hunters y la creación más poderosa del Dr. Caín, Sigma, se convertiría en Maverick, tomando a muchos de los Hunters con él. Dando inicio a las "Guerras Maverick", las cuales se llevaron a cabo por más de un siglo, esta parte sorprendió a los presentes incluyendo a Alex que no sabía de la historia a excepción de Ciel quien ya sabía la historia completa.

También explico muchas cosas desde que sigma se volvió Maverick, bombardeo la ciudad Abel, la participación de Vile, esta parte Ciel no lo sabía y se sorprendió de esto, iris continuo con su cuento desde los primeros Mavericks que lucho X la ayuda de Zero en localizar la base de sigma, la muerte de Zero al salvar a X de la maquina Ride armor de Vile, la primera batalla de Sigma y su primera derrota, luego la aparición de los X-hunters, la carrera del tiempo por buscar las partes de Zero, otros Maverick, la resurrección de Zero pero mejorado, otra batalla contra sigma y su segunda derrota luego la aparición del doctor Doppler, otros Mavericks la derrota de Doppler el retorno de sigma en su nuevo cuerpo, y su tercera derrota y su forma de virus de computadora y Zero al rescate de X con el Z-saber que tenía un programa antivirus (n/a: desde aquí va a cambiar solo un poquito la cosa solo en X4), los laboratorios del Dr. Caín empezaron la iniciativa para crear una fuerza militar para complementar a los Maverick Hunters. El ejército, llamado Repliforce, es un estricto régimen militar encabezado por el General y su segundo al mando, Colonel.

Todo comenzó con la caída de Sky Lagoon, una ciudad flotante que se estrella con una ciudad que estaba debajo de ella. Matando a millones de civiles, seres humanos y Reploids por igual esta información horrorizaron a los líderes de las tres facciones, habían pensado que su guerra habían sido sangrientas, pero veían que se habían equivocado enormemente.

X y Zero habían sido enviados a investigar las causas de este desastre, empezando así una lucha para tratar de esclarecer todo este incidente. Debido a que la Repliforce estuvo presente en el área, los Hunters sospechan de ellos y le piden al Coronel que entregue sus armas y que los acompañe para ser interrogado. Al tener un gran orgullo, el Coronel se niega a obedecer y se va con su hermana. El General se siente indignado por las sospechas y comienza un golpe de estado para construir una nación sólo para Reploids. Aunque el General dice que sólo desea vivir en paz, sin perjudicar a los humanos, toda la Repliforce es considerada como un grupo de Mavericks, y los Maverick Hunters son enviados a detenerlos, iniciando así una guerra entre ambos grupos sin saber que todos estaban siendo manipulados por un tercer individuo que manipula todo desde las sombras.

Durante la guerra la hermana de Colonel ayudo a Zero, mientras X es asistido por un novato llamado Double a varios miembros de la Repliforce, los Maverick Hunters pelean contra Coronel para derrotarlo. Repliforce viaja al espacio para comenzar su nación, los Hunters los persiguen a su estación espacial. Cuando Zero mato a Colonel, la hermana del Colonel, por la muerte de su hermano lucha contra él. La batalla la deja herida de muerte y ella muere en los brazos de Zero. X descubre que Double era un espía doble de la figura encapuchada y los dos luchan, lo que resulta en la muerte de Double, pero no para de insultar a X por su ingenuidad. Los Hunters finalmente llegan a General y sobreviene una batalla que lo deja con vida, pero severamente dañado. De repente, el arma en la estación se prepara para destruir la Tierra, y la figura encapuchada se revela como Sigma. Sigma es destruido por los Hunters, pero el arma no puede ser detenida por ellos. El General se sacrifica para detener el arma, y explota la estación, esta batalla dejaron secuela en X y Zero internamente pues dejaron muchos cuestionamientos en estos esto para los lideres debían de admitir que la historia se volvía cada vez más cruda.

(n/a: Aquí quiero aclararles por qué en la historia de X4 no puse el nombre de Iris y solo lo puse como la "hermana de Colonel" pues es muy sencillo la Mother Elf borro los recuerdos de Iris para tener un nuevo comienzo y que no se vuelva a repetir la historia, ya que la pobre Iris ya sufrió suficiente y merece vivir y amar, además la Mother Elf solo le brindo información vital para esto y ayudar al Megaman elegido sin más que decir continuemos).

Después de que la Repliforce había sido erradicada por completo. Con la paz restablecida, los Hunters reclutan varios nuevos oficiales, incluyendo a Alia quien funge como navegadora. Desafortunadamente, los Maverick Hunters reciben una alerta sobre una fuerza maligna desconocida que ha tomado la colonia espacial "Eurasia", con lo cual envía Zero a investigar. Ambos descubren que el responsable de ello es Sigma y entran en una batalla con el Virus Sigma e involuntariamente lo esparcen por toda la Tierra. Esto resulta ser otro de los planes malignos de Sigma.

X y Zero se reportan a la base y Signas, su oficial comandante, nota que el Virus Sigma se había esparcido con gran rapidez y Eurasia colisionaría con el planeta, por lo que era necesario destruirla. Alia menciono que la única arma aún funcional es el Cañón Láser Enigma pero es muy antigua, dudando sobre su efectividad y que también existe un Transbordador Espacial, el cual servirá para destruir la colonia, pero fue infectado por el virus haciendo inútil la función de piloto automático, por lo que alguien deberá pilotearla. Douglas, ingeniero de los Hunters, dice que necesita nuevos componente para mejorar el Cañón Enigma y algunos Reploids que han sido infectados por el Virus poseen dichos componentes. La lucha había comenzado contra los cuatro Maverick que poseen las piezas del láser enigma.

Pero esta no fue suficiente solo logro retrasar el tiempo de impacto al no funcionar el plan de disparar el Cañón Láser Enigma, se tuvo que derrotar a los cuatro Maverick faltantes. Al derrotarlos, el transbordador fue lanzado, claro aún tenían un problema y era quien lo pilotaría y Zero se ofreció a pilotarlo para suerte de muchos el plan del transbordador había funcionado y la colonia fue destruida, claro algunas partes de la colonia se estrellaron en la tierra no causaron un daño significativo y Zero logro sobrevivir gracias a que en el último momento logro eyectar antes del choque y es rescatado por Lifesaver, después de ello X y Zero fueron a buscar a sigma una vez más en donde la batalla fue muy cruda haciendo que Zero quede gravemente dañado y sigma en un último intento cargo un rayo en donde atraviesa a ambos pero Zero con sus últimas fuerzas logro destruir a sigma y en donde "muere" Zero, X también estaba parcialmente destruido pero una voz misteriosa logro salva lo reconstruyo además de que no encontraron los restos de Zero pues lo único que encontraron fue su Z-Saber que X lo usa como un recuerdo de su querido amigo.

Tres semanas después de lo sucedido un científico llamado Gate fue a explorar la zona de la colisión de Eurasia donde encontró ahí un objeto raro, un chip, que contenía el ADN de Zero. Al darse cuenta de las grandes posibilidades, lo lleva a su laboratorio para examinarlo, sin embargo y sin darse cuenta de ello, Gate es infectado con el virus llamado Zero Virus.

Aquí Isoc, quien es el ayudante de Gate, entra en el laboratorio y le da la idea de construir un robot más poderoso que cualquier otro, así nace High-Max en base del ADN de Zero. Debido al Virus Zero, Gate piensa crear una nación para los Reploids en el cual no existiesen los humanos.

En el mundo Reploid se extienden los rumores de un Virus Maverick llamado Zero Nightmare, un Reploid lleno de maldad que está propagando el caos en todo el mundo. X, curioso acerca de este Maverick, y enojado por el uso del nombre de su difunto amigo, se lanza a la batalla después de vencer a Zero Nightmare (n/a: lo cual es como una copia barata) y después Zero aparece y se junta de nuevo con X para terminar con el Virus Nightmare.

En el transcurso de la historia, Alia le cuenta a X (o a Zero) que ella y Gate eran compañeros de laboratorio hace muchos años. En ese tiempo Alia era más inteligente que Gate y este la asistió.

Al vencer a Gate, éste revela que ha traído de vuelta a Sigma; Gate despierta a Sigma quien le dice que lo necesitaba y absorbe lo que queda de Gate, luego se esconde en su fortaleza para intentar repararse de su deplorable estado, pero X y Zero lo persiguen hasta que lo encuentran y lo derrotan fácilmente, los líderes preguntaron el porqué de ello, por lo que Iris le dijo desde la última batalla de la colonia espacial de Eurasia Sigma había perdido la capacidad de reconstruirse con eficacia.

Antes de que iris continuara con la historia Ajuka hizo una pregunta.

-¿Iris quien es Zero de que tanto hablas?

-oh lo siento olvide llenar esa parte importante de la historia, pero para resumirlo Zero es un Reploid que fue creado en la misma época de X solo que la diferencia es que fue creado por otro científico, pero lo construyo para fines malignos, ya que Zero antes era Maverick y destruía a cualquier Reploid a su paso pero luego vino sigma que antes era el líder de los Maverick Hunter y el más fuerte sigma se encargó de Zero pero la batalla fue cruda y Zero le gano y Zero estuvo a punto de destruirlo pero según lo que recopile de esa batalla Zero estaba incompleto y uno de sus sistemas logro dejarlo paralizado antes de que lo destruyera, sigma aprovecho el momento y logro darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza noqueándolo completamente, pero también al mismo tiempo contagiándolo del virus sin que este se dé cuenta, después llevaron a Zero con el doctor Caín para examinarlo y este le instalo un chip de auto control, y fue puesto bajo vigilancia, no volviendo a demostrar comportamiento rebelde desde entonces, en este tiempo conoció y se hizo amigo de X además de que después de que los X-Hunters de alguna manera no solo tenían las piezas de Zero sino que lo mejoraron, además de que ya estaba completo en ese entonces, por cierto ustedes recuerdan el **Double Balance Breaker** de Alex- los lideres, el grupo Gremory y Sitri asintieron- bueno esa apariencia era de Zero-sorprendidos por la información proporcionada Iris continuo- bueno sino hay más interrupciones debemos continuar con la historia.

Después de esa batalla los Maverick hunter ya no son suficiente para atrapar a todos los Mavericks del mundo, por lo que una nueva organización llamada "Instituto Alerta Roja" (Red Alert), dirigida por Red, comienzo a eliminar a los Mavericks y a todo Reploid con potencial para lastimar a los humanos, sin embargo dicho instituto utiliza métodos más drásticos para atrapar a los fugitivos lastimando a varios humanos en el proceso. X, que ya estaba harto de tanta violencia, se retiró de las líneas frontales de los Maverick Hunters, en busca de soluciones más pacíficas, mientras que Zero continúa combatiendo a la manera antigua y en el camino se topa a Axl quien escapa de Red Alert por razones que no se aclaran, Zero lo llevará a los cuarteles Maverick Hunter para comenzar con un interrogatorio. Esa misma tarde Red contacta a los cuarteles y exige el regreso de Axl, al no conseguir una respuesta favorable, Red desafía a los Maverick Hunters, a una serie de "duelos" en la que se determinará que facción es la más poderosa.

Axl decidió unirse a los Maverick Hunters y se convierte en una clase de discípulo para Zero, y X al no poder hacer nada por medios legales, decide pelear, pues afirma que su participación terminará más rápido los enfrentamientos.

Finalmente los tres hunter después de que lograron derrotar a los Mavericks reciben un mensaje de Red confirmando que el encuentro final sería en los cuarteles de Red Alert, el palacio Carmesí (Crimson Palace), en él, Red es derrotado y le confiesa a Axl que lo había reclutado por su potencial pero en el fondo siempre lo quiso como a un hijo y el propósito de los duelos era para demostrarle que solo a su lado podría ser más poderoso, al final le pide disculpas y desea que pueda ser feliz al lado de sus nuevos amigos, Axl intenta rescatarlo pero Zero interviene para que este no muera en el derrumbe del salón.

X decide ir por El Profesor, pues con la muerte de Red, El Profesor sería el nuevo líder del grupo. Al llegar con él, se descubre a sí mismo como Sigma y nuevamente desafía a X junto con Zero y Axl. Tras su derrota, el palacio comienza a derrumbarse , pero Sigma reaparece con su cuerpo en muy mal estado, este logra sacar por la ventana a Axl y antes del contraataque de X y Zero, Red aparece de la nada dejando fuera de combate a estos dos, Sigma intenta combinarse con Red para crear un nuevo cuerpo, pero Red revela ser Axl disfrazado y le da un tiro en la cabeza logrando inmovilizarlo, X aprovecha esta oportunidad para lanzar un ataque y logra expulsar a Sigma del palacio.

Con la seguridad de que Sigma regresará, los tres Hunters regresan a la base para mantenimiento.

Después de lo ocurrido a pasado Varios meses para combatir la sobrepoblación, y la seguridad humana se ha perdido, por lo que se ha implementado el proyecto del elevador orbital, el proyecto Jakob. El propósito de este es crear una torre gigante con el que los humanos podrán tomar naves que los llevaran a la nueva colonia lunar y Lúmine, el director en jefe de dicho proyecto, es secuestrado por Vile V, por lo que los Hunters deberán volver a combatir contra 8 Mavericks.

Al llegar a la luna, los Hunters deberán enfrentar a la nueva generación de Reploids, los cuales han adoptado el aspecto de Sigma con el propósito de poder sobrevivir a los peligros.

Iris decidió interrumpir la historia.

-Y antes de interrumpir para que pregunten quien es Axl Él es un prototipo de los Reploid de nueva generación con la capacidad única para imitar las características externas e internas de cualquier persona o Reploid Humanoid con quien se encuentra, además de que la nueva generación de reploid se dice que tienen lo que se llama chip copy de no solo de imitar la apariencia humana de los Reploids muertos sino que estos eran resistentes al virus.

Al final X, Zero y Axl confrontan a Sigma el cual en ese entonces estaba en un estado incompleto pero funcional) el cual afirmo que la razón por la que los nuevos réploids tienen su aspecto es porque pretende invadir la tierra junto con sus "niños", Sigma es derrotado y los Hunters consiguen rescatar a Lumine.

Pero Lumine revela ser el autor de su secuestro, Sigma solo era un títere pues la meta de Lumine era ganarse su confianza para obtener su ADN e instalárselo a los Reploids de nueva generación. Lumine invit gobernar la tierra junto con él, pues afirma que solo un Reploid es tan sabio como el para gobernar la tierra, un mundo utópico donde al ser los únicos líderes no habría más conflictos; y aunque X se ve tentado por la oferta, gracias a Axl se rehúsa, finalmente Lumine emergerá con la forma de un Ángel para terminar con ellos. Antes de su muerte, Lumine hizo una afirmación sorprendente, de acuerdo con Lumine, Sigma fue destruido por completo y no sería capaz de regresar.

Después de esto Zero al darse cuenta de que misión tras misión el contaminaba reploids con el Virus Maverick que contenía en su cuerpo, Zero entonces tomo la decisión de donar su cuerpo al gobierno para investigaciones de la erradicación del Virus Maverick. Su memoria fue extraída y cargada a un cuerpo de reemplazo para la investigación.

Durante las investigaciones se pudo crear el primer programa anticuerpo para la erradicación del virus, la llamaron "Madre elfo".

Después de que X usó a la Madre Elfo para eliminar el Virus Sigma, el número de Mavericks disminuyó significativamente. Fue en este punto que un científico humano Dr. Weil propuso el Proyecto Elpizo: un plan para controlar a todos los Reploids combinando las habilidades de re-escritura de la Mother Elf con un Reploid creado para ser un gobernante perfecto. Aunque X se opuso a esta operación y a la "filosofía de gobierno" del Dr. Weil con su propia "filosofía de coexistencia", el temor a una guerra duradera resultó en un mayor apoyo para el Proyecto Elpizo.

Para promover su propia agenda secreta de un nuevo orden mundial con él como gobernante, el Dr. Weil instigó las Guerras Elficas robando a la Mother Elf y corrompiéndola con una "maldición" que la convirtió en la Elfa Oscura. El Dr. Weil luego creó Baby Elfs, copias infantiles del Elfo Oscuro que usó para hacer que los Reploids se convirtieran en Maverick y lucharan entre sí a gran escala, sumiendo al mundo en un caos. Con el apoyo total del gobierno humano, el Dr. Weil continuó el Proyecto Elpizo e intentó ejercer un control total sobre todos los Reploids en el mundo combinando el Elfo Oscuro con el Omega Reploid. Omega fue construida a partir del cuerpo de Zero (que estaba en estasis en ese momento) porque el Dr. Weil creía que un cuerpo inmune a la infección sería el arma perfecta para terminar con Maverick Wars.

En ese lapso de investigación, en fue robado el cuerpo de Zero y la Madre Elfo a manos del Dr. Weil para poder crear al Reploid definitivo "Omega". Así iniciando las Guerras Cyber elf. En el periodo final de las Guerras Cyber Elf, Omega fue soltado al campo de batalla para acabar con la guerra. En respuesta a la creación de Omega y las Guerras Elficas, X ordena crear una copia exacta del cuerpo original de Zero cargándole su memoria "alma". Zero con su nuevo cuerpo y X recuperan a la Madre Elfo del laboratorio del Dr. Weil, y logran detener a Omega con su ataque definitivo "Final Strike".

En el cierre de las Guerras Cyber Elf, Zero nuevamente se pone en animación suspendida para siempre por el temor de volver a vivir lo que ha pasado, X crea Neo Arcadia donde humanos y Reploid pueden coexistir en paz. X sella al elfo oscuro dentro de su cuerpo en la cámara Yggdrasil para poder evitar futuros estragos.

Las guerras Elficas Es considerada como la peor guerra de la historia y recibió su nombre por la explotación de muchos Cyber-elfs en el conflicto. Aunque las Guerras Elficas duraron solo cuatro años, las bajas fueron extremadamente profundas: aproximadamente el 90% de todos los Reploids y el 60% de todos los humanos fueron eliminados. Los líderes al oír que el 60% de los humanos fueron eliminados se horrorizaron nunca pensaron que ese científico que fuese un humano llegaría tan lejos como para querer dominar el mundo.

Azazel interrumpe la historia.

-Es bueno y todo esa historia, pero ¿qué tiene que ver con la humana aquí en todo esto?

-Eso es porque yo también vengo de ese mundo solo que 100 años después de las guerras Elficas.

Esa respuesta sorprendió a todos ¿qué más sorpresas les espera a esta increíble historia? Sin más iris continuo con la historia.

Ciel había sido un producto de los avances tecnológicos de Neo Arcadia, que es lo que le permitió alcanzar un alto grado de inteligencia a tan temprana edad. Con el objetivo de crear una utopía para humanos y Reploids, los investigadores de Neo Arcadia comenzaron a producir humanos con ADN alterado. Algunos de estos humanos eran niños nacidos específicamente para desarrollar mejores Reploids para ayudar en la investigación. Ciel fue uno de estos niños, y se destacó como un prodigio, pudiendo aprender solo observando e imitando experimentos. Ciel se convirtió en una investigadora de Reploids que trabajó para Neo Arcadia. Cuando X desapareció algunos años, Ciel creó a Copy X para reemplazarlo cuando ella tenía nueve años. Además, una de sus antepasadas, otra científica, aparentemente fue la responsable directa de la creación de la Mother Elf original, de la cual se engendraron todos los demás Cyber-elfs.

Sin embargo ocurrieron dos cosas y es que Neo arcadia estaba teniendo una crisis de energía debido al gasto excesivo de energía por las Guerras pasadas y lo segundo es que cuando Copy X comenzó a oprimir y ejecutar Reploids para resolver la crisis energética de Neo Arcadia, Ciel en ese entonces se sintió muy culpable de que su propia creación estuviera detrás de ello, así que emigró con Reploids refugiados a una ciudad en ruinas. Sabiendo que estaban siendo acusados falsamente, pues desde hace 100 años que el Virus Maverick dejo de existir, Ciel decidió que no podía quedarse sin poder hacer nada, por lo que formó la Resistencia, actuando para liberar a los Reploids del régimen de la Copy X. Pronto se convirtió en una especie de figura materna para muchos de los refugiados Reploides en la organización, especialmente una niña a la que llamó Alouette. Sin embargo, con el tiempo se volvió más desesperado, debido a que el regimiento de Copy X era cada vez más fuerte, hasta que finalmente encontró su única esperanza y eso fue el de descubrir a un héroe legendario en el que la mayoría de la gente ni siquiera creía que existía: el Maverick Hunter Zero. Ella lo buscó y eventualmente lo encontró, aunque tuvo que sacrificar a uno sus Cyber-Elfs, Passy, para poder despertarlo.

Y de aquí tanto Ciel como Iris empezaron a contar lo que paso en ese entonces Ciel con sus soldados corriendo de los soldados de Neo Arcadia, un laboratorio secreto en donde estaba dormido Zero el cómo lo despertaron y de cómo Zero perdió sus memorias, también contaron de muchas cosas que ocurrieron ahora que Zero ayudo a la Resistencia ya que gracias a Zero el ejercito de Neo Arcadia había retrocedido además de que Zero derroto a los 4 guardianes de Neo arcadia, aunque uno de ellos se autodestruyo para llevarse a Zero con él, más fue inútil debido a que Zero fue rápido y logro escapar de su muerte siendo este el fin de Phantom y luego también derroto a Copy X que aunque dio pelea en su segunda forma Zero logro derrotar y este antes de morir actico el sistema de auto destrucción de la zona y Zero loro escapar gracias a su viejo amigo X que ahora era un Cyber-elf y le dice que después de su desaparición la lucha fue difícil y la forma de ganar menos noble, entonces le dice que si puede dejarlo descansar por fin X le dice a Zero que lo siente, pero Zero le dice que no hay problema después de todo X estaba cansado de toda esa guerra sin sentido, así que el problema se lo dejo a Zero.

Después conto que había pasado un año desde que Zero se separó de la resistencia, solo y sin apoyo, se encuentra perdido en el desierto, hasta que un pequeño pelotón de neo arcadia lo encuentra, Zero los combate y más adelante se encuentra con otro pequeño pelotón el cual es eliminado por un mechaloid-escorpión, Zero lo logra por los pelos, pero incluso él tiene sus límites y cae desmoronado y la situación no deja de ponerse peor con la aparición Harpuia, montado en Aztec Falcon.

Irónicamente teniendo la oportunidad de destruirlo de una vez por todas, él decide dejarlo con vida, eh incluso lo lleva a la nueva base de la resistencia.

Desde allí paso lo mismo solo que bajo el mando del comandante Elpizo debido a que Ciel dedico su tiempo en estudiar a un Cyber-Elf bebe y los cristales de energía para crear una nueva energía para acabar las guerras, en otras palabras Ciel estaba buscando una solución pacífica para terminar el conflicto entre neo arcadia y la resistencia, claro que cuando se lo comento a Elpizo este se rio y dijo que la única manera de que haya paz era destruyendo a Neo Arcadia Posteriormente Zero acepta una serie de misiones con el fin de darle a Ciel algo de tiempo, en estas misiones se encuentra con X y le advierte que tenga cuidador con el Elfo Oscuro, al terminar las misiones dadas, Ciel no ha completado su investigación y Elpizo no quiere esperar más y lanza su ataque a Neo Arcadia el cual fracasa miserablemente obligando a Zero a seguirlo y rescatarlo, al final de la misión se da cuenta que Neo Arcadia lanzará una bomba a la base de la Resistencia, afortunadamente Zero con ayuda de Ciel logran desactivarla. Después de terminar la misión, Elpizo deja la base y deja a Ciel a cargo, en estos momentos Zero se pasa el resto del tiempo persiguiéndolo, derrota de nuevo a los Guardianes de Neo Arcadia (excepto Phantom quien se destruyó) en su forma normal y Fenómeno Armado, casi al final del juego se descubre que X utilizó su cuerpo para sellar al Elfo Oscuro haciendo que naciera Cyber Elf X y los cuatro guardianes. Posteriormente Elpizo destruye el cuerpo de X, liberando al Elfo Oscuro y fusionándose con él, convirtiéndose en una Corrupta máquina de guerra, después de la batalla Elpizo quedo muy mal herido dándole las gracias a Zero por detenerlo. Posteriormente la maldición del Elfo Oscuro se va por unos instantes y convierte a Elpizo en un Cyber Elf y se va con Zero quedándose pensando que la conoció antes.

Un tiempo después, Zero, Ciel y una patrulla de la resistencia se dirigían a las montañas a explorar una extraña nave espacial que ha caído hace poco y que emite el mismo rastro de poder que tiene la Elf Oscura. Zero se dirige para la zona de la nave, mientras escucha una voz que lo llama. Una vez dentro, Zero encuentra a Leviathan y Fefnir heridos por enfrentarse a un gigante robot llamado Omega, a quien enfrenta y derrota, sin embargo, este se recupera. Justo en ese momento, Harpuia aparece y logra atacar a Omega y lastimarlo, pero aparece el Dr. Weil para detener el enfrentamiento y revelar que tanto él como Omega ahora son parte de Neo Arcadia, ya que Copy X ha sido reconstruido por Weil y planea obtener el poder de la Elf Oscura.

La misión de Zero era evitar que Neo Arcadia se haga con el poder de la Elf Oscura. Sin embargo, después de derrotar a algunos enemigos, Zero se encuentra con los Baby Elfs quienes quieren recuperar a su madre, por tanto se alían con Weil. Para hacer más drástica la situación, Weil lanza un misil a un área poblada por humanos para forzar a la Elf Oscura a revelar su paradero. El misil deja muchos destrozos... y el camino libre para que entre Omega y absorba la Elf Oscura. Harpuia aparece para ayudar a Zero, ya que considera que atacar a los humanos es contrario al objetivo inicial de X de protegerlos. Ambos son lastimados por Omega, y teletransportados a la seguridad de la Base de la Resistencia por Ciel.

Esa parte dejaron a los presentes más horrorizados ¿en serio tan malvado en ser capaz de mandar un misil en un área poblada de humanos solo para conseguir al elfo oscuro?

A continuación, Copy X ofrece a Ciel una salida pacífica si entrega su nuevo sistema de energía, "Ciel System (Sistema Ciel)"; pero este poder en conjunto con la Elf Oscura podría ser muy peligroso y Ciel se rehúsa. Acusándola de mantener un monopolio forzado sobre los recursos energéticos, Copy X ordena la invasión de los territorios de la resistencia y es misión de Zero defender la zona. Como resultado de esto, Zero debe enfrentar nuevamente a Copy X, y con la ayuda del Cyber-Elf X Zero sale victorioso nuevamente. Copy X intenta transformarse a su modo Seraph, pero al hacerlo activa una bomba que Weil le había implantado, destruyéndolo de manera definitiva. Weil usa el incidente para acusar a la Resistencia de terrorismo y auto imbuirse como líder de Neo Arcadia. Zero piensa que los humanos están demasiado absortos en la vida fácil de Neo Arcadia como para defenderse por su propia cuenta.

Con la ayuda de X, Zero descubre datos fidedignos indicando que Weil planea usar a Omega para iniciar una nueva "Guerra Elf", que fue empezada hace 100 años. En esta guerra, Weil "contaminó" de alguna forma a la Elf más poderosa, que se volvería la Elf Oscura. Zero decide terminar de una vez enfrentando a los Elfs Oscuros que ocultan el camino a la base secreta de Weil.

Zero llega a las instalaciones de Weil donde debe enfrentar a Omega. Zero enfrenta a dos versiones de Omega, derrotando a ambos. Cuando el segundo enfrentamiento los lleva al mismo laboratorio en el cual Zero estaba hibernando, Weil revela que Zero es en realidad "una copia", y que Omega es el Zero Original con sus poderes llevados al máximo por la Elf Oscura. Al final Zero derrota a Omega Zero, pero este deja a Zero muy lastimado. Omega Zero empieza a recuperar sus fuerzas con la ayuda de la Elf Oscura, pero en ese instante aparecen los Guardianes y dejan maltrecho a Omega Zero de nuevo, mientras ellos alientan a Zero para que destruya a Omega Zero mientras puede. En ese momento, X aparece para revelar una verdad aún más profunda: durante las Guerras Elfs, después de derrotar una vez a Omega, Zero debía ser reparado por lo cual su conciencia fue movida a un cuerpo de soporte. Pero Omega se hizo del cuerpo original de Zero. Por tanto, Zero no es una copia sino el Zero real. Zero destruye su cuerpo original para asegurarse que los poderes de la Elf Oscura no puedan ser contaminados de nuevo. Después de destruir su cuerpo original, Zero se desmaya, y despierta en la base de la Resistencia. la Elf Oscura se reinstaura en su energía y se vuelve de nuevo la "Mother Elf".

Al final, Zero queda con un cuerpo maltrecho, y X le revela que ya no le queda energía para subsistir en este mundo. La despedida entre los dos es un monólogo de X donde le recuerda a Zero que aunque su cuerpo sea una adaptación, el corazón es lo que cuenta.

Un tiempo después, Zero y la Resistencia han enfrentado la amenaza que representa Neo Arcadia y su líder, Dr. Weil. Ahora, los humanos, que vivían en su utopía de Neo Arcadia, han comenzado a observar la maldad de Weil y deciden escapar de la ciudad en busca de un lugar llamado "Área Zero"

Ajuka decidió interrumpir la historia de ambas chicas pues algo de allí le llamo la atención.

-Díganme que es el "área Zero" del que hablan.

-A eso íbamos- Iris contesto- Área Zero es el lugar donde alguna vez se estrelló la colonia Eurasia y como producto de la falta de intervención humana y Reploid, la naturaleza ha vuelto a tomar su curso en ese lugar allí es donde la caravana del lugar iban.

Weil no está dispuesto a permitir que los humanos obtengan su libertad y envía a su armada de ocho guerreros al mando de un Reploid comandante llamado Craft para cazar a los escapados, atacar y destruir Área Zero.

Ahora que X ya no puede interferir, Zero debe una vez más enfrentarse a Neo Arcadia para defender a los humanos, pero éstos están cansados de la existencia de los Reploids, pues ellos creen que los reploids sólo generan guerras, debido a esto, ellos no confían en Zero ni en la Resistencia. Ignorándolos, Zero decide hacer frente a Craft antes que sus tropas destruyan la naturaleza en el Área 0, para ello debían derrotar a los ocho Reploids enviados por Weil.

Al final, todo se revela que todo fue una gran distracción que tiene como propósito permitir al Dr. Weil reorientar y terminar una plataforma espacial llamada "Ragnarok", el cual era un ama poderosa la cual disparará contra Área Zero y con ello destruirá la Resistencia, humanos, reploids y a Zero, dejando a Weil como líder indiscutible. Pero Weil no espero que Craft se rebelará ante el pues piensa que tal manera de pensar no es la correcta para controlar a los humanos, redirigiendo el cañón a Weil y Neo Arcadia, pero aun así tendrá que pelear contra Zero porque no se le permitiera disparar pues en Neo Arcadia todavía quedaban humanos allí.

Aunque Zero logra detener a Craft, Ragnarok ya había sido disparado y destruye Neo Arcadia por completo, por suerte Ciel había mandado a toda la resistencia a Neo acadia y logro evacuar a todos los humanos antes de que Craft disparara. Aunque debía Zero debe volver a la plataforma espacial para averiguar cómo es posible que la plataforma siga operativa. Zero encuentra a Weil quien le revela que como es un androide modificado para vivir por siempre, no puede morir; el ataque a Neo Arcadia no le afectó. Weil considera que sólo él es digno de dirigir a los humanos y a los reploids y planea demostrarlo estrellando Ragnarok contra la tierra para destruir lo que queda de la naturaleza y convertirse en la única fuerza capaz de preservar a los humanos. Zero decide enfrentarlo para destruir el núcleo de su cuerpo mecánico y con ello detonar a Ragnarok antes que penetre la atmósfera de la Tierra. Pero la batalla se lleva todo de Weil y Zero cuando Ragnarok penetra la atmósfera de la tierra y la explosión del núcleo la desintegra por completo. Ciel, la Resistencia, y los humanos que escaparon hacia el Área Zero sólo pueden observar la lluvia de los fragmentos de Ragnarok y esperar que, tras preservar esta nueva paz entre Humanos y Reploids, esperando que algún día, X y Zero regresen. Al final, se ve el dañado casco de Zero, tirado en el desierto con algunos fragmentos de lo que fue Ragnarok.

Azazel decidió intervenir.

-Es una gran historia y todo ¿pero cómo puedes probar que todo esto es cierto?

Iris cerro sus ojos y un brillo la cubrió todos los presentes se cubrieron los ojos debido al intenso brillo y cuando el brillo ceso los demás miraron a donde estaba Iris y lo que vieron le sorprendieron bastante ya que en vez de una persona estaba como una especie de hada tecnológica pequeña.

Esta es la imagen que conseguí de iris en forma de cyber elf: nishisin/art/Cyber-Elf-Iris-431164817

Ciel reconoció la energía que emana y la forma de Iris de inmediato.

-¿U-u-una Cyber-Elf? P-p-pero ¿cómo es posible? Hasta donde yo sé, se supone que no teníamos la tecnología necesaria para que los Cyber-elfs tomen forma humana, ni siquiera yo he llegado tan lejos.

-¿Hablas en serio?-pregunto Azazel y Ciel asintió aun sorprendida de esto- ¿cómo fue que esté pasando todo esto?

-Quizás yo pueda responder a sus preguntas-una voz femenina fue oída por todos los líderes y los demás involucrados.

Un sello mágico apareció en el cuarto Michael reconoció ese sello de inmediato y cuando el sello termino de brillar apareció una mujer de cabello rubio largo hasta la cintura con un vestido banco con verde y ojos verde esmeralda con 6 alas doradas brillantes y un halo en su cabeza, pero lo que más se destacaba era sus enormes pechos copa D esta era Gabriel una de los Serafín más bellas del cielo.

Esta es su imagen no me hago responsable de hemorragias nasales a los lectores XD: /images/455X3g

Hubo muchas reacciones al ver a Gabriel.

Issei y Saji se desmallaron con una hemorragia nasal nivel 10 al ver los enormes pechos de la Serafín.

Más o menos así: /images/27TJmi

Mittlet, himari, Ciel, Iris juntos con las Sitris y Rias y Akeno se sentían inferiores ante esas dos montañas.

Irina, Xenovia y Asia miraron con estrellas en sus ojos a la Serafín.

Alex se sonrojo ante la belleza de Gabriel y volteo la cara a otro lado.

Serafall estaba que se la llevaba de la cachetada y muy celosa al ver que Alex se sonrojo al ver a su rival.

Minutos después de que las cosas se pusieran en orden Michael hablo.

-Hermana ¿qué quieres decir que quizás tú tienes las respuestas?

-Veras hermano yo ya sabía de esto gracias a nuestro padre-dijo Gabriel haciendo que todos menos Ajuka se queden sorprendidos pues nadie se esperaba que el dios bíblico supiera de esto.

-¿Hermana porque no nos lo dijiste?

-hermano no podía hacerlo debido a que mi padre un día antes de la última gran guerra me conto que tuvo una visión del futuro mientras descansaba-esto alarmo tanto a Michael como Azazel, pues si conocían bien a su padre las visiones que generalmente su padre ve no eran para nada buenas- mi padre vio en su visión Un futuro lleno de caos y destrucción hecho por máquinas, que querían ver el mundo arder además de unas figuras misteriosas que para padre son desconocidos y no pudo identificar sus siluetas, pero vio una que lo reconoció y vio que era un descendiente de Lucifer original.

Azazel dijo

-¿Acaso será Vali?

-No lo creo-Alex interrumpió llamando la atención de todos- Vali puede ser un adicto a las peleas y enfrentar oponentes poderosos pero él no tiene mucha malicia, ni tampoco lo veo capaz de unirse a ellos, lo sé porque pelee contra el que supe eso por lo que no creo que se una a ellos por orgullo ni aunque lo obliguen, además de que tú lo conoces muy bien ¿no Azazel? Si hubiese querido hubiera matado a Issei allí mismo, pero no lo hizo- el mencionado asintió- bien al menos que conozcan a otro Lucifer no creo que Vali sea el enemigo al que nos estemos enfrentando en el futuro.-finalizo Alex.

Los líderes pensaron en lo que Alex dijo y al final vio que Alex tenía razón Vali no se veía capaz de ello, entonces los 4 Maou solo se les vino a la cabeza a otro Lucifer y vieron que este podía ser capaz de todo.

-Alex tiene razón no creo que Vali sea capaz de eso- hablo Ajuka- sin embargo conocemos a otro Lucifer capaz de ello.

-¿De quién hablas Ajuka?- pregunto Alex.

-Rizevim Livan Lucifer.

Todos los líderes de las facciones bíblicas se quedaron callados con una mirada seria los jóvenes no entendían quién era ese Rizevim, pero sea quien sea es un asunto muy serio.

En eso Michael decidió cambiar de tema.

-Bueno dejando eso de lado continua con lo que te dijo padre Gabriel.

-Bueno continuo luego me conto al lado opuesto enfrentando a esas siluetas misteriosas el tenia forma humana, tenía puesto alguna clase de armadura color rojo con un casco con un cristal con cabello rubio largo que le llegaba hasta las piernas y en ambos brazos llevaba armas el derecho llevaba una especie de sable de luz de color verde neón y el otro brazo llevaba una especie de pistola.

Los líderes estaban sorprendidos ya estaban empezando a ver a donde iba todo incluso los jóvenes también estaban entendiendo todo esto.

Ojos de color azul zafiro, tan azul como el cielo en ellos se reflejaban tanto luz y oscuridad, pero más luz que oscuridad debido a un pasado doloroso pero también refleja pureza que hasta el dios bíblico se sorprendió de alguna manera el chico logro conservar su pureza y además de que sus ojos se reflejan algo mas y eso es valor, determinación y esperanza para un mañana mejor, tales cualidades no se ven en cualquier humano.

Mi padre se dio cuenta de que este chico era el único con el poder suficiente para detener esas siluetas que no pudo ver a excepción del descendiente de Lucifer.

Pero también vio que detrás del chico estaban muchas siluetas que parecían estar de su lado dándole su apoyo y su respaldo pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver a tres siluetas familiares para él.

Los dos eran sus hijos el primero estaba vestido de negro y tenía su pelo negro con una parte rubio con una sonrisa despreocupada pero que parecía que confiaba en el chico se trataba de Azazel el líder de los ángeles caídos, el otro era alguien de pelo rubio claro con un halo en su cabeza y con una sonrisa sincera y angelical se trataba de Michael el futuro líder de los ángeles.

Y por último alguien que no esperaba ver y era un diablo pero no un diablo cualquiera, no era un diablo de raza pura, un súper diablo para ser precisos con una especie de armadura que parecía a la de un Maou ojos verdes azulados con una sonrisa normal casi angelical pero lo que lo destaca era su cabello rojo carmesí, se dio cuenta de que era un Gremory y estaba al lado de este chico.

Los líderes y los jóvenes se sorprendieron de esto incluso Alex estaba sorprendido.

-Pero padre se dio cuenta de que esa armadura no era de este mundo ni de sus Sacred Gear, sino de una dimensión alterna diferente padre sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo tenía que encontrar ese poder, así que con su propio poder abrió un portal a otra dimensión para encontrarlo pronto- ella miro a Alex con una sonrisa- y por lo que veo lo logro, además de que te mando ayuda- mirando a Iris sin perder su sonrisa.

Ciel decidió interrumpir.

-Señora Gabriel tengo una pregunta y es cómo es posible que Iris tenga apariencia humana y que pueda convertirse en Cyber-Elf?

-Según me dijo mi padre uso poder para crear un cuerpo para colocar la Cyber-Elf mientras un ser creo que se llama Mother Elf le ayudo en eso creando a una hibrida, pero como su poder debido a que Mother Elf le dio parte de su poder para que el Cyber-elf no se muera al primer uso, Mother Elf también brindo su energía al cuerpo que padre creo para que esta se adapte a su poder, pero el poder que está alrededor de su cuerpo estaba muy inestable, para eso la sellaron en una capsula no solo para que selle el cuerpo junto con su poder sino para que esta se estabilice con el tiempo, al menos eso me dijo padre.

-( _Eso explica porque Iris estaba en esa capsula en el bosque de los familiares, y para en ese entonces su poder ya debió de haberse estabilizado y por eso estaba llamándome_ )-pensó Alex.

-Y gracias al poder de padre es que el poder que padre vio en su visión está aquí.

-Pero Gabriel eso todavía no responde mi pregunta ¿porque no me lo dijiste?

-Hermano no es que no quiera, no podía hacerlo porque hice el juramento con padre y ya sabes lo que conlleva.

Fue de ahí en donde tanto Michael como Azazel entendieron por qué Gabriel no dijo nada.

-Ya veo eso lo explica todo.

-¿Qué es eso del juramento Michael?- pregunto Ajuka.

-El juramento es como una promesa como lo hacen los humanos, solo que a diferencia de estos esta es inquebrantable y sagrado para los Ángeles del cielo y que estos no deben decir ni dar pistas de lo que prometieron porque de ser así si rompe el juramento el Ángel pierde su gracia y pueden caer.

-¿Pero si es así porque Gabriel no cayo?- esta vez el que hizo la pregunta fue Falbium

-Eso es porque el juramento puede romperse debido a que cumpla unos requisitos y por lo que veo Gabriel lo cumplió y gracias a eso ella no cayo.

-Aun no aun me falta un requisito y vine a cumplirlo- ella camina hacia Alex y entonces cuando estuvieron cara a cara Gabriel lo miro por un minuto.

-Eh sucede algo señorita gab…-Alex no pudo terminar ya que Gabriel repentinamente lo abrazo.

-Aun a pesar de que tienes algo de oscuridad en tu corazón todavía eres alguien muy puro y eres alguien muy amable-dijo ella con una sonrisa amable, mientras Alex estaba sorprendido ya que no esperaba ese abrazo pero debía admitirlo que se sentía bien en ese abrazo.

(n/a: ojo Gabriel no estará en el harem además de que mi oc solo la vera como una hermana mayor, además de que ya tenemos a una Ángel en el harem, sin más que decir continuemos).

Después de que termino el abrazo Gabriel seguía sonriendo fue entonces que se acordó de algo.

-Oh cierto casi lo olvido mi padre me dijo que cuando encuentre al Megaman elegido me dijo al igual con su asistente la Hibrido les entregara esto.

Del círculo mágico en las manos de Gabriel aparecieron dos discos.

-Mi padre me dijo que en estos discos tenían información que sería útil para el Megaman elegido que estos se los pueda usar ya que 2 de los 3 discos contiene algo que los pueda ayudar.

Alex decidió preguntar.

-¿Y qué pasa con el tercer disco hermana Gabriel?- lo que Alex no sabía es que cuando dijo esto último genero un suspiro de alivio en las chicas interesadas en Alex, Ciel e Irina incluidas, pero no sabían el porqué, Gabriel sonrió al ver como Alex la veía en ella como si fuera una hermana mayor, por lo que entonces contesto.

-El tercer disco padre no me dijo que tenía el tercer disco pero me dijo que te lo daría en momentos de máxima necesidad en caso de que tu poder actual no fuera suficiente, al menos eso dijo padre cuando tuvo una visión de para qué era el tercer disco.

-Ya veo, Ciel ¿crees que puedas revisar el primer disco? Tengo el presentimiento de que encontraremos algo importante en ese disco, Iris quiero que ayudes a Ciel solo por si acaso.

Ambas asintieron y se pusieron a trabajar, por suerte Ciel se había traído una Laptop portátil en casos como estos mientras estaban revisando Alex noto al Maou Ajuka muy pensativo por lo que decidió preguntar.

-¿Sucede algo Ajuka te veo muy pensativo?

-Oh bueno es solo que al escuchar la historia sobre X y lo que dijeron explica muchas cosas, pero esto me deja más preguntas que respuestas como ¿Quién fue el que construyo a ese robot Megaman X? ¿Qué quería realizar al construirlo? Y ¿Por qué sucedió todo lo que Iris conto? Pues desde mi punto de vista sino hubiese construido a X quizás esas guerras nunca hubiera ocurrido ya que han ocurrido cosas buenas y malas, mas malas que buenas, pero aun así ese X siguió luchando por la humanidad y los Reploids como dijo Iris pero aun así ¿Por qué?

-Créeme señor Ajuka yo también me hago la misma pregunta-le dijo Ciel mientras todavía estaba revisando el disco a través de su laptop sorprendiendo a Ajuka ya que pensaba que era el único con dudas, mas no fue así- yo solo conocí poco tiemp es como dijeron él era más humano que como Reploid y aun cuando busque sobre quien creo a X no pude conseguir sus datos ya que se perdieron con el tiempo y…-Ciel no pudo terminar ya que vio algo que encontró en la Laptop y al parecer era un mensaje grabado en video-Iris en el panel al lado de la pared hay un televisor grande actívalo y conéctalo a mi laptop hay un mensaje grabado en video.

 **5 minutos después.**

Después de que ya hallan conectado la laptop al televisor los líderes y la demás gente estaba esperando a ver que contenían pero antes Ajuka aseguro en crear un campo para que no hubiese nadie espiando desde afuera, ya una vez asegurado Ciel comenzó a reproducir el mensaje y de allí vieron a una persona que nadie reconoció era un humano pero era muy viejo que parecía irradiar energía de color azul el cual figura es algo regordete y tiene puesto una bata blanca de laboratorio con pantalones azules y una barba blanca y ojos algo cansados, aunque Ciel se dio cuenta por la vestimenta que era in investigador y científico.

Imagen: /images/Dh72cR

-" _El que haya descifrado este mensaje debe de ser un científico muy bueno eso lo elogio y sé que tendrán muchas preguntas y voy a responder algunas de ellas pero antes déjenme presentarme"_ \- el científico tose y continua- " _Mi nombre es Thomas Light. Soy el investigador que diseñó y construyó Mega Man X"_ \- ante esa información todos incluyendo Ciel se sorprendieron ya que en frente de ellos estaba el que creo al X original pero antes de que siguieran con ese pensamiento el mensaje continuo-" _sé que tienen preguntas debido a Que la chica Iris les contó la historia de X y si se preguntan por qué cree a X fue porque mi Sueño era que tanto los humanos y Reploids vivieran en armonía e igualdad por ello cree a mi última creación que es Megaman X"_ \- esas últimas palabras los dejo con una duda ¿acaso hubo otras creaciones además de X? pero antes de seguir con ese pensamiento el mensaje continuo- " _He concedido X poderes especiales que ningún otro robot posee. Utilizando su conciencia, es capaz de pensar, preocuparse y actuar completamente por su propia voluntad. Esto significa que también está imbuido de los mismos materiales necesarios para facilitar la evolución de los robots de la misma manera que la vida. Es un hecho desafortunado que la vida humana sea corta y fugaz, y me temo que no tendré tiempo para garantizar la seguridad del proyecto X. Es por eso que he decidido sellarlo lejos. Tal vez lo descubrirán en un futuro lejano y luchará valientemente para lograr la paz para todas las personas. Sí... creo firmemente que esto sucederá. Pero, no estoy sin preocupaciones. Temo que X sea barrido en la guerra que llamamos "progreso". Insto a la gente del futuro a recordar que X es mí... la esperanza del mundo"._

Todo el mundo quedo en silencio mientras están procesando la información que el mensaje les estaba dando, por suerte Ciel pauso el mensaje para pensar, ahora entendía de que X no fue creado para malos propósitos el doctor era igual a ella solo quería crear la paz entre humanos y Reploids.

-Ahora lo entiendo Megaman X era el puente para crear la paz entre los humanos y los robots que ese científico estaba buscando- dijo Azazel con comprensión.

-Y por qué lo llamo X-dijo Ajuka llamando la atención de los líderes y los demás- X es el algoritmo que representa posibilidades infinitas es por eso que gano sus batallas además adivino que Model Z es Zero ¿no?

-Si- contesto Ciel.

\- Zero está especializado en anular a cualquier tipo de enemigo, al igual que el algoritmo "Zero" que al multiplicarse por cualquier ecuación siempre da Zero, esos son algoritmos matemáticos y si Alex tiene el poder de esos dos…

-Sería una anomalía andante y si tenemos en cuenta el misterioso pasado de Alex que el mismo no sabe y también sobre sus padres y también el misterioso poder oculto de Alex será un oponente peligroso a tener en cuenta-termino Azazel con seriedad.

-Bueno dejemos ese asunto por el momento, señorita Ciel podría continuar con el mensaje-le pidió Sirzechs, Ciel asintió y siguió con el mensaje.

-" _Sé que ustedes están en búsqueda de respuestas y se las daré, la razón por la cual envié los Biometals a otra dimensión fue porque el dios Bíblico me conto lo que está pasando en su mundo pero por sobre todo me confirmo que un viejo enemigo de mi mundo estaba en su mundo cuando me hablo de su visión, al principio no lo creía pero la aparición de la Mother Elf confirmo mis temores, así que colabore con el dios bíblico en la creación de los aparatos llamados Sacred Gear y con ello logramos fusionar los Biometals con el Sacred Gear para que al menos estos no puedan ser robados ni corrompidos yo mismo me asegure de ello"-_ Ajuka y Azazel debían de admitir que ese científico humano era un genio y sabía lo que hacía, mientras Ciel ahora admiraba a lo que quedaba del doctor Light había hecho todo lo que podía por la paz de este mundo- _"_ _Megaman elegido si estas allí_ _quiero que me escuches bien sé que te he dado una carga muy pesada en ti ya que tú eres el único que puedes detener este mal, pero también debes darte cuenta de que no estás solo y que debes tener aliados en lo que te ayudara a alivianar un poco esa pero sobre todo mira esto"_ \- allí le muestras las imágenes.

Imagen: /images/78Y9jD

/images/aQ3Ff7

/images/mbd7FM

/images/mR2SY1 (ignoren a Ciel)

-" _lo que tú estás viendo es lo que ha pasado en estos 400 años después de que los últimos antecesores pelearon contra el Model W el mundo está ya ahora en paz y que la humanidad y los Reploids ya trabajan codo a codo y viven en paz y en armonía, claro aún hay disidentes, pero comparados a los de antes ellos ya no eran muchos ni tampoco fuertes después de la última batalla de hace 400 años con los Megaman elegidos Vent y Ashe pues gracias a ellos lograron detener a Master Thomas y sus seguidores, además de que gracias a sus esfuerzos los disidentes perdieron mucho poder por lo que el biometal ya se vio innecesario, la razón por la que te digo esto es que de alguna manera este y el otro mundo de dónde provino el Dios Bíblico están conectados de alguna forma, y si tu enemigos de ese mundo conquista en donde tu estas podrían tener el poder suficiente para llegar en este y no podría aguantar otra guerra, el mundo aunque haya pasado 400 años todavía no se ha recuperado completamente de las guerras anteriores se necesita uno o dos milenios para que este se recupere totalmente, por eso te pido que los detengas a quienes quiere hacer daño a los inocentes y sobre todo que detengas el mal confió en ti Megaman elegido"._

Después de ello el mensaje llego a su fin dejando en la sala con un silencio sepulcral mientras todos fijaban su mirada a Alex quien estaba incomodo con las mirada de todos pero también dándose cuenta de la carga con la que este llevaba ahora como Megaman elegido.

-( _ **No estás solo en esto Alex**_ )-Model X hablo por fin-( _ **sé que ese doctor light te dio una carga un tanto pesada, pero recuerda que no estás solo en esto**_ ).

Model Z decidió hablar también.

-( _ **Model X tiene razón aquí tienes amigos quienes pueden aliviar aunque se un poco la carga, pero también cuenta con nosotros**_ ).

-( _Gracias Model X, Model Z_ ).

Alex salió de sus pensamientos al ver como una mano estaba en su hombro y vio que Iris le sonreía haciéndolo saber que no lo haría esto solo al igual que Mittlet, Himari y para sorpresa de Alex Irina, Gabriel y Serafall quienes también apoyaban, Alex vio a Ciel que tenía una mirada seria pero vio un atisbo de una pequeña sonrisa al saber que ella también lo apoyaría.

Los líderes también sonrieron dándoles también el apoyo, pues no dejarían que un joven como Alex haría el trabajo solo ayudarían en lo que pueda.

Ajuka decidió hablar.

-Señorita Ciel algo más en ese disco.

-De momento no.

-Entonces ¿porque no revisa el segundo disco?

-Eso iba a hacer.

Ciel se puso a revisar el segundo disco y vio que tenía un código de seguridad así que ella se puso a descifrar la clave aunque claro tardaría unos minutos en descifrarla

 **20 minutos después.**

-Uff logre entrar pero tarde más de lo debido ese doctor light es un genio en cuanto a seguridad, sea lo que sea que tiene este disco debió de asegurarse de que nadie pueda verlo.

Después de que Ciel se hablara de su logro se puso a revisar lo que había en ese segundo tomo algunos minutos hasta que vio algo que la sorprendió.

-¡N-No puede ser!

-¿Qué sucede señorita Ciel encontró algo?-pregunto Ajuka.

-S-Son planos para construir una base de operaciones, pero eso no es todo también planos de otros aparatos de mi mundo y también p-p-para crear a los Reploids, detalles, formulas, medidas ¡toda la información está aquí!

Todos en el lugar estaban en silencio ya que lo que dijo que había Ciel los había dejado sin habla, después de unos 2 minutos de silencio Azazel decidió romperlo.

-Bueno definitivamente lo último no me lo esperaba y ¿qué hacemos con ello?

Iris decidió hablar.

-Bueno si queremos seguir los movimientos de la facción Maverick necesitaremos una base con alta tecnología para ello, menos mal que el Dr. Light nos dejó esto para hacer una base.

-Pero hay dos problema-Ciel intervino- la primera es que construir una base nos tomaría un año o dos terminar de hacerlo y no tenemos los recursos disponibles para ello y al menos que consigamos una base vieja sin utilizar ese va ser un problema y tiempo es lo que no tenemos, segundo es que la base tiene que ser en un lugar escondido al menos que alguien sepa de un lugar en donde no hayan ojos discretos no podemos hacer nada.

-Hmmm quizás pueda ayudarte con esos dos problemas que dices señorita Ciel-dijo Ajuka sorprendiendo a Ciel.

 **Día siguiente- Inframundo -lugar desconocido- Bosque Oscuro.**

Alex y su grupo junto con Ajuka, Serafall, Azazel, Michael, Gabriel, Sirzechs y Grayfia estaban caminando en el bosque debido a que Ajuka conocía el lugar perfecto en donde se podría construir una base de operaciones, ellos siguieron caminando hasta que Ajuka se detuvo.

-Bien aquí está el lugar.

Himari decidió hablar.

-Pero no veo nada además de árboles y césped.

-Lo que pasa es que yo escondí unas ruinas que un amigo de Sirzechs y mío encontró cree un sello en que las ruinas estén ocultas en una dimensión de bolsillo, donde ningún demonio de clase suprema ni un Maou puede detectarlo, claro seguirá en este mismo lugar pero nadie se dará cuenta de que hubo unas ruinas de un laboratorio aquí, pero ahora que necesitan una base creo que es hora de revelar el lugar.

Ajuka levanto su mano revelando un círculo mágico sobre la zona y dejando ver una estructura en ruinas pero que aún seguía en pie, todos los presentes a excepción de Sirzechs y Ajuka estaban sorprendidos por la edificación aunque Ciel sintió nostalgia al ver ese laboratorio ya que recordó cuando formo a la Resistencia, pero al ver ese laboratorio se sintió como en casa, después de que vieron las ruinas decidieron entrar en el laboratorio.

 **Dentro del laboratorio en ruinas**

Los presentes estaban sorprendidos al ver el laboratorio ya que aunque el equipo se veía viejo pudieron ver que aún eran útiles, Ciel y Iris le explicaba a Ajuka para que era cada equipo que el Maou preguntaba siguieron explorando hasta que llegaron hasta donde estaba la gran puerta y cuando entraron vieron unos contenedores rotos diciéndoles que estaban allí y que fue lo que sucedió, Grayfia miro de mala manera a su esposo mientras este estaba sudando balas, una vez visto todo el laboratorio y el lugar Azazel se dirige a Ciel.

-Y bien señorita Ciel ¿qué le parece el lugar?

-Es… ¡es perfecto! El sitio, el lugar nadie sospecharía en donde está la base, claro que debemos hacer una gran remodelación al lugar y hacerla un poco más grande, además de que algunos equipos de este laboratorio aún siguen en buenas condiciones y funcionales así que no habrá mucho equipo para reemplazarlo pero necesitamos muchos materiales para ello.

Sirzechs decidió hablar.

-No se preocupe señorita Ciel Ajuka, yo y Serafall nos encargaremos de contratar ayuda con la mano de obra para la reconstrucción de este laboratorio.

Azazel también decidió hablar.

-Hey también cuenta conmigo tengo algunos contactos para los materiales además de enviar algunos de mis más fieles soldados por parte de los Ángeles caídos.

Michael también decidió intervenir.

-No sé qué tan útil seremos pero ustedes tiene el apoyo y la ayuda del cielo-dijo Michael mientras Gabriel asintió de acuerdo a su hermano.

-Gracias a todos-Alex intervino llamando la atención de todos- no creo que lo hubiera hecho solo de no ser por su ayuda y apoyo.

-Créeme Alex esto es lo menos que podemos hacer- hablo Azazel- aunque creo que deberías formar un equipo pequeño pero creo que eso lo veremos más adelante una vez completado la reconstrucción de estas ruinas.

-Por cierto ¿cuánto tiempo se necesita para que la reconstrucción este completa para estas ruinas?

-Bueno según Ajuka y la señorita Ciel si nos organizamos bien y comenzamos la reconstrucción de estas ruinas, mas mejorarlas y agrandarlas y sobretodo agregar algunas cosas, como tres meses si es solo una facción, pero con la ayuda de las tres facciones máximo tres semanas.

-Bien entonces-se dirigió a las chicas- Ciel, Iris ustedes se quedaran a supervisar la reconstrucción ¿creen que pueden con el trabajo? Ciel esto no es obligatorio si no quieres participar te comprenderé si no estás en esto, ya que son muchas cosas lo que ha pasado ¿no?

-Está bien Alex, de lo que te conozco tú no eres ese tipo de persona de la cual te aprovecha de otros, eres alguien amable y que te preocupas más por las personas que a ti mismo, además gracias a ti una parte de mí que creía que murió regreso así que confió en ti y te ayudare en esto.-finalizo Ciel con una sonrisa.

-También cuenta conmigo Alex-dijo iris con una sonrisa.

-Bien hoy hablare con Sona para el motivo de la inasistencia de estas tres semanas ella se encargara de ello bueno con todo ya planeado creo que es hora de irnos… ah por cierto Iris tú te encargas de avisarme cuando estará lista la nueva base de operaciones, y si no puedes mandar a Ciel entonces ¿de acuerdo?-iris asintió- bueno es hora de irnos.

Y con ello todos salieron de las ruinas y Ajuka asegurándose de esconder otra vez las ruinas con su sello mágico, todos regresaron a sus hogares.

 **Tres semanas después.**

Ya han pasado tres semanas desde que vieron las ruinas y tal como dijo Alex hablo con Sona para justificar la ausencia de Ciel y Iris desde entonces las cosas estaban normales y todavía no han dado aviso de que la nueva base este lista .

En la academia Kuoh estaba Sona haciendo su trabajo en el consejo estudiantil normalmente, hasta que un círculo mágico apareció y vio que era Azazel junto a él estaba Ciel y Iris.

-Si ustedes están aquí significa….

-Sí que la base de operaciones está terminado y esta es mucho más grande además de que mejoramos el laboratorio- termino Ciel.

Azazel decidió hablar.

-¿Por cierto donde esta Alex?

-Creo que en el salón de música después de todo está en el club de música, síganme los guiare hasta él.

Todos se dirigieron a salón de música en el camino se encontraron con Hiimari, Mittlet y para sorpresa de iris y Ciel estaba Irina(n/a: para aclararlo puse a Irina antes porque ella en esta historia será alguien importante en esta historia, sin más que decir continuemos), ellos al llegar al salón abrieron un poco la puerta y vieron a Alex con una ocarina, pero no estaba solo estaban 2 chicas una chica vestida de blanco y la otra con un vestido negro ambas estaban sentadas al lado de Alex Himari , Mittlet y Iris sabían quiénes eran esas chicas pero Ciel e Irina no lo sabían, además de qué iris, Ciel y Irina no sabían de qué Alex le gustaba tocar la ocarina y antes de que ellas hablaran Alex comenzó a tocar la ocarina y una melodía suave se comenzó a escuchar en el lugar.

Digimon Adventure - Shouri Zen No Theme:

watch?v=pu0xDJdOw8s (n/a: por favor no lloren que me harán llorar a mi).

La tonada era suave y daba un ambiente de comodidad a su alrededor además de que los relajaban le olvidaba los problemas del mundo, todo el mundo escuchaban la tonada sorprendidos ya que no sabían que el Megaman elegido le gustaba la música, quizás no lo cantaba pero sabía tocarla bien los presentes habían olvidado por qué estaban aquí, Alex estaba muy concentrado en la melodía mientras que las chicas que estaban a su lado lo escuchaban con los ojos cerrados disfrutando la melodía angelical que su maestro les tocaba.

Una vez terminada vio que sus dos familiares se quedaron dormidas y Alex soltó una sonrisa sincera.

Imagen: /images/UW79d6

Himari y Mittlet dieron un suspiro ya que Alex sin saber las enamoro más de lo que ya están, Iris se sonrojo ya que esta sonrisa transmitía tranquilidad y calidez además de que su corazón latía muy rápido, mientras que Irina y Ciel estaban sorprendidas la primera al ver la sonrisa que era tan pura como la de un Ángel además de que la sonrojo, y la otra porque esa sonrisa le recordó un poco a X antes de ser sellado en ygdrassil cuando era niña, sincero, puro y genuino.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos al ver que había gente en la puerta cuando levanto la vista y vio quienes eran, Alex se sonrojo avergonzado de que lo hayan oído tocar.

-Debo admitir que no me esperaba que tuvieras ese talento Alex- el que hablo fue Azazel- ni siquiera se me paso por la cabeza que tocarías tan bien una ocarina.

-Bueno supongo que es uno de mis talentos, además de tocar la guitarra, pero eso si cambiando de tema si ustedes están aquí es porque la construcción de la base está completa ¿no es así?

-Adivinaste, la base de operaciones esta activa y lista para usarse.

Iris decidió hablar.

-Si pero también decidimos hacer pruebas para probar la funcionalidad de esta, además de que también necesitaremos miembros confiables para que cada una desempeñe un papel en la base además de en las otras facciones.

-Tengo en mente a algunos pero eso lo dejare para más adelante, por ahora quiero que iris sea mi navegadora, ¿te parece bien?

-Si con gusto te ayudare en esto Alex.

-Ciel- la mencionada miro a Alex- tú serás la líder de la base y también la encargada de los laboratorios sé que lo que te pido es mucho pero es lo único que se me ocurre ya que eres apta para esto ¿crees que puedas con esto?

-Créeme ya he lidiado con esto Alex así que te ayudare sin problemas.

-Bien con eso resuelto solo me queda una pregunta Alex- Alex presto atención a Azazel- ¿quiénes son esas dos niñas que están en tu regazo?

-¿Oh ellas? Son mis familiares ellas son espíritus la chica de vestido negro se llama Restia Ashdoll y la chica de vestido de blanco se llama Est- Azazel al oír el nombre de sus familiares palideció ya que estaba enfrente de el a los familiares espirituales más poderosos, además de con el poder suficiente para enfrentarse a los demonios de clase alta y darle problemas a los de nivel Maou- como ellas estaban aburridas así que las convoque y empezamos a hablar se nos pasó el tiempo volando y ellas al ver que tenía una ocarina y ellas insistieron que la tocase así que no tuve otra opción de tocarla, vaya pueden ser los espíritus más poderosos pero se comportan como niñas, pero no me quejo ya que yo a ellas las veo como mis hermanitas menores a los que hay que mimarlas(n/a: pero no al grado de ser un siscon como cierto Maou de pelo carmesí, y una Maou de coletas).

-Ya veo bueno como es tarde mañana iremos a la nueva base para que lo veas y después hacer una misión de prueba, bueno por ahora descansen mañana seguiremos con lo planeado-todos asintieron mientras Alex se llevaba cargando a su espalda a sus hermanitas para llevarlos a su casa, con esto todos regresaron a su casa para el día siguiente.

 **Al día siguiente- nueva base de operaciones en el Inframundo.**

Sorpresa era la palabra que Alex tenía en su mente, la verdad esperaba que la base fuese un poco más grande, pero creía que exageraron pues la base tiene el tamaño de un castillo además de que era demasiado vistosa, por suerte según dijo Iris Ciel creo un campo de camuflaje por lo que nadie vera la base, además de que Azazel se aseguró de que estuviera bien escondido y que ningún ser sobrenatural descubriría la base gracias a que también aplico algo de magia en la base.

Cuando Alex y las chicas vieron no pudieron evitar sorprenderse de lo tecnológico y avanzado de lo que es la base recorrieron la base en su totalidad al ver que tenían de todo desde habitaciones hasta una enfermería con algunos demonios del clan Sitri en ella en el centro de comando estaba Ciel y Iris, Ciel con su ropa de comandante y Iris en su forma real.

Ciel: /images/XKTx7q

Iris: /images/cj6Yn2

-Guau ustedes se ven muy bien

-Gracias- dijeron ambas.

-Bueno ya hice mi trabajo de guiarte a la base Alex, si me disculpas debo regresar al mundo humano ya que me convertí en el asesor del club del ocultismo y tengo trabajo que hacer, y recuerda Alex si necesitas ayuda ya sabes a quien recurrir-dijo Azazel.

-Gracias por todo Azazel lo tendré en mente y suerte-dijo Alex mientras Azazel se fue en un círculo mágico.

Después de que Azazel se fue Ciel comenzó a hablar.

-Bien Alex es momento de que comencemos la prueba y para ello te vamos a mandar a una misión de reconocimiento.

-¿Reconocimiento?

-Si ayer cuando completamos la base nuestros radares detecto un especie de energía en la parte más lejana del bosque oscuro, no sabemos que será eso pero para ello es que te mandaremos allí, no te preocupes no creo que sea peligroso así que asegúrate, Iris te guiara ella será tu navegadora.

-Entendido.

-Tienes una hora para prepararte y por cierto usa tu Balance Breaker creo que lo necesitaras- Alex asintió y se fue a prepararse.

 **1 hora después.**

Ciel, Himari, Mittlet, Irina y Iris estaba esperando a Alex en la sala de comando estaban hablando cuando apareció Alex con su balance breaker activado estaba usando solamente a Model X.

-Bien antes de que te vayas ten- le entrega a Alex unos comunicadores- póntelos en los oídos estos también son a prueba de agua y lluvia así que en cualquier clima podemos comunicarnos.

-Bien- Alex desactiva el casco por unos momentos para colocárselos.

-Bien ahora colócate en el centro del círculo.

(n/a: imagínense la sala de comando como la de MMZ 3)

Imagen: .

-Muy bien ¿estás listo? tenemos las coordenadas listas, ero será un poco lejos del sitio de donde esta esa fuente de energía desconocida así que deberás llegar pie ¿queda claro?

Alex asintió.

-Bien ¿iris?

-Coordenadas puestas, personal listo para la transferencia.

Un ruido de la base empezó a sonar mientras las chicas se alejaban de sitio mientras Alex se quedó en el círculo verde mientras este brillaba.

-Preparaciones completas… transfiriendo

Y en un destello vede claro Alex desaparece.

 **Bosque oscuro- parte lejana de la nueva base.**

Visor Eyes - Megaman Zero 3 Music Extended: watch?v=fPBKwPJxPfo&list=PL6akIKaXBeU1cYoSMrYD1mnTgTczibEo-&index=44

En un destello verde claro Alex reaparece.

-( _Transferencia exitosa, ¿Alex como estas?)_

-Se sintió un poco raro ser transferido pero creo que me acostumbrare aquí todo bien Iris y por cierto cuando estoy transformado y en misión llámame Megaman ¿de acuerdo?

-( _Entendido, la fuente de energía esta delante de ti, este bosque es peligroso Alex nadie sabe que criaturas aparecerán aquí así que te sugiero que tengas cuidado y si puedes trata de no matarlas, pero si la criatura es muy peligrosa entonces ataca a matar_ ).

-( _ **Sugiero las balas de baja potencia podemos ralentizarlas y aturdirlas y seguir avanzando, así no perderás mucho tiempo**_ )-sugirió Model X.

-Entendido comenzando misión.

-( _Ten cuidado Alex_ )- dijo iris.

 **Mission Start.**

Ambient Creepy Music | Road Through The Dark Forest | Sad & Somber Background Music: watch?v=-heSRbvCErU

Alex comenzó a correr en el bosque en busca de esa fuente de energía el camino se vio fácil pero vio unas criaturas en forma de tigre blanco con colmillos viendo a su presa, Alex decidió no perder el tiempo, dio un salto con **Dash** y siguió adelante, pero se dio cuenta de que esos tigres los estaban persiguiendo, Alex no tuvo opción de disparar con su X-Buster, por suerte estas tenia potencia baja por lo que las balas solo los aturdió y también los dejo inmóviles por unos momentos antes de alejarse a toda velocidad gracias al **Dash,** más adelante se encontró con muchos obstáculos entre ellos muchas criaturas además de zonas que no había visto antes entre ellos zonas de arenas movedizas, lianas, plantas carnívoras gigantes y por lo que veía de lejos zonas oscuras de los cuales apenas y se puede ver a ¿unos lobos de madera?

Imagen: /images/mUC1Zh

Alex le salió una gota en la cabeza al ver lo que tenía más adelante y pensar que iba a ser una misión fácil y mira lo que le sale.

-Esto va a tomar tiempo-fue lo único que pudo decir antes de tomar un respiro y avanzar.

 **1 hora después.**

(n/a: no quise alargarlo así que más abajo les daré un resumen)

-Uff me alegra de haber pasado eso.

-( _ **Si, quien hubiera pensado que tales obstáculos fueran difíciles de avanzar además de ingeniártelas a pasar**_ )-comento Model X.

-( **Si además las criaturas no fueron un tanto problema a excepción de dos de ellas que fue la que nos costó alejarnos uno creo que fue una quimera y la otra los lobos de madera** )-termino Model Z.

Y vaya que era verdad Alex de verdad les costó alejarse de ellos la quimera pues esta era persistente además los disparos de bajo poder no funcionaban con ella debido a que eran resistentes así que Alex decidió usar una estrategia que se le ocurrió y es que esa criatura se acercara a el a uno cuantos centímetros de morderlo Alex lo esquivo y le dio un tremendo gancho derecho a la mandíbula de la pobre criatura pues habría jurado que había oído romperle algunos dientes y dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo, mientras los lobos de madera fueron las criaturas aún más difíciles de alejarse e incluso ataco a matar pero no espero que la criatura ser regenerara así nada más recogiendo sus piezas de madera fácilmente como si de magia se tratara y para empeorar las cosas una jauría había llegado para ayudarlo y Alex tuvo que usar el **Double balance Breaker** para tratar con esos lobos ni siquiera cortándolos con su ZX-Saber podría vencer a esos lobos pero de allí Alex decidió usar un simple hechizo de fuego **Fireball** y al llegar a darle pudo ver con sorpresa que le dio a uno pero este no pudo regenerarse, al ver que ellos son débiles contra el fuego Alex decidió hacer varios **Fireball** matando a varios mientras los demás lobos huyeron despavoridos.

Los obstáculos del bosque oscuro también fueron un problema pues Alex tuvo que ingéniaselas para pasar cada obstáculo y no fue fácil desde que la mayor parte del piso fue de arena movediza tubo que saltar algunas plataformas de tierra sólida, pero también aprendió a la mala de que también habían plataformas solidas pero muy frágiles si se mantenía mucho tiempo parado al final te caerías directamente a las arenas movedizas y Alex casi se cae si no fuese porque Model Z le alerto ya estuviera como 10 metros bajo tierra y para finalizar una parte más oscura del bosque casi no podía ver nada y los murciélagos de tamaño de un perro tampoco les ayudaba además de que casi cae en las trampas de las arenas movedizas, era un milagro que logro salir vivo.

Aquí termina el soundtrack

-Uff lo hice finalmente salimos de la zona oscura.

-( _ **no es broma, aun con nuestro poder no podrías ver mucho en zonas oscuras**_ )-hablo Model Z.

N/a: aquí vendrá una parte cómica XD.

-( _ **Por cierto Alex**_ )- Model X hablo mientras Alex estaba prestando atención-( _ **ya que estamos en un lugar más o menos tranquilo puedo preguntar ¿porque cuando estabas colgando y columpiando en las lianas estabas gritando como salvaje?**_ ).

Aquí comienza otro soundtrack: Ar Tonelico: Melody of Elemia OST - Tick-Tock Man: watch?v=whtKP8rhmD8&list=PLq9z3GmD3R9PJQMhABK-bWTShlP3R04W0&index=11

-Uhhhhh Bueno la verdad es que me canse de caminar así que pensé buscaría otra manera y cuando vi las lianas pensé: "¿porque no? Siempre quise hacer eso al estilo Tarzan"-dijo Alex con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-( _Lo de las lianas lo entiendo ya que gracias a ellas nos cortó mucho camino y evitamos la mayor parte de las arenas movedizas pero gritar de ese modo fue innecesario_ ).

-Ehh ¿enserio? Y ¿cómo grite?

-( _Te digo la verdad o una mentira_ )-intervino Model Z Alex dijo verdad-( _pues la verdad gritaste como una niña_ ).  
Para Alex eso fue un golpe directo al orgullo y se deprimió pero luego se acordó de algo.

-¿Chicos el comunicador está apagado?-solo se escuchó silencio confirmando sus temores-ay no- Alex solo quería que la tierra se lo tragase en ese momento.

 **En la base**

Iris, Ciel e Irina estaban allí aguantándose la risa, mientras Serafall, que vino de visita Himari, Mittlet y Kunou que estaba hablando con Himari por un círculo de comunicación, todas ellas se estaban riendo a carcajadas suelta por la ocurrencia de Alex.

De vuelta al bosque oscuro

-( _Nota mental: apagar el intercomunicador_ )

-( **Anotado/anotado** )- dijeron ambos.

Fin de soundtrack

-( _Alex me escuchas la fuente de energía está muy cerca de tu posición_ )-comento Iris seria pero por dentro aún se estaba riendo a carcajadas.

-Entendido.

Alex siguió con su camino y vio algunas criaturas acercarse pero luego se alejaban no entendía que pasaba hasta que más adelante vio algo más adelante que estaba brillando Alex se acercó más y más hasta que vio lo que era, parecía una especie de puerta de color azul brillando en medio del bosque oscuro.

-¿Qué es eso?

-( _Alex zzzzz hay zzzzzzzzzz ferencia zzzzzzzzz dime zzzzzzzzz pas zzzzzzzzz estoy perdiendo zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_ ).

-¡Iris! ¡Iris! respóndeme

-(Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz) (n/a: para los que no entiende es el sonido de la interferencia de la señal sin más continuemos).

-( _ **Algo interfiere con la señal**_ )-respondió Model Z.

-¿Será esa cosa lo que interfiere con la señal?

-( _ **Alex esa cosa que tu llamas es una cyber puerta**_ )-contesto Model X.

-¿Ciber puerta?

-( _ **Es una puerta hecha de energía que esta te envía al ciberespacio**_ )-respondió Model Z a la duda de Alex-( _ **pero no entiendo que hace una cyber puerta aquí, se supone que estas solo aparecen en nuestro mundo ¿cómo es posible que aparezca aquí?**_ ).

-¿Porque lo dices?

-( _ **Es porque anteriormente en nuestro mundo el ciberespacio es una fisura causada por la aparición de Omega en la Tierra, pero no creo que omega este aquí al menos que otro ser poderoso este aquí en este mundo y cree esta fisura, y el único ser que se me ocurre es la Mother elf, pero no creo que este en este mundo**_ ).

-Ya veo.

En eso Alex siente algo extraño en esa puerta.

-¿Me están llamando? No sé por qué pero debemos entrar.

-( _ **¡No Alex es peligroso! No sabemos que habrá allí dentro**_ )- le advirtió Model X.

-Lo sé, pero algo en mi interior me dice que entre allí, mi corazón me dice que algo bueno pasara.

-( _ **bueno no te detendremos**_ )-dijo Model X con un suspiro-( _ **pero en caso de que algo anda mal te ayudaremos**_ ).

-Ok.

Dicho esto Alex se acercó a la cyber puerta y entro en ella.

Imagen: wiki/File:MMZ3_Cyberspace_

 **¿? Sitio desconocido.**

Alex abrió los ojos y vio que el sitio era blanco por todas partes no vio a nadie en el lugar, además de que estaba flotando.

-¿D-dónde estoy?

-Estas en un mundo intermedio entre tu mundo, el nuestro y el ciberespacio-dijo la voz de un hombre.

-Así es me alegro que un elegido de Megaman este aquí y haya escuchado nuestras voces-dijo otra voz y esta vez era de una ¿mujer?

-¡!

Alex se dio la vuelta y de allí pudo ver a dos personas el primero es un hombre con el pelo de color azul y ojos morados con una camisa corta de color azul pantalones blancos con bolsillos y botas azules el tipo tenía una mirada neutra, mientras la otra es una chica de cabello rubio largo que le llega hasta las rodillas ojos verde esmeralda y este a diferencia del chico tenía una camisa de color rojo unos guantes blancos una falda roja corta con rallas blancas y zapatos rojos con tacones, también otra diferencia y es que tenía una mirada amable y una sonrisa.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Mi nombre es Nett- hablo el chico peli azul.

-Y mi nombre el Elf- hablo la pelirrubia sin perder su sonrisa.

Aquí la imagen: /images/8WuiAt

(n/a: para aquello que no lo saben estos personajes salieron de un fan game llamado Megaman ZX prequel, les recomiendo jugar este juego es muy bueno además de que la historia es muy sólida y muy buena al final del capítulo les dejare un link en donde estará este juego ya sea en fanfiction o en Wattpad, bueno sin más que decir continuemos).

-( _ **¿Nett? ¿Elf?**_ )-menciono Model X

-( _ **Por alguna extraña razón escuchar esos nombre me dan algo de tristeza**_ )- mencionó Model Z con tristeza.

-Pues por supuesto después de todo los conocía ya que fue mi decisión el que no pudieran recordar, todo por salvar a Elf- dijo Nett mientras Elf bajaba la cabeza de tristeza, cosa que Nett se dio cuenta y le dijo-Elf ya hablamos de esto lo que sucedió no es tu culpa.

-Lo sé pero- ella no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas salieran mientras Nett se acercó y la abrazo haciendo que ella correspondiese su abrazo desahogándose, Alex se extrañó por esto, ¿porque ella estaba llorando? ¿Habían hecho algo imperdonable? ¿Doloroso? Alex no lo sabía pero debería esperar a que ella se terminara de desahogar, luego de 5 minutos se separaron pero luego ocurrió algo que no se esperaba ni en sus más locos sueños, e incluso Nett no se lo espero, Elf le había dado un beso en los labios a Nett.

Imagen: /images/sQmmXm

Nett al principio lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero luego cerro los ojos y correspondió al beso.

Mientras Alex veía esto con los ojos abiertos mientras que un rubor apareció en su cara, estaba tan rojo como el color del pelo de Rias, ya que en toda su vida el mismo desconocía el amor, ya que uno veía en unas novelas o animes que el ve, ya que normalmente eso le era desconocido para él, pues conocía el amor de familia, después de todo Sirzechs y Grayfia-sensei eran como unos padres al igual que Ryu para él aunque su maestra ha estado muy cariñosa con el últimamente, pero dejando eso de un lado conocía el amor de familia, el de hermanos lo conocía gracias a sus familiares Est y Restia y por alguna extraña razón estaba la chica Gabriel quien la veía como una hermana mayor y lo de amigos ese también lo conocía, sin embargo el amor de una pareja era algo desconocido y alienígena para él, ya que era muy diferente a lo que conocía y era algo ingenuo de ello, ya que cada vez que veía a una pareja besarse Alex no podía evitar apenarse y mirar para otro lado, aunque él se preguntaba en su mente ¿podrá sentir ese amor de pareja alguna vez? ¿Qué se sentiría el beso de labios? ¿Algún día tendría pareja? ¿Demostraría ese amor como esos dos se mostraba? Esos eran las preguntas que tenía en su mente pero había una pregunta muy importante en su mente y era ¿me amara por cómo soy? ¿a un mitad Reploid y mitad humano? Ya que él era algo torpe e inocente en algunas cosas, además de que era algo inteligente no tanto al nivel de Ciel o de Sona pero tampoco se queda atrás, le gustaba el anime y la música de orquesta o de relajación pero además de eso no tenía nada de destacable (n/a: pobre de mí Oc que no se da cuenta de que tiene no solo una sino varias chicas detrás de él, solo que algunas ya admitieron tener sentimientos por él y otras que no saben lo que siente al menos no todavía).

Volviendo al presente tanto Nett como Elf terminaron el beso y se separaron, pero al girar sus rostros hacia donde esta Alex, vieron que este estaba sonrojado viendo hacia otro lado entonces se dieron cuenta de lo que hicieron y luego se separaron de golpe Nett estaba con una sonrisa nerviosa un tanto incomodo por haberlos visto, mientras Elf estaba apenadísima y con un sonrojo digno de un tomate mientras miraba en el piso sin dirigirle la mirada a nadie.

-Bueno volviendo al tema-hablo Nett para olvidar ese momento incomodo- nosotros te llamamos para devolverle a Model X y Model Z algo que ellos perdieron y que no pueden desbloquear debido a nosotros.

-Ya veo, siento que puedo confiar en ustedes, pero ¿quiénes son ustedes? Es decir se me sus nombres pero no de que cual es su verdadera identidad porque por más que Mode no pudieron encontrar sus identidades o a que se dedican por lo que puedo ver pertenecen al mismo mundo que Ciel y de Model X y Z.

-Por eso estamos aquí Alex- dijo Elf sorprendiendo a Alex ya que en ningún momento les había dicho su nombre- el como sabemos tu nombre es una larga historia.

-Y para responder tus dos preguntas en vez de decírtela es mejor mostrártela así se aclararan todas tus dudas-termino de decir Nett.

Ambos se acercaron a Alex y al estar cerca de el ellos levantaron sus manos usando solo sus dos dedos tocando la frente de Alex y empezaron a transmitir sus recuerdos.

Para Alex estaba viendo los recuerdos pasados de tanto Nett como Elf fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ellos fueron los primeros Megaman elegidos, Nett de Model X y Elf de Model Z, Alex Mode estaban sorprendidos más los dos últimos al ver que estaban comenzando a recordar Alex estaba experimentando los recuerdos de los dos tantos momentos felices, tristes, ira entre otras cosas (n/a: para que entiendan a que me refiero vean los videos de YouTube de ese juego Megaman ZX prequel).

Pero lo que más le dio impacto a Alex fue lo que sucedió en la batalla final.

watch?v=m3TtXGGAItM&t=1600s (este final les va a ser llorar).

Cuando Alex termino de ver los recuerdos no pudo evitar que lágrimas de tristeza al ver que Nett y Elf se sacrificaron tanto para no solo salvar el mundo de un virus incluso Nett tomo una decisión de salvar tanto a Elf como el ciberespacio pero a cambio nadie recordaría lo que ambos hicieron ni de que existieron, Alex al pensar en eso no pudo evitar que más lagrimas cayeran de su rostro.

Imagen: /images/BsJN3M

-( **Finalmente lo recuerdo todo ahora** )-dijo Model X.

-( **No creí que los volveríamos a ver Nett, Elf** )-hablo Model Z.

-Si es bueno que nos volvamos a ver aunque sea en estas circunstancias-dijo Nett con voz seria.

-Si Nett y yo nos enteramos de lo que está pasando- hablo Elf con voz también seria- y vinimos aquí para ayudarlo devolviéndole algo que Mode perdieron después de que sus recuerdos y base de datos de memoria fueron borrados.

-Si pero en vez de estar hablando en este lugar vamos a cambiarlo ¿Elf?

Ella solo chasqueo los dedos y el lugar comenzó a brillar mientras Alex cerro los ojos.

Cuando el brillo ceso Alex volvió a abrir los ojos y se sorprendió al ver que estaba flotando en el espacio y también vio algo más.

-¿E-e-esa es l-la t-t-tierra?

Imagen: /images/MWZesW

-Así es- respondió Nett- pero es la de nuestro mundo la razón de ello es que quería demostrarte como es nuestro mundo y aquí lo tienes, además de que también te queremos presentar a otras personas más que quieren conocerte, al actual Megaman.  
-¿Uh?  
-Elf por favor- ella asintió y fue a traer a unos invitados luego de unos minutos ella había traído y tanto Model X como Model Z reconocieron esos tres al instante.  
El primero era un chico con apariencia de vuelve con 18 años, con el pelo marrón mucho más largo y denso dándole un gran parecido a Ryu ojos verdes brillantes lleva su chaqueta abierta con un emblema adicional, además de que en uno de sus oídos hay un transmisor.  
Imagen: es/wiki/Vent?file=  
El segundo era una chica con una apariencia de 16 años de edad con un cabello blanco atado con una cola de caballo con chaleco de color naranja ojos verdes al igual que el chico.  
Imagen: es/wiki/Ashe?file=  
Y el último fue algo que Model Z pensó que no volvería a ver y era un hombre joven con el pelo largo y rubio con ojos azules con gafas y un triángulo rojo en su cabeza que según lo que dijo Model X confirma su condición de Reploid. Lleva una chaqueta roja de manga larga y pantalones beige con zapatos color rojo. Imagen: es/wiki/Girouette?file=

-( **Vent, Ashe** )-grito Model X.

-( **Giro** )- grito también Model Z.

-¿Espera ellos son los anteriores Megaman de los que me hablaron?- dijo Alex sorprendido.

-Así es-dijo Nett entrando a la conversación-la razón de ellos estén aquí es que ellos quieren darte un mensaje.

-¿Mensaje?

-Si- esta vez hablo Vent- la cosa es que en el mundo de dónde vienes un viejo mal de nuestro mundo yace allí no se sabe cuánto tiempo pero no creo que lo que llaman allí mundo sobrenatural pueda con ese mal.

-¿Enserio? ¿Tan terrible es ese mal? ¿Tiene algo que ver con Vile y la facción Maverick?

-No lo sabemos-dijo Ashe con tono serio- pero esa facción Maverick tiene algo que ver, debido a que el ciclo de batalla en el mundo está comenzando a girar.

-Ya veo ¿ese es el mensaje que me ibas a dar?

-No solo es una pequeña parte de ella-dijo Vent.

-¿Eh?

-Antes de darte el mensaje completo-Giro decidió intervenir-puedo ver en tu mirada que tienes dudas-esto sorprendió a Alex-si te preguntas el cómo me di cuenta es sencillo eres más o menos igual a Vent cuando tiene dudas como esa vez que Vent me pregunto de donde viene los bebes y yo tuve que darle la "charla"-allí Vent tuvo que apartar la cara con un sonrojo al recordar eso, mientras los demás se estaban riendo por esto-así que dime ¿qué dudas tienes?

-Bueno no quise que Ciel y las demás chicas me vieran con dudas, usted es el primero en darse cuenta así que lo diré- Alex tomo un respiro y comenzó a hablar- desde lo que sucedió en el inframundo siempre he sentido duda de si mi poder era suficiente para enfrentarme a Vile y a los otros demonios, por eso cuando entrene con Tannin-sensei sentí que quizás podría darle pelea a Vile y no perder a nadie más como a Ryu-sensei, pude dar pelea y vencí a Kokabiel un cadre que sobrevivió a la batalla del dios bíblico y también vencí a Vali que era el portador de uno de los dragones celestiales, pero cuando pelee contra Vile pude darme cuenta de que nuestra diferencia de poder aún era muy grande pues Vile no peleo con todo y yo apenas use la mitad de mi poder, también use hechizos pero luego me di cuenta de que él era inmune a la magia e incluso si hubiese peleado al máximo no lo habría vencido y si Vile hubiese dado todo en estos momentos ya estaría muerto, pero no lo hizo solo estuvo probándome para ver si era capaz de vencer a los de la Facción Maverick y mi duda es ¿con mi poder actual será suficientes para vencerlos? ¿podre ser capaz de proteger a los que están a mi alrededor y que no pase lo mismo como le sucedió a mi sensei?-dijo Alex no aguantando las lágrimas, pero luego sintió un toque suave en la cabeza era Giro que con una sonrisa de comprensión le hablo.

-En verdad eres como Vent en algunos aspecto, eres amable, tienes una determinación de acero y además, un deseo de proteger a los que le rodean que se le debe perder a tu maestro delante de sus ojos, pero no eres totalmente como él ya que tú tienes algunas diferencias.

-¿Cuáles?

-Tu entrenaste con tu maestro en el arte de las peleas y batallas, Vent no, tu puedes usar hechizos de ataque Vent no, te educaron y te dieron modales, Vent era alguien temperamental y algo rebelde, en otras palabras tú estabas más preparado y entrenado para pelear en caso de que algo sucediese, Vent no estuvo preparado para pelear ni estuvo entrenado, lo que te digo es que nada es fácil para ninguno, nadie nace siendo poderoso Alex y lo sabes bien, tampoco nadie es perfecto.

-Es cierto- dijo Ashe llamando la atención- Alex tú tienes potencial pero cada potencial que tiene una persona esta se desarrolla a su ritmo, no debes apresurarte.

-Y sobretodo-hablo Vent- no pienses a futuro eso solo te hará preocuparte por algo que no ha pasado todavía, solo piensa en el presente o sino tus amigos se preocupara.

Alex pensó en lo que dijo y tienen razón no debería preocuparse y debe entrenar pero no de forma apresurada, pero sobretodo no valía la pena preocuparse por el futuro sino por el presente, ya vería como enfrentarse a los Maverick después.

-Gracias.

-Ahora si te daremos el mensaje

Ar Tonelico II: Melody of Metafalica OST – Emotions: watch?v=lKliWkV3c-Q&index=34&list=PLq9z3GmD3R9NoLm1lEw_pOMsqk6hsdWOQ

-Alex sé que tuviste un pasado problemático debido a que perdiste a tu maestro escucha estas palabras y grábatelas en tu mente: "Olvida el pasado. No puedes cambiarlo. Vive el presente ya que El poder que llevas en tu interior es la clave para crear tu futuro." Estas mismas palabras se lo dije a Vent, ahora te las digo a ti.

-Es por eso que quiero que uses el poder del Megaman-dijo Vent- para proteger a aquellos cercanos y que te prometas a ti mismo que los protegerás no importa lo duro de que sea la batalla.

-Y que tú mismo decidas tu propio destino-dijo Ashe- ya que los Megaman tienen el poder de proteger o destruir, pero nunca olvides que tú y solo tú puedes decidir tu propio destino pero sobre todo.

- **¡NUNCA TE RINDAS HASTA EL FINAL!** -dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Esas últimas palabras tuvieron un profundo impacto en Alex, tienen razón no podría rendirse se haría fuerte a su propio paso y que no se preocuparía por el futuro sino vivir en el presente, ya no tenía dudas ni miedos lucharía con todo lo que tenía aun si eso significa morir en el intento.

-Gracias por el mensaje sé que ahora más que nunca luchare, no me rendiré- dijo Alex con una gran sonrisa en su rostro al igual que las sonrisas de los anteriores Megaman le devolvía, de repente sus cuerpos se estaban volviendo transparentes de a poco al igual que Nett y Elf cosa que Alex pregunta con duda-¿qué les pasa? ¿Por qué están empezando a desaparecer?

-Parece que nuestro tiempo se nos está acabando no podemos estar en este lugar por más tiempo-hablo Nett.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, ahora Elf y yo te daremos lo que a Mode le hacen falta esto les serán útiles para lo que viene vamos Elf- ella asintió y ambos se acercaron a Alex.

-Ahora Alex levanta ambos brazos hacia nosotros Nett y yo haremos el resto-dijo el mientras Alex asintió e hizo lo que ella dijo, Nett tenía el brazo derecho de Alex mientras Elf tenía el brazo izquierdo.

Ambos cerraron los ojo debido a que estaban concentrados dándoles el poder a los Sacred Gear, Alex de repente sintió un gran estallido de poder y un resplandor cubrió el lugar por lo que Alex cerro los ojos para no quedar ciego, paso unos cuantos segundos y al abrirlos vio en sus brazos los Sacred Gear activados y con unos resplandores azul y rojo

-Woah hasta yo puedo sentir el poder que emana.

-Créeme Alex esos poderes te serán muy útiles úsalos bien.

-De acuerdo gracias por todo Nett Elf, también gracias a ustedes Vent, Giro y Ashe sus consejos en verdad me ayudaron.

-No es nada-dijo Vent.

-Nosotros sabíamos que tenías problemas así que nosotros como antiguos elegidos de Megaman solo te guiamos al camino correcto del que tú creas Alex-dijo Giro.

-Además- hablo Ashe- no estarás solo aunque no lo creas otro Megaman te ayudara en esto, recuerda no soy de Mode soy de Model A un Biometal diferente de ellos.

-¿Otro Megaman?

-Así es y puede que este llegue pronto, no me preguntes porque llámalo intuición femenina y créeme chico mi intuición nunca falla.

-Está bien.

-Bueno Alex esta es nuestra despedida-dijo Nett.

-Por cierto Alex antes de despedirme quiero pedirte un último favor-dijo Elf.

-¿Cuál?

De repente Elf corrió hacia Alex y ocurrió algo que no espero y es que Elf abrazo a Alex mientras este sorprendido inconscientemente le devolvió el abrazo mientras que Elf se acercó al oído de Alex diciéndole algo en un susurro, haciendo que Alex abriera los ojos y lágrimas empezó a salir.

Más o menos el abrazo: /images/U7sNUi

Después un brillo enceguecedora vino hacia Alex haciendo que este solo viera blanco, para que un minuto después Alex apareciera en el mismo bosque en donde estaba y este aun con lágrimas en los ojos recordando lo último que dijo Elf.

 _ **Flash back**_

- _No nos olvides._

 _ **Fin de Flash back**_

Alex entendió lo que quiso decir Elf, para ella y Nett fue muy duro la decisión que tomaron para salvar el mundo y que nadie lo recuerde el mismo tanto como Mode también fueron testigos de ello.

-" _Nett, y Elf los Megaman olvidados, no se preocupen no los olvidare, no olvidare lo que hicieron en su mundo ni o que sacrificaron para salvarlo, pero sobre todas las cosas yo jamás los olvidare por lo que hicieron por mi estarán tanto en mi mente como en mi corazón, eso es una promesa para toda la vida"_ \- dijo Alex en su mente con una mirada seria y determinada secándose sus lágrimas.

Imagen: /images/CinPxz (solo ignoren a Mokona y la lluvia)

Fin de Soundtrack.

-Model X, Model Z ¿qué fue lo que les dio Nett y Elf?

-( _ **A mí se me desbloqueo mi Variable Weapon System**_ )-dijo Model X

-( _ **Y a mí se me desbloqueo mi Learning ability**_ )-dijo Model Z

-¿Y son útiles?

-( _ **Créeme Alex estas habilidades son útiles cuando derrotemos a un Maverick fuerte veras lo útil que son esas habilidades**_ )-dijo Model Z con voz segura.

-Eso espero.

De repente Alex sintió una anormalidad a su alrededor cosa que lo tomo fuera de guardia.

-¿Ustedes los sintieron?

-( _ **Si Alex yo también lo sentí algo está por pasar, lo presiento**_ )-dijo Model X.

Como si sus palabras fueron mágicas no lejos de su ubicación una especie de agujero negro se abrió dejando a Alex sorprendido ya que no se esperó esto, pero esa sorpresa no le duro mucho, debido a que en ese agujero sintió una presencia, muy débil pero apenas perceptible, apenas lo sintió Alex activo su **Double Balance Breaker** convirtiéndose en Megaman ZX y entonces corrió hacia donde estaba ese agujero negro que por suerte no estaba lejos _ **.**_

Alex al estar algunos metros de donde está el agujero negro se dio cuenta de algo extraño y es que este no estaba absorbiendo nada es como si… entonces una idea surgió en su cabeza.

-(¡ _Es como si algo estuviese a punto de salir de ese agujero negro_!)

Y tal como dijo en ese agujero una figura salió disparada de ese agujero negro Alex al ver que la figura no estaba desacelerando en su caída, Alex hizo un salto con **Dash** y justo a tiempo para atrapar a la figura mientras Alex tuvo un duro aterrizaje pero este se aseguró de que le cuerpo que atrapo no sufriera ningún daño.

Alex después de quejarse un poco echo un vistazo y se llevó tremenda sorpresa al ver quien era la figura que atrapo, resultando que es una chica como de su edad con Su pelo largo y de color azul marino junto con un vestido negro con azul oscuro además de que tenía un collar colgado y esta inconscientemente se aferraba a él como si tuviera miedo de perderlo y unas medias blancas que le llegan a los muslos y zapatos con tacones, además de que la chica tenía los ojos cerrados y su rostro tenía un claro gesto de dolor.

Imagen: /images/mHYohS

-( _E-es hermosa_ )-pensó Alex pero luego se dio una cachetada mental por pensar en eso así que se dispuso a revisarla dándose cuenta que su pulso estaba muy débil además de que no tenía ninguna herida externa, eso lo había extrañado, por lo que uso un hechizo médico para revisar si tenía heridas internas, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no tenía ninguna herida interna ni derrames cerebrales, nada entonces ¿Por qué su pulso estaba débil?

-( _ **Debe de ser por el agujero negro**_ )-dijo Model Z llamando la atención de Alex-( _ **al pasar por un agujero negro le pasan cosas extrañas al cuerpo cuando pasas por ese agujero, normalmente ningún humano en teoría sobreviviría en ese agujero negro al menos que lleve un traje espacial que podría resistir hasta cierto punto, pero esa chica apenas sobrevivió eso me da a entender que ella no es humana del todo**_ ).

-Ya veo eso lo explica todo-Alex se dispuso a revisarla de nuevo y luego este quedo alarmado, ya que su pulso estaba bajando aún más- oh no su pulso está bajando aún más, a este ritmo ella no sobrevivirá y aun si la llevo a la base no lo lograra a tiempo.

Entonces Alex sintió un poder a lo lejos pero entonces se dio cuenta de que se estaba acercándose a gran velocidad.

-Que es esa extraña energía se acerca a una gran velocidad hacia acá.

-( _ **Esa energía ¿acaso será…?**_ )-dijo Model Z.

-¿Lo conoces Model Z?

-( _ **Si es**_ …)-pero Model Z no pudo terminar ya que la energía se acercaba cada vez más y más hasta que este se mostro era un orbe de energía que Alex reconoció enseguida.

-¿Una Sacred Gear?

-( _ **Y no uno cualquiera ese que está ahí es de uno de los nuestros ese es Model A**_ )-dijo Model X sorprendiendo a Alex.

-Pero ¿porque está aquí?

-( _ **Debe ser porque ella es una elegida de Model A**_ )-dijo Model Z.

-( _Ya veo, eso lo explica todo, cuando Ashe dijo que tendría ayuda pronto, no creí que fuera tan pronto_ )

Luego Alex vio que la Sacred Gear intento entrar en ella pero algo en el cuerpo de la chica le impedía entrar.

-( _ **Al parecer algo dentro de la chica no quiere que el Sacred Gear entre en su cuerpo, además de que el poder de Model A esta muy débil, eso quiere decir que apenas salió del portal del tiempo**_ )-dijo Model Z.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-( _ **Dale un poco de tu poder al Sacred Gear solo así le darás el poder suficiente para que el Sacred Gear entre en su cuerpo y así la chica se salvara ya que Model A puede hacer lo mismo que contigo en la conversión, mientras nosotros nos comunicaremos con Model A para que él pueda dejar que absorba tu poder**_ )-menciono Model X.

-Entendido.

Alex se acercó al orbe levantando sus manos empezó a concentrarse a reunir energía el orbe se dio cuenta iba a moverse pero unas voces familiares lo detuvo.

-( _ **Tranquilo Model A**_ )-dijo Model X.

-( _ **No haremos daño a un aliado**_ )- hablo también Model Z.

-( _ **Esas voces**_ )- dijo una voz un tanto ¿aniñada? (n/a: en palabras simples con voz de niño)-( _ **¿Model X? ¿Model Z? ¿son ustedes?**_ )

-( _ **Así es, pero no es momento para una charla de reencuentro así que escucha Model A nuestro portador te dará su energía, ya que veo que acabas de salir del portal del tiempo y tal parece que encontraste a tu portadora pero no tienes suficiente poder así que nuestro portador te ayudara en eso lo demás te encargas tu ¿contamos contigo?**_ )-dijo Model Z.

-( _ **Cuenta conmigo ¡muy bien hagámoslo!**_ )- dijo Model A con entusiasmo.

Entonces Alex concentro su energía en un solo punto hacia el orbe haciendo que este brille con más fuerza debido al poder que recibió y entonces sucedió el orbe entro dentro de la chica y un brillo rodeo en los alrededores del bosque, tomo unos dos minutos para que el brillo desapareciera completamente a la chica inmóvil pero con una respiración un poco agitada, Alex fue a comprobar su pulso y para su alivio esta estaba normal, por lo que la chica estaba viva y a salvo.

-Uff que bueno aunque no me esperaba encontrar a otra Megaman en estas condiciones.

-( _Ale…digo Megaman ¿me escuchas_?)- fue la voz de Iris que por escuchar estaba alterada y muy preocupada-(¡ _respóndeme por favor!_ )

-( _Pobre Iris está muy preocupada, no me sorprende sabía que las misiones no son siempre como parece y hoy lo aprendí de la manera inesperada, por suerte no Salí herido, además de que salimos beneficiados con una aliada más, creo que las demás también deben estar muy preocupadas solo espero que Sera-chan no esté allí la última vez que la preocupe se puso a llorar y no me dejo ir todo el día_ )-pensó Alex mientras veía a la chica inconsciente mientras este la cargaba- aquí Megaman te escucho claramente Iris, ¿sucede algo?

Imagen de cómo cargaba la chica: /images/3uYWVy

-( _¿Qué,_ _**QUE SUCEDE? ¡ES QUE TE PERDIMOS EL CONTACTO POR 6 HORAS! ¡PENSAMOS QUE TE HABIAMOS PASADO ALGO MALO! ¡INCLUSO LAS CHICAS AQUÍ Y LOS DOS MAOUS ESTABAN MUY PREOCUPADOS Y LA QUE ES TU SENSEI TAMBIEN ESTABA PREOCUPADA IDIOTA!**_ )-grito Iris muy alterada sorprendiendo a Alex ¿6 horas? ¿Estuvo ausente 6 horas? Con razón ella se comportaba así y tenía razones de sobra para comportarse así, el pensó que se había ausentado por 1 hora pero vaya que se había equivocado.

-Ya, ya entendí Iris disculpa por haberlos preocuparlos así, sucedió algo que no me espere, pero no te preocupes estoy bien no estoy herido por si lo preguntas, ah y por cierto.

-(¿Si?)- dijo Iris ya un poco más calmada.

\- ¿El trans server puede transportar más personas?

-(S-si)

-Entonces ¿puedes teletransportame a la base con alguien más? Es que encontré a alguien inconsciente y una vez de regreso te contare lo que sucedió.

-( _Bueno entonces pediré a Ciel que haga unos ajustes solo durara un minuto así que espera hasta entonces_ ).

-Está bien.

Mientras esperaba Alex miro hacia atrás donde estaba antes la Ciber puerta y pensó.

-( _Nett, Elf les prometo dos cosas a primera salvare al mundo, tanto el humano como el sobrenatural de los Mavericks y mi segunda y más importante promesa nunca los olvidare no olvidare lo que hicieron en su mundo aunque nadie los recuerde, yo si lo hare nunca olvidare a unos héroes como ustedes y seguiré su ejemplo de salvar a mis amigos, mi familia y al mundo aunque eso me cueste la vida en ello, esa es mi promesa de toda la vida_ )- pensó Alex con una mirada de determinación.

-( _Alex el trans server está listo ¿ya estás listo con tu acompañante?_ )

-Si- dijo Alex mientras estaba acomodando un poco a la chica inconsciente.

-( _Bien aquí vamos_ ).

Y con esto Alex se teletransporto con la chica inconsciente en sus brazos, ¿Qué sucederá después de esto? ¿Cuál es destino que le espera a esa chica misteriosa que apareció al salir de un agujero negro? Nadie sabe su respuesta pero eso se verá más adelante.

 **Nota del Autor:** listo termine este capítulo uff definitivamente me tomo tiempo pero finalmente lo termine ¿qué les pareció? Esto es como un capitulo intermedio antes de la acción al estilo Megaman X Comenten dejen preview y sobre todo mándeme PM si tiene algunas dudas

Eso es todo

See you later.

PD: no se preocupen la otra semana comienzo a escribir la otra historia de Digimon Tri DxD


	7. Cap 6 primer Boss Maverick

**Megaman Zx: La Leyenda renace**

Cap.6 El Primer Boss Maverick

 **Academia Kuoh**

Han pasado dos semanas desde aquella misión y Alex estaba en clases pero mirando la ventana pensativo y recordando lo que sucedió después de que regreso a la nueva base.

 **Flashback**

Al llegar a la base Alex recibió una regañiza por parte de las chicas, ya que en verdad estaban preocupadas debido a que estaba desaparecido por 6 horas, mientras que muchas de ellas estaban celosas debido a que Alex llevaba en brazos a una chica de la misma edad que el, por lo que Alex antes de darle explicaciones le pidió a Iris las indicaciones para dejar a la chica misteriosa en una cama o por lo menos dejarla con un medico, cosa que Iris asintió y lo guio a la bahía medica de la base de la base.

Una vez allí dejaron a la chica al cuidado de un doctor de la casa de los Sitri allí Alex decidió contarles todo lo que le sucedió mientras estaba "desaparecido" eso si sin que nadie los interrumpieran una vez que termino de contarles todas estaban sorprendidas debido a que nadie espero que esto hubiese pasado en una sencilla misión de "reconocimiento" todas estaban calladas tratando de asimilar lo que dijo Alex, por lo que una rompió el silencio.

-Haber déjame ver si entendí-Ciel hablo por todas- me dices que encontraste una ciber-puerta al ciber-espacio entraste allí y encontraste a unos antecesores de los Model X y Model Z-Alex asintió- luego también estaba una chica megaman elegida de ¿Model A?- volvió a asentir - y después de eso te dieron un mensaje para ti sobre ese mal del pasado de ese mundo y unas habilidades que tanto mode lograron ¿recordar y usar?- y por ultimo y no menos después de salir del ciber-espacio viste un agujero negro en donde salió la misma chica de la que llevaste a la bahía medica y que ella es la megaman de Model A ¿no? -volvió a asentir mientras Ciel dejo salir un suspiro- esto es mucho que asimilar.

-Lo se pero gracias a ellos me aclararon mis dudas que me tenia preocupado, así que ya me siento un poco mejor y mas tranquilo, daré todo de mi en estas batallas que se acercan.

Las chicas se sorprendieron de lo que Alex dijo pero, ahora que ellas recordaban aunque Alex ya no tenia muchas dudas recordaron que aun tenia algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo e hizo un gran intento de ocultarlo, pero ellas vieron que cuando regreso de esta misión Alex ya no ten ni un atisbo de duda y solo veía determinación, lo cual por alguna razón las hizo sentir mas tranquilas, sea lo que sea que hablo con los anteriores elegidos le habían hecho bien a Alex.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cundo un medico de la casa Sitri salió de la bahía medica, Alex se dirigió a preguntarle.

-¿Y bien doctor como esta?

-La chica se encuentra bien sin embargo ella estará en coma debido a que algo extraño esta sucediendo en su cuerpo hice todo lo posible en ver cuando despertará del coma pero no he podido hacerlo.

- **Debe** **ser porque su cuerpo esta tratando de asimilar la conversión de convertirse en Reploid** -dijo Model X quien pareció en el brazo derecho de Alex llamando la atención a todos incluyendo a Alex- **así es Alex** **ella** **al igual como tu solo que este tomara su tiempo debido a que ella solo tiene un Sacred Gear tipo Reploid como Model A, la razón de ello es que la tener dos Sacred Gear como nosotros en tu interior el proceso seria rápido pero peligroso y el que hayas sobrevivido es un verdadero milagro**.

-¿Ya veo pero porque ella esta en coma entonces? A mi solo me dejo inconsciente y tan solo me tomo al día siguiente para que recuperase la conciencia después de la conversión.

- **Tengo una teoría** -esta vez hablo Model Z el cual apareció en el brazo izquierdo- **dime Alex cuando tocaste a la chica mientras la revisabas ¿no notaste algo extraño en ella?**

-Bueno ahora que lo mencionas cuando hice una revisión con ella con el hechizo que me enseño Grayfia-Sensei, no tenia ninguna herida interna pero su estructura interna dentro de su cuerpo era un tanto diferente que la de un humano normal, por lo que me dio a entender de que ella no es del todo humana, aunque claro no le di importancia en aquel enton...-fue entonces que Alex entendió a donde iban los tiros de Model Z- espera me estas diciendo que.

- **Así es ella es de otro mundo, pero no al nuestro por lo que veo y al ser de un especie desconocida le tomaría un buen tiempo para que la conversión se complete, si quieres podrías dejar que Model X hablara con Model A telepáticamente y así ver cuando ella puede despertar, pero para que eso suceda debes tener contacto con la chica en otras palabras deberás agarrar su mano para que el contacto entre ambas Sacred Gears sea un éxito.**

-Entiendo- Alex desvió su mirada al doctor-¿crees que pueda entrar ahora?- el doctor asintió-bien entonces deséenme suerte-todos asintieron y cada uno se fue a lo que tenían que hacer mientras Alex se fue a la bahía medica de la base.

Cuando llego Alex vio a la chica misteriosa que ella parecía que estaba dormida al menos pensó Alex por lo que entonces se preparo.

-¿Listo Model X?

- **Listo.**

Alex simplemente busco una silla para luego llevarla cerca de donde esta la chica una vez allí Alex se sentó en ella y procedió a agarrar su mano suavemente como si fuera un cristal fino con temor a que fuera a romperse después cerro sus ojos para concentrarse mientras Model X hacia el resto.

Más o menos así:

. /uzVa8v87JiDLyK4z9

Habían pasado 20 minutos desde entonces Alex seguía con los ojos concentrado hasta que finalmente sintió un hormigueo en su mano derecha por lo que este cuidadosamente dejo la mano de la chica en su lugar, luego Alex decidió dejarla tranquila y salió de la bahía medica.

Después hablo mentalmente con Model X por unos minutos para saber que sacaron de ella y se sorprendió de lo que logro conseguir de información.

Alex se dirigió hacia los demás.

-Y bien que averiguaron-la que hizo la pregunta fue Serafall.

-Bueno de lo que Model X le hablo a Model A es que la chica misteriosa se llama Cocona Bartell no dijo de que raza es ya que dijo que algo dentro de su cuerpo impide tener mas información, pero de lo que Model A confirmo es que la chica viene de una dimensión diferente al que estuvieron Ciel y Iris.

-¿Y cuando despertara?- pregunto una curiosa Kunou.

-Bueno por lo que me dijo Model X Model A todavía esta haciendo algunos cambios en su cuerpo para que Cocona pueda adaptarse a un ritmo algo lento al igual que su conversión pero seguro y que según sus cálculos despertara en dos meses y que esa es toda la información que Model A pudo sacar.

-Ya veo.

-Bueno iré a mi casa a descansar, doctor avísenme si hay algún cambio en Cocona-el doctor asintió- todas pueden regresar a sus casas y en caso de que aparezca un Maverick avísenme ¿de acuerdo?-todas las chicas asintieron y después cada quien regreso a su casa.

 **Fin de Flashback**

Después de ello había pasado dos semanas un poco ajetreado ya que tuvo que dividir el tiempo entre las actividades de la academia, hacer tareas, entrenamientos simulados en la base, pasar tiempo con sus amigos en el club de ocultismo, en el consejo estudiantil y sobre todo a de sus amigas quienes están en a base (n/a: y futuras novias de su harem, solo que no lo sabe…todavía XD) y hablando de ellas Alex ya les dio puestos a ellas con un encargo lo cual cada una le toco de esta forma:

 **Ciel:** Líder de la base Maverick hunter además de que también es la encargada del laboratorio

 **Iris:** ella es su Operadora y también la asistente de laboratorio de Ciel

 **Irina:** es una refuerzo por si necesitase ayuda además de la encargada de la información de lo que suceda en el cielo en caso de que allí necesite ayuda

 **Mittlet:** otro refuerzo y también encargada de la información de lo que sucede en Grigory además de que ella también su trabajo de espía en cualquier zona en donde el vaya, también es muy útil.

 **Kunou:** ella es una informante de Kioto además de que ella no podría salir de la zona por lo que ella no podría ser un refuerzo, pero ella será una informante de lo que suceda en Kioto y lo que tenga que ver, ella misma lo pidió pues no quería quedarse si hacer nada para este equipo según ella.

 **Himari:** ella sigue con su trabajo de guarda-espaldas para el, pero también es un refuerzo.

 **Serafall:** ella seguirá en su trabajo de Maou en el inframundo y claro con lo de su programa, pero sin embargo ella también será una informante de lo que estará pasando en el inframundo, por suerte Ciel le ayudo en su Horario para que ella no tenga mucho estrés de hacer todo a la vez.

Y también agregando el hecho de que en la base habían creado un simulador de entrenamiento en la que Alex se puso a entrenar tanto en la magia como en sus Sacred Gear, pero tampoco sin olvidar en entrenamiento físico y con las dos espadas (n/a: Est y Restia), pues no quería depender de los poderes de sus Sacre Gear su difunto maestro Ryu le recordó que no siempre debe depender de sus Sacred Gear ya que mientras mas fuerte es el portador mas fuerte es su Sacred Gear, en verdad estaba agradecido con el Dr. Light por dejar esa información del simulador en esos discos ya que con eso se podía preparar apropiadamente para futuras batallas.

Alex salió de sus pensamientos para oír el timbre dando a entender el fin de las clases Alex se paro guardo sus cosas y después tenia pensado en regresar a su casa debido a que hoy no tenia actividades en el club de música hasta que apareció Iris y le dijo que lo acompañaría además de darle algo llegando a casa, Alex le pregunto a donde se fue Ciel por lo que Iris respondió que ella regreso a la base en caso de que algo este sucediendo en el mundo, mientras que Himari estaba en el club de Kendo por lo que sin ningún retraso ambos se fueron a sus casas.

 **Al día siguiente.**

Otro día en la academia Kuoh las cosas estaban normales durante la hora del almuerzo Alex estaba en el ático de la academia comiendo su almuerzo, normalmente tendría compañía, pero Ciel decidió ir a la base con Iris para asegurar de ver que pasaba en el mundo mientras que Himari estaba terminando unas cosas en el club de Kendo todo estaba tranquilo, y Alex pensó que seria otro día tranquilo.

No podía estar más equivocado.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose de golpe llamo la atención de Alex al ver que es Himari quien tenia una cara de que algo estaba pasando antes de que Alex dijera algo Himari hablo primero.

-Alex ven a la sala de profesores algo malo esta pasando- y sin darle tiempo de responder Himari tomo la mano de Alex para luego ser arrastrado como muñeco de trapo en el aire.

Luego de unos segundos dejaron de correr y Alex se fijo que había muchos alumnos reunidos allí el junto con Himari tuvieron que pasar atravez de todos los alumnos y cuando llego estaban viendo un suceso que estaba pasando por televisión.

-En ultimas noticias unos seres robóticos no identificados llegaron a salir de la nada e invadieron una antigua base de misiles abandonado en el polo norte nadie sabe lo que pasa, pero según informes esto se tomo como un ataque terrorista sintonícenos para mas información, en otras noticias….

Todos en el pasillo estaban murmurando de lo que estaba pasando allí pero Alex y Himari no decían nada pero ambos tenían el mismo pensamiento:

-( _Ya comenzaron a moverse_ )

Antes de que hicieran algo mas un sonido empezó a sonar cerca del oído izquierdo de Alex por lo que Alex al ver en todos lados y sin perder el tiempo se fue a un lugar solitario agarrado de la mano a Himari que al percatarse se sonrojo de sobremanera, pues al parecer los papeles se invirtieron ahora.

(n/a: para resumir Alex al llegar al departamento Iris le dio el intercomunicador como lo llevaba Vent solo que lo mejoraron para que no tuviese interferencia como paso en la ultima misión y Alex los llevaba puestos y si se preguntan el porque nadie de la academia pregunto por ello es que el intercomunicador tiene también un dispositivo de invisibilidad por lo que nadie a excepción del que los lleva se de cuenta, sin mas que agregar continuemos).

Alex al llegar a la azotea con Himari presiono un botón en la que el intercomunicador se hizo visible y además de que también recibió la llamada.

-Aquí Alex ¿sucede algo Ciel?

-( _Alex estoy segura de que viste las noticias ¿no?_ )

-Si lo vi en la sala de profesores, parece que la facción Maverick comenzaron a moverse.

-( _Así es te sugiero que te saltes las clases para que vengas a la base de inmediato, Iris esta conmigo tenemos mas información que darte una vez llegue aquí, también informa a las otras miembros_ )

-Entendido transfiérame a la base en un minuto, iré para allá-dijo Alex para finalizar la llamada para dar la vuelta hacia donde esta Himari, quien escucho la conversación entera debido a sus oídos de Gato aun estando ocultos- Himari en lo que me adelanto quiero que reúnas a las chicas y que trates de ir con ellas a la base de inmediato diles que es urgente- Himari asintió a lo dicho y entonces se fue corriendo al darles el mensaje mientras un minuto después Alex fue transferido en un haz de luz a la base.

 **Inframundo- Nueva Base Maverick Hunter.**

Alex ya una vez llegado a la base se dirigió a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa, pues no quería llevar puesta todo el tiempo el uniforme de la academia, su ropa consiste en una franela de color negro con un chaleco de color Rojo, además de llevar un pantalón negro unos guantes sin dedos de color negro y unos zapatos de color rojo con negro además de llevar una bufanda color rojo, el ultimo recuerdo de su difunto maestro.

Una vez vestido Alex fue a la sala de comando en donde allí estaban Ciel y Iris esperándolo, una vez allí esperaron unos pocos minutos hasta que los otros integrantes, Irina, Himari y Mittlet llegaran después de ello Iris comenzó con su informe:

-Como ustedes saben la Facción Maverick comenzó a moverse eso nos da a entender que la batalla por el mundo humano y lo sobrenatural ya ha comenzado, nuestro satélite nos dio a confirmar de que un grupo de Mavericks están en una Vieja Base de misiles abandonado en el polo Norte, por suerte tenemos la ubicación de donde esta dicha base, pero también creo que esta siendo controlado por un jefe en ese lugar no sabemos quien será pero es mejor ir con precaución.

Alex asintió y desvió su mirada hacia Ciel.

-¿Algo mas que agregar Ciel?

-Si he hecho una investigación histórica acerca de esa Base y es que hace 100 Años hubo una guerra por el territorio en el polo norte y por ello construyeron esta Base no solo como defensa sino para atacar lugares cercanos del polo Norte, cuando la Guerra termino la base dejo de ser útil y quedo abandonada, sin embargo los misiles todavía siguen allí y que cada cierto periodo de tiempo un grupo personas van a ese lugar para hacer mantenimiento en la base, ya que tenían pensado en convertir en esa base en un museo.

-Ya veo pero se me hace un poco extraño.

-¿El que?

-¿Para que los Maverick se apoderarían de una vieja base de misiles abandonada?

-Para eso es esta misión debes averiguar para que y derrotar al Boss de esa base que según nuestro radares hay un Maverick fuerte allí.

\- Bien- Voltean hacia las chicas quienes escucharon todo-mientras ustedes también deben prepararse ya que nunca se sabe si necesitare refuerzos en caso de que las cosas se compliquen Ciel les darán sus ropas nuevas para el Clima- ellas asintieron para luego Ciel las guiase hacia sus cuartos en donde estaban sus nuevas ropas-Iris ve preparando las coordenadas de la transferencia de esa base- Iris asintió mientras se fue a preparar las coordenadas.

-¿Listo Model X?

- **Listo.**

-Bien **X-Buster Balance Breaker.**

Una vez ya transformado Alex ya estaba en la parte central del cuarto de comando Iris hablo.

-Coordenadas listas cuando quieras Alex.

-Bien- mirando a las otras chicas que ya estaban vestidas (n/a: imagínense que estaban vestidas como ambus)- tienen sus transportador portátil ¿no?- las chicas asintieron- bien yo voy primero les avisare si necesito refuerzo hasta entonces esperen aquí.

Un ruido de la base comenzó a sonar mientras las demás se alejaban del sitio mientras Alex se quedo en el círculo verde mientras este brillaba.

-Preparaciones completas… transfiriendo.

Y en un destello verde claro Alex desaparece.

 **Polo norte- Montaña helada-base de misiles abandonada.**

Mega Man Zero Collection OST - T3-10: Visor Eyes (Mission Briefing)

watch?v=VQZNOuaptM8&list=PLAC945CE71DA43EF4&index=10

En un destello verde claro Alex reaparece.

-( _Transferencia exitosa, ¿como ves las cosas desde allí Megaman?_ )

-No se ve muy bien hay muchos Mavericks aquí, en verdad parecen que estuviesen esperándome a que apareciera, no son fuertes pero si es un grupo un poco numeroso y la base se ve a lo lejos.

-( _Entonces no hay mucho tiempo que perder trata de adentrarte en la base y buscar que planean hacer con ella, también recuerda que tienes tus refuerzos en caso de que necesites ayuda_ ).

-Entendido comenzando misión.

-( _Buena suerte, Megaman_ ).

 **Missión Start.**

Mega Man: Maverick Hunter X - Chill Penguin Stage: watch?v=HOtkPC9P6bc&list=PLUDqa6qgNinyhGMziXsYZr4Ylx_0GYDK&index=16&t=0s (n/a: aquí la misión lo hare un poquitín largo debido a que lo hare un tanto diferente del original y lo dividiré en dos perspectivas la de Megaman y sus refuerzos ya verán el porque bueno sin mas que decir continuemos).

Alex comenzó su avance en la montaña nevada de la base de misiles abandonada y se encontró con muchos Mavericks en el camino que aunque no eran muy fuertes dio algunos problemas.

wiki/Bomb_Been?file=

wiki/Ray_Bit?file=

Ray_ wiki/

Axe_Max?file=Axe_

Estos primeros enemigos fueron en pocas palabras muy fáciles de destruir debido a que sus movimientos eran fáciles de leer el del hacha fue un poco problemático debido a que esos troncos metálicos en si se regeneran infinitamente no importa cuantos los destruyas al menos que destruyas al del hacha, los conejos robótico esos son fáciles, ya que después de dar un salto y aterrizar allí son fáciles de destruir además de que también otra debilidad es que ellos se quedan quietos para disparar sus láseres a través de sus orejas y finalmente unas abejas bombarderas que dejan caer bombas en el piso por lo que Alex tuvo que esquivarlas, es una buena cosa que el suelo este lleno de nieve y no congelado como si fuese una pista de patinaje, pues habría sido muy complicado el pasar esta zona, por suerte eran enemigos débiles por lo que Alex no se vio obligado a usar a Model Z. Alex siguió abriéndose paso en el exterior pues la subida era un poco molesta porque tenia que tener cuidado en donde saltaba por los barrancos que aunque no son grandes habrá que ir con cuidado de no dar un mal paso. Alex vio a lo lejos la entrada de la base por lo que usando Dash Alex llego a la entrada, se paro y vio que había nuevos enemigos en el interior de la base.

wiki/Batton_Bone?file=

wiki/Flammingle?file=

wiki/Spiky?file=

wiki/Jamminger?file=

Allí los enemigos no eran tan fuertes pero al igual que los de afuera eran fastidiosos pero la diferencia es que eran muchos que los de afuera y además adentra de una base abandonada el lugar estaba un poco cerrado no tanto para que su movilidad sea nula, pero que para los robots como eso vampiros robot que aunque no tiene un ataque para largas distancias para las cortas son un fastidio además de que son muchas y estaban colgados en el techo, los robot rodante son sencillos de destruir, pero para cuando uno sube por las paredes ellos aparecen por sorpresa uno logro darle no fue de gravedad, pero logro dejarlo en el piso por lo que debería de tener cuidado cuando deslice a las paredes hacia arriba y esquivar cuando pueda, los robots voladores que vio en la misma autopista en el inframundo son igual de molestos y finalmente esos flamencos con sierras en sus cabezas por suerte son las mas fáciles de matar debido a que estos no podían moverse y claro solo cuando lo ven lanza la sierra que tienen en su cabeza, dependiendo de donde estas ya sea a media distancia o cerca pero cuando es de lejos ellos no pueden darte además de que son un poco mas resistentes. Alex seguía moviéndose en la base pero repentinamente en un camino este se divide en tres el camino de la izquierda, el camino de en medio y el camino de la derecha, Alex sabia que debe de tener cuidado cual camino elegir pues nunca se sabe si hay una trampa en esos caminos.

-¿Que debo hacer?

-( ** _Quizás debas llamar a Iris o a Ciel puede que ellas te den algo de información de esta base_** )-dijo Model X.

-Buena idea lo intentare…Iris ¿me escuchas?

-( _¿Aquí Iris que sucede Megaman?_ ).

-Aquí en camino a la base encontré un camino dividido en tres ¿tienes de casualidad algún mapa de esta base? Se que mi misión secundaria es averiguar que planea hacer el jefe Maverick en este lugar pero creo que seria un poco mas rápido si tiene algún mapa de este sitio, mas especifico en donde están los tres caminos.

-( _Creo que puedo tener uno déjame buscarlo en la base de datos pero tomara unos minutos así que te sugiero que te quedes en donde estas y que no te vea el enemigo_ ).

-De acuerdo.

Alex se puso a esperar mientas tanto este se puso a pensar en esta misión ¿Por qué el Jefe Maverick se apoderarían de una base de Misiles abandonada? Obviamente pensaba usarlo para disparar misiles la cuestión es ¿Dónde? ¿Qué ganarían con esto? Esto y muchas preguntas tenia en su cabeza esta es la primera vez que debía enfrentar este tipo de misión no solo siendo Megaman, sino con seres que Venían en el mismo mundo de donde proviene Ciel. Alex salió de sus pensamientos al ver que su intercomunicador comenzó a sonar nuevamente.

-( _Megaman ¿me escuchas?_ ).

-Aquí Megaman ¿que sucede Iris? ¿Encontraste algo?

-( _Si encontré el mapa de esa base, es algo vieja pero se puede leer y según los análisis en la izquierda de donde estas se encuentra como 18 habitaciones y un almacén viejo, en el centro esta una oficina de donde antes se encontraba el líder de esta base y finalmente en la derecha es donde se encuentra la sala donde están los misiles y puede que posiblemente este el Jefe_ ).

-Ya veo… bueno iré entonces a la izquierda.

-( _Pero ¿porque a la izquierda? Además según lo que vi es bastante grande y tomara mucho tiempo investigar esa parte_ ).

-Eso no importa, si hay algo que mi maestro me enseño y que aprendí en mis misiones cuando era un demonio es que no dejes cosas sin revisar e investigar, ya que nunca se sabe si encontraría información en donde menos te lo esperas, no lo entendí al principio, pero luego lo entendí después de "aquella" misión en donde rescate a Mittlet y a Himari y sobretodo encontré información de los oscuros secretos del consejo demoniaco y de lo que hacían a espaldas de los actuales Maous- Alex hablo con una voz fría y con furia en sus palabras haciendo que Iris y Ciel quien también estaba oyendo lo que estaban hablando se estremecieron por el tono de voz con el que Alex hablo, no sabia que había pasado en esa misión pero sea lo que sea ellas sienten que no les gustara cuando oigan los detalles de la boca de Alex.

-( _B-B-bueno volviendo al tema_ )-Iris trato de hablar con voz normal apenas disimulada-( _tienes razón además de la misión secundaria es recolectar información de que es lo que quieren en la base abandonada así que puedes proceder, llámanos si encuentras algo_ ).

-De acuerdo, continuando con la misión.

Alex fue al camino izquierdo de la cual estaba un poco oscuro en la cual estaban los vampiros robóticos y otros pero eran pocos pero el los había destruido con mucha facilidad pero cuando Alex iba a cruzar una esquina vio algo que lo alerto y tuvo que esconderse para que no lo vieran por suerte el pasillo era oscuro y que también no hiciera ruido ya que estaban no solo los enemigos que había visto en esta base sino que también vio a unos nuevos o mejor dicho los Mismos Mavericks que iban a matarlo cuando estaba en la autopista hace un año, pero esto no fue la razón por la cual el se escondió ya que podría destruirlos con facilidad sino lo que ellos se estaban llevando con ellos. Humanos. Rehenes mejor dicho a parecer no solo se apoderaron de la base sino que también atrapo a las personas que hacían mantenimiento a la base, esto para Alex le complicaba las cosas ya que por lo que veía no solo son pocos, son muchos los rehenes y aquí debía de actuar con cuidado ya que esto no es como su primera misión, estos Mavericks por lo que veía no estaban para bromas ya que a la señal mínima de alerta y estos indudablemente los eliminaría sin parpadear, además no podía proteger a los rehenes y destruir a la vez a sus enemigos ya que son muchos y no puede estar a todos lados.

(n/a: para que tengan una idea de cuales hablo aquí está la imagen: wiki/Galleon?file= #Galleon_Hunter )

-Que voy a hacer esto se complico demasiado no puedo dejar a estas personas aquí- dijo Alex en muy baja para que no lo oyeran.

-( ** _Creo que es hora de que llames a los refuerzos Alex_** )- dijo Model Z en su mente.

-Buena idea pero primero debo alejarme un poco de aquí, ya que no quiero llamar la atención. Luego de que Alex se alejara un poco de ahí sin llamar la atención de sus enemigos Alex encontró un cuarto vacio, por suerte para el la señal no se vio afectada así que se comunico hacia la base.

-Iris responde.

-( _Aquí Iris ¿que sucede Megaman? ¿Encontraste algo?_ ).

-Si menos mal que decidí investigar el lado izquierdo encontré rehenes humanos en la base.

-( _ **¡Que!** ¿Hablas en serio?_).

-Iris debes saber que cuando voy en una misión como esta hablo muy en serio-dijo Alex con una voz seria y fría. Iris se estremeció por la voz mortalmente seria de Alex era la primera vez que escucharía esa forma de hablar, le ponía los pelos de punta y dudaba de que se acostumbraría a esa seriedad. -Bueno volviendo al tema te llame para que me mandes los refuerzos mándalas a las mismas en donde estoy ahora, no te preocupes estoy en un cuarto vacio.

-( _E-esta bien llamare a Ciel para avisarle de los refuerzos no tardo_ ). Alex solo espero 4 minutos hasta que 3 resplandores aparecieron en donde estaban tres personas que Alex conocía, pero disfrazadas y con mascaras Más o menos así y con un poco de ropa para el frio:

. /cNuYQkWq4ATjnuaa7

-Emm Alex ¿seguro que tenemos que ir así?- pregunto Irina un tanto cohibida al ver como venia vestida.

-¿Además de venir con las mascaras puestas?- también pregunto Himari.

-Chicas recuerden cuando estoy de Misión llámenme Megaman ¿de acuerdo?- las tres asintieron- bien respondiendo tu pregunta de Irina y de Himari es si y la razón de porque Irina cuando vi tu traje de combate es que te destacas demasiado en una parte y además de que la tela de ese traje no es muy resistente que digamos por eso deje que Ciel y Azazel se encargara de ello es y Himari la razón de la mascara es que o queremos que nadie vean sus rostros ni sepan sus identidades, así que a partir de ahora cada vez que Vamos de misión tendrán sus nombres clave según sus mascaras.

-Irina tu nombre clave es Tenshi.

-Himari tu nombre clave es Neko.

-Y por último Mittlet tu nombre clave es Karasu ¿quedan claro?

Las tres chicas asintieron.

-Oh y una cosa mas mantengan un perfil bajo pueden usar magia, pero no revelen sus alas o sus partes animales, no queremos que la gente sepa que les salvaron seres sobrenaturales ¿entendido?- Las tres chicas volvieron a asentir.

-Bien ahora vamos al sitio para analizar la situación y formular un plan, síganme. Las chicas siguieron a Alex hacia el lugar y entonces vieron en donde estaban los rehenes a una distancia segura en donde sus captores no podía detectarlos, las chicas vieron como estaba la situación ahora veían porque Alex pidió refuerzos.

-¿y bien Karasu? ¿Como vez la situación?

-Es como tu dijiste Megaman esto es muy serio hay demasiados enemigos aquí ahora veo porque pediste refuerzos.

-Pero aunque estemos aquí no significa que hagamos la diferencia son demasiados y no creo que podamos con todos y mas si hay rehenes de por medio- esta vez hablo Irina con voz de seriedad y a la vez con preocupación.

-Si yo también pensé en eso Tenshi- hablo Alex con seriedad pero por dentro estaba sonriendo al ver que las chicas estaban tomando su misión con seriedad y analizando cuidadosamente la situación- y Bien ¿alguna idea de cómo lidiar con esta situación?

-Tengo una- hablo Himari- debemos disminuir sus números sin que se den cuenta, sin embargo ellos tiene sensores que podrían detectar a su enemigo a cierta distancia así que un ataque furtivo queda descartado, así que lo que queda es hacer una distracción.

-Muy buen Plan Neko yo ya tenia pensado un plan parecido pero veo que te llego la misma estrategia- dijo Alex llamando la atención- se preguntaran ¿porque ya tenia un plan y no discutí eso con ustedes no?- ellas no respondieron, pero Alex vio que estaban prestando atención por lo que decidió seguir hablando- es porque quiero ver como cada uno se destaca por si mismos y que también sepan como lidiar en este tipo de situación y por lo que veo lo están haciendo bien y eso es bueno- Alex no podía ver sus caras debido por las mascaras pero podían sentir que estaban sonriendo- bueno volviendo al tema este es el plan que tengo, como tu dijiste la distracción es la clave pero para ello se requiere de una carnada así que yo seré la carnada para llamar su atención, pero para hacerlo debo hacerlo en un lugar alejado y crear un gran conmoción que atraerá a eso Maverick como polillas atraídas a una luna lejana, con eso atraerá la atención de esos Maverick y quizás dejen a un numero reducido para que se encarguen de vigilar a los rehenes allí ustedes se encargaran del rescate ya que…

-Al reducir sus números será más fácil para nosotras acabar con ellos sin llamar la atención y con eso facilitando el rescate de los rehenes- termino de decir Mittlet.

-Exacto Karasu.

-Pero Megaman es un plan muy arriesgado.

-Lo se pero es el único plan que tenemos además de que no me podre concentrar en investigar que planea hacer ese jefe Maverick sino puedo evitar preocuparme por los rehenes aquí- las tres chicas entendieron eso y detrás de la mascara dos de ellas (n/a: Himari y Mittlet) sonrieron contentas de ello de que Alex no había cambiado de esa faceta suya, mientras que la tercera (n/a: Irina) ella estaba sorprendida por la faceta que Alex mostraba ya que esta se dio cuenta de que Alex se preocupa mas por las personas a su alrededor que por si mismo, ya que rasgos como eso en los hombre son muy escasos en estos días.

-¿Están de acuerdo con este plan?- las tres chicas asintieron- bien ya con dicho plan comenzaremos… oh casi se me olvida aquí hay dos cosas importantes en esta misión que debo decirles, la primera es que ustedes deben ser discretos ya que aunque logre reducir su numero no significa que los que queden den problemas así que si quieren destruir a sus enemigos de manera eficaz háganlo con sigilo y la segunda y mas importante es que pueden que estos enemigos den problemas pero ustedes cuentan con algo que ellos no tiene… trabajo en equipo.

-¿Trabajo en equipo?- dijeron las tres.

-Así es, mi maestro y yo a veces hacíamos misiones juntos en equipo pues cuando un asunto es así de grande el trabajo en equipo es importante debes colaborar con tu compañero, para que el índice de éxito de la misión sean altas, por eso les digo se que para ustedes es la primera vez que hacen esta misión en equipo y que también tienen sus diferencias, solo porque son de diferentes razas o por diferentes costumbres entre otras cosas, pero en una misión debes dejar sus diferencias a un lado y comenzar a colaborar y empezar a trabajar en equipo y mas si hay muchas vidas de inocentes de por medio.

Las chicas entendieron lo que Alex quería decir así que asintieron.

-Muy bien a mi señal comenzara su misión así que esperen hasta entonces manténganse escondidas ¿de acuerdo?- ellas asintieron- bien- sin nada mas que decir Alex se alejo de allí sin hacer mucho ruido.

Después de unos minutos Alex ya estaba en un tanto alejado de donde estaba el pasillo de os tres caminos y vio que estaba en un lugar de la base un poco mas espacioso.

-Esto es perfecto.

-( ** _Y como harás para llamar su atención_** )- pregunto Model Z con curiosidad.

-Sencillo- dijo mientras estaba haciendo su canto- Reduce a estas almas a cenizas- cuando Alex termino el canto finalmente dio el nombre del hechizo- **Explosión** \- a diferencia de lo que hacia antes esta vez el poder del hechizo era mas concentrado y poderoso que antes, por lo que en otras palabras.

*BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM*

Una poderosa explosión resonó en la base esta fue tan poderosa que una pequeña parte del techo fue destruido y logro lo que Alex se proponía una sirena de alerta resonó en la base llamando la atención de los Maverick restantes en esa base incluyendo los que estaban los rehenes quienes sin dudarlo fueron a revisar la zona. Las tres chicas vieron esto todavía escondidas sin hacer ruido, al parecer Alex había logrado lo que propuso la mayoría de los que custodiaban a los rehenes se habían ido y algunos se quedaron.

-( _Ahora, aprovechen el momento, Karasu estas a cargo_ )- les comunico Alex a través de los intercomunicadores.

 _Perspectivas de Karasu, Tenshi y Neko._ -Bien ya lo oyeron como dice Megaman….

-COMENZANDO MISION- dijeron las tres al unisonó

2nd Mission Start.

N/a: ante de esto vayan a pausar el anterior soundtrack para poner este:

Kevin Macleod - The Drive Extended: watch?v=Q9_k1dmbEbI

 **Pov. Karasu (Mittlet).**

 _Nosotras comenzamos a entrar allí como dijo Alex con sigilo ya que no queremos alterar a la gente y a los Mavericks que se quedaron y por lo que veo el plan de Alex marcho bien pues la mayoría se fueron a ver el origen de la explosión y dejaron muy pocos Mavericks fuertes y también a los débiles, ya estando cerca de uno de ellos debía de probar con mis compañeras que tan buenas eran en sigilo._

-Bien escuchen si queremos que este equipo funciones debemos hablar de lo que podemos y no podemos hacer así que primero lo primero. Tenshi dime que puedes hacer. -Bueno, la verdad es que yo soy buena manipulando el elemento luz, además de que también soy buena en las restricciones y ataques a largas distancias- me dijo Tenshi -Bien eso nos ayuda que hay de ti Neko.

-Bueno yo no soy buena con los ataques a larga ni media, pero soy buena con la Katana y sobretodo para los ataques rápidos de distancias cercanas.

-¿Qué tan rápida eres?

-Según Yasaka-sama tan rápida como el viento.

-Bien eso también nos ayuda ya que soy buena en los ataque de distancia media no son muy rápidas pero se muy bien como cubrirme en esa distancia muy bien esto es lo que haremos, Tenshi encárgate de esas hojalatas de color morado apuntale a su ojo con eso podrás cegarlos y no los veras llegar con los pequeños inmovilízalos.

-Capitana Karasu- dijo Tenshi creando un arco de luz- será un honor.

-Neko en caso de estos se levante ve y córtalos con tu Katana a toda velocidad, y si tienes oportunidad también hazlo con los pequeños cuando Tenshi los inmovilice.

-Entendido y que hay de usted capitana Karasu.

-Yo me encargo de cubrirlas a ambas en caso de que algún enemigo se escape, muy bien ya tienen sus papeles ahora vamos.

-Si capitana- dijeron ambas al unísono.

-( _Solo espero que resulte_ )-pensé.

 _Después de todo la razón de porque Alex me dejo a cargo de este equipo es que tanto el y yo tenemos experiencia de esta clase de misión tanto de infiltración como de rescate cuando el fue Megaman desde ese entonces yo y Alex sabíamos como trabajar en equipo tomo tiempo y lo hicimos cumplimos muchas misiones juntos al igual que conocer un poco mas de mi héroe, bueno será mejor que vaya a mi posición y a apoyarlas._

 _Solo espero que todo salga bien_

 **Fin de Pov. Karasu (Mittlet).**

 **Pov. Tenshi (Irina).**

 _Yo me puse desde una distancia lejana para que los enemigos no detecten y se preguntaran como yo una exorcista como yo puede manejar un arco, pues muy sencillo es algo que ni mis padres ni siquiera Michael-sama conoce y es que practico tiro al arco en secreto durante mis días libres y vaya que tenia talento y buena puntería desde que tengo memoria, es hora de poner a prueba lo que he aprendido desde entonces._ _Veo a mis enemigos así que lo apunte con mi arco de luz así que le di un aviso a Himari-san._

-Neko-san, prepárate- pude ver como ella estaba en su posición.

 _Y sin perder el tiempo dispare una flecha justo en el ojo central de uno de ellos y este se estaba descontrolando y Himari-san con una velocidad segadora logro cortar a ese Maverick en dos y después de ello se volvió a ocultar en las sombras, debo admitir que estoy aliviada de estar a su lado porque la verdad no quería tenerla de enemiga si ella es mas sigilosa que que uno de esos Mavericks vampiros robots iban por mi pero ello no lograr acercarse gracias a nuestra capitana quien cubrió la media distancia._

 _A medida de que vamos avanzando un poco nuestra principal meta es limpiar los pasillos de enemigos para tener la ruta de escape lista para los rehenes y una vez hecho nosotras deberíamos ayudarlos a escapar de esta base._

 _Aun quedaban algunos Mavericks en este lugar mientras Himari se adelantaba un poco solo espero que todo salga bien._

 **Fin de Pov. Tenshi (Irina).**

 **Pov. Neko (Himari).**

 _Después de cortar a otro de esos Maverick, me escondí de nuevo entre las sombras, en verdad debo de agradecer a mi sensei por enseñarme a usar la espada, ya que fue el único Yokai de Kioto que me trato como un igual y que además me regalo una Katana hecha de un material especial para usar de forma correcta el Senjutsu y la llamo Yasutsuna, el una vez me pregunto cual era mi propósito de ser fuerte, al principio pensé que quería ser fuerte para no volver a ser débil, pero eso no seria lo que busco, la razón por la que quise ser fuerte es que quería llegar a pelear de lado a lado a aquel que me salvo de ese lugar oscuro, me refiero a Megaman el me mostro que nosotros debemos ser fuertes con dedicación y voluntad de proteger, cuando supe la verdadera identidad de Megaman fue entonces que empecé a conocerlo mejor dándome cuenta de que era diferente de los demás ya que a pesar de que el sabia pelear y defenderse tenia en el una luz cálida y gentil que deseaba ser protegido, además de que poco a poco empecé a tener sentimientos por el y cuando Yasaka-sama decidió hacer un contrato de protección con Alex, no dude en aceptarlo además de que ya estaba en la edad para que mis poderes pudiese salir de control sino tengo mejor control de mis emociones y la única forma de que no tenga que perder el control es que tenga algo que proteger y ese es Alex._

 _En fin me estoy desviando del tema después de seguir avanzando decidí hablar con Irina por el intercomunicador._

 _-Tenshi ¿tu ves cuantos enemigos quedan?_ _-(Si de los Mavericks morados solo quedan tres, dos de ellos serán fáciles ya que están en una posición en donde serán mas fácil de destruirlos el tercero no tanto debido a que el lugar en donde esta es un espacio muy reducido además de que no lo tengo en la mira debido que esta a un lado del muro y no puedo acercarme mas, solo tu y Karasu pueden acercarse pero no será fácil ya que allí no tiene punto ciego en donde esta y te serán fácil de detectarlas)._

 _Lo que me dijo Irina me dejo pensativa, pero no hay tiempo para quedarse pensando ya veré que hacemos con el ultimo._

 _Después de que exterminamos a esos dos Mavericks llegamos hacia donde estaba el tercero y ya entiendo porque Irina no puede acercarse, la zona donde estaba ese maverick era una zona abierta y no había puntos ciegos, entonces la única manera de destruirlo sin que se de cuenta es distraerlo._

 _Himari vio como Mittlet le arrojo una bomba de humo y se aseguro de no apartar la vista de su objetivo y este al estar segado ella arrojo una lanza pequeña, solo para asegurar de que no nos detecte y de allí aproveche en cortarlo en dos horizontalmente, una vez despejado el humo logramos ver a ese Maverick destruido y al ver que no quedaba ninguno Mittlet y yo fuimos a los cuartos para rescatar a los rehenes mientras Irina estaba vigilando para que no quede ningún Maverick rezagado._

 **Fin de Pov. Neko (Himari)**.

Una vez asegurado todos los rehenes y viendo que ellos estaban a salvo con los enmascarados (n/a: las chicos están disfrazadas de tal manera que no puedan saber su genero y mas la capa que cubren su cuerpo) decidieron regresar al pasillo principal en donde estaba Alex quien se había encargado de todos Los Mavericks que logro atraer la atención, las chicas vio que este tenia algunos rasguños pero nada de gravedad.

-Karasu ¿esos son todos los rehenes?

-Así es Megaman.

-¿Y los Mavericks?

-Destruidos.

-Bien, tanto tu como Tenshi y Neko hicieron un buen trabajo y veo que los rehenes no saben lo que les dije ¿verdad?- las tres asintieron con la cabeza- bueno para ser su primera misión de rescate no lo hicieron nada mal los felicito- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras que Alex aunque no los puede ver debido a las mascaras puestas sintió que ellas estaban felices por el alago.

-Bien ya me asegure de la salida ustedes escolten a los rehenes a un sitio seguro y una vez que estén a salvo ustedes regresaran a la base, les repito hicieron un buen trabajo ahora yo hare el resto de la misión.

Los/as enmascarados/as asintieron mientras empezaron a guiar a los Rehenes fuera de la antigua base que eran 16 los que rescataron y también considerando la segunda misión un éxito.

 **2nd Mission Complete.**

(Fin de soundtrack)

-Bueno regresando a la misión original.

Returning Mission.

Mega Man: Maverick Hunter X - Chill Penguin Stage: watch?v=HOtkPC9P6bc&list=PLUDqa6qgNinyhGMziXsYZr4Ylx_0GYDK&index=16&t=0s

Después de eso Alex decidió ir al pasillo de en medio en donde esta la oficina, por suerte para el, el recorrido no fue largo y no habían Mavericks a la vista por lo que este entro a la oficina y comenzó a buscar información la oficina estaba hecho un desastre así que este busco con cuidado cualquier tipo de información o pista de plan de lo que tenían planeado el boss, por desgracia no hallo nada y estaba a punto de darse por vencido hasta que Alex vio una parte de la oficina que no había revisado y que vio que estaba intacto, cosa que lo extraño debido a que el boss fue muy cuidadoso en destruir toda evidencia del plan o al menos eso el cree.

-( ** _Hay algo muy extraño en ese cuadro, Alex_** )- dijo Model Z en su mente.

-( _Si, de entre todas las cosas destruidas el cuadro esta intacto, creo que es mejor revisarlo de cerca_ ).

Alex fue a revisar ese cuadro, al principio no vio nada raro en ese cuadro pero cuando lo quito vio algo que lo dejo perplejo.

-¿Un compartimiento secreto?- lo dijo perplejo para luego tratar de retirarlo con cuidado ya que era un poco grande- debo admitirlo no me esperaba esto casi no lo vi.

Más o menos así: . /4r45Nv1UJGatcWXAA

-( ** _Ni yo pero me alegro de que lo hallamos encontrado, revisemos si tiene información que necesitamos_** )- mención Model X, Alex asintió.

Alex abrió la tapa y vio que había muchos documentos algunos viejos y algunos mas recientes Alex reviso los documentos tanto viejos como nuevos allí no había mucha información útil vio que algunos de ellos hablan de los modelos de los misiles que tenían en la base abandonada.

(n/a: no se acerca de los modelos de los misiles así que no los nombrare y me inventare o lo investigue un poco así que sin mas continuemos).

Después de que revisara los papeles encontró información útil.

-Mmm aquí dicen que hay misiles que todavía sirven, sin embargo la mayoría de ellos están desmantelados y una vez desmantelados estos ya no sirven y por lo que veo conservaron pocos de ellos 4 para ser exactos y estos todavía están listos para usarse.

-( ** _¿Algo mas Alex?_** )- pregunto Model Z.

-Bueno aquí dicen el modelo de los misiles pero en eso no soy experto, por lo que es mejor que hable de esto con Iris y Ciel quizás ellas sepan algo de esto.

-( ** _Buena idea, Alex_** )- dijo Model X.

-Ciel, Iris ¿me copian?

-( _Aquí Iris, Ciel esta conmigo ¿sucede algo?)_

-Si encontré la información de que hay misiles en la Base abandonada, pero solo 4 están disponibles, ya que la mayoría están desmantelados, además de que esta el modelo de estos misiles pero no se que son ¿crees que puedes revisarlas?

-( _Yo puedo hacerlo, no me tomara mas de dos minutos en encontrarlos dime de ¿que modelos son?_ )- esta vez hablo Ciel.

-De acuerdo (le dice el modelo de los misiles) hazlo rápido.

-Bien.

 **Dos minutos después.**

-( _Ya lo descifre el modelo es de un misil Scud estos misiles no son muy poderosos pero son igual de peligrosas_ )

-¿De cuanto poder de fuego estamos hablando?

-( _Según la información uno tiene el poder suficiente para destruir un departamento de 10 pisos, pero aun así hay algo que no entiendo_ ).

-¿Que es Ciel?

-( _Estoy 100% segura de que esos misiles no han tenido un buen mantenimiento, puede que el poder de fuego siga siendo el mismo pero estoy segura de que sin el mantenimiento adecuado de estos no podrían ir a distancias muy largas, ya que la base solo defendía la zona en donde estas_ ).

Alex pensó en esto con cuidado ¿para que querían usar esos misiles entonces? no tenia sentido, se quedo pensando por unos minutos hasta que un idea le cruzo en la cabeza así que decidió hablar.

-Iris ¿hay alguna ciudad cerca de esta zona?

-( _Déjame averiguarlo_ ).

 **Un minuto después.**

-( _Ya averigüe y si hay una ciudad no muy lejos de donde estas no es muy grande como Kuoh pero tampoco es muy pequeña, pero es muy extraño que piensen atacar con esos misiles, mínimo harían daño una pequeña zona de la ciudad pero las perdidas no serian grandes_ )

-¿Que quieres decir Iris?

-( _Que esta ciudad que tú dices no tiene grandes edificios ni tampoco muchos almacenes con productos inflamables que causarían daños, en otras palabras es solo un ciudad turística e indefensa y sin armas_ ).

-¿Como se llama esa ciudad?

-( _Ciudad Flanoir_ ).

Allí Alex se sintió perdido, no sabia cual es el objetivo de usar esos misiles si no tenían suficiente poder de fuego para destruir una ciudad como esa, además de que el mismo se aseguro de reducir grandemente a su ejército junto a sus amigas así que ya no tenían el poder suficiente par invadirla y destruirla, por mas que pensaba no lograba conectar que es lo que querían lograr, fue entonces que recordó una frase que vio en un videojuego cuando estaba con Serafall en sus ratos libres cuando salían a veces.

" _A veces hay que ver las cosas desde un Angulo diferente_ "

-( _Ok, veamos si lo que dijo esa frase tiene algo de verdad_ )- pensó Alex mientras cerraba los ojo y se puso en pose pensativa con los brazos cruzados- ( _bien primero lo primero, repasemos lo que sabemos hasta ahora, el modelo de los misiles tiene el poder suficiente para destruir un departamento de diez pisos y solo hay 4 de ellos disponibles, los demás están desmantelados y Ciel me había dicho que estos misiles al no tener mantenimiento estos no pueden llegar muy lejos pero su poder de fuego sigue siendo el mismo, mientras que tengo la sospecha que la ciudad cercana es su objetivo eso es algo que no puedo descartar, sin embargo con solo 4 de estos no serán suficientes, solo destruirían una pequeña parte de esta, así que un ataque directo de estos están descartados_ )- Alex siguió pensando en ello, esto lo dejaba en claro, pero de repente una revelación le cruzo en su mente- ( _a menos que… su objetivo sea otro y no estén apuntando a la ciudad de Flanoir, no directamente_ )- Alex tenia una loca idea de lo que podría pasar pero si es lo que estaba pensando entonces tendría sentido, pero antes de ello necesitaba consultarlo con Ciel y Iris.

-( _¿Megaman?_ )- dijo Ciel algo preocupada, pues no había hablado en 5 minutos.

\- Lo siento Ciel estaba pensando y creo tener una idea de lo que piensan hacer con esos misiles, pero primero necesito confirmar algo.

-( _¿Cuál es?_ ).

-¿En esta montaña es posible una avalancha?

-( _Es posible pero no tanto debido a que investigue eso y vi que estos tienen una capa de hielo muy grueso y que también tiene nieve contenida dentro de esas, por lo que es imposible de que eso ocurra, además de que si ocurriese una avalancha seria catastrófica y enterraría la base en donde tu estas y no importa el ruido y las explosiones que hagas con tu poder actual estas capas de hielo no se romperían, pero ¿que tiene que ver con ello?)._

-Bueno escucha lo que tengo en mente. Y de allí Alex le explica a Ciel y Iris lo que estaba pensando y una vez dicho esto Ciel le contesto:

-( _A ver déjame entender lo que dijiste dices que el objetivo de esos misiles no es la cuidad de Flanoir al menos no directamente ¿verdad?_ ).

-Correcto.

-( _Y piensas que su objetivo que es la montaña en si misma para crear una avalancha devastadora ¿no?_ )-esta vez el que hablo fue Iris.

-Correcto.

-( _Lo cual es bastante loco e imposible ya que con tu poder actual y de los Mavericks combinados no podrías romper un bloque muy grueso de hielo, pero para que eso suceda se necesita un poder fuego bastante serio para…_ )-fue entonces cuando Ciel entendió a donde iba la idea de Alex por lo que esta palideció y segundos después Iris también palideció ya que al parecer también capto a donde iba todo esto.

\- ¿Lo ven? Tal parece que mi idea no fue tan descabellada como creí, ese Boss planea usar esos misiles para crear una avalancha en esta montaña para no solo destruir la ciudad sino también a la misma base pero también lo harían de esta manera para que no quede ningún rastro de ella ni de quien lo hizo, para que así el mundo cuando se entere esta tragedia se sumergirán en el terror, bien no voy a perder el tiempo iré a por el Boss y terminar esto.

-( _Ten cuidado Megaman_ )- dijo Iris.

Alex corto la comunicación y se fue de esa oficina para ir al ultimo pasillo que no fue y era el pasillo derecho allí n encontró enemigos pero vio una salida y cuando salió se encontró con nuevos enemigos.

Estos son:

wiki/Tombot?file=

wiki/Snow_Shooter?file=Snow_

wiki/Armor_Soldier?file=

Alex se topo primero con los soldados de armaduras grandes y debía admitirlo estos fueron muy difícil destruirlos y solo con un Double Charge Shot fue capaz de destruirlos, pero también cuando destruía a los soldados Maverick que lo manejaba son fácil de destruirlos y solo quedaba la armadura sin un conductor, cuando Alex se monto en una tenia que admitir manejarlo no fue muy difícil, pero también encontró la utilidad de estas y es que al recibir los ataque en vez de dañarlo a el dañaban la armadura en la que estaba manejando y además de que estas son muy resistentes.

-Model X ¿estas analizando esta armadura?

-( ** _Si, pues creo que enviar los datos de esta cosas a la base podrían sernos muy útil en algunas misiones y por lo que pude averiguar se llama "Ride Armor"_** ).

-Entiendo entonces envía esos datos quizás nos sean útiles pero hasta donde se Ciel no es mecánica en hacer estas cosas.

Otra cosa que conozco de Ciel es que a ella no le gusta construir armas ni Reploides debido a que la ultima vez que hizo eso las cosas no le salieron bien al final (n/a: Copy X) y no quería volver a cometer ese mismo error por lo que ella queda descartada.

-( ** _Entonces si la señorita Ciel no puede construir esta cosa entonces ¿que hacemos?_** )-pregunto Model Z.

-No te preocupes ya tengo en mente a alguien que puede hacer el trabajo, además de que me debe un favor.

(n/a: el que lo adivine le dejare responder a una sola pregunta acerca de esta fic en privado).

Después de hablar de ello siguió avanzando con la **Ride Armor** además de que también encontró otra utilidad en esa armadura y es que cuando encontraron bases en forma de iglú en donde salían unos Mechanilods en forma de libélula que son sencillos de destruir, solo que no contaba de que no importa cuantos destruía siempre aparecían mas y no se les terminaba, al principio Alex salió de la **Ride Armor** e intento destruir esos iglúes y para variar esos iglúes no podía destruirlos con el **X-Buster** , pero cuando uso la Ride Armor de un solo golpe destruyo ese iglú y dejaron de salir esas molestas libélulas, además de seguir peleando con soldados Maverick con su **Ride Armor** , ya que hay un dicho y es pelear fuego con fuego, o mejor dicho **Ride Armor** con **Ride Armor**.

Sin embargo la **Ride Armor** tenia tres desventajas y es que si esta recibe mucho mas daños inevitablemente se destruiría aun sin importar si son resistente, la segunda es que solo tiene un solo ataque de corta distancia y no larga por lo que entonces los ataques de larga distancia son su debilidad y finalmente la tercera es que esta al igual que cuando usa su Balance Breaker es que puede usar un salto con Dash para hacer saltos de larga distancia, esta no puede dar saltos muy altos y Alex pudo ver eso al llegar a un fin de camino solo tendría que trepar pero antes de eso Alex le hablo con Iris:

-Iris es Megaman ¿crees que puedes transferir la Ride Armor a la base?

-( _Si puedo hacerlo pero me tardare tres minutos en hacerlo por cierto Ciel esta aquí y quiere hablar contigo de algo_ )

-Bien ponlo en línea.

-( _Megaman ¿porque piensas llevarte esa Ride Armor a la base? sabes muy bien que ya no quiero construir cosas como estas y sabes porque_ )- dijo Ciel algo molesta.

-Lo se Ciel no se me olvido eso, no te preocupes lo de la reconstrucción y la parte mecánica lo dejare a alguien mas y ya tengo a alguien en mente, lo único que te pido es que analice los datos dentro de esta **Ride Armor** puede que contenga información útil pero hasta allí es lo único que te puedo pedir, además creo que nos será útil en el futuro no en esta misión pero si para mas adelante.

-(…)

-¿Ciel?

-( _Esta bien Megaman será como tu dices, pero prométeme que esto no caerá en malas manos_ ).

-Lo prometo.

Después de ello ya habían pasado tres minutos e Iris transfirió la **Ride Armor** a la base. Alex siguió adelante con la misión.

Después vio que estaba una subida con barrancos y muchos robots pequeños tirando bolas de las pequeñas bolas de nieve pensó que no le harían daño, pero se dio cuenta cuando una le dio por descuido y es que estas le dolió y cundo lo vio minuciosamente se dio cuenta de que estas son pequeñas bolas de acero camufladas por la nieve por lo que entonces procuro esquivar esas bolas lo cual era sencillo pero cuando estas rodaban cuesta abajo la pequeña bola se hace mas grande por lo que uso su **X-Buster** y destruyo esa gran bola al igual que también se concentro en destruir a esos tiradores de bolas de nieve. Alex siguió avanzando hasta que llego a una puerta del frente en la cima Alex entro allí y solo vio un pasillo normal y otra puerta decidió descansar unos minutos al ver que no había enemigos pues los anteriores fueron algo problemáticos mientras descansaba el sonido del intercomunicador sonó.

-( _Megaman me escuchas_ ).

-Aquí Megaman ¿que sucede Iris?

-( _Detecto una fuente de energía muy fuerte al otro lado cerca de donde estas, ese debe ser el Boss_ ).

-( _Entonces estoy cerca y esta detrás de la otra puerta_ )- pensó Alex en sus adentros así que le hablo a Iris- entendido procederé con precaución, gracias por el aviso Iris.

-( _Ten cuidado Megaman_ ).

-Muy bien lo tendré, por cierto antes de irme hazme un favor mantén la comunicación abierta quizás el Boss pueda decir algo mas y nos será útil algo de información y que Ciel también la escuche, por cierto ¿que paso con los refuerzos?

-( _Ellas ya llegaron a la base apenas unos minutos después de dejar a los rehenes en un sitio seguro en ciudad Flanoir ellas se están cambiando de ropa_ ).

-Bien apenas terminen que vayan a la sala de comando creo que ellas también tiene que escuchar lo que dirán el Boss.

-( _Muy Bien así será, cuídate Megaman)_

-De acuerdo Megaman fuera.

Después de ello Alex vio que había descansado lo suficiente se paro y camino hacia la otra puerta al estar muy cerca Alex respiro profundo preparándose para pelear con el Boss y se comunico telepáticamente con sus Biometals.

-( _¿Estas Listo Model X?_ ).

-( ** _Listo Alex_** ).

\- ( ** _Yo también estoy listo, úsame si las cosas se ponen difíciles ¿de acuerdo?_** )- esta vez hablo Model Z.

-( _De acuerdo, gracias Model Z_ ). Después de prepararse mentalmente Alex entro en esa puerta.

( **Fin de soundtrack** )

 **Mega Man: Maverick Hunter X - Boss Appearance:**

watch?v=dx0fonT4Msc&list=PLUDqa6qgNinyhGMziXsYZr4Ylx_0GYDK&index=22

Entonces vio una habitación grande y congelada parecía el sitio perfecto para una pelea salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar una voz:

-Te estaba esperando Megaman.

-Quien eres muéstrate. De la oscuridad apareció alguien en forma de pingüino pequeño.

Aquí la imagen: es/wiki/Chill_Penguin?file= #Escenario(MMXT)

-Mi nombre es Chill Penguin.

-Chill Penguin ¿porque quieres utilizar esos misiles para crear una avalancha a una ciudad pacifica? Ellos no te han hecho nada- Alex tenia una idea de porque, pero tenia que escuchar de la boca de ese Maverick para confirmar sus sospechas.

-Es muy sencillo la razón de ello es que nosotros los Maverick queremos venganza.

-¿Venganza?

-Así es nosotros Los Mavericks del pasado vinimos a cobrar a la venganza contra la humanidad y demostrar que nosotros los Maverick podemos dominar el mundo tanto este como o sobrenatural, después de todo es el deseo que nuestro líder quiere.

-( _Así que eso quiere decir que no solo van tras el mundo humano sino también va por lo sobrenatural_ )- dijo Alex en sus pensamientos poniéndose muy serio a esto- ( _esto es muy malo, cuando termine esta batalla deberé avisar a Sera-chan y a Yasaka-san sobre esta información_ ).

-Además de que tengo esto- dijo Chill Penguin mostrando un control en su mano derecha- si presiono ese botón los misiles saldrán disparados hacia esta montaña y una gran avalancha vendrá tanto a esta base abandonada con a la ciudad cercana, por lo que si yo fuera tu no me movería de donde estas.

-( _Este pingüino o es muy "inteligente" o esta muy desesperado, será mejor que vaya con cuidado debo de encontrar una manera de hacer que o se distraiga o baje la guardia, pero la pregunta del día es ¿Cómo?_ )- pensó Alex mientras miraba a su alrededor porque si había algo en lo que hacia bien era usar el terreno a su favor y al parecer su suerte le sonrió ya que en el techo estaba una estalactita de hielo en el techo un poco lejos de donde esta Chill Penguin pero eso no le importaba a Alex, eso era suficiente para hacer una distracción y ya tenia idea de cómo hacerlo, pero lo haría de manera discreta Alex tenia su mano izquierda haciendo un hechizo sin que el Maverick se diese cuenta mientras pensó en sacarle algo mas de información en lo que castea el hechizo.

-Hay una cosa que me llamo la atención en lo que tú dijiste- dijo Alex llamando la atención del pingüino- y fue cuando tú dijiste: "Mavericks del pasado" ¿acaso ustedes vienen del mismo mundo que Model X me dijo?

-Así que ese Biometal te lo dijo ¿no?-Dijo Chill Penguin- así es, nosotros somos de una época de cuando los Reploids apenas estaban saliendo de la fabrica ya que en esa época no habías nacido en ese entonces en esa época Doctor Caín había despertado a Megaman X, pero de allí no te diré nada mas por ordenes de nuestro Jefe.

-( _ya veo, no fue mucho pero algo es algo, además de que ya gane tiempo y el hechizo esta listo, aquí voy_ )-Alex nombro el hechizo.

- ** _Wind Blade_** \- susurro Alex con voz baja para no llamar la atención, por suerte era un hechizo de nivel 1 para principiantes y de largo alcance y el enemigo no se daría cuenta donde pequeñas cuchillas de viento cortaba en donde estaba la estalactita de hielo haciendo que esta inevitablemente se cayera al suelo lejos de Chill Penguin provocando mucho ruido. -¡GUAAAA! que fue eso- dijo Chill Penguin distrayéndose por el ruido provocado dándole a Alex la oportunidad de hacer aparecer su **X-Buster** haciendo que este apuntara y disparara a quemarropa hacia el control, para cuando Chill Penguin oyó el ruido de un disparo ya era muy tarde, el disparo llego hacia el control destruyéndolo al instante y dañando un poco su mano en el proceso.

-Waaaaa tu- comento Chill Penguin con rabia mirando hacia Alex.

-Ahora ya no podrás disparar ningún misil Chill Penguin.

-No importa aun puedo disparar los misiles de forma manual, pero primero me encargare de ti Megaman.

-Aquí vamos. (Fin de soundtrack)

 **¡WARNING!**

 **¡WARNING!**

 **Mega Man: Maverick Hunter X - Boss Battle:**

watch?v=VZW22V_Y8S8&list=PLUDqa6qgNinyhGMziXsYZr4Ylx_0GYDK&index=23

Aquí la batalla comienza cuando Chill Penguin ataca a Alex con pequeños pedazos de hielo sólido, los cuales para Alex le fue muy fácil esquivarlos saltando y trepando la pared, además el suelo no era muy resbaladizo como cuando tuvo su enfrentamiento contra Serafall así que no tendría muchos problemas, Alex ya después de tres disparos de hielo Alex iba a atacar cuerpo a cuerpo, pero inesperadamente Chill Penguin uso su aliento congelante para crear unas estatuas de hielo pero Alex al estar muy cerca lo recibió de lleno congelándolo al instante Alex no había recibido daño pero si quedo paralizado, Chill Penguin dio un salto alto dirigiéndose hacia un gancho en lo alto de su salón jalándolo creando una ventisca Alex no entendía lo que pasa pero vio que la ventisca estaban arrastrando las estatuas a su dirección Alex trato de salir de esa prisión de hielo pero no lo hizo a tiempo ya que las dos estatuas lo golpearon mandándolo a volar hacia la pared estrellándose.

-Ow, ow, ow ese ataque si me dolió bastante- ( _nota mental: ataques cuerpo a cuerpo descartado es mejor atacar a larga distancia_ ).

Alex se reincorporo para seguir en la batalla.

Alex vio que Chill Penguin dio un gran salto dirigiéndose hacia el y este logro esquivarlo con **Dash** y Alex aprovecho en dar un disparo de su X-Buster de carga media logrando darle y hacerle daño.

-Waaa tu pequeño…

Alex aprovecho en cargas su **X-Buster** al máximo y vio que Chill Penguin ahora usando **Slide,** que gracias a su propulsor en su espalda le permite moverse a una gran velocidad, en el piso como lo haría un pingüino normal solo que este es mas rápido Alex apenas lo esquivo saltando y trepando en la pared, luego vio que Chill Penguin estaba usando **Slide** Alex quiso probar algo así que disparo su primera ráfaga pero esta no hizo efecto y se dio cuenta que mientras este usaba Slide este era invulnerable a los disparos incluso los que estaban cargados por lo que tenia que esperar a que terminase de deslizarse .

Y tal como pensó al terminar el **Slide** Chill Penguin se estaba poniendo de pie Alex aprovecho esto y disparo la otra carga dándole de lleno logrando darle de lleno y haciéndole daño. Este se estaba enfureciendo así que disparo sus pedazos de hielo en su boca para tratar de darle pero Alex logro esquivarlo, se dio cuenta de que su límite es de 4 disparos así que aprovecho de darle un **Double Charge Shot** logrando hacerle un gran daño, Chill Penguin se estaba enfureciéndose mas y mas ya que Megaman le estaba dando mucha pelea y además le estaba haciendo mucho daño, entonces uso su aliento congelante Alex se alejo y también se dio cuenta del rango de ese aliento y vio que no era muy largo siempre y cuando no se acercase mucho además de hacer sus estatuas de hielo de nuevo, Alex disparo a esas estatuas de hielo pero vaya que le estaba costando destruirlas lo único bueno es que estos no eran tan duros como el Hielo de Serafall y eso es decir mucho.

Pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que este uso **Slide** que no solo rompió las estatuas sino que se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Alex quien este apenas lo esquivo saltando con dificultad y cuando vio que dejo de deslizarse no dudo en acercarse rápido Chill Penguin que apenas se había parado vio que su oponente se cercaba y no tuvo tiempo de cubrirse y recibió una tremenda patada que lo mando a estrellarse en la pared con fuerza, ese golpe lo había dañado seriamente y Chill Penguin no soportaría mas esto mataría a Megaman sin importar nada, ya con eso en mente se paro con dificultad y se dirigió a continuar con la batalla.

Ya pasaron 10 minutos desde entonces Alex ya sabia los patrones de ataque de Chill Penguin, lo cuales eran muy sencillos de esquivar y sabia maneras de atacar por lo que le estaba daño una tremenda paliza y claro Alex no volvió a recibir mucho daño en sus ataques, además pudo ver que Chill Penguin ya atacaba con mas agresividad y velocidad dándole algo de dificultad a Alex, este ya quería terminar la batalla por lo que se le ocurrió un plan para eso por lo que entonces salto para esquivar el **Slide** y Alex con su **X-Buster** con un disparo de carga media logro dañar un poco a Chill Penguin y creando una pequeña pantalla de humo segando temporalmente al Maverick y Alex aprovecho el momento en el que coloco en el suelo un pequeño brillo mágico en el suelo lo cual era una mina mágica que no lo usaba desde su primera misión, solo que esta vez era mucho mas concentrada y poderosa sabe que esto no lo dañaría mucho pero serviría para lo que tenia en mente.

Alex se alejo del sitio esperando que el humo se disipara viendo a Chill Penguin cubriéndose y una vez disipada la humareda este se dio cuenta de que Alex estaba alejado a una gran distancia, Alex con una sonrisa de confianza este hizo un gesto con la mano derecha mas o menos así:

(Solo ignoren la pose de pelea y vean el gesto de la mano para que vean a que se refiere) . /rzsu84YJJjWoxNVPA

Con esto Chill Penguin perdió completamente la paciencia y se dejo llevar por su furia usando **Slide** a toda velocidad y poder sin darse cuenta de que este había caído en su trampa, ya estando a medio camino a mina Mágica se activo creando una gran explosión haciendo que Chill Penguin saliera volando aun dirigiéndose hacia Alex pero estando en el aire en forma de bolea haciendo que el efecto de invulnerabilidad no sirva mientras estaba en el aire y Alex aprovecho el momento usando para colocarse en el centro y usando su **X-Buster** cargado al nivel 4 apuntando hacia Chill Penguin en el aire, usando el **Double Charge Shot** disparando dos ráfagas de energía cargadas que le dieron de lleno al Maverick Provocando un serio daño en el haciendo que este se estrelle en el suelo seriamente dañado y con casi imposibilidad de levantarse debido a las chispas que estaban dejando salir de sus cuerpo dañado.

Alex se acerco con cuidado a su enemigo vio que este ya no podía parase al ver el daño que le causo y vio que su enemigo hablo.

-Ghhhh no importa… si me derrotas ya que… hay mas Mavericks fuertes que yo… y que irán por ti… te destruirán sin importar… las vidas que se pierdan en el proceso.

-… ¿Cuantos son?

-Conmigo… somos… 10… así que créeme… que no lo tendrás fácil.

Alex no dijo nada mientras miraba a su enemigo caído por unos segundos los cuales le parecieron eternos y Alex simplemente se dio la vuelta y se va caminando lentamente hacia la puerta del otro cuarto sorprendiendo a Chill Penguin.

-¿Por… porque no me destruyes Megaman?- pregunto Chill Penguin.

-Por dos cosas: la primera, no puedo destruir a un enemigo que ya fue derrotado en batalla- dijo Alex mirando de reojo al pingüino- y segundo no vale la pena destruir a alguien tan débil como tu, ya que a pesar de que tu eres uno de los jefes Maverick eres el mas débil con el que me he enfrentado hasta ahora, por lo cual no vales la pena en destruirte, nunca lo valiste…-finalizo Alex fríamente mientras se dirigía hacia el otro cuarto para desactivar los misiles y así terminar la misión.

Para Chill Penguin esto fue un golpe en el orgullo ¿Qué no vale la pena ser destruido solo por ser débil?

 _No…no._

 _¡NO!_

 _¡ESO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASI!_

Chill Penguin en su estado de furia se paro apenas y creo con lo que le quedaba de poder desde su boca una flecha de hielo súper afilada con un gran poder de penetración que incluso Alex en su estado Balance Breaker no lo protegería de ella y este sin dudarlo lo arrojo directamente a su cabeza, sin saber que atacar a traición a Megaman seria el peor y ultimo error que cometería en su vida.

Alex quien estaba caminando, de repente sintió un gran instinto asesino detrás de el y al voltear vio una flecha dirigirse hacia su cabeza y Alex apenas los esquivo a tiempo apenas rozándolo salvando su cabeza sin embargo se llevo un pequeño rasguño en la mejilla, no fue profundo pero si fue vistoso. Alex se volteo a Chill Penguin.

-¡Eres un grandísimo **ESTUPIDO** -grito Alex mirando a Chill Penguin sus ojos antes verdes ahora estaban de color azul brilloso y lo estaba mirando con furia apenas contenida- **TE DI UNA OPORTUNIDAD DE QUE TE FUERAS CON LA COLA ENTRE LAS PATAS Y NO LA APROVECHASTE, AHORA ¡ATENTE A LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE TU DECISION!**

En ese momento, Chill Penguin sintió el verdadero terror, se había arrepentido de haberle atacado por la espalda debió de escapar cuando tuvo la oportunidad, pero ahora era demasiado tarde.

Alex con su **X-Buster** cargo a nivel 4 con todo su poder usando el **Double Charge Shot** haciendo que ambas ráfagas se combinen en una sola haciendo que sea un ataque poderoso que no solo le dio de lleno sino que le atravesó el cuerpo del Maverick como si cortara mantequilla, Chill Penguin estaba con los ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa ya que jamás pensó que terminaría así y este hablo.

-¿A-a-así que e-este es el v-verdadero p-p-poder de M-Megaman? **W-W-WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAA** \- un brillo comenzó a cubrir un lugar y después se oyó una explosión, Alex quien se tapo los ojos por la explosión y cuando los abrió vio que en el lugar donde estaba Chill Penguin no había nada pero dejo un rastro negro de una explosión, en pocas palabras Chill Penguin es historia.

De repente la armadura de Alex comenzó a brillar cosa que extraño y lo exalto pero por alguna extraña razón no le dolía.

-Q-que esta pasando.

- **Mi habilidad de _Variable Weapon System_ se ha activado logrando absorber el arma de Chill Penguin**\- dijo Model X desde su brazo derecho.

- **Yo también, mi habilidadel _Learning Ability_ también se activo**\- dijo Model Z en el brazo izquierdo.

-Espera entonces quiere decir que…

- **Así es estas habilidades solo se activan cuando destruyes a un enemigo y lo que aprendiste es el arma de Chill Penguin llamado: _Shotgun Ice_** \- dijo Model X.

- **Mientras que mi habilidad solo se usa para aprender habilidades basadas tanto en el _ZX-Saber_ como en el _ZX-Buster_ _,_ esta vez solo aprendí del ZX-Buster y se llama: _Freezing Arrow_** \- finalizo Model Z.

Allí vio que su armadura termino de brillar y Alex vio que la armadura tenia un color diferente al normal y esta estaba de un color azul hielo.

-Guau mi armadura cambio de color.

- **Esto representa que el arma de Chill Penguin ya es tuya de usarlo, pero recuerda debes practicarlo para que sepas usarlo, lo demás te lo diremos después** \- finalizo Model X mientras la armadura vuelve a su color original.

-De acuerdo Model X le daré un buen uso, aunque eso lo veremos después, por ahora vamos a desactivar los misiles y ya con eso se considerara misión cumplida.

Con eso dicho Alex avanzo al siguiente cuarto en donde estaba una sala de control en donde estaba un dispositivo que se usaba para activar los misiles con una llave, actualmente y pudo ver como desactivarlo y al sacarlo de allí el lanzamiento de los misiles se desactivo y el sistema se apago, Alex destruyo el dispositivo y la llave de activación, para asegurarse de que nadie mas pudiese usar esos misiles de nuevo.

-Bueno ya con esto se considera misión cumplida.

 **Mission Complete.**

-Ciel mision completa.

-( _Bien hecho Megaman evitaste una tragedia_ ).

-Fue gracias a la ayuda de todos que logramos conseguir que la misión sea un éxito, y por cierto ¿escucharon todo?

-( _Si pero de eso lo hablaremos cuando regreses a la base, ya te estamos transfiriendo de regreso_ ).

-De acuerdo Megaman fuera.

Alex miro la sala por última vez antes de su ultimo pensamiento viniera de su mente.

-( _Esta batalla, es solo el comienzo_ )- fue lo ultimo que pensó antes de que un resplandor de color verde lo transfiriera de regreso a la base.

 **Nota del autor:** hola a todos disculpa el retraso en Venezuela, sucedieron muchas cosas que uno puede cortar la inspiración de un escritor, además de que me quede como varios meses sin internet y para la cereza del pastel Mi Laptop no se volvió a prender debido a problemas con lo de video y de allí tenia guardado el 90% de el capitulo de la historia de Digimon Tri DxD y en estos momentos estoy usando otra que es muy vieja pero funcional.

Por cierto para los que esperan la historia de Digimon Tri DxD estará pausada indefinidamente debido a que en la otra laptop tenia guardado el 90% del capitulo hecho y además de tener guardado los Ovas de DIgimon Adventure Tri en la que me guio de la escritura y los diálogos y me da flojera volverlo a escribir, pero la de Megaman ZX: la leyenda renace todavía puedo escribirla, ya que no había comenzado en la otra y no tenia nada hecho allí, así que de allí no perdí nada. Así que por ahora me concentrare en esta en lo que busco la manera de reparar mi laptop.

Por cierto para los que están leyendo en Fanfiction y si tiene una cuenta en Wattpad voy a dejar una votación en unas dos o tres semanas, ya verán a cual me refiero. Bueno por lo pronto me despido.

See You Later.


End file.
